A Shapeshifter's Love
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Naruto saves the life of a man who can shapeshift into a werewolf! Slowly, the two begin to fall in love and eventually start a family together. YAOI, FUTURE MPREG, NARUTOXSASUKE
1. Chapter 1

A thick layer of snow coated the forest grounds, giving the trees and bushes a beautiful dusting. The bone-chilling breeze was enough to keep all of the animals in hiding for the day. But this didn't mean it would keep the hunters away from their all-time favorite sport! They all wore a few layers of clothing to make sure they could last a long time in this type of whether. Right now only certain species were being picked off due to being overly populated. Even those who weren't on the list were slowly being killed off one by one. No one seemed to care at all about a thing called extinction. All they wanted was to make money off of their fur and meat.

A trail of bloody paw prints led from the frozen lake and all the way over to the nearest cave. Judging by the patterns itself, you could tell that the wounded animal wasn't able to walk a straight line. It weaved in and out. There was even a dent in the snow to signify that at one point, it had collapsed due to sheer exhaustion and blood loss. For now the hunter had failed in killing it off and taking home the prize. Was it even still alive? Or was it just lying there, dying a slow and painful death?

A pair of boots crunched against the heavy, wet snow. In one hand he held a gun, the other a knife. The blade was covered and dripping with a crimson colored liquid. It was thick and ran all the way down his arm, soaking his pure white coat. It looked like he wasn't about to let his precious wolf get away alive. The thing got stabbed both in the side and on the back of its leg. "I'll shoot the fucker this time!" He hissed underneath his breath. The amount of money for such a magnificent creature was outrageous. The fur alone would earn him a couple hundred-thousand dollars. This type of wolf was, after all, a rare breed.

It stood eight feet tall on it's back feet and had long, gorgeous fur that felt silky-smooth to the touch. Each one had it's own unique qualities. You could never find two that looked exactly the same, which was nice. Another reason why hunters received so much money for selling one of them. They were literally one of a kind...and everyone wanted to own one. Lately more people have been protesting against the excessive killing of these rare wolves. But so far it wasn't doing any good. No one seemed to be listening to them! These hunters were just way too money hungry, who only thought of themselves.

"Oh come on Danzo. We weren't supposed to be hunting wolves!" A blonde-haired, blue-eyed nineteen year old said while throwing his hands up in the air. This wasn't a part of the agreement. Why didn't they just stick to shooting at deer? The meat was always used in stews and hot dishes. And what didn't get used, was sealed and packed away in the freezer for another time. This type of animal was nowhere near extinction, so it was okay to hunt them down.

Those cold eyes shot a threatening glare back at him. "We will only take one, Naruto. If the wolf isn't dead yet, then it's going to die soon enough. Why not put it out of its misery?" A dark smirk spread on his lips then. Oh how he enjoyed taking home his priced possessions! This was going to be the best one yet out of his entire lifetime. "You are still a student in learning. So shut your mouth and watch!"

"...!" Naruto flinched at the sharpness in the old man's voice. Everyone knew not to mess with Danzo. He was one mean, cruel person. Not to mention very selfish and greedy on top of it. His true colors were definitely showing right now. But he didn't utter a single word about it and did what he was told...kept his mouth shut completely.

"Now come on!" Danzo grabbed a hold of the blonde's jacket and pulled him on over to the cave's entrance, peering inside. But it was pitch black, so neither one of them could see a single thing. The sound of something whimpering could be heard then, which caught both of their attention.

"Is that-..." Naruto trailed off, squinting his eyes to see if he could see better that way. But even that didn't work! He only caught a slight glimpse of it earlier, before it took off running. So he had no idea what it really looked like. But in his mind he imagined something truly outstanding.

Grabbing a match from his pocket, Danzo lit it up and stuck his hand inside, trying to get a better view of the surroundings. It wasn't a large cave, so the wolf didn't really have anywhere to hide. Running off into such a place was the biggest mistake it made. Now it was trapped! The light shone on a small puddle of blood that was smeared at the very top. "I think I got something here..." He mumbled, before taking a step closer into the cave.

The smear mark led all the way over to the farthest end of the cave, where the wounded animal lye breathing heavily. Naruto, who was behind him, gasped in shock at the sight of it. This wolf had black fur with tints of dark blue in it. And the eyes...they were an even darker shade of black! The size alone caused him to take a few steps forward, getting ahead of Danzo now. To think that something so huge and beautiful actually existed! And they were on the brink of extinction. Such a shame really. Something this amazing should never die out!

Seeing those wounds on the wolf caused Naruto's heart to ache. How could he just stand here and let his teacher kill it off? He would never be able to forgive himself. "H-hey. Can't we hunt something else down?"

Danzo put his finger on the trigger and aimed his gun right at its chest. "You're not keeping your mouth shut..." He grumbled, leaning forward a bit.

"Of course I'm not going to keep my mouth shut, ya old geezer! Now put the gun down, or else I'll beat the shit outta you!" He threatened.

Danzo just scoffed at the small threat. "Oh I'm so scared. You can't even hold a gun properly. What makes you think you can take me on? How pathetic..."

Naruto pulled out one of his guns and aimed it right back at him. "It doesn't matter where I shoot. Just as long as I get you, that should be good enough." he sneered.

"But if it doesn't kill me, then what's the point? Tch, I'm killing this wolf whether you like it or not. Now let me show you who is superior here, brat..." He said while turning his attention back to the wolf.

His blue eyes darted from the old man and over to the wolf. Naruto was actually starting to panic at this point! Just one bullet. That's all it was going to take to end the wolf's life. And for what? So that someone could wear their fur for fashion? Or to be stuffed and hung in a museum? In the end it all came down to money. "I...I think I'm going to be sick..." He muttered under his breath.

Dark, saddened eyes locked onto his then as another painful whimper escaped him. And then out of nowhere, the wolf began to howl loudly. The sound echoed throughout the entire cave and could be heard outside quite clearly. Another faint howl followed after his, which was obviously from a different wolf. This happened two more times, and then suddenly...all three of them howled at once. Well this wasn't good.

"Danzo, if we don't get out of here, then his pack will tear us to shreds. It's not worth it. Let's go!" He shouted.

The older man rolled his eyes. "I'll just kill them off as well. I have plenty of bullets..."

"...What? B-but then you would be killing four of them. What happened to just sticking to this one?! You're such a liar, you dirty old bastard!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"We humans come first. You obviously haven't figured that one out yet!" He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You...you..." Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence he was so angry. It got to the point where tears pooled in his eyes. If he didn't do anything now, then a bunch of wolves were going to get killed for nothing! "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" He pointed his gun down at Danzo's leg and pulled the trigger, shooting him right in the knee.

"...What are you doing?!" Danzo shrieked out in pain, before falling to the ground and holding his bleeding knee.

"Put the gun down, or else I'll shoot the other one..." Naruto threatened darkly. Now it was his turn to take charge of things! He was going to protect these wolves no matter what. Even if it cost him his very own life.

"Y-you're insane! All this for a stupid animal? It's already half dead, so what's the point?!" He pointed his gun up at Naruto then. "Or maybe I should kill you off like some worthless animal as well. Maybe that'll teach you a lesson..."

Before anything else could be said, loud growling noises could be heard from behind them. As they both looked back, they saw three even larger wolves standing at the entrance of the cave. Each one of them had their long, sharp fangs barred with saliva dripping from their mouths. The one with bright red eyes leaped forward and bit down on Danzo's hand, yanking the gun from it. It's teeth sank down into the flesh and caused it to bleed pretty badly.

Naruto took this opportunity to run on over to the wounded wolf. He sank down to his knees and just stared at him for a few minutes. "O-oh my..." He whispered, taking it all in. That beautiful fur was soaked in its own blood.

"Grrrr..." It growled weakly.

"Shhh it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Let me help you..." He took off his backpack and dug through it, taking out a first-aid kit. The other wolves had actually scared off Danzo, and caused him to literally crawl out of the cave for his life. It was strange, because they could have so easily killed him off...so then why didn't they? He messed with their youngest pup didn't he? So he should pay. But nope...they let him go.

Naruto raised a shaky hand to lightly touch the wolf's cheek, running his fingers through the soft fur. "I won't let you die okay? I promise." He whispered soothingly.

"..." Instead of biting his hand off, the wolf allowed him to touch him. And to be honest, it actually felt very nice. His eyes slowly closed, relaxing into it.

This earned a chuckle from the blonde. "That's much better. Now let me patch you up~" He pressed a wet washcloth against both of the wounds, cleaning them out to make sure they wouldn't get infected. Then he wrapped some bandages around them nice and tight.

The wolf looked down at itself, sniffing at the wounds that were now cleaned and bandaged up. "...?"

"I have some water for you. You must be thirsty..." Naruto pulled out a water bottle and poured some into a small bowl, setting it down in front of it's face. "You look cold too..." That's when he pulled out a thick blanket and draped it over the wolf's body, making sure only the head stuck out from it. "My tent isn't very far from here. But I always carry my blanket around whenever it's snowing like this. Just in case I get stranded somewhere, hehe." He grinned.

The wolf looked down at the water and stuck it's tongue out, licking up some of the refreshing cold water. And he didn't stop until it was completely empty. His body slowly stopped trembling as the warmth overcame him. Looking up at the human one last time, he laid his head down on its paws and huffed, getting more comfortable. "..."

Naruto stroked at his ears, knowing that his very own dog loved this a lot. "Just get some sleep and focus on healing. Your family is here. And as long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll...I'll protect you..." He vowed.

The wolf relaxed even more as its ears were rubbed at. No one has ever done this before, so this was his very first time experiencing such an amazing feeling! He didn't want this to stop any time soon. And so he allowed himself to growl softly, letting the human know that he loved this. _'This idiot is going to protect me, huh? Let's see if he can keep such a promise...'_ He thought.

Yup, these weren't just any ordinary wolves. They were...special.

 **Author's Note:** Yasss I brought this story back! It is one of the very few that I absolutely loved to write. I like the plot, and how I am not actually rushing things. I did not however, go through each chapter and edit stuff. I just don't have the time to do that. I'm lucky that I managed to get another chapter done. Anyways, here you guys go. This one will be staying!~ ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

The snow had came to a complete stop during the middle of the night. Once morning hit, the sun shone brightly against the pure white forest. Small animals came out of hiding to run around and try to find food. All kinds of different types of birds even chirped in the distance, soaring through the cloudless sky. The scenery may be stunning to look at, but it didn't change the fact that the chilly weather was still very present. But even that strong wind from before died down, so everything was sort of still at the moment. Those bloody paw prints were now covered up by a layer of snow, making it seem like last night's event never happened.

Danzo never snitched on his idiotic student for shooting him in the knee. Although he did end up in the hospital to get the bullet out and stitch up the bloody wound. He just told the doctor that he was playing around with his gun and accidentally shot himself while hunting. And they believed him! For now he wasn't going to go back to that hunting sight. No need to push it and cause himself to get even more injured. Being shot once was good enough. This didn't mean he was going to give up completely though! He _will_ get his prized possession one way or another!

The sound of wolves howling outside could be heard then, which woke Naruto up. He shifted underneath the warm blanket and opened his eyes, blinking a few times. His blurry vision slowly vanished as he took in his surroundings. Somehow his head ended up laying against the wolf's side, his face buried into the soft fur. Never in his entire life has he ever been more comfortable. And so he couldn't stop the urge to wrap his arms around the wolf, gently hugging himself closer into its warm, soft body. A fire wasn't even necessary in this situation, which was nice!

But Naruto couldn't stay in this cave for much longer. What little food he did bring was back at his tent. And that wasn't enough to actually fill himself up with. This meant he was going to have to actually go into town and buy some more things that he didn't have to cook. And this also meant leaving this wounded wolf all alone while he did that. Would it really be safe of him to do? What if Danzo came back and killed it off? The thought alone caused him to feel nauseous again. But the constant growling noises coming from his stomach was telling him that he didn't have much of a choice with this one. He needed to eat!

Sighing heavily, he slowly sat up and crawled out from underneath the blanket, standing up to stretch a bit. Leaving all of that warmth caused him to shiver as that winter cold hit him hard. Snatching his jacket from the ground, he quickly put it on and zipped it all the way up, putting his gloves, hat, and scarf on as well. If only he could stay here and make sure that everything would be alright. The other wolves were still here though, resting alongside the entrance of the cave. Maybe to sense if someone else was coming?

The blonde knelt down to rub at the wolf's head. "I have to go. But I'll be back, I promise! It's just that...I don't have anymore food or water on me. And that's something that we both need." He pulled the blanket up even more and sighed. "Please don't leave this cave while I'm gone, okay? If you do, then I might not be able to find you again..." And that would just be awful! But as it's dark eyes opened to stare back into those bright blue ones of his savior, it was almost as if it was telling him to go for it, and that he really did understand what he was saying.

"Good! You seem to be doing alright anyways. The blanket is keeping you warm, plus your wounds have stopped bleeding. Now they just need some time to heal and you'll be all better." Naruto grabbed his bag and stood back up, making his way towards the entrance of the cave. The other wolves lifted their heads and just sat there, watching him leave. They seemed to trust this human a bit more than the other ones they have encountered. But would he really come back to help out their wounded member? All they could do was wait and see.

Trudging through the deep snow, Naruto made his way over to the tent which had actually blown over. All of his things were scattered about everywhere. It seemed as though even the animals went by and snacked on all of his food too! So he literally didn't have anything now. It was a good thing that he was leaving. Not bothering to take the tent with him, he gathered up a few of his things and tried to find his car. "So bright..." he muttered to himself. Too bad his sunglasses vanished with his other stuff. Now he was just frustrated. He kicked at the snow and huffed, pouting. "Hmph!"

That's when he realized...he should have taken a photo! Maybe once he gets back, the wolf will let him. Because no one was going to believe this! People usually thought that Naruto made stuff like this up. Now he would have actual proof that he slept with one of the biggest wolves in the pack. Seriously, why were they so huge anyways? It's something that has been on the blonde's mind since yesterday. All of the other wolves he has seen in person were half the size! They didn't have the cool and interesting qualities that these other ones did. It only made him want to know more about these magnificent creatures.

It looked like someone had some researching to do. There was a reason why no one knew of these wolves, and he was about to find out why. He may be no genius, but...who couldn't look up information through a book or on the computer? Well it's not like he was much of a reader to begin with. Unless it involved something that caught his interest. And this was definitely one of those things. But he was going to save this for another time, when he's actually at home or in school and has the time to do that. One thing he knew for sure, was that...he was definitely going to drop out of Danzo's class.

Meanwhile...

The wounded wolf looked over at its parents and older brother, just staring at them for a few minutes while waiting for the human to disappear completely. _'Should we make a run for it?'_ he asked.

His older brother walked on over to him and sat down, pawing at the other's nose. _'Why? This one is helping you, Sasuke...'_

Sasuke huffed at this. _'Oh come on Itachi. They're all the same. Do you honestly think that he won't turn on us?'_

Itachi didn't say anything for a while as he thought of that one. Neither one of them could answer that one. They have given out their fair share of chances towards humans. And each time they regretted it quite a bit. _'Let's just wait and see if he really does come back. Then we will decide...'_ And if he really didn't come back, then they were going to head out towards a different hideout. One where no one could find them.

 _'Tch. He tied the bandages too tight. I don't think he really knows what he's doing. How can we depend on someone like that?'_ Sasuke asked.

Itachi actually thought about that one, before finally coming to a conclusion. _'Hmm...maybe by showing him our other form?'_

Sasuke's eye was actually twitching at this point. _'You can't be serious! That's a dumb idea. No...I'm never showing that moron my other form. I gave up on trying to live a life as a human being years ago...'_

His other brother was disappointed upon hearing this of course. _'Look what staying in your werewolf form has got you. That man almost killed you, Sasuke! It's too dangerous out here...'_

A growl escaped the younger one. _'It's also dangerous out there. Everyday people are being murdered, raped, kidnapped, tortured, you name it. Human beings are cruel and selfish...only thinking of themselves...'_

 _'But no one is perfect. Not even animals such as ourselves. You can't just go around hating every single human, because trust me, they're not all as bad as you think they are...'_ Itachi didn't want his little brother to live the rest of his life this way. He wanted him to actually do something with his life! And he wasn't going to get anywhere being stuck out here in the forest, running away from hunters.

Mikoto stood up and walked on over to her two pups. She never took sides whenever they argued like this. Because then it would only seem like she was playing favorites. And she loved both of them equally. _'I say we give that boy one chance. He seems like a very sweet person...'_

So now both his brother and mother were siding together on this. But his father wasn't going to say anything about it. He never, ever, stuck his nose into things he didn't want to be bothered with. _'You know I have trust issues, mom...'_

She nuzzled at his cheek. _'I know sweetie. But I just have a feeling that this one will work out. I'm sure he'll come back for you!'_

 _'...I'll give him a few hours. That's it. And if he's not here by then, we are leaving.'_ And his decision was final. Wounded or not, he'll limp to another hideout if he has to.

 _'Don't be a fool son. You cannot get very far in your condition...'_ Fugaku cut in with a sneer. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his son's attitude at the moment.

 _'You were the ones who left me all alone, so don't forget that!'_ he snapped right back at him.

His father's eyes narrowed then. _'Don't talk back to me like that! You are old enough to hunt for yourself. So don't blame your injuries on us.'_

"..." And now Sasuke was actually speechless. It was true though. He was no longer a little pup anymore...but a grownup! Even Itachi has fended for himself for a few years now, getting his very own food to eat. And here he sat, waiting for others to hunt for him.

Itachi playfully pawed at him again, wagging his fluffy tail. _'You can't hide yourself from the world forever, little brother...'_

Sasuke looked down at the blanket that covered up his entire body, and then at the water bowl that was used for water. And even though the bandages were on tight, they were still doing the job. His bleeding really did come to a stop! At least that guy was trying, unlike the others. Maybe he was over reacting after all. He just didn't like to admit whenever he was wrong. _'Hn. Don't make me regret giving that idiot a chance Itachi...'_

 _'Of course not. And maybe if you two get close enough, you'll show him your human form? He is rather...handsome, I dare say.'_ he smirked deviously.

 _'Urgh. Could you please not? As if I would date someone like him. He's not my type at all, and you know it...'_ Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head in disgust. He usually went for guys who had darker hair just like himself. Women just weren't his thing, since he found them to be highly annoying. Besides...who would go for someone who could transform into a werewolf? It was just too bizarre. No, he needed to be with his own kind. That way he wouldn't get judged in the slightest.

Itachi rolled his eyes. _'Sometimes I wonder if your eyesight is correct...'_ he teased.

 _'And sometimes I wonder how you can have such awful taste in men.'_ Sasuke said right back at him.

Mikoto booped them both on the head. _'Enough you two. And Sasuke, you should get some more rest. Your father and I will go out and get you something to eat...'_ Sure he was supposed to be hunting for his own food from now on. But that didn't count right now, since he was too injured to run or even walk properly.

His eyes slowly softened at his mother's offer. Of course she would do that for him. She would do anything for her pups! _'...Thank you, mom.'_ Snuggling into the warm blanket even more, he rested his head against the ground and let out a sigh of content. More sleep didn't sound bad at all! So for now, he was going to do just that. At least Itachi was going to be here with him. That made him feel a little better.

 **Two hours later**

"I can't believe it took me this long!" Naruto was running as fast as he could through the snow, trying so desperately not to drop all of the bags he was holding. It looked like he had overdone himself at the grocery store and bought more food then necessary. Of course, he had to call his parents and tell them that he was going to be gone for a few days. They asked why, but he said he would explain once he got back. Right now he just needed to focus on taking care of that wounded wolf. He grabbed a spare battery for his cellphone and stuffed it into his bag as well. And he will only turn it on if necessary. He wondered if they would all still be there. It's not like the wolves understood what he was saying...right? That would just be silly!

He bought some cups of ramen, dried fruits and vegetables, smoked fish, different kinds of chips and cookies, and lots of water. And if he got cold, all he just needed to do was snuggle underneath the blanket with his favorite wolf again. Heck, he was actually looking forward to this little adventure! How many people can actually say that they spent the week with a bunch of huge wolves? That's not, not very many. And he was proud to be one of the lucky few who got this special opportunity. Now he was even more glad that he didn't let Danzo kill it off.

"I wonder...do wolves eat fish?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he neared the cave. When he peered inside, he could see two of them still in there. The wounded one and its...brother? At least that's what he was assuming. "You're still here!" he said with a big grin, before running on in. But what he didn't notice, was the big patch of ice that he just ran over, causing him to slip and fall. The bags in his hands flew in all sorts of directions, causing the contents to spill all over the place. And he just laid there for a few minutes, groaning in slight pain. Yup, he was a huge klutz!

He slowly raised his head up a bit to look at the wolves, who were...staring right back at him with a blank expression on their face. Kind of like a, "are you fucking kidding me?" sort of look. The blonde chuckled nervously as he sat up on his knees, wiping the snow from his face. "Hehe oops. Guess I should slow down next time, huh?" But of course, he received no response from the two. Not even a growl or a howl. Not a whimper or even a wag of the tail. Nothing.

Sasuke almost narrowed his eyes at this. _'Yup I was right. The guy is a total moron. He just fell and is laughing about it...'_

 _'Would you rather he sit there and cry about it like a baby?'_ Itachi asked. Because that would be even more weird to be honest.

He head-butted his brother a bit, but not in a playful way. _'Itachi...'_

But Itachi didn't say anything as he sort of...smirked? He was going to enjoy watching these two interact with each other. Hopefully his little brother wasn't going to be too mean towards this guy.

"Oh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way! Not that you can actually say it or anything. But just thought it would be the polite thing to do, ya know?" he grinned stupidly.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, blinking at him. _'Uzumaki Naruto, huh? What a...interesting name'_

 _'Why you like it?'_ Itachi cut in.

He bared his teeth at him. _'Shut up Itachi! If you like the guy so much, then why won't you date him? Tch...'_

 _'...Hn. Maybe I will."_ Okay so maybe he really wasn't going to. It was just fun to tease the shit out of his brother is all.

Naruto gathered his things and placed them all next to the wolves, before plopping a seat next to them. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he got a strange feeling at the glares they were giving each other. Shrugging it off, he took out a bottle of water and filled the small bowl back up. "Your parents must be out hunting, huh?" he asked.

Sasuke just stared at him. "..."

"Thanks for letting me use you as a pillow by the way. Even my bed isn't as comfy as you!" he chuckled, rubbing at the back of his head.

A huff came out of the wolf, almost sounding like a scoff. _'I'm not a damn pillow! And don't think you can keep on doing it either...'_

He took out his cellphone then and held it up towards the wolf. "I was wondering...can I get a picture of you? I feel as though I'll never see such a um...breed of wolf in my life again..."

"...!" The wolf started growling at Naruto then, and in a threatening way too! He couldn't allow someone to take his photo. Then more people would be after them. It was just way too dangerous!

Naruto quickly backed away and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. "O-okay okay! I won't take your picture! I-it was just a question!" He really didn't want to die here of all places...inside a wet, dark, cold cave in the middle of nowhere.

Itachi actually barked deeply at his brother this time. _'We do not hurt or kill humans, got it?!'_ Well only when they were in danger of course. But Naruto wasn't doing anything to harm either one of them. He just wanted to take their photo, which was an innocent thing to ask.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, looking away from them. _'I already hate this...'_ But he could tell just how mean he sounded. This so called idiot had saved his life and was trying his best to take care of him. And here he was, just complaining away as if he were dying because of it. He was too stubborn to admit it though. That was just how he was. And it made it impossible for others to be around him. No wonder he didn't have a mate yet. Although everyone found him to be extremely attractive. They just found his personality and attitude to be a bit of a turn off. _'He better know where his place is...'_

His attention went back over to the blonde who was eating...dried tomatoes? He could of course smell these and felt his mouth watering. Sasuke always ate tomatoes in his human form. He even grew them in a small garden out in the back of his house. No one was allowed to touch them, for they were all his. And he definitely ate every single one of them, that's for sure. He ran his tongue along his lips, making sure he wouldn't actually start drooling like a real dog would. The smell was really getting to him, and actually caused his stomach to growl ever so quietly. "..."

"Hm...?" Naruto looked back at the wolf who was staring at him rather intensely. He had heard its stomach growling, and even saw the small droplet of saliva forming alongside the corner of its lips. He gazed at the bag of dried tomatoes in his hands and then held the bag out to him. "Is this what you're looking at?" he asked.

 _'D-damn it. How can I refuse these?'_ Sasuke could practically hear his brother laughing, but didn't bother to look at him. He stuck his nose inside the bag and took in a big whiff of them, taking in the delicious scent of them. Then, out of nowhere, he started eating them one by one, until the entire bag was actually gone! Once he lapped up the very last one, he leaned back and growled in satisfaction. Oh how he missed those! If only he could get tomatoes more often. But that would require going out in his human form, which he refused to do.

 _'...I wonder what else he has in there.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day**

The continuous sound of water dripping from the melting icicles echoed throughout the cave. Today was going to be just warm enough to cause the snow and ice to turn to slush. The forest no longer looked like a beautiful winter wonderland that only existed in fairytales. Animals that were once in hiding, trying to stay warm from the cold, were now out scurrying about while looking for food. It had never been this lively before during this time of the year. Different types of birds chirped in the near distance as they flew in the sky, trying to find their own meals. Luckily people in the town not too far away from here held containers of bird seeds in them. Even squirrels came back with peanuts stuffed in their cheeks, burying them all in a hiding spot of their own.

Tanned fingers raked through soft blonde locks, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. It wasn't exactly comfortable sleeping on the cold, hard ground. Trying to sleep against his furry friend a second night in a row wasn't exactly the right thing to do. The growling noises coming out of him alone were enough to make Naruto keep his distance. It was a shame, really. It only seemed as though the wolf was growing more irritated with him as the time passed by, which was strange because they weren't supposed to act that way...right? This left him feeling confused as he stared down at the sleeping wolf. Oh how he wished he could just snuggle up against his warmth and fall back asleep! But that was impossible. Instead, he leaned back against the wall and curled his legs up to his chest, resting his head on his arms.

It may be warmer outside, but that still didn't change the fact that they were all sleeping inside a cave, which was always just normally cold. He watched his own breath as he inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. And that's all he did for a long while as he waited for the others to wake up. It would be pretty bad if he went and woke them up on his own. Heck, they would probably murder him! He was already walking on eggshells around them. These creatures could turn on him at any minute if they grew tired of his presence. This alone was a pretty scary thought. Just being this close to so many werewolves at once was a miracle in itself. Now was his perfect opportunity to take a photo of them if he really wanted to. But the more he sat there and thought about it, the more he already began to feel guilty about it. He just...couldn't betray them like that, especially the one that was injured.

His hand slowly reached out to trail his fingertips along the bandages, noticing how damp they were. And when he pulled away, he noticed a small blotch of red seeping through them. Just looking at this alone caused him to wince slightly. Didn't the wolf feel that? It must be a pretty heavy sleeper then, because normally that would hurt pretty badly. Cursing under his breath, Naruto snatched his bag and began digging through it, trying to find his first-aid kit. After taking everything out and setting it aside, he finally found the small white box with a red cross on it. If only he could do more than just clean the wounds and bandage them up. He was starting to think that maybe...he wasn't doing the wolf any good. That him being here was only a waste. But still...he couldn't leave. Even if he wanted to, it was impossible right now. This wolf in particular was drawing him in for some reason, and he wanted to know why.

Drawing in a shaky breath, he scooted closer to the wolf and very gently grabbed his leg, unraveling the used bandage and tossing it behind him. Then he grabbed a cotton ball and soaked it in rubbing alcohol, using it to pat at the exposed wound. Only a small amount of blood dribbled from the raw flesh. This meant that it was already beginning to heal properly, which was nice. Hopefully this meant that the wolf could start walking again here soon enough. Bright blue eyes softened as they took in the wolf's perfectly sculpted face. And so, being unable to control himself, Naruto slowly brought his hand up to touch it's cheek, softly caressing at it. He has never owned a pet in his entire life, but has always wanted one. If he had to choose just one type of animal, it would definitely be a dog. They were the most interesting to him, and found them to be extremely loyal.

Cats bothered him to no end, and they didn't seem to like him either. Every time Naruto tried to pet one or hold them, they would always freak out and end up scratching the hell out of him. Eventually he learned to give up and not bother with them anymore. They weren't worth his time. Being around dogs was always the complete opposite for him. His best friend, Kiba, is a huge dog lover and owns many different breeds of dogs. But his favorite was Akamaru, a big ball of fur who loved just about everybody. Even those who hated dogs loved him! How could you not? It was impossible finding an apartment to live in that allowed pets though. And if they did, you had to pay quite a fee. If you're living in such a small apartment, chances are that you can't afford to pay such a fee. So there goes your hopes of having a pet of your own.

"You have it pretty rough out here, huh?" The blonde whispered to himself. Having to fight so hard in order to survive must be absolutely terrible! And if you don't get killed, then you wind up being injured such as this. To think that Danzo was so close to ending this wolf's life, along with the others. It makes Naruto feel grateful for being here at the right time. Because if he weren't here, then they would all be dead. Just the thought alone made his heart squeeze painfully. A small grunt could be heard from him as he quickly grabbed his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. What was wrong with him? What possessed him into hunting down animals? They didn't deserve this. This entire time, he has been killing off deer for his own selfish needs. And each one of those deer had a family of their own. They had lives to live. But no...he ripped it away from them, and for what? For the fun of it? How sickening...

Droplets formed on the ground in front of him as tears streamed down his face. It was all hitting him at once on what he has been doing all of these years. He has destroyed so many lives. Why hadn't he realized this sooner? Animals had feelings too! They weren't soul-less. They love and care for others. "I'm so sorry!" He said in a hushed whisper, leaning in to bury his face into the crook of the wolf's neck. It wasn't too late to change his ways though! He'll make it up to these wolves, and try his very best to protect them. Hopefully someday they'll learn to trust him. Until then, he will work hard in doing everything right.

The wolf's heavy breathing came to a stop all of a sudden as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He had no idea what was being pressed up against his neck. So when his gaze wandered down and noticed something bright and yellow, his body tensed up quite a bit. What was that idiot doing? Sasuke thought that he had made it clear last night for him to keep his distance. Apparently this guy was too stupid to comprehend that. If it weren't for his wounds, he would get up and shove the human away from him. _'I seriously feel like hurting him right now...'_ he thought, feeling his irritation only rise that much more at this point. Well his brother was still sleeping, so he could technically get away with it. But then he would be going against his brother, which wasn't a pleasant feeling at all.

Sasuke noticed that his brother and parents were still asleep, which was odd since he was always the last one to wake up. He stretched his leg and noticed that it was more...restricting for some reason. It didn't take a genius to figure out that his bandages had been changed, replacing his old ones with fresh clean ones. How did he not feel that? Everyone has always told him that he could sleep through just about anything. Now he was starting to realize this. He almost wanted to sigh in frustration. Instead, he nudged the other's head with his nose, staring blankly at him.

"...?" Naruto slowly pulled away, his gaze meeting with the wolf's as they just sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes. You could no longer hear the birds chirping or the water dripping from the icicles. The atmosphere was so intense for some reason. It didn't help that his face was wet from all the tears that had been shed, his eyes slightly red and puffy. He must look ridiculous right now. But...at the moment, he didn't seem to care a single bit. Sniffling and wiping at his nose, he moved back a little to give the wolf its space, not wanting to anger him. That was the last thing he wanted right now...

 _'...Why was he crying?'_ Sasuke thought curiously to himself, tilting his head to the side. It wasn't like he could just ask right out what was wrong, taking as though wolves couldn't talk. And he refused to use his human form as a last resort. Besides, it was probably none of his business anyways. Why did he even care, more importantly? This...person didn't matter to him at all. He didn't care about him. Whatever happened to him wasn't his problem. At least that is what he thought for the time being. He hasn't realized it yet, but he will soon come to worry about the blonde's whereabouts, wondering what he is doing, or if he is even okay. Pushing people away was an expert of his though. So it wasn't going to be easy for these two to get along and become close friends...or something more than that.

"You really liked those dried tomatoes, didn't ya?" A wide grin spread across Naruto's face then as he patted the top of the wolf's head. It was kind of strange though. He didn't think that wolves ate things other than meat. Maybe he just hasn't done enough research on them. He wondered what else this type of animal was capable of. There was this nagging feeling that wouldn't go away, telling him that there really was something else. Something very...important, so to say.

As if feeling ashamed of admitting to such a thing, Sasuke turned his head to the side, his eyes narrowing a little. No matter what form he was in, he was still just as stubborn as he always has been, and nothing could change that. _'Shut up. You like dried noodles that are loaded with sodium. You must not care very much about your own health, idiot...'_ He scoffed in his mind. But that was the part that he didn't get. The guy eats junk food and is still perfectly fit. There seemed to be no fat on him! It was probably because he had an unnecessary amount of energy. _'...Damn him.'_

Naruto chuckled rather loudly now at the wolf's reaction. "Neh, you don't have a name, do you? Hmm I should come up with one for you. Because I can't just call you 'it' or somethin' like that..." he said, and then went into a deep thought while rubbing at his chin. Why was coming up with such a thing always so hard for him? Maybe it was a good thing that he didn't have a pet.

This caused said wolf to twitch. _'Oh lovely. What kind of stupid name will he come up for me?'_ Now was the time he wished so badly that he could just run off and get away from him. He didn't want to be called anything else other than Sasuke. It would just be too weird for him. But he had no choice but to oblige to it. He...couldn't tell this person what his name was. So he laid his head down onto his paws and huffed out loudly.

"...Oh I know!" He snapped his fingers together, grinning even more now as he shifted so that he was in Sasuke's eyesight. "How about Bear? since ya know...you're all big and fluffy like one." To him it wasn't a stupid name. But then again, pretty much everything that came out of that big mouth of his was stupid.

Sasuke gave him a cold glare upon hearing such a ridiculous name. _'He's actually serious. Why the fuck would you name a damn wolf after another animal? There really is something wrong that pea-size brain of his.'_ How was he supposed to get use to such a name? It was just impossible!

Naruto folded his arms, giving the wolf a pout now. "What's with the look? You're always so stubborn. Learn to lighten up a bit." he suggested, poking him in the nose.

 _'Watch it, or I'll bite that hand right off, you moron...'_ The wolf threatened. Although it didn't work, since the so called moron couldn't hear it. So really, it was all for nothing pretty much.

 _'Bear huh? How cute...little brother.'_ Itachi's voice was soon heard in the other's mind. He woke up a few minutes ago, but decided to eavesdrop on their conversation a bit, just because it sounded kind of interesting. _'It's either that or no name. Suck it up and accept it. And if it bothers you that much, then you'll just have to tell him your real name yourself...'_

"Sasuke's head snapped over in the direction of where his brother was. His eyes were still closed, making it seem as though he were still sleeping when he obviously wasn't. _'I would rather die.'_ He growled right back at him.

"...?" Naruto's eyes shifted between the two wolves, wondering what exactly was going on. Simply shrugging it off, he reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water, pouring some into the dish that lay on the ground.

Itachi wagged his tail, letting it sway back and forth for a few minutes. He really wanted his brother to be friends with this...human. It was what he needed right now. Someone who he could spend time with, and hopefully hold an actual conversation with someday. _'You are the true definition of stubborn.'_

 _'Am not!'_ His brother retorted a little too quickly. Okay, so maybe he could be a bit stubborn at times. But he couldn't help it most of the time. It was just how he was. And it was kind of hard to just up and change yourself. Especially when you're an adult!

"Is everything okay, Bear?" The blonde cut in, giving him an innocent smile. Little did he know, was that the wolf sitting beside him wanted to rip his throat out for giving him such a foul name. His fingers raked through the soft fur, combing through it. "...Even though you can't say anything back to me, I still enjoy talking to you. It calms me. And, it feels as though I can literally tell you anything..." He chuckled.

Sasuke fought back the urge to roll his eyes. _'You shouldn't trust others so easily. You're only leaving yourself wide open for someone to seriously hurt you, whether it be emotionally or physically.'_ One thing he himself could never do was something just like that. How could others such as Naruto be so damn trusting? He just couldn't understand it...and maybe he never would. Or maybe, just maybe, that one person could come along and change his entire point of view on it all.

Naruto shifted so that he was closer to the wolf and wrapped an arm around him. "Drink some water. You need to stay hydrated..." He said, pointing at the dish filled with water.

"..." Licking slightly at his lips, Sasuke ducked his head to lap at the cool, refreshing water. It immediately quenched his thirst, making him feel so much better. And once the dish was empty, his savior filled it up again with some more. Not wasting any time whatsoever, he quickly emptied it just like that.

"Wow. You were thirstier than I thought." Grabbing another bottle from his bag, he poured it all the way up to the top. "Just nudge it away once you're done..." he instructed. For some reason, he just expected the wolf to understand what he was saying. Well so far it appeared to be working, so why stop now? It fell silent between the two as the water was continuously poured and emptied multiple times. And he couldn't help but down an entire bottle himself. Chugging something that cold so fast caused his stomach to hurt. Groaning in slight pain, he rolled over onto his side and pouted.

Sasuke gave him a strange look. Well that's what he gets for doing yet another stupid thing. _'He's always in such a rush. It's his own fault...'_

"Bearrrrr I'm dying!" Naruto said, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes. Now he was just being ridiculous. You couldn't die from chugging a bottle of water.

The wolf laid down on his side, facing away from him. _'The only thing that is going to happen to you, is more frequent bathroom trips. That's it. Now grow up and shut up...'_ Even to him that sounded kind of harsh. But his patience with Naruto was running very thin right now. Actually, for some strange reason he was beginning to feel tired again.

Itachi stood up and stretched, walking on over to the entrance of the cave, peering outside of it. Since his brother couldn't hunt for himself, he was going to go out and bring back something for him. _'Don't be too hard on him. He is only trying to help you...'_ He didn't expect a reply from his brother, and so he took off running into the melting wintery forest. The slushy snow crunched underneath his paws as he dashed in between the trees. It always felt so nice just being able to run around like this freely. But a huge part of him missed his human side, and wanted to go back to their home back in town. He missed interacting with others and making friends. Heck, he was even falling for someone when they up and left to go and live the rest of their lives out in the wilderness.

 _'Sasuke...I have this feeling that you'll finally find your own happiness. And when that day comes, I will be so proud of you.'_ He wasn't sure if his brother could hear him or not, but he just wanted to say it anyways. His brother was always his tip priority, no matter what. Ever since he was a little pup, Itachi would always help care for him...he brought him everywhere he went! They always traveled to many places together, and have had many...many adventures. To him, Sasuke was his best friend. He meant the world to him! So of course when Itachi walked on in and saw his injuries, he about freaked out. A part of him even wanted to murder the man who did this to him. But that was against their ways. They couldn't kill humans. It was forbidden.

But rules always ended up being broken.


	4. Chapter 4

_'You're going to do what?!'_ Itachi practically yelled in his mind. It has been two days since the blonde has last came by to visit them, and everyone in the pack was wondering where he was. This just wasn't like him at all! Wasn't he supposed to be taking care of his little brother until his wounds were completely healed? At least by this point his leg has gotten a lot better. The only thing that's really wrong with him is his work. Due to the small amount of pain in it, he ends up limping to get around. Not to mention he still wasn't able to hunt properly, which was becoming troublesome to everyone else. Their parents haven't been going easy on him, that's for sure...especially their father.

At least that hunter hasn't come back yet to finish the job. Despite this, there was still that fear that he would pop back in at any moment and shoot them all dead. This is why he hated living out here in these forms. At least if you're a human, you can protect yourself a whole lot better. You can run away and hide better. Plus you can call anyone for help! Here out in the middle of nowhere...there wasn't anyone but hunters and animals. That's it. And they sure as heck weren't going to help out a dying animal. They all got lucky when Naruto stepped in and stopped that guy. His gaze lingered towards the exit as he watched the snowflakes lightly fall down onto the ground. It was getting even colder...

Sasuke grabbed the pile of clothes with his mouth and walked over to the other side of the cave. _'I feel like having some fun is all. Messing with that dobe will be the highlight of my day...'_ It sure beat staying here and doing absolutely nothing! It was a good thing that he was such an airhead, that he ended up forgetting his bag here. Inside of it were some extra clothes, bottles of water, and some more of that dried food...but he was only interested in one thing at the moment, obviously. The closest city was Konoha, and that's where the human lived. With his superior sense of smell, he should be able to find him in no time, especially if he follows after the trail where he last walked.

He turned away from his brother and smirked a little to himself. Yes, this was definitely going to make him feel a whole lot better. The shape of his body began to change suddenly, that long fur of his slowly shrinking and then becoming nothing as it was then replaced by milky-white, smooth skin. Since it has been a while that he has last got his human hair cut, it sat below his shoulders. But that was fine, since he pulled the look off quite well anyways. He'll just tie it up for now. It was the exact same color: Black with blue tints in it. It was always awkward shifting into this form, since he was completely naked every single time. This is why he quickly threw on the black-colored sweat pants and orange-colored hoodie. It...had a picture of a cute little fox on it, which caused him to twitch lightly.

But whatever, they were clothes. Obviously he couldn't complain too much with them. Bending over slightly so that he could slip his feet into the extra pair of boots, he grabbed a rubber binder from the side pouch of the blonde's bag and tied his hair back into a loose ponytail. This scent...why did it smell so good to him? Sasuke lifted his arm up to sniff at the sleeve, and narrowed his eyes. Oh come on! _'Even when he's not here, he's annoying the shit out of me...'_ He thought. Hey, in this form his brother or parents couldn't hear his thoughts. They were only able to read each other's minds when in their wolf forms, which was nice. At least now he had a lot more privacy!

As he took a step forward, he couldn't help but wince. His leg was still pretty sore from being torn open like that. Grabbing another role of the bandages, he plopped down onto the ground and rolled his pant leg up, wrapping it around nice and tight. "I'll come back later on tonight. Let mother and father know for me, okay?" He asked, looking over at his brother who seemed to be giving him a strange look. Did he not like this idea at all? Shouldn't he be happy that his precious little brother is going to meet up with that annoying idiot? Sure he wasn't going to tell him who he is, but that doesn't matter. He was only doing this out of pure amusement. Plus, he was kind of curious to see how he really was out in the real world.

Itachi let out a bark of disapproval and shook his head. Yes, he did worry that something bad was going to happen to him, going out there all alone like that. Luckily he did know where he was going. That still didn't calm his nerves though. Why did he decide on doing this so suddenly anyways? Didn't he despise Naruto? It just didn't make any sense to him whatsoever. But hey, Sasuke is a grown adult and can do whatever he pleases. He just better be careful where he's going, and who he's bumping into. It would be bad if he were to pick a fight with the wrong person. It has been a while since he has walked amongst so many human beings like this.

How could he not worry? He has always protected Sasuke from everything. Even when his mother was carrying him around inside of her, he made sure that she took it easy and didn't go out and hunt. That way she wouldn't be endangering the pup inside of her. Normally wolves are supposed to carry litters, not just one during both pregnancies. This has upset their father to the point where he has said some hurtful things to her...but it wasn't her fault. She could never figure out what was wrong with her. It didn't take long for him to be grateful that they at least have two healthy sons. Even with just one, Itachi was more than thrilled to meet his baby brother! It didn't matter that it was only one, for one was enough. So if something were to ever happen to him...he would have no brother. No sibling at all.

He would feel so...alone.

Sasuke walked over to the great wolf and patted him on the head. Was this how that moron felt whenever he would touch his fur? It really was soft and fluffy. It still irritated him though, that he could so freely touch him and get away with it. Where were his manners? "Don't give me that look, nii-san. We once lived among them before, so I know what I'm getting myself into." Being out here has robbed him of many things. Going to school, getting a license, drinking alcohol, making friends, going to parties...having a lover. And in lover, it would be a boyfriend, since he was far from straight. He just can't stand women, and has always felt more attracted to men. His father would never approve of this though, which is why he hasn't told him yet. He was afraid to, since he already knew what his reaction would be.

Also, what was up with these clothes? Talk about wanting literally everyone to see you! This sweater was so bright, that it was starting to actually hurt his eyes. Why wear something so...orange? Was this Naruto's favorite color or something? If so, then that was pretty dull and boring. He himself preferred to stick to black and dark blue. Hopefully he won't recognize these clothes and start pestering him questions about it. He really didn't feel like coming up with some bullshit story about how he got his hands on these. Guess he'll just say he bought them at the mall or something.

"See you later..." Sasuke stepped out of the cave and squinted his eyes, raising a hand up to help shield the sun. Due to his injuries, he wasn't able to leave since he couldn't properly walk. Obviously hunting required you to run at a fast pace in order to catch your prey. It was kind of awkward only walking on two legs. Even though one still ached, that didn't matter. His feet crunched through the snow as he followed the faint scent of the blonde. Since he hasn't been here in two days, plus it snowed, it was slowly fading away. It's a good thing that he decided to do this today, rather than waiting another day when it was completely gone! How much has the city changed since both he and his family decided to live the rest of their lives as wolves?

There were certain things that he missed while loving amongst other people, that he will admit...in his mind that is. If he were to actually tell his family of it, they would never let him hear the end of it. Already they keep pestering him to go back to the city. Every single one of them seem to forget what happened to him all of those years ago. How could they, when their own son and brother had to drop out of _Elementary_ school? It got so bad that he would have panic attacks before having to go back to that school...that very classroom that had _that_ man in it. Oh he remembers his face as if it happened only yesterday. His hair hung down at his waist in thin, black locks with two strands framing his pale-white face to go along with his golden eyes. Not to mention his voice alone gave you the chills...

The man's name was Orochimaru, and he had a thing for the small Uchiha from day one. The old pervert would stare at him from afar during teaching time, but when it was time for the students to work on their homework, he would go out of his way to walk by him and "accidentally" brush up against him. It went from small touches to the hair and shoulder, to letting his hand slide down his back and make its way all the way down Sasuke's butt...and it only got worse after that. Whenever they were alone, he would bring it upon himself to grope, fondle, and squeeze certain parts of his body. Ones that...should never have been touched in such a way by someone so old!

It wasn't until he lured Sasuke into his office one day that had changed his life forever. With the help of his friend, Kabuto, he held down the crying child as the teacher stripped him of his clothes. Piece by piece he tore it off and tossed it onto the ground behind him, that wicked smile on his face the entire time as he did this. It wasn't long before he was removing his own clothing! After that...well, let's just say that his innocence had been taken away from him after that. No matter how much he begged for Orochimaru to stop...no matter how loud he screamed and cried out for help...it did no good. No one was around to save him. That was the start of all his terrible nightmares. His trust issues. That was the day that Uchiha Sasuke...had been raped.

When he came home crying later on that day and told his family everything, Mikoto immediately pulled him out of the school and decided to flee the city to go live out in the wilderness. Before the Uchiha's never really paid much attention to their other half, simply pushing it aside since it wasn't needed in such a large city where you could so easily be caught. Neither one of them have returned since that day. That's probably why Itachi was so worried about his brother going out there all by himself. It's because he didn't want him getting hurt all over again. He use to be such a happy and bubbly kid, full of so much energy! It's because of his past that he is the way he is today. His trust issues all stem down to when he was raped by his own teacher at such a young age.

It didn't take Sasuke long to reach the cities. All the lights were shining brightly for Christmas, as houses were all decked out in all sorts of decorations. The sound of cars driving by could be heard from the distance, as people crowded the streets to get where they wanted to go. Some were in a hurry, and others simply took their time. A bunch of different smells hit him at once, and it made him feel dizzy at first. Yup, this was something that he wasn't use to anymore, that's for sure. He could smell something sweet...really sweet, and he hated it. Desserts were never his thing. And plugging his nose wasn't going to do any good, since he wouldn't be able to find Naruto that way.

This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it was though, since there were a lot more people than he was expecting. There was just...too much to smell, and it was seriously messing with his mind. If he were in his wolf form, he would be able to do this a whole lot better; but since he was like this, he just...couldn't. What has he gotten himself into? He had absolutely no idea where the blonde lived! So then why did he keep moving forward, knowing that he probably wasn't going to find him? Why was he so eager to do this, when it risked his own safety? What...exactly was this guy doing to him? This strong need to see him again was controlling his mind. At least, that's what it seemed like that is.

"Damn it..." Sasuke growled out in pure frustration. Not only that, but he also looked like a moron dressed in these clothes. This wasn't exactly his taste. Unfortunately he didn't have any money though. Maybe he can use his good lucks to charm some poor woman into buying him something? That could quite possibly work, since he is a very attractive man. Maybe he could start off with a haircut? No, that's not why he came here. That can wait another day. Honestly, the ponytail did look good on him. It was just going to be a hassle dealing with it is all. He pushed it back and let out a heavy sigh, letting his gaze wander around his surroundings as he aimlessly walked along the busy streets.

 _'Has this place always been so...lively?'_ The Uchiha thought to himself, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Some gloves and a hat would have been nice right now. Due to him being so attractive, he was drawing attention to himself. Some of the women that walked past him fawned over how 'hot' he looked. This is definitely something that he didn't miss. Back when he was little, he always had a group of crazy fangirls who would follow him around literally everywhere he went, and would cling to him. Simply pushing them off did no good, as they would just try all over again. It's like they couldn't take the hint! He has yet to meet a girl who liked him for his personality alone. This is why he's gay. They're just way too annoying to him, and weren't worth his time.

Back in Elementary school, there was this girl who would confess her feelings to him almost on a daily basis. Her hair was a soft pink color, the same as cherry blossoms to be exact, her eyes an emerald-green. It was a lovely combination, he will give her that. However, that wasn't enough for him to fall in love with her. Just because you're beautiful, doesn't mean you have a nice personality to go along with it...and hers wasn't exactly pleasant. Not only was she annoying, but she was also very rude and mean towards the other boys in their class. The only one that seemed to matter to her was he himself, and that's what really bothered him. It's not like he was the only person who existed! And not once has he even said a word to her, so she was basing it all off of appearance, rather than personality. This is why he never gave her a chance. It's because her feelings for him were superficial and nothing else.

His life growing up here in Konoha was sort of a blur, since it has been so long. Yes he remembered being molested and raped, but certain things he just couldn't piece together. It was like his mind was trying to purposely push all of these memories out of his head...and he didn't like that one bit. Maybe being here for a certain amount of time will help re-freshen his memory after all...now that would be great! It's not like he remembered having any friends. Maybe that was because a lot of people got on his nerves. It took a lot for him to actually like someone, even before his innocence had been taken away from him. It's just how he has always been. It just...got worse after all of that happened is all. Well he came from money back when his family lived here, so he always feared being used for that exact reason. It's so easy for people to use you and be fake...

Something else that Sasuke could never forget, were all the times that he was bullied for being a "pretty boy". When he came home with cuts and bruises all over his face and other parts of his body, that's when his precious brother took action and came up to the school. When Itachi threatened each and every one of them, that's when it all finally came to an end. It's a good thing that he had a big brother to protect him when he's in trouble. If that were to happen again now that he was an adult, it would only cause more problems and make things worse than they already were. Once you reach a certain age, you just need to defend and protect yourself, or else people view you as being weak and useless. That was the last thing that he needed in his life...was for people to look down on him, like he wasn't good enough.

"Keep them comin' Teuchi!" A loud, yet annoying voice shouted from a nearby ramen booth. His ears twitched as he recognized the voice, and he stopped dead in his tracks. Was that seriously who he thought it was? What...was he doing, eating ramen when he should be going out to visit him? This irritated him to no end. Had he changed his mind, and was going back on his word? What about helping him heal? What about him helping the pack out and making sure that they were safe from hunters? His eyes narrowed into slits as he yanked the curtains back and stepped inside. Sure enough there he was, sitting smack dab in the middle of the counter. There were stools on both sides of him, as it was completely empty. Looks like he comes here all by himself to enjoy this...crap he calls food. At least it was homemade, and not that dried up noodle crap he brought with him that one time. That was awful...

He wore dark blue skinny jeans and a plain white long-sleeve shirt, with an orange scarf wrapped around his neck. His nose was tinted red due to the cold, and he even wore a pair of mittens. It looked sort of awkward when he held the chopsticks in them, but oh well; Sasuke wasn't going to question. Blowing some of his warm breath onto his hands, he slowly took the second seat next to the blonde. And he just sat there staring at him for a few minutes as he watched him practically inhale a large bowl of ramen. How could someone eat so fast? Not to mention there were already two empty bowls sitting beside him, which indicated how many of those he has already eaten. His dark gaze drifted down to his stomach, noticing that his stomach was still completely flat.

 _'Where is he putting it all?'_ He thought in slight amazement. At least Sasuke wasn't still walking around trying to find him. This was such an easy find, and he felt so grateful for it. What would he say to his brother if he came back home so soon, and said that he had failed in finding Naruto? Surely he would scoff and laugh at him...right? That didn't matter though, since he did find him! He grabbed the menu and pretended to skim through it, since he didn't want to be pestered by the old man who seemed to be lingering now. _'Why did you give up on me? You seemed so excited to be helping me out, and yet you're here stuffing your face when you could be visiting with me...and blabbing on and on about what is going on with your life. What changed your mind?'_ These questions swam through his mind as he found himself gawking at him now with a strange look on his face. To anyone else it would look really creepy, since his eyes had gone all wide and blank, as if he was preparing to kill someone. Yes...he was pissed.

That's when Naruto turned to look at him and wiped the access broth from his lips and chin, setting his bowl and chopsticks down as he noticed this...stranger staring at him. But instead of feeling creeped out by the look on his face, he simply showed off that goofy grin. "Um, hello!" He said in that chipper voice of his. Yup, this guy really could talk to literally anyone without feeling awkward or uncomfortable. This is something that he was very good at. But when he didn't get a response out of the man, he simply reached up to scratch the back of his head. Was there something on his face? It didn't help that he was simply gorgeous! This is why he had a hard time believing that he was staring at him of all people. He just wanted to hear this man's voice, for it was probably deep and soothing.

Sasuke blinked at the greeting. What should he say? This was something that he didn't think about. It looks like his plan wasn't thoroughly thought out, since he had no idea what to do now. It's not like he could come out and say who he was. Heck, he shouldn't even say his name! So he will have to come up with something. But what if he asks what it is right away? This was harder than he expected it to be. Holding a conversation with someone was something that he was never good at. Being talkative wasn't exactly his strong point, and has never been. He took a few sips of the water that was placed in front of him and cleared his throat. Well, here he goes. "Hi..." He said back at him. Oh this was going to be very interesting indeed.

Hopefully this doesn't end badly.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's heart jumped a little at the sound of his voice. Yup, that was definitely something he would love to listen to all day, every day. He turned in his chair to face him properly and ran his fingers through his hair. It was still a little damp due to the snow falling on it, but that's okay. Obviously he wasn't the only one with this problem, since he could see a bunch of snowflakes beginning to melt in this guy's dark locks. _'I've never seen a dude pull off long hair so perfectly before. How many years did it take him to grow that out?'_ Now he was the one who found himself staring, but there wasn't a strange look on his face; rather...he looked amazed. A part of him wanted to reach out and yank that binder right out and touch it, but he kept both of his hands in his lap.

His bright blue eyes wandered up to see a pair of onyx-colored ones looking right into his, and he nearly jumped in his seat. Were they checking each other out or something? Because that's what it seemed like. The question was...why would someone as attractive as him be checking him out? It's not like he was anything special. No one really liked him, which is why he has never been in a relationship. Being bisexual, you'd think that he would be able to land someone! But nope, not a single person has had any interest in him in that way. Even the one girl who he fell in love with at such a young age didn't want anything to do with him. They did manage to become best friends over the years though, despite his feelings towards her.

The blonde's hand twitched slightly at the uncomfortable silence, and he let out a nervous chuckle. "So, heh...what's your name?" He finally asked. Well what else was he supposed to say in this situation? This random hot dude pops up out of nowhere and stares at him so intensely, as if he was interested in him or something. At this point even the palms of his hands were sweating! He rubbed them against his pants, hoping this guy wouldn't notice just how nervous he was. It has been a while since he has talked to someone like this, so he definitely wasn't use to this.

Sasuke could sense how nervous he was, and couldn't help but smirk a little. "Hn. What makes you think I want to give up my name so easily to a stranger? It might be something that you have to earn..." And it has begun. It's not like he planned on getting anything to eat, since he literally had no money on him. That was okay though, since his brother brought him a few rabbits earlier to eat, so he was still pretty full from that. The meat on those were so tender and delicious...they were his favorite! He ran his finger along the rim of his glass, as he rested his chin in the other. His leg was crossed over the other as he leaned over the counter a bit, and let out a small sigh.

He could see the blonde gulp at this, and shifted his gaze back over to him. "You're free to say your name, of course..." It didn't matter to him either way though, since he already knew it. This was a perfect test to see if he would lie and say something completely different. What name would he pull out of his ass though? If this guy really was as honest as he said he was, then he will give out his real name.

Naruto couldn't believe this! Only he was expected to give out his name. How fair was that? Oh well, he wasn't going to complain about it. No need to scare the guy off before getting to know him. "You're a stubborn one, huh? Fine...my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He stated rather proudly. Unlike him, he didn't have anything to hide. This guy was such a mysterious person...and he wanted to know more about him. Did he feel attracted to this? It was only natural to want to know more about a person when talking about them though; however, this was different. What was this feeling? It was almost like he has seen this person before. Those eyes especially caught his attention. It reminded him of a certain wolf that he was taking care of. Thinking about the beautiful creature caused his smile to vanish, now replaced by a frown.

The Uchiha raised a brow at the sudden frown. "What, did you not like giving out your name that much?" He asked. If that was the case, then why did he give it out so easily to him before in his wolf form? Probably because he thought he was just talking to some animal. Well he couldn't have been more wrong about that one, that's for sure.

Naruto shook his head. "It's not that. I was just reminded of a...friend is all." He wasn't sure if it was wise to talk about the wolf to others. But this guy didn't seem like the type to be a hunter. He was too...what was the word? Feminine? Not that he looked girly or anything. It's jus that, his skin looked so perfectly soft and smooth, not a single scar on any visible part of his body. Basically he was one of those "pretty boys" to him. Those type don't like to get their hands dirty.

Now Sasuke was feeling even more curious. "Oh? Not talking to said friend I see?" He chuckled quietly to himself. Yup, this was exactly what he was expecting it to be: amusing and entertaining. In this form, he will be able to learn more about him the proper way. Doing it the other way is annoying, since he can't communicate with him and all.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well...you could say he's more of a...a dog." There, that was much better than saying wolf. Who was going to set out to capture or murder an innocent animal who lots of people owned as pets?

Hearing the word 'dog' caused Sasuke to tense up quite a bit, his eyes going wide. Was he the dog who this idiot was talking about? Okay, now he really had to find out! "Did he run away?" He asked, deciding to play along. Well he did want to know why he hasn't stopped by in the past two days, after all.

Shaking his head, the blonde pushed his half-eaten bowl forward. Talking about this only made him lose his appetite. His eyes even saddened when he talked about this. "I saved this big dog from being killed by a maniac, and I came by to help bandage up his wounds every day...and I loved doing it! I mean, I would have brought him home...if I could. Heh, my apartment complex doesn't allow animals to begin with, and to bring home something that big would only draw attention." He sweatdropped.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. _'So he lives in an apartment then? I see. I wonder if he's all by himself...'_ He found himself playing with his ponytail more than he should have...but he couldn't help it! He wasn't use to having such long hair. Did he look just like his brother now? Back then when they lived their lives among humans, he was growing his out. "So...it died then?"

He simply shook his head. "I hope not. That's what scares me the most, is because...I can't go and see him for a while. Will his wounds heal? Can he find it in his heart to forgive me for not being able to leave the city for a while?" He mumbled. Now he was just rambling on.

"...And why can't you leave the city? You're a free man, Naruto. No one can stop you from going anywhere..." This didn't make sense to him. Just what happened when he left that night two days ago? It was like things had changed...and it gave him a bad feeling. "Are you scared the dog will turn on you? You can't always trust creatures. They have sharp teeth and claws for a reason..."

Those blue eyes of his closed for a brief moment; and when he opened them back up, he stared right at Sasuke. "I am not scared for your information. I just...well...I don't know how to explain this to be honest..." He looked around the ramen shop to make sure that no one was listening in on their conversation, and then found himself leaning in so that he could lower his voice. "I shot a man..."

This wasn't news to Sasuke, since he saw it first hand. Still, he had to act surprised, so that it wouldn't give himself away. "Hn. So I'm talking to a murderer then? How interesting..." His smirk only grew at this.

Naruto slapped a hand over the guy's mouth. "Shh! I'm not a murderer okay? Just...I shot him in the leg is all. This was the same guy who tried to kill the dog I was taking care of. He managed to limp his way back into the city and report to the police. As soon as he got out of the hospital, he came after me. Now I can't leave the city until I'm cleared...and hopefully I'm cleared, that is. That old geezer wants to send me to prison for shooting him! I don't know what I'm going to do if he wins..."

"..." Now he was shocked! Not only was that guy alive, but he was also going after Naruto for protecting him and the rest of his pack. If he goes to prison because of this, he won't be able to forgive himself. There just had to be something to fix this. He grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled it away from his mouth so that he could speak. "Do you even have a lawyer?"

"No. I can't afford one of those! They require thousands of dollars, don't they? I'm so screwed. Not to mention I can't go see that dog and tell him what is going on, so he's probably mad at me. Everything is falling apart..." Never has he felt so helpless before. Saving those wolves was probably going to ruin his life. Did he regret it though? Not at all. He managed to save them from being killed off. " I can't even warn them that he plans on coming back to finish off the job once his leg heals..."

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, his face going blank. _'We have to move to a different hiding spot. I can't believe this is happening. And here I thought we were out of the clear. That man doesn't know when to quit, does he?'_ The others were going to flip once hearing this news. At least he now knows that Naruto wasn't purposely avoiding him. He literally cannot leave to visit him, and he understands that. His hands had balled up into tight fists while he thought about this. Why were they always in danger like this? Was...living that life really more dangerous than this one? This was something he didn't want to accept...but had to. He found himself cursing under his breath at this.

Naruto noticed how silent they had both gotten, and was beating himself up over ruining their conversation. He kept glancing over at him, only to see that he was staring off into who knows what. Great, he was ruining such a perfect opportunity to get closet to this guy by freaking out. "Uh, so...think I could have your number, in case I don't go to prison?" He asked, hoping it would help lighten up the mood.

Dark eyes slowly peered over at him. "...Tch. I don't like to give out my number that easily, dobe." And there it was. He was able to say that nickname out loud...and it felt oh so good. Well he didn't even have a phone to begin with! So even if he wanted to, he couldn't. He grabbed a napkin and slid it over to him then, wondering if he even had a pen on him.

"What...did you just call me?" He muttered, twitching in his seat. That was something that he has been called many times, so no he didn't like it at all. His hand smacked against the counter as he snatched the napkin from him. He then slipped his other hand into his pocket to try and find a pen. "You're damn lucky you have a pretty face, otherwise I would mess it up for calling me such a thing." Now it was his turn to tease the heck out of him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As if you could touch me. I'd have you on the floor fist..." There was a hint of seriousness in his voice, but that was by accident. The last thing he wanted, was to get into a fist-fight with this guy. They're supposed to be getting along. And he did promise his family that he would give him a chance, so...

Luckily there was a pen in his pocket! Now he is able to write down his number. The blonde scribbled it out across the napkin, feeling slightly annoyed that he couldn't have this nameless person's. "So if you decide to call me, will you give me your name?" He asked, holding it out for him to take. "And don't get too cocky there, teme. I have been in my fair share of fights, so I could easily take you out!" He said with great confidence.

"Oh really?" The Uchiha folded the napkin up and put it in his pocket. He can't gaurentee that it wasn't going to get ruined in the snow back at his hideout, but he could try to keep it safe. This way he could just call him whenever he's in the city, and have them meet up with each other. "Impatient are we? You will know someday..." Another one of his signature smirks appeared on his face yet again when he said that.

"Someday? Oh come out! I don't get why it's such a problem! I mean, it's just a name. What's so special about it?" Naruto seriously wanted to know why he was being so secretive about it. Was he on a wanted list or something, and couldn't be found out? That was the only thing he could come up with. "Are you a porn star?" It was hard saying that with a straight face, as he soon broke out into a fit of laughter.

"..." Sasuke grabbed his glass and dumped the remainder of his water onto the blonde spikes. A few of the ice cubes were now sitting on the very top of his head, and oh did it look hilarious! But he was a much more composed person than this dobe was, so it wasn't hard for him to keep his cool. He simply stared at it with that smirk of his as he set the empty glass down next to him. "What did you call me again?"

"asdfds-" Naruto flailed in his seat, his hands coming up to brush the ice cubes from his hair. It looks like good looks always comes with a nasty personality. He should have known that this guy wouldn't be any different. "Oh real funny, ya damn jerk! It's fricken snowing out. Now my hair is gonna freeze!" He shouted at him.

"Maybe you should invest in a hat then. Not my fault you don't have one..." Sasuke reached out to brush away some of the droplets of water from his hair; but as he did this, he couldn't help but notice just how soft it was. He brought his hand back and turned in his seat, facing forward as he tried his hardest not to blush. Getting so close to the guy made him get a better look at those piercing blue eyes, which wasn't a good thing, because now he couldn't calm his pounding heart. Never has he seen someone with that color eyes before...and it was mesmerizing.

He stood up from his chair then. "...Dogs are forgiving creatures, by the way. Don't worry too much about not being able to see your little friend. Obviously it will be perfectly fine on its own. Just make sure to apologize when you get the chance to see them next. I should get going." Now he was in a hurry to get out of here. This feeling...he didn't like it one bit. It was something he never wanted to happen. What was this guy doing to him?!

Naruto stood up as well and grabbed his wrist. "Wait! When will I see you next?" He asked, feeling hopeful. It's not like he meant to grab onto him so roughly! It's just that...he enjoyed spending time with this mysterious guy.

Sasuke however, shrugged out of the hold and glared ahead of him. "I'm not sure. Just focus on getting yourself out of this mess with that guy. If you're stuck in prison, then obviously we cannot be friends." _'Or something more...'_ He finished off in his mind. That was something he didn't want happening though. As if he had the time and patience to be in a relationship! Falling in love only hurts people, and he didn't want to be put in that position. People cheat and stab each other on the back if they're not loyal enough to their significant other. And well, he didn't know this guy well enough to trust him that much. Suppose they could just be friends though.

"Bye..." He muttered, rushing out of the ramen shop before he could allow the blonde to utter a single word. Okay so maybe his brother was right. Maybe Naruto was very handsome...but in an adorable way though. The combination of those blue eyes and that bright blonde hair was just killing him! Not to mention he seemed to have the perfect tan to go along with those other features that he really liked. And honestly, those whisker marks on his cheeks suited him. They would never work as a couple though. As if he would want to be with someone who could transform into a wolf. This is why he can't allow things to get way too out of hand.

 _'Who wants to fuck an animal?'_ The Uchiha thought bitterly to himself as he trudged through the snow. The sidewalks haven't been shoveled yet, and oh was it annoying! Especially since snow found its way inside of his boots, making it so that his feet were getting all cold and wet. Well he is half human, but that still didn't matter. Usually his kind stick to breeding from other packs, so neither one of them have tried hooking up with a pure-blooded human being before...and he wasn't about to be the first one.

Naruto just stared as the guy practically ran off, feeling slightly confused. Did he say something to upset him? They were teasing each other one minute, and the next his mood had changed completely. Now all he can do is hope that he will give him a call. "Wish I had gotten his name..." He muttered, taking his wallet so that he could pay for his food. For some reason he wasn't hungry anymore, and just wanted to go home. It's a good thing that he still had that ramen coupon! It came in handy, since it was for a free bowl. His job wasn't exactly the best, so he had to eat the cheapest foods he could find. It's bad enough that he was already a month behind with his rent.

 _'Wait...those looked like my clothes.'_


	6. Chapter 6

A week flew by just like that. By now the Uchiha's had moved to a different hideout in hopes that they wouldn't be hunted down once again by that crazy old man. It was much further from their previous one, which meant it was going to take that much longer to walk back to the city. It's not like they all had a wardrobe with them! And walking around in their wolf form would only scare people to death. No need to have animal control called on them and get taken away. Who knows what those monsters would do to them. It was all up to the youngest one in the pack to convey information, which was something he didn't mind doing. By now he has even memorized Naruto's phone number, so there was no need in keeping that napkin safe from the wet snow. It was better than having to constantly worry about it.

Sasuke hasn't gone back to Konoha since then. He was too wrapped up in trying to get as far away from that place as soon as possible. His family didn't take to the news very well, and his mother nearly had a panic attack. It's not like they could just go back to living the life they use to! Not only would they be homeless, but they also wouldn't be able to get a job in order to pay for said bills and whatnot. Neither one of them have a license to drive a car, so they would have to walk to their job, which meant they would have to find something close enough. They left empty handed and were now stuck with literally nothing. What were they supposed to do now? Just sit around and try not to get killed off by a hunter? This was too much for them to handle.

Something had to be done, and fast.

Itachi stood before his entire family as he spoke out to them. _'I say Sasuke calls Naruto and asks to move in with him. That way he can find a job and save up enough money to get an apartment. That way we can all move in with him and then find jobs ourselves.'_ He suggested. Hey, it was better than nothing! And it's not like anyone else had a plan in mind. It was going to be hard for his little brother though, since he never even finished Elementary school. What place was going to take someone who wasn't even a high school graduate? This was going to be a problem! Many places are picky in which employees they hire.

Said little brother scoffed at that. _'You seriously can't expect me to ask such a thing out of him, nii-san. He's not going to allow a stranger to move in with him. I wouldn't if I were him...'_ It was common sense. Doing so was only asking for trouble.

 _'You're not a stranger though, otouto. You are the wolf that he took care of. And from what you told us, he desperately wants to come back and see you. Just tell him who you are already, and he will gladly let you in...'_ He didn't see what the big deal was. Everyone else trusted the blonde, so why couldn't he? It has already been proven that he wasn't going to harm either one of them.

Sasuke shook his head. _'I don't want him knowing what I am. It'll only freak him out. Besides, what if he's already locked away for shooting that guy? I won't be able to reach him. We can't rely on Naruto to help us out this time...'_

Mikoto stepped forward, nuzzling her youngest son. _'You could at least try to find him. Maybe he did find himself a lawyer and is doing fine. You won't know unless you try. Naruto is the type of person who likes to help others out...'_ Animal or human, he will try to help them if he knows they're truly struggling. It's because he has such a kind heart, and is a generous person.

This is something that he absolutely hated. Why couldn't his family ever learn to just drop things and move on? It's not like this was easy for him either! Having so much being put on his shoulders like this was very stressful, and he didn't know how much longer he could take feeling this way. His head turned to the side as he fixated his gaze on the pile of clothes that sat in the corner of the cave. Was he really going to have to put that back on? _'I can't just up and leave you all behind. What if something bad happens and I'm not there? I...'_ He wouldn't be able to forgive himself for not being there to help out. _'It doesn't take that long for a bullet wound to heal. He'll probably be out here looking for us real soon. I can't chance that...'_

Fugaku placed his paw onto his son's chest and pushed him back, causing him to fall right over. _'I am the leader of this pack, and I say you go out and do this. I do not want you to come back until you have a job and enough money to rent out an apartment, you got that? This is to benefit all of us and get us the hell out of here. We cannot do this without your cooperation!'_ The older wolf scolded. Well he had to be harsh in order to get his point across, other wise no one will listen to him.

Sasuke growled lowly as he sat back up to face his father. Oh how he hated that! Couldn't he just talk to him without using violence? Not saying he's an abusive person, but he didn't needed to push him to the ground like that. _'You want to get rid of me that badly, huh? Do I really get no say in this?!'_ This pissed him off to no end. As if he wanted to be put in this position of most likely being turned down. Not to mention he hated having to beg...

 _'Please don't argue with your father, Sasuke. Well all know that this is our only option for us. How else can we go back to the city without living on the streets? Do you really want to be a homeless bum?'_ Mikoto had a good point there, even if her son didn't want to accept it. As if she wanted to put her own children through that! What mother would? She licked his cheek, which to a wolf meant that it was actually a kiss. She didn't want him to leave here feeling angry towards them all. Life was too short for that.

His ears drooped when he looked at his family members. Everyone really wanted him to go through with this. Their entire future depends on this...on him! _'I can't come back and visit you guys? At least give me that much...'_ Sasuke has never been away from his family for a long period of time. It was something he never thought would happen, since they have always been together. Being separated from them wasn't going to be easy at all. He still doesn't want to live in the city as a human...but they were all in danger of being hunted down. It wasn't really a choice anymore on what to do.

Itachi looked to their parents, and then at his brother. _'Don't let anyone follow you if you do. I'm serious otouto, you have to be extremely careful from now on...'_ Of course he trusted him! But it was better to be safe than sorry.

Sasuke simply nodded, backing away slightly. So this was it then? He couldn't even spend one more night here? If this doesn't work, then they were all going to be pretty screwed. That hunter is never going to give up until he gets his grand prize. Why would he, when he could sell all of their gold for big bucks? He could make a fortune off of these four! Other parts of their body would also be sold off too, but he didn't want to think about that right now. _'I would like to dress in privacy.'_ It was awkward having his entire family in here staring at him. No need to have them stare at his nude body. That would just make things very awkward and uncomfortable for him.

 _'Right! Let's go...'_ Mikoto instructed, head-butting her husband in the side. Her other son was already making his way out of the cave, so she didn't have to tell him twice. It was going to be weird not having her little boy around for a while. Okay so he wasn't so little anymore, but that didn't change anything. In her eyes, he will always be her little boy. Even when he gets married and has children of his own. As they all made it outside, she motioned for the other two to follow her down to the frozen lake. It was something to help kill time.

It was unclear on how long he had been standing there in front of the clothes that he wore the last time. Was it seconds? Minutes? Or even hours? He wasn't even sure anymore. His mind was all jumbled up with everything that was going on now. Why do humans have to ruin everything? Because of them, he has to go out and humiliate himself into begging in front of the one person who he didn't want to get close to. Naruto's scent was going to be everywhere in that damn apartment of his! That was something he hadn't mentioned to his parents...not even his own brother! That his body feels all weird when taking in the blonde's scent like that. It's something that he couldn't figure out...and it frustrated him.

When he set out to find him, things went fairly well. They were able to hold an actual conversation with each other. Not to mention the jokes and teasing alone were pretty amusing to the Uchiha. Although nothing beat him dumping that water all over his head. If he wasn't so stubborn, he would have burst out laughing from it. It couldn't be denied...he really did enjoy their short amount of time together. But he knew that if he were to say such a thing to him, that he would never le tit go. He could see Naruto constantly bringing it up just to bug the shit out of him. The thought alone caused his entire body to twitch with annoyance. Sometimes he can be a tad bit too much, and that's what made him feel leery about this whole thing.

But Sasuke couldn't go against his father's demands. You always listen to your leader, who is also your father, no matter what! There were always some...consequences if you refused to abide by them; and that was something he didn't want to go through right now. To be honest, his family did have a point. It's not like they could go out there and ask Naruto to move in with him. They aren't close with him like he is. It really is all up to him to get them all out of this situation that they're stuck in. _'I have to do this for not only myself, but my family as well. They're all depending on me, and so I can't mess this up for them. It's...my turn to shine.'_

Usually it was his older brother who did things to impress and make their parents proud! But not this time. He has always been walking in Itachi's shadow, trying to either be just like him or better! Obviously the two are very close brothers, but that didn't change the jealousy he felt towards him. Why did he have to be so good at everything? He always manages to bring home the best kill, no matter the season. And it's not like he's around that often either, so he can't learn his ways of going about killing those big animals. He himself kills mainly rabbits, since they're so easy to catch. A few of them does satisfy his hunger for a good while; however, it's even better to eat something much bigger to make him feel completely full!

Sasuke closed his eyes, finally giving in. It had to be done sooner or later; and his family were still waiting on him to get finished in here. A shiver ran through his body then, as he was now fully naked in his human form. His long hair draped down his back in soft, raven-colored locks. Quickly tying that up and getting it out of the way, he bent down to grab the pants first. If only he had something else to wear! Now he was only going to come off as being a weirdo for dressing in the exact same outfit as the last time. "Guess I'll have to tell that dobe I'm already homeless..." He sighed, shaking his head. As long as the blonde doesn't pity him, then it will be fine.

Once throwing the sweater over his head, he slipped his feet into the boots. His leg was one-hundred percent healed by now, so it made walking in this form a whole lot better. Not to mention he was also able to hunt for himself finally! It was pretty pathetic having to rely on everyone else to bring you your meal every single day. Never had he felt so weak and useless before... His brother didn't seem to mind at all though. Most of the time he didn't even have to ask! Itachi would just come back with something he had recently killed, and would lay it down in front of him. And not once did he even say that he had to share it. Every time, it was completely his. Oh what a generous nii-san he has...

It has been so long since he has been in this form and stayed in it for a while. So much has changed throughout the years, and so he was going to be struggling pretty badly. Will he really have to rely on Naruto to help him get around and find a job? That was going to be bothersome for him. "Tch. I hate this..." He muttered to himself. It was going to also be very uncomfortable for him to be back in the cities, since he was never good at dealing with people. How will he handle having to walk through the crowd of people every single day? Or having to deal with customers at the job he hopefully gets? It's a good thing that he's attractive, so maybe it won't be so hard for him to find one.

The same person who has never even held a cellphone before...

Inhaling deeply, Sasuke turned around and walked out of the hideout. It was a good thing that it wasn't snowing, otherwise it would make him feel even grumpier about all of this. He spotted his family by the lake, wondering what they were talking about. "..." Instead of going down there to say goodbye, he simply kept on walking. It would only be painful for him to go through. This way was so much easier, as he kept on trudging his way through the deep snow. Even as the snow got in his boots, he kept up with the pace as he hurried on towards the city. Since they were forced to move as far away as possible, it was only going to take him longer to get there. He looked back at them all one last time, his eyes softening slightly.

 _'Goodbye...'_

Nothing has changed for the blonde back in the city. His parents were seriously worried about their son! For now they were going to drop the rent bills, until he gets this whole incident squared away. The last thing they wanted was for him to stress himself too much. Now that wasn't healthy for him at all! Neither one of them wanted their only child to push himself. This is why he still lives at their beautiful apartment. It has three bedrooms and is very spacious. Not to mention he works his butt off paycheck to paycheck! The guy deserved a break every once in a while. Kushina and Minato just hope that their son won't have to serve any jail time. It will crush them if he does get sent away. It will basically ruin his life.

Did they scold him for protecting the wolf that he talked about? It was hard to say. Both of them were completely against killing innocent animals, but then there was a part of them that wished he had at least ran off, so that he wouldn't of had to witness the killing of not only the one, but the entire pack of wolves. And to think...he planned on staying there for a few more days! But because of Danzo pressing charges, their son wasn't able to do much of anything. That man was telling two different stories! When he arrived at the hospital, he told the doctors that he had accidentally shot himself, but when he went straight over to the police station afterwards he was telling them something completely different.

Apparently he changed his mind at the last second and wanted to get Naruto in trouble for what he did, blaming him for not getting the creatures that would make him some serious cash. Luckily the lawyer they hired said that he could claim self defense, since Danzo pointed a gun right back at him. What made it worse was that he aimed the gun at his chest! It was much different than shooting someone in the leg, that's for sure. And the person they hired wasn't exactly cheap either. The money that they were saving up for a family vacation had to be taken out of the bank in order to pay this person off. It was highly frustrating, since they were all looking forward to this trip all year long. It was supposed to be in the summer, but now they won't have enough time to save enough by then.

Naruto rolled over onto his side as he gazed at one of the decorated trees outside. It had colorful lights going up and all around it, as they flashed from green to red. It wasn't nearly as decked out as his own that was in the living room, but it was still nice to look at. His father works days and often doesn't get home until midnight, whereas his mother stays at home and takes care of things, like cooking and cleaning. Well he did have the weekends off, which was nice! Tomorrow night they were actually going out on a date, which they haven't been able to do in so long. He could tell how excited they were for this, and was even happy for them!

Christmas this year was going to be kind of depressing, since no one has money to get anyone anything. This will probably be the first year that this has happened. The place that Naruto worked at wasn't even giving him enough hours. Who cuts their employees off like that right before the holidays? It just didn't seem fair. Obviously this was the time of the year that people needed money the most! How could any business not understand that? Suppose they are sitting in their wealthy homes, handing out cars to their sixteen-year-old kids and sipping the fine wine, while their employees scrape what little money they have left of their paychecks.

"It's all my fault..." Naruto muttered to himself, reaching up to grip tightly at his pillow. Even though he was the one who pretty much ruined Christmas for everyone, he still couldn't apologize for what he did. He couldn't flat out say that he regretted a single thing. Images of the wounded wolf appeared in his mind, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Oh how he wanted to see him! What if he wasn't okay? What if...his leg never fully healed, and it became infected? What if some other hunter killed him and the rest of his family off, and he wasn't there to protect them? He couldn't help but stress himself to the point where he got a pounding headache from it.

"I should have just knocked the asshole out cold! Even if that meant taking a bullet for it..." Well okay, maybe that was saying a bit too much. If Danzo went ahead and actually shot him in the chest, he most likely would have died. Was that something he would really want? Right now it sure seemed a whole lot better than rotting away in a prison cell. At least his parents weren't too upset with him, so that was a plus right there! He let out a long and heavy sigh. It's like he was making himself physically sick due to all of this nonsense; but oh does he put on an act whenever he's out in public.

Deep down...Naruto wasn't okay.

He flinched when his phone began to go off in his pocket. This brought him back to reality, and his eyes opened up wide! Well that was a way to disrupt his deep thoughts; just scare the shit out of someone. Naruto frantically pulled it out to see who it was. His eyes squinted when he just saw a bunch of numbers across the screen. Looks like it was someone he didn't know. This was just his luck, wasn't it? Normally he would let it go to voicemail, but this time he didn't. It's strange, because he felt as though this was a very important call. This is why he found his thumb pressing the 'talk' button without even thinking much of it. If it's just someone trying to scam him out of money or for some free trip, then he was going to hang up.

"...Hello?"


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he took in the "stranger" before him. He stood in the doorway to his apartment with his arms crossed, taking in his appearance. Was that seriously the only outfit that he owned? It was hard to believe that this guy is homeless. Where was his family? His friends? Did he really have no one else to stay with? Surely just about anyone would allow this guy to stay with them. Oh well, he wasn't going to pester him with a ton of questions yet, since he didn't want to scare him off. He felt physically attracted to him, and wanted to get to know him more. This is why he finally stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. His parents don't know about this little...arrangement yet, but they probably won't have a problem with it. They're caring and generous people, who would help just about anyone out.

When he called him on the phone, he didn't know how to react at first. It has been a week since they have talked, and so this made him wonder why it took the guy so long to call him in the first place. If he has been struggling this entire time, why did he wait? This is something he simply could not understand. Was he too embarrassed or something? Well they don't know anything about each other, so maybe he too didn't trust him enough to actually move in with him? Either way, this was definitely going to be a very interesting journey. Those eyes were going to kill him! They seemed so familiar, and he just couldn't put his finger on it. It's like he has seen them before, but where? He didn't even realize that he was staring at him strangely with his mouth slightly opened. It looked like he was in sort of a daze, but in reality he was just deep in thought about all of this.

Sasuke reached out to flick his forehead. "It's rude to stare..." It's not like he felt comfortable about this. Obviously he still had trust issues with people, and had a hard time with letting them in. What if he lets someone into his heart and they end up breaking it? He has never been in love before, because he has never allowed himself to feel that way. Usually he just pushes everyone away before they can get that close to him. Well when you were molested and raped by your own teacher, it tends to make people feel this way. It's better to distance yourself from the possibility of getting hurt all over again, rather than to take that risk and wind up with a broken heart...or worse. He doesn't seem to care much for the human race all that much, but maybe this blonde-haired idiot standing before him could change his view on that.

He was definitely different than the others. He will give Naruto that much! There aren't very many people out there who can be so trusting towards a pack of "wild wolves" like he did. It was like he wasn't scared of them in the slightest! How can someone be as trusting as him? Has he really never experienced any hardships in his life? Has someone...never hurt him? _'He must have it pretty easy in his cozy and perfect life, here in the city...'_ His dark gaze lingered on those bright blue eyes of his. And then finally, he stepped inside and slipped his boots off. They weren't his anyways, but that he wasn't going to say out loud. He couldn't know what he really was: A shapeshifter. Creatures like that were only a myth in fairytale books, so surely he has heard of his kind, but just didn't believe that they exist.

Naruto huffed out in frustration as he rubbed at his forehead. Was that really necessary for him to do? Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it was going to be. "I'm letting you stay here, and yet you still refuse to give me your name. How is that fair?" He muttered. Was this guy a criminal or something, and just didn't want his name to get around so that the police would catch him? Or was he hiding from something...or someone? Looks like he was going to have to earn such a thing. However, he wasn't exactly a patient guy. They will also have to go out and buy some new clothes. Surely this wasn't his style. Those clothes didn't really suit him that well. _'I bet he wears a lot of black, and leather... Definitely leather. Probably stuff with buckles too. He was probably one of those weird Goth kids who kept to themselves. Damn, he'd be hot with a collar and some chains...'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke speaking up again. "Great. I'll be living with someone who has a staring problem." He teased. However, a part of him did feel slightly annoyed by this. Just what exactly was he looking at? Or rather, what was he thinking while looking at him like that? Not to mention the blonde's cheeks had turned to a soft pink color when being caught. This only made him smirk.

"W-well I'm just taking in this mysterious guy who won't say anything about himself. I don't even know if this is the right thing to do..." Naruto muttered that last part under his breath. A part of him just felt this need to help him out though, and he couldn't just ignore that feeling. When they were talking on the phone earlier, his heart alone jumped a little at the sound of his deep, soothing voice. It was at that very moment that he knew who it was, without even having to ask!

The Uchiha scoffed a little as he took in his surroundings. This was actually a very nice place! Who would have thought that he would keep it so...clean. He pictured him to be a slob. Yeah, he had no idea that he was living with his parents. Here he thought it was just going to be the two of them and no one else. "I just need help finding a job so that I can get back on my feet, okay? I'll be out of your hair once I do that..." He said rather emotionlessly. His gaze had gone blank as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. It's not like he asked for this. His family basically forced him into doing this crazy idea. Surprisingly it worked out in the end...

"Take your time." Naruto said a bit too softly. When he realized what he had just done, he cleared his throat and awkwardly rubbed at the back of his head. "I mean...don't rush and take a job that you hate is what I meant." He said, chuckling nervously. Why did he have to be such an idiot? He is coming off as being a complete and total weirdo to this guy! And yet he still stood here in his apartment, not even bothering to put his boots back on and leave. His weird personality must not piss him off like it did to other people.

"..." Sasuke actually found his weirdness to be slightly amusing to be honest. A deep, quiet chuckle suddenly escaped from him then, unable to hold back any longer. At least he wasn't going to feel unwanted during his stay here. "I can see why you have never had a girlfriend before..." He said with an even bigger smirk.

Naruto sputtered at that one. "H-how did you know that?" Obviously he didn't get the hint that this guy was just joking around, and really didn't know that about him. And this is why people often call him an idiot, and that he's too slow.

Well this was a surprise. Surely he must have had at least one girlfriend, right? The guy may be all those things, but he wasn't a bad person. Not to mention he was good looking, too! For someone so sweet and innocent, caring and generous, you'd think he would have found at least one person to go out with. "...It was a joke. Do you know what that is?" He asked, ruffling those soft blonde locks of his.

"Of course I know what a joke is! I'm not that stupid.." Naruto shut the door behind him and locked it. Never has someone actually lived here with him. Sure people have spent the night, but that was a lot different. Unfortunately he was going to have to take him to his parents right away, so that he can prepare himself. This guy doesn't even know that he lives here with his parents. Surely that was going to be disappointing to him...right? He let out a heavy sigh, as he grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the kitchen. Well holding his hand would be a bit too much.

"...!" Sasuke quickly yanked his arm out of the blonde's hold a bit too harshly. It was different being touched in his wolf form. There, he would be able to protect himself a whole lot better. But in this human body? Definitely not. His eyes narrowed slightly as he turned his head to the side, not wanting to see the other's reaction tot hat. Oh how he hated being touched. It made him feel sick to his stomach whenever someone would get that close to him. "I will follow you. No need to be all touchy-feely, dobe..." He muttered. Being molested by an old pervert at such a young age has really effected his life dramatically. How was he supposed to find a lover someday, when he felt this way towards people? How can he...let someone into his heart, when he was unable to trust anyone?

Naruto's eyes went wide at first. Not knowing about his past, he couldn't understand why he flinched away like that so suddenly. All he did was grab his arm! What was so wrong with that? But he chose not to question it, for it would probably start an argument between them...and that was the last thing he wanted. He let out a frustrated sigh while rubbing at his temples. Things between them were probably going to be a bit rocky at first. "Fine. Follow me then..." He whirled around and made his way into the kitchen, where he could smell something delicious cooking. His mother stood in front of the stove with her apron on, and her long red hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

The Uchiha didn't say anything as he followed after him. But as soon as he entered the kitchen, his gaze automatically went over to the woman who was making dinner. Wait, did he not live alone then? This was going to be very awkward if he didn't then. He just stood there in the doorway now, unsure of what to do or say. Could this possibly be who he thought it was? _'Damn. He didn't tell me about this. I wonder why...'_

The redhead looked back with a spoon in her hand, a small smile spreading on her lips. "You finally came down from your room, Naruto. How are you-..." She was about to ask how her son was feeling, until she saw who was standing right behind him. What with him so down in the dumps lately, she has been worrying if he would snap out of it and return to his normal, bubbly self. But now her thoughts were on something else. She wiped her hands on the front of her apron and took a few steps forward, getting a better look at this man. The expression he held was hard to read, for he was just blankly staring at her. Talk about making things more uncomfortable. Plus, she wasn't even informed that he would be bringing over company. It has been a while since he has brought a friend here to visit. This person must be special to him. At least, that's what she was assuming.

Kushina grabbed her son's ear and tugged at it. "I wasn't informed that my son was bringing a friend over..." Now she just felt irritated by this. If she knew this, then she would have dressed more nicely. Instead she was wearing sweats, a t-shirt, and a dirty apron while her hair was all messy. This wasn't the first impression she wanted to give off to this stranger.

"T-that hurts, mooom!" Naruto whined, as he tried to break free from her grasp. As if he wanted to be made a fool in front of this guy. But oh did she have such great strength for being a woman! Not that he was sexist or anything.

This only caused her to put more force into it, yanking him forward so that he stumbled and almost lost his balance. "Hmph! How many times do I have to tell you, Naruto? Warn me before you bring guests over. I could have at least looked more presentable. Here I am, looking like a slob!" She scolded, a pout now forming on her face as her cheeks puffed out. It didn't help that this young man was so...handsome. He was probably silently judging her as he watched the two argue.

"I-I didn't know he was coming over until just recently, I swear! And he's not just staying for dinner, but rather...he'll be living here until he can get back on his feet. Mom, he's homeless..." Hopefully that will make her calm down, because it seriously felt like his ear was about to fall off right now. His mother does have a soft spot for the less fortunate. She's the type of person who gives homeless people food. Handing out money was a huge no for her, since they could possibly use it to buy drugs or alcohol. People with money do pretend to be homeless just to scam people as well, so she had to be careful of those people.

"Tch..." Sasuke didn't want this woman to pity him. But he can't just explain the real situation he was stuck in, so he had to suck it up and deal with it...no matter how much he hated it. His real home was out in the wilderness just outside of the city here, and he was going to really miss it once he and his family move here. They were all right though. After having almost died twice that day he was injured, it was much more dangerous to live out the rest of their lives in their wolf forms. Neither one of them could allow their species to be exposed. The government will probably take every one of them and run countless amounts of tests and experiments on them if that were to happen.

Kushina's eyes softened when she heard such a thing. To think, her own son was helping out someone in need! This did warm her heart quite a bit, as she slowly let go of his ear to clasp her hands together. "Oh, you even loaned him some of your clothes. That was so thoughtful of you to do!" She beamed, as her eyes practically sparkled now. Oh how proud she was of him for doing that, to make sure that he would stay nice and warm.

The blonde sweatdropped, giving his mother a strange look in response to that. "Um, mom...I didn't give him any clothes. He just happened to have the same ones as me. Guess we have the same taste, neh?" He snickered, elbowing him in the side in a playful matter. Even when it caused him to flinch, he didn't let it bother him.

The other's dark gaze lingered on him, and in a not so pleasant way at that too. As if they had the same taste! This was just all he had to wear at the moment, as they were literally his. _'Keep dreaming...'_ He scoffed in his mind, while folding his arms over his chest. Wearing such bright colors only made him stick out like a target, as he liked to blend in with the crowd and pretend to be invisible. So this outfit only made him feel uncomfortable. He preferred to stick to black and darker blues.

"...Oh." Well that was rather interesting to hear. "And what is your name, young man?" She asked. If he was going to be staying here, then she needed to know more about him. A complete stranger just couldn't live with them for who knows how long, without giving out any information about himself. That was something she wasn't going to tolerate.

Crap. This was something he wasn't prepared for. Well he didn't expect the dobe to still be living with his parents! Turning his gaze away from him, he stared at the redhead for a long minute, before clearing his throat. Great, now he had to think of the first name that popped up into his mind. "Hitsugi." He blurted out.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Finally, he said his fricken name! But why did it feel...strange to him? It was almost like it didn't suit him or something. Was that his real name? It was unfair how the guy could tell his own mother so easily, but yet when he practically begs for it, he gets absolutely nothing. Just what was up with that? He stared at him suspiciously at first. "What a cool name, _Hitsugi_." He huffed out in annoyance. Yeah, he wasn't too happy right now.

Sasuke was smirking at the look he was receiving from him, as if feeling satisfied for pissing him off this much. It shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that he liked to play games. It was highly amusing to him. "Hn. I can't be rude towards the people who are taking me in, right...Naruto?" He said his name in a deep, husky voice.

"...?!" He sputtered, unsure of how to respond to that. One thing was certain though: His cheeks were turning red. Was he trying to purposely turn him on or something? If that was the case, then he sure as heck was succeeding in doing just that. Naruto tore his gaze away from him and cursed under his breath. _'Damn teme. Don't do that in front of my mother!'_

Kushina blinked a few times, just watching the two go at it with each other. Were they even friends? It sure didn't seem like it. Oh well, maybe they will be able to form a closer bond during Hitsugi's stay here. "Well I think that is a lovely name. And you are more than welcome to stay here. Naruto here will go with you tomorrow morning to go job hunting. There are a few places that are hiring, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to find something..." She smiled. And she just knew that her husband was going to be fine with this, since he was such a kind and caring person. He probably won't even care one bit that there is someone else staying here for a while. He just likes people that much.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Dinner isn't ready yet, so I'll show you where my bedroom is. You need to sleep somewhere...Hitsugi." That name sure did rub him the wrong way. He wasn't going to let this ruin the rest of his day though, as he whirled around and left the kitchen before he could even respond. They have plenty of time to talk to his mother as while eat, but for now he needed to get him situated. He needed to know where everything else was, after all. _'I have to help him get a job. It's not like I have a very good one either...'_

Sasuke bowed his head slightly toward the redhead as a thank you for letting him stay here. He may not have shown it, but he really did feel grateful for being given this opportunity. His family will be so happy to hear about this! But more importantly...will they be proud of him? It was often impossible to please his father, so he had doubts with that one. His mother and brother however, were a different story. No matter how many mistakes he made, those two were always there for him. But the person he looked up to the most, and viewed as a role model, was his precious nii-san. He did always strive to be just like him. But deep down he knew that he had to be himself, since he was his own person and all.

"..." He looked to Naruto then, as he caught up to him. Now he will just have to remember that name and not accidentally slip up. If so, then he will be so screwed. He was supposed to be gaining his trust, and here it was already being broken. It wasn't his fault though! Being stuck in this position was tough. Hopefully someday, him and his parents will understand the reason why he lied to them all. His mother seemed like a...lovely woman, for the most part. It did seem like she had a temper problem though. But hey, who was he to judge? He can be that way too! As they walked into the next room, he was shocked at the scene before him. You'd think that living with your parents would give you more responsibilities...but nope. This guy here seemed to have none, as his room looked like a tornado went right through it.

His eye twitched as he took in all of the empty ramen cups that cluttered his shaggy-orange carpeted floor. "This really shouldn't surprise me..." He muttered, closing the door behind him. How could someone live like this? And why was his parents allowing him to be this big of a slob? It's their apartment, so they have to set the rules. _'I am not sleeping on this floor...'_ There might be cockroaches hiding somewhere, for all he knew.

The blonde turned to face him and let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh. I didn't expect any company so soon. I didn't even get the chance to clean my room, so...I'm sorry." He did feel embarrassed. There was no denying that. It would help if he had a trash can in his room at least. Or you know, keep the food where it should be, which is in the kitchen. He stacked all of his school books onto his desk and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. It was already decided that he would take the floor anyways, since Hitsugi was the guest and all.

The Uchiha raised a brow at this gesture. "Hn. Trying to get me into bed that quickly? Learn to control yourself. You can't get into my pants that easily, dobe..." He smirked. Not that he would allow him to anyways, since he still wasn't ready to go that far with someone. It was just fun to tease him is all. His back was pressed against the wall, his hands shoved into his pockets. For now he was going to keep his distance. Guess he will have to clean this mess when he gets the chance to, for he wasn't about to trip over all of this trash while trying to get around this room.

Naruto's cheeks flushed. "I-I...why would you-... Urgh!" Now he was all flustered and didn't know what to say. Of course he wasn't planning on getting into his pants. What did he take him for, a man whore? He wasn't the type of person to sleep around like that. It was just very unexpected of him to respond in such a way. His bright blue eyes drifted down as he fidgeted with his hands, going silent. What he was about to say next was very had to admit, but he knew it was necessary to make sure that things weren't all weird between them. "I...am still a virgin. You should know that by now, since I have never had a girlfriend before. So why would I do that to you? We just met and all, so..."

Sasuke's smirk remained as he watched him stumble with his words. "You would date me then? How interesting. How says you're my type anyways?" He didn't really have a specific type when it came to people he liked. Never before has he fallen in love with someone, so he had no idea what drew him in and attracted him. Well he is into guys, that much was clear.

"I didn't say I was. Obviously, I am no one's type..." Naruto muttered too quietly for him to hear, but then slapped both of his hands onto his legs as he urged a grin. The same goofy grin that usually made people smile and feel better. "I'm pretty sure you can find someone with a snap of your fingers. It must be easy, having been blessed with such good...genes." It was the truth though. Never has he seen someone so...so _hot_.

"Tch. It's not exactly a gift..." Dark eyes narrowed as he thought of all the times that women have tried to touch him, grabbing at any body part that they could, just so that they could be closer to him. The fangirls in his elementary school were so damn annoying... Always clinging and getting up in his face. And then they would get jealous over each other if he so much as looked at one of them a certain way. It just wasn't worth ending your friendship over. Just to be looked at by some guy you had a shallow crush on. He just couldn't see it...and never would.

The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "Whatever. At least you have people who would date you. You're so lucky. Well...now you're stuck with me until you get situated. I tend to sleep in pretty late, so we will leave after lunch to go job searching." He got back up and started kicking some of the trash out of the way in order to clear enough space for him to lay on, and then went underneath his bed to pull out an extra blanket and pillow. Tomorrow was going to be a very...very long day for the both of them. Hopefully it'll go smoothly for them both. His parents can't afford to feed another mouth for too long. They can't even celebrate Christmas this year, so it would help if Hitsugi were to find a job to pay rent.

"I don't think my father is going to make it in time for dinner. But don't worry though! You will still get the chance to meet him. He'll just arrive home late. It happens all the time..." His voice had a hint of disappointment as he said this. If only he could be here more, then that would make him feel even happier! So it was just going to be the three of them. Luckily the two Uzumaki's are very good at talking your ear off, so it wasn't going to be all awkward and silent at the dinner table. He looked at the photo of his parents that sat on his dresser, seeing how happy they were when his mother was pregnant with him.

 _'Even after all of these years, they still love each other so much...'_ He thought. Maybe someday he will find that someone as well, who he can love and have a child with. But so far he didn't seem to be having any luck whatsoever. It was too early to give up hope though. There had to be someone out there for him...right? It would be cruel to go throughout your entire life, and not find a single person to be with. He wanted to love and be loved in that way. It was almost depressing each time Valentine's Day rolled around the corner, and he had no one to buy roses and chocolates for. Even during this time of the year...he didn't have anyone to buy a gift for.

Everyone has a soul mate out there. It's just a matter of finding them, and when.


	8. Chapter 8

Job searching in such a busy town wasn't exactly pleasant. Not only was everyone in your way, but they were also rude about it. How can people live in such a crowded area like this? It would cause someone to lose their mind, right? All of the loud noises alone were enough to keep you awake. Hopefully this is something that Sasuke can get use to. He has been living in such peace and quietness for so long, that just being out in the open like this was already giving him a headache. How did he manage to do this before? Guess it just happened so long ago, that he didn't remember too much about his childhood. What he mainly thought of were the bad things. It's because those events traumatized him greatly.

Who would forget being molested and raped?

Life out in the wilderness was so much different than here in the cities. It didn't feel like your space was being invaded. Plus there was a whole lot more privacy too. The scenery was absolutely beautiful to look at! But unfortunately it was also very dangerous to live there. Him and his family were almost killed off not too long ago, which meant they had to go somewhere else. And thanks to his older brother, they will go back to living as their human selves. This is something he didn't really want, but knew that it was for the best. Someone else will come by again to hunt them down for their fur, knowing how valuable it is. It was all about the money, and always has been.

He wondered how his family was doing right now. Did they miss him? Was his mother worried sick? His father probably wasn't, since he tried to put faith in both of his sons. His brother definitely was though! His dark gaze drifted down to the stack of applications in his hands and sighed, not wanting to fill out either one. This wasn't even all of it! Apparently you can also apply online. Why would places even do that? You'd think they would want to meet the person who is applying for their store/restaurant/company etc... This was going to take a very long time. And judging by all of the empty slots, he could already tell that he won't be able to provide most of this stuff.

Sasuke doesn't have a social security number, an actual home, a phone number... Nothing. So how was he going to go about doing this? Maybe he got his hopes up for nothing. There was no other way he could earn money. It's not like he was some talented singer or artist. He was just another ordinary person, despite his ability to transform into a werewolf. His gaze shifted over to the blonde then. It looked like he was enjoying himself a bit too much, what with that stupid grin on his face. Not to mention he was sucking on a popsicle he bought from a nearby stand. Obviously he declined the offer, since he didn't like sweets at all.

The only time when his teeth _weren't_ strong.

"What happens if none of these places want to hire me?" The answer was clear. However, he just wanted to hear it from him. Will he continue to let him stay at his place until he does find a job? Or will he kick him out eventually? He really didn't want to return feeling like a huge disappointment to his father.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't easy finding a place to work at, especially when they were so picky on who they hire. "Then you wait a while before trying again. There's nothing else you can do really..." No he was not going to put this guy out on the street. That would just make him feel very bad. Who could do something like that?

A sigh escaped the raven. It was going to be very frustrating if he's forced into waiting. It was all up to him to bring his family here, and so that is why he cannot fail! He can't just sit around here forever. He will miss them more and more as time passes. It doesn't help knowing that that Danzo guy can go back at any time and finish the job. What will he do then, if he were to lose everyone?

"You're spacing out. Are you okay? Oh! Do you want to grab some ramen? That usually makes me feel better." It's the only thing he eats whenever he's sick. His mother always tries to make him something from scratch, but he refuses every single time. Even when he has to feel the wrath of her anger in the process... Totally worth it.

Sasuke raised a brow at him. That didn't sound appetizing at all. "No thank you. I just...can't take too long with this is all..." It's not like he can tell him the details behind all of this. But he didn't want to talk about such a serious topic anyways. "Hn. Are you that eager to take me out on a date?" He smirked.

The blonde sputtered, dropping his popsicle on the ground from flailing so much. "W-who says I wanna take you on a date? Two friends can eat dinner together, ya know!"

"...Friend?" The word was so foreign to him. When was the last time he had one? Or rather _has_ he ever had a friend? He didn't remember hanging out with anyone back when he was in elementary school. People have always gotten on his nerves, especially girls. He could have been on his own, even as far back as that time in his life. The only person that really mattered was his precious nii-san.

Naruto chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh. Guess it's too soon to say something like that, huh?" It's not like he had very many friends either. He was far from being one of the cool kids. But hey, the handful that he does have is more than enough for him. He doesn't need to befriend every single person he talks to. Well, this was a difference case. There was something about Sasuke that drew him in, and he didn't know what it was yet.

Well he was acting very strange. They could become friends during all of this. It's just that...he really wasn't expecting it to be this soon is all. At the same time though, it feels like they have known each other for a long time. "I don't do friends with benefits..."

A deep blush spread on his whisker-marked cheeks. Did this guy seriously just say that?! Surely he was trying to give him a heart attack. "A-and what made you think I wanted _That_?" He choked out. His heart was pounding in his chest very hard right now, and he hoped that he couldn't hear it.

Oh how wrong he was.

Sasuke's smirk widened at the sound, and shrugged his shoulders. "I see the way your eyes roam all over my body. I'm not stupid, dobe..." Teasing the shit out of him was very entertaining. One would think that he'd be nicer to the person who took him in, but nope. If he's not careful, then he really will get the boot! Then what will he do?

Bright blue eyes bore into his when he said that, his cheeks becoming redder. "Maybe I'm wondering why you're such a teme!" He scoffed. That was the only thing he could come up with at the moment. Deep down he was just admiring his fit body and good looks. It wasn't because he wanted to screw him. Although, that would be rather nice. He's probably damn good in the bed too!

The Uchiha gave him a blank stare. "...That was a lame comeback." He sighed, shaking his head. It really shouldn't be a surprise. The guy could be such a dimwit at times... Okay fine, _all_ the time. This is something that he was going to have to tolerate though.

"Hmph. Shut up..." Naruto didn't want to talk about this anymore. He wasn't the one enjoying this, and that could be proven by the pout on his face. That is why he didn't say anything else until they arrived back at the apartment. They couldn't stay out too late anyways, since Sasuke needs to fill out all of those applications in his hands. He also had the online ones to do too, which were going to take so much longer to do. As soon as they entered the front door, he kicked his shoes off and hung his hoodie on a nearby hook. Usually his mother's cooking keeps the place nice and warm. It wasn't dinner yet, but still. Sometimes it takes her hours to complete one whole meal.

He reached into his pocket and pulled a pen out, holding it out to the other. "Here. You should never do these in pencil. That way they can't erase anything on it. But be careful as to not make any mistakes. Whiteout doesn't always work..." That was something he learned the hard way.

"..." Sasuke stared at the pen for a few seconds, before taking it from him. It has been so many years since he wrote. His hand writing was going to be very messy and child-like. It was going to be hard not to make any mistakes. Now the pressure was really on!

"Don't worry. I'm going to play online with a friend of mine, so we'll be in the same room if you need any help with anything..." He grinned, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was just a habit he picked up on a long time ago. It wasn't meant to be creepy. "But I can't pause in the middle, so try to time it right, hehe..."

"Play...online?" What the heck was he going on about? His childhood was spent either playing with toys, or going out to explore the city with his brother, which was something he liked doing the most. But things changed when Itachi became close friends with a guy named Shisui, who is also a shapeshifter. The two got rather...close quickly. He seemed to always be gone after meeting him. But neither one of them have seen him ever since they left Konoha. Hopefully nothing bad happened to him...

"Maybe you can join once all of those are finished..." Naruto suggested. It was going to take him a few hours to complete every single application, so he has plenty of time to himself with his online playing. Kiba doesn't like noobs anyways.

"Hn. I'm good..." It's not like Sasuke was interested in that sort of thing anyways. He has gone all of his life without it. As he turned around to go into the next room, that was when he noticed a taller, older-looking blonde standing before him. Plus he also had those piercing blue eyes too! It caught him off guard, which is why he jumped back a little. You just don't sneak up on people like that!

Said blonde didn't get upset or annoyed. Instead he just chuckled. "Sorry about that. You must be the guest my wife was talking about. I apologize for not being here yesterday." He bowed slightly then, figuring that was the best way to introduce himself. "I'm Naruto's father, Minato. It's a pleasure to meet you..."

So this was the busy-working guy, huh? One thing was certain: You could see the resemblance between the two. They have the same color eyes and hair, so how could you miss it? Besides, he wasn't use to someone being so humble and well-mannered. This family was rather...interesting. It could be worse. His parents could have kicked him out, instead of accepting this. So it helped that they were so nice and welcoming. "...You don't need to bow. I'm no one special."

A sweat drop ran down Minato's face. You didn't need to only bow towards those who are important. It's just something you do out of respect. He straightened his posture, the smile still remaining on his face. "Ah, I'm sorry...um-"

"Hitsugi." It's a good thing he didn't forget the name that he used for this. Otherwise things would turn out badly. And the last thing he wanted to do, was to lose these people's trust already. He just got here! Will he ever be able to tell them the truth? It was probably too dangerous. No one can ever know the existence of shapeshifters... No matter how much you trust a person. They can turn on you in an instant.

"Hitsugi? I've never heard of that name before. Very unique..." He mumbled while rubbing his chin. It had a nice ring to it though! At the same time, it didn't seem to fit him. Why was that?

Naruto leaned in a bit, whispering into Sasuke's ear. "My dad can be a total weirdo, but he's harmless..." He's just too nice for his own good. His mother on the other hand could be very...scary. You just have to make sure that you don't upset her too much. No one wants to feel her wrath.

Placing his hand on his face, Sasuke then proceeded to push him away. He really didn't like having his personal space invaded. It wasn't his fault for being that way. For not being able to trust others so easily. "I see where you get it from then." He teased.

"Asfds-" He stumbled back as soon as Sasuke did this. Guess he needs to be more careful with that. He doesn't want his 'friend' to feel uncomfortable around him, especially since they are staying in the same bedroom. But since his father was around, he didn't want to show how much this irritated him. "Are you going to have dinner with us tonight?" He asked.

Minato knew how much his son missed him whenever he left for work. His wife always informs him of these things after all, so he gets the gist of what's happening when he's not around. It has been this way since he was a little kid... Maybe even a baby! But he didn't have a choice. Someone needed to put food on the table, and pay the bills around here. His wife needed to stay here and take care of things, so she could never get a job of her own. She loves being a house wife anyways. As long as she's happy, then so is he. Her happiness was literally his... And that was perfectly fine with him.

But Kushina was definitely a happy woman too.

"Also, why don't you just talk to your boss about hiring Sasuke? It'll be easier than spending hours filling all of _those_ out." He said, pointing right at the stack of papers. It's such a huge waste of time. Plus most of those places won't even call back anyways, so why wait around? It didn't make any sense to him.

This was interesting. Sasuke looked right at the blonde, as a vein began to pulsate in his forehead. "I was never offered a position at your son's workplace." It would be so much better than having to do all of this! Did he not want to work with him or something? Didn't want others knowing about this situation? Not like he cared about what they thought.

"Daaaad!" Naruto whined. If his workplace hires anyone else, then his hours will get cut even more than they already have. He can't afford for this to happen! And now he came off as being a terrible person. Now things were going to be all awkward between them. If only his father had just introduced himself and then went on his merry way. But no, he just had to stick his nose into something that wasn't any of his business. How annoying...

"Uhh, your mother needs me-" And with that his father disappeared before things could get ugly. He wasn't trying to start anything. Minato just wanted to know why is all. So he had to resort in lying in order to get out of that situation he was stuck in. But if his son isn't getting enough hours, then it would be a bad thing to bring someone else in. At least his wife was in a good mood.

Now they were all alone... "Spill." Was all the raven said, placing a hand on his hip. He wanted to know why something like this was kept from him, after they spent so long searching for places that were hiring. It felt like they circled the entire city! And that was saying something, since it was such a huge place.

It couldn't be avoided. His eyes slowly wandered somewhere else and away from him, finding it hard to look right at him. Now he just felt guilty! Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall. "Ah, well...I myself am not making enough. And if you get hired, then I will pretty much get no hours. That's the only reason why I didn't suggest it..." He mumbled. Will he be mad at him? A part of him didn't want to know. Things were going kinda good for them, and he didn't want this to be ruined.

That was a much better reasoning then the ones he came up with. It actually wasn't that hard to say. Why did he feel the need to keep this from him? Now _this_ really irritated him. But then again, he was lying so much to him right now, so he wasn't any better than him. "You could have just told me. But...did you even ask for more hours?"

"..." That was a very good question. And now that he thinks about it, Naruto never did talk to his boss about his hours. He's just been complaining about it to others. Now he really did feel like an idiot! "Oh man..." He muttered under his breath, sulking over this. How could he not think of this sooner? The problem wasn't going to fix itself.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. This was common sense! His boss wasn't a mind reader. This is why he found himself facepalming...hard. "I'm pretty sure your problems would be fixed as soon as you talk to them. I really don't think filling out these applications will work." He said, going over to sit down on the couch, setting the stack on the table in front of him.

He doesn't have enough information to provide.


	9. Chapter 9

"You make _coffee_ for a living?" It wasn't something that Sasuke would want to do for the rest of his life, that's for sure! Luckily this was only a temporary thing, and that he just needed to make enough money so that he can find his own place for him and his family. Maybe by then he will find a much better place. It was a decent-sized building, just big enough to fit about ten or so people. There was a love seat placed right next to a fireplace, along with an end table right next to it to send your cup of coffee down. There were also outlets on the walls. That way you can sit on your phone or laptop while sipping something that costs you ten dollars.

Okay so maybe not that much, but still.

Not to mention he has never been a fan of the stuff to begin with, and now he had to work with it every single day just to earn his paychecks? This was going to be hell for him. At least it smelled good in here. He just didn't care for the taste, and what it did to his stomach. It always made him feel like crap afterwards. At least there was also a food item! However, everything on that menu was overly priced. Seriously, who spends six dollars on a tiny sandwich that isn't enough to fill you up? Knowing this place, they probably came frozen and they just threw it in the microwave.

It has been a week since he failed miserably at filling out all of those applications. Apparently you can't get into any place without information that he cannot provide. You need a social security number, and an I.D., and these were the things that he didn't have. What did his parents do with them? If he doesn't get into this place with Naruto, then he was going to have to sneak out and go to the wilderness just to ask them. Otherwise he cannot bring either one of them back to the cities to live the rest of their lives as normal human beings. Every day was a gamble, really. What if his worst fear comes true?

What if Danzo murders his entire family while he's away?

The thought alone made him feel nauseous. But he had to stay composed so that a certain someone doesn't pester him with questions. You'd think that he would just run out of things to ask, but nope. _'I hope you're doing okay out there mom, dad...Itachi. Don't worry, I won't disappoint you guys! I'm doing this for you all.'_ He thought, staring ahead of him as he stood there. The people behind the counter seem to be very skilled in making these extravagant coffee drinks. How long was it going to take for him to learn all of this? It already looked like a lot to take in... Almost too much! But despite this, he cannot give up. He has come this far, and wasn't about to back out any time soon.

"That's right. You're not a fan of sweets, huh?" That still stumped him. How can anyone hate such a delicious type of food? He can't imagine celebrating his birthday without cake. To him that's one of the best parts about it. Guess he wasn't going to be using that employee discount here. Unless he uses it to buy actual food, which will still come out being pretty spendy. The guy is trying to save his money, not blow it all on stuff like that.

Sasuke slowly nodded his head. "They make my teeth hurt..." It's funny, because in this human form they're a lot more sensitive compared to how they were in his wolf form. That wasn't the only reason why he didn't eat them. He has yet to eat something that actually tasted good to him. Everything is always so annoyingly sweet, that it makes his stomach churn. His brother on the other hand, could eat dango twenty-four seven. That was his favorite! Guess that was one of the things he really missed about living here amongst other human beings.

"...And you call _me_ weird." Naruto mumbled. Yeah he may have an obsession with ramen, but at least he didn't have a problem with his teeth curling at the very sight of something sweet. At least he won't have a problem with drinking too much alcohol, since they weren't exactly salty.

"Hn. You're still weird, dobe." Everyone is different. Each person has their likes and dislikes. Before he could say anything else, that was when he noticed someone walking over to him. The guy had short brown hair and dark eyes, and he held a grin while walking over to them. Well he wore the usual garb: A black apron and hat just like all the other employees wore. He took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest, giving him a blank stare. This should be interesting...

"Yo Naruto! What are you doing here on your day off?" The brunette spoke, reaching out for a high-five. It wasn't too busy right now, so he took this opportunity to go over and greet his fellow coworker, or rather friend in this case. The two have been pretty close for many years now, having first met each other when they were in elementary school. He was one of the very few people who would even acknowledge Naruto's existence. Everyone else made it very clear that they didn't want anything to do with him. That is why they have such a strong bond.

Kiba is all about the ladies though.

Returning the high-five, the blonde grinned right back at him. "I sent you a text earlier saying that I was bringing someone in for a position here. Do you even have your phone on you?" He asked. This was basically Sasuke's last shot at getting a job here in Konoha, since he can't provide the necessary information anywhere else. At least here that won't be needed, since they tend to hire people right on the spot without an application or drug test. So everyone here was all friends. Heck, some were even dating each other!

"I forgot to put my phone on the charger last night, so it sort of...died on me this morning. I have it on the charger right now, but I believe ya!" He then let his gaze roam over to the guy standing next to his best friend, looking him up and down. So far he didn't seem to be people-friendly. How was he going to maintain this job if he can't even put on a smile? No one wants to work with someone who is all grumpy all the time. Maybe he's just nervous or something? That could be it. But still, he didn't even get a "hi" out of him right away.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Sasuke wasn't very good at interacting with people, so he didn't know how to properly introduce himself. These types of situations always makes him feel slightly uncomfortable, since he hates having all of the attention on him. He raised his hand, like you would when waving at someone, but didn't move it from side-to-side. "Hitsugi." Was all he said.

Kiba felt the strong urge to slap the palm of his hand against his forehead. Instead he just gave him a nod. "Well Hitsugi, why do you want to work here? You don't seem very thrilled to be here..." He muttered. They need people who are all bright and smiley! Not someone like...this.

So you can choose to hire someone based on their personality or mood alone? That didn't sound fair to him at all, but he kept his mouth shut about it. Obviously you can't make a living while working at some coffee shop, so he just needed to suck it up for now, and pretend that he's grateful to be working here. "I apologize for coming off as such. I...have never had a job before, so I do not know what to do or say." And that was the honest truth. Out in the wilderness, you didn't need one for anything. You just hunt for your food and live life peacefully... For the most part that is.

Sasuke forgot how to live as a human.

Well this was definitely something to hear. "Wait hold up. You have _never_ had a job before?" This guy must have been one spoiled kid growing up to never have to work a day in his life. And judging by his looks alone, he probably got everything handed to him on a silver platter. There was something about him that bugged him though. Like he looked familiar somehow. But where would he have met him though? The name was odd, but his appearance alone was telling him that something just wasn't right here.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Kiba let out a sigh and ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Either way I can't hire you. I'm not in charge here. You should know this by now, Naruto. You have to go to _her_ if you want your little friend here to be hired. And you're just in luck too, because she's working today!" He snickered.

Naruto's face paled all of a sudden when he realized who he was talking about. Yup it was the owner of the shop itself, Tsunade. Everyone knows better than to bug her, especially when she's in a bad mood. The lady has arrived to inspect the place drunk quite a few times. Hopefully today wasn't one of those times, because he really didn't feel like dealing with that today. "I really wish you would have given me a heads up first. You need to start charging your phone more often..." He pouted.

Kiba just rolled his eyes at that. "Oh please. You act like you're going to die. She isn't _that_ terrible of a person. Just go into her office and bring Hitsugi along with you." He then leaned in a bit closer to whisper into his ear. "Also, she might want someone like him working here. His good looks can attract customers into coming here." He winked.

A deep blush spread on his cheeks. "A-and why is that important? No need to stroke his ego." He muttered under his breath. Like Hitsugi needed to hear such a thing, because then he will start thinking that he owns the place, and can boss everyone around. He can totally see him doing that.

Sasuke just stared at them both, obviously feeling very unamused. And did they honestly think that he couldn't hear them? Because oh he definitely could. If this wasn't so important to him, then he would have already walked out. What he would give to just be with his family right now, where there weren't all of these annoying people around to bother him. It didn't help that there was a group of teenage girls staring at him and giggling at the table they sat. Looks like they must have used mommy and daddy's money to pay for their expensive coffee, taking as how they're too young to even have a job.

He was far from spoiled.

"You two make it seem as though this woman is a scary person. I'm sure she isn't that bad..." He stated. It usually took a lot to scare him to be honest. What with everything he has seen and been through, this was probably going to be a piece of cake. And it's not like he cared what she thought of or said to him anyways. It takes a lot to offend him. It's not like people make fun of him anyways. So it wasn't something that he ever had a problem with.

"Hmph! You can say that because you haven't met her yet. She's a tough, strict woman." Naruto sighed. It puts everyone one edge every single time she stops by, and it's always whenever they're not prepared for it. Other than that this was a fun place to work at. It's not because they slack off and goof around, but rather they all get along so well with each other. So was Hitsugi going to become a part of the coffee shop crew? Or was he going to get turned down because he can't provide an application?

Guess they were about to find out.

Kiba raised a brow at him, and scoffed. "Keh! With that kind of attitude, you will never get hired here. She doesn't appreciate cocky ass-"

"Kiba!" The blonde scolded, nudging him rather hard in the side to get him to shut up. They weren't here to argue, here in the middle of the shop where customers could hear them. This wasn't how it was supposed to be anyways. "Don't say things you don't mean..." He mumbled.

"..." Getting the hint, the brunette decided to let it go. It wasn't worth arguing over. Besides, he didn't want to upset his best friend. This seemed to be something that he really wanted, so who was he to put a stop to it? He wasn't making it any better by not giving him a chance either.

"Hn. Just take me to her, Naruto..." He wasn't in the mood to argue. That is why he let that little comment slide for now. If he wanted to, Sasuke could have said something right back at him. However, that wouldn't help his situation. He's trying to get hired into this place, and picking fights with the employees here would only set him back. It was a smaller shop, so he could tell where to go in order to get to said woman's office.

 _'Is he really not phased by what Kiba just called him? Wow. I've never met someone like him before...'_ Since he didn't really have a choice, he stepped in front of him and started walking over to a door right next to the counter. From there he opened it up and motioned for him to follow. Usually when she's in her office, that means she's really busy and doesn't like to be disturbed. Hopefully she doesn't start shouting at them right away. Last time she threw a book at his head! It's not that she was a bad person or anything, because there are times when she's really nice and caring. You just have to catch her in one of her good moods.

There were only two rooms down this hallway: A restroom on the left, and Tsunade's office on the right. For being such a small coffee shop, it shouldn't surprise anyone that even the back wasn't so specious. The walls, ceiling, and even tiling on the floor were all a bright white color. _'This place needs some color. A person could lose their mind here...'_ Sasuke thought. He wasn't one for colorful things, but come on! You have to have at least something to make it look better. But no one else has to look at it, so why waist money on having someone paint it? He came to a complete stop when the blonde inhaled deeply, reaching out to knock on the door.

His nervousness was highly amusing.

"What the hell are you laughin' at?" Naruto snapped. Something he absolutely hated, was to be laughed at. He has gone through enough of that crap as it is. Also, he didn't even do anything that was considered to be 'funny'.

Sasuke flicked the tip of his nose in a playful manner. "Careful. You shouldn't be yelling outside your boss's office where she can hear you..." He said with that smirk of his. "Especially since she finally agreed to give you more hours. No need to give her a reason to take them away again..." That would only mean more complaining from him, which was something he really did need either. His parents really wanted the two to work together, which is why they made their son talk to his boss in the first place. It would just make things a whole lot easier.

The door opened finally, revealing said woman who everyone appeared to be afraid of. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into two loose pony tails, as they sat behind her shoulders and rested against her back. Also, her bust size was rather...large for someone who was more on the fit side. He was never the type to go after a woman over her breasts or butt. Actually, he doesn't feel attracted to women at all period. The guy is gay, and he doesn't mind letting people know about it. Why bother hiding something so important from people? They were going to find out eventually, so it made no sense to him.

Then again she didn't have to wear something so revealing for her age...

An irritated look was written on her face at first, but only because she was disturbed from her work. But as soon as she saw the stranger standing before her, she took a step back to get a better look at him. So this guy wanted to join the team? It did sound weird how he couldn't provide such important information in order to fill out an application. All she knows, is that he was homeless and had no one else to turn to. Of course this was going to make her feel bad. That is why she feels as though she can't turn him down. It'll only make her feel very guilty, knowing that she put such a young man out on the streets. Everyone deserves a chance...

Even if they don't come off as being so...friendly.

"...Come in." Tsunade said, as she turned around and walked back over to her desk. There were documents all over the place, which meant that she was in the process of going through all of them. Well...trying to go through them that is. She tends to put stuff off as long as possible, before being forced into doing it at the last minute. You'd think she would learn her lesson by now. She watched as the two entered her office and took a seat in front of her. Neither one of them said anything right away. This was to be expected, since people are usually nervous when confronting her. It wasn't her fault that they always caught her at a bad time. Anyone would be stressed out having this position!

Luckily today she seemed to be in a better mood. Plus she didn't look as exhausted as she usually does. It may just be an ordinary coffee shop, but a lot goes into maintaining it, and making sure you earn enough money each month. "I wasn't planning on hiring anyone anytime soon, so you're lucky that I decided to meet you in person in order to make my decision. One of the employees is actually leaving, so I was going to need a replacement anyways."

This was news to Naruto. How come this was his first time hearing this? "Wait, who's leaving the shop? No one has said anything about leaving..." This meant things were going to change... And that was something he simply did not want right now. They were all like a big family! So yeah he was going to be upset about this.

"Sai is leaving in order to pursue his dream of becoming an artist. He says this place is only holding him back, so next week is his last..." It was going to be annoying having to train someone else in. It's a good thing that she didn't take part in that, and let those she trusted in order to train the new person in.

Kiba's eyes widened quite a bit. "Whoa! Sai is really leavin' us, huh? I never thought he would. But then again I could never tell if he was truly happy being here or not..." He said, leaning back in his chair. The guy was just very strange, and hard to read most of the time. You could never tell how he was truly feeling or thinking. It even gave some people the creeps at times.

"Obviously you cannot go very far working at a place like this. It is only meant to be a temporary job, while you look for a much better one. You can't just go from the bottom to the top with the snap of your fingers. You need to work your way up the corporate ladder in order to earn the big bucks. Either that, or you just go to college. And everyone succeeds differently..." She stated.

"Heh. I don't really care much for the guy anyways. He always has something to say about my dick..." Naruto muttered that last part under his breath, not expecting anyone else to hear him. Seriously, who stands there and stares at a man's junk while they're getting dressed? It didn't help that he had that stupid smile on his face either.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at that. "Is he laughing at how small you are down below?" He spoke lowly so that only the blonde could hear him. No way was he going to let this go! It was just too good to tease him with. To be honest, he actually pictured him being rather...big. But then again he has yet to see him naked. Not like he was expecting it or anything!

His entire body twitched. "Y-you've never even seen it, so shut up!" He stepped on his foot as hard as he possibly could, hoping that it did some damage. No one makes fun of his manhood and gets away with it!

A small grunt escaped the Uchiha when his foot was stomped on. _'He doesn't know who he's messing with...'_ He thought bitterly with an irritated look on his face. If he were in his wolf form, then everyone would fear him. Well, maybe not this moron sitting next to him, since he was the one who took care of him and tended to his wounds. In those bright blue eyes of his, he was the precious "Bear" that he saved. He really did need to find those dried tomato snacks again. Either that, or just eat the real thing.

What he would give to bite into a big, juicy tomato-

"Silence!" Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk. Now wasn't the time to be bickering with each other. It's not like she had all of the time in the world to be sitting here talking to these three idiots. She sighed heavily, shifting her gaze to the raven. A part of her couldn't believe that she was considering hiring this guy without an application and drug test. But at the same time, she needed a new employee _now_! Hopefully in this next week he will be trained for the most part, and will be able to replace Sai. It's going to be hard, because the guy has been working here for so long. And even though he's not liked here a whole lot, they were still going to miss him in a way. She definitely will.

"So Hitsugi, you have zero work experience huh? Well you're in luck here, because it doesn't take much skill to make a coffee drink. I'm pretty sure you will learn very quickly, and have everything down in just a couple of weeks. When you're making the same stuff all day every day, it tends to stick with you right away." It may seem hard at first, but she was confident that he will catch on sooner than expected.

Sasuke nodded his head. "I always have been a fast learner, so there's no need for you to worry about me." He said, looking her right in the eyes. Too much was at stake here, so he had to give this his all! He wasn't expecting to be promoted or anything. All he wants, is to make enough where he can put away a little bit of money here and there with each paycheck that he earns. Of course he was expected to pay rent while he lives with Naruto and his parents. It wouldn't be fair to them if he mooched off of them when they were already struggling as it is. He needs to pay for the food he eats, and the clothes that he wears. Which by the way he needs to work on. He can only wear the one outfit for so long.

It needs to be washed anyways.

"It's a good thing you said that, because I don't have the time to babysit you. But if in a month you have called in too many times, arrived to work late, or simply got in trouble, I have the right to fire you. Got that?" A lot of places do this actually. You have to really watch yourself and be careful for the first month or so that you're hired.

"Yeah, Kiba here called in sick on his very first day of working. I thought for sure he was going to get the boot!" Naruto snickered. Seriously, who calls in on their first day? That just looked very bad.

"And you're not Mr. Perfect either. How many times were you late when first being hired, because you kept forgetting to set your alarm clock? You have no right to talk..." Tsunade scolded, reaching out to whack him alongside the head. It wasn't enough to hurt him though. Just enough to make him watch what he says before opening his big mouth.

Naruto flinched when being slapped. "T-Tsunade baa-chan, why do you gotta be so mean?" He whined.

She just rolled her eyes at that and shook her head. Must he be a drama queen all the time? "I'm going to write down the time in day that I want you in for training. And if you don't arrive or show up late, then I will move onto someone else. I can't waste my time on someone who doesn't want this job..."

Sasuke just sat there and watched as she wrote it all down on a piece of paper, before handing it over to him. Wait...he starts _tomorrow_? Well that doesn't give him much time to prepare himself. But on the other hand, what else was he going to do tomorrow? He has no money yet, so he can't just leave for the day. So actually this was working out fine for him. "Noon..." He mumbled to himself.

"Ehhh?! You're scheduled the same time I am. Waiiiiiit a minute here." That's when it finally clicked. And when it did, he shot up in his chair and jabbed a finger at him. "Am I going to be the one to train this teme in?" He asked.

"Suck it up Naruto. You're the one who wanted him to work here. Also, the guy is living with you, which will make things much easier for you both. I will be expecting you two tomorrow at noon, so don't be late!" She said, making it very clear once again to be here at exactly twelve. Otherwise they were going to have to feel her wrath... And that was something no one wanted. _'Why must I be so nice all the time? This isn't even legal, and yet here I am doing it anyways. This kid better be grateful that I'm doing all of this for him.'_ To put it bluntly, she could lose her shop if anyone were to ever find out she did this for him. The law requires every business to give people an application and drug test.

He better not let her down.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day didn't go so great. Not only did Sasuke accidentally spray a customer in the face with whip cream, but he also spilled hot coffee on another person's hand when giving it to them, burning them pretty badly. Of course he apologized deeply for both incidents, but they were still not very happy with him. One even threatened not to come back ever again. Obviously said person didn't understand that people make mistakes. It's not like he was purposely trying to hurt those he was trying to serve. This job was very important to him, and so he really couldn't afford to lose it. Luckily his roommate stepped in and offered them a free coffee during their next visit. At least he was being understanding of the situation, saying that some customers were just impossible to please, no matter what you do or say.

Some were actually very nice and patient with him! When being told that this was his first job, they told him that it was alright. Of course he was more popular towards the ladies, who thought that he was so "hot" and "dreamy". He even overheard one of them saying that they would love to stick his dick in a bucket of whip cream and lick it off. The mere image sent shivers down his spine, and he so desperately wished to crawl underneath a rock and die. Why did some people have to be so disgusting? Still, he had to force a somewhat small smile on his face when handing them their drinks. That was a huge thing at the coffee shop, was trying to appear happy... Even though deep down you were unhappy, or miserable.

At the end of his shift, he couldn't help but notice how sore his feet were. In his wolf form, his paw pads were used to trudging on the rough, rocky ground. Now he had to resort to wearing shoes that felt very uncomfortable and restricting to him. It wasn't just that though. For some reason the blonde gave him super tight black pants to wear, and a white t-shirt that seemed to hug every muscle in his torso. This only made matters worse for him, because every time he had to walk over to a table to serve someone their beverage, they couldn't help but point out his "luscious" ass. An elderly woman actually had the nerve to smack it when he bent down to pick something up, saying her hand had "slipped".

Why the heck did he have to feel so violated at his workplace?!

Sighing heavily in frustration, Sasuke flipped his ponytail back and crossed his arms. How much longer did he have to be stuck here? It was going to take a very long time to get his own place at this rate, wasn't it? "..." His hair, that's right! Why hasn't he chopped it off yet? Suppose he should go in and get it cut. But then again, he hasn't gotten his first paycheck yet. And he shouldn't be blowing his earnings on stupid stuff on top of it. Did that mean he was going to have to give himself a haircut? If so, then it might not look so great. Not like he cared about his appearance anyways. Other people might, but he certainly did not.

"If someone else tries to touch my ass one more time, I will sever their hand." He threatened lowly, his dark black eyes narrowing slightly as he stood there, waiting to clock out. One thing he absolutely hated and would not tolerate, was being touched so inappropriately. Well okay, he didn't like being touched in general to begin with. When Naruto tried to do that the other day, he got all pissy with him. It was kind of hard to trust someone touching you, when you were once raped and molested as a child. It's no wonder that sort of thing would stick with you for a very long time.

 _'How many hours have passed? Is it normal to work such long shifts? This should be considered torture!'_ He thought, now tapping his foot impatiently. "..." His eyes locked onto the pot of coffee that sat in front of him, and that was when he began to feel curious. What did that stuff even taste like? So many people buy it, and say that it's really delicious... It did have a certain smell to it, but he wasn't sure how to feel about it. That was when his gaze shifted over to Naruto, and he blinked a couple of times. Why did his smiles never seem forced? Was he always just this happy? It almost felt like he was the sun itself... All bright and warm. Not to mention he makes others around him happy. He definitely felt wanted when being in his presence. Never has he met someone like him. It's almost like he was a very special human being.

Wait. He quickly shook those thoughts from his mind, and finally spoke up. "Mind if I try some? I have never had this stuff before." He mumbled, pointing right at it. With all of the shit that he had to put up today, it was the least that the blonde could do.

Naruto raised a brow at the raven. Has he seriously never had coffee before? He has never stumbled across someone who hasn't, which is why it threw him off guard at first. Did he really live under a rock? "I guess. Just pour yourself a cup. Usually we can't sample stuff, since it isn't um...professional to be drinking stuff in front of the customers. But you're new and don't know what anything tastes like, so I will let it slide this time." If Tsunade catches either of them sampling anything, then they will be in big trouble.

"Hn. Thanks?" Way to make him feel bad for wanting to take a sip of something. Sighing, he took a small paper cup and grab the pot, pouring a small amount of it into it. He brought the edge of the cup up to his lips and inhaled deeply, taking in the strong aroma. It wasn't anything fancy, or blended, but that was fine. Surely it was still good, right? It was a really dark color, but it didn't smell sweet or fruity. Tipping the cup slightly, he felt the hot liquid slip through his lips and go down his throat. "...?!" His eyes widened as soon as he got a good taste of it, and he tried to look for the nearest trash can. Unfortunately there wasn't one, which meant he had to actually swallow it.

After doing so, Sasuke gagged a little and set the cup down onto the counter. "T-that tastes revolting!" He said with a disgusted look on his face. How can people drink this crap? What he didn't know, was that it tastes a lot better once you add in all the cream, sugar, and syrups. Even just plain sugar would have made it taste a whole lot better! But on it's on, it just tastes really bitter.

This made the blonde burst out into a loud laughter. Hitsugi's reaction was priceless, and he wished that he had gotten it on camera. "Dude, that shit tastes awful on its own. Try adding this." He grabbed the container of sugar, and poured some into it. Then he grabbed a stirring stick so that it would flavor all of the liquid, and pushed it towards the guy. "Here."

Sasuke just gave him a blank stare. "No thank you. I'm good." He muttered. What if it made the stuff taste even worse? He wasn't about to chance it. Plus he was already laughed at enough, so he didn't need any of this. He simply pushed the cup away again, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "How much longer do I have to be here?" He asked.

"Hmph! Stop being so damn impatient, Hitsgui. If that old hag walks in here and sees how unhappy you are, surely she will fire your ass." Training him wasn't easy at all. It was like he literally knew nothing. And trying to help someone literally from scratch was actually kind of stressful. It was like he didn't know what most stuff was. Like he appeared out of nowhere from some strange planet, where everything was different. He just had this odd feeling about him. Not only that, but he kept limping, favoring the one leg. Did he hurt it or something? Part of him wanted to ask, but the other part told him not to be so nosy.

"Whatever." Was all he said. For the next half hour they focused on cleaning up their mess, since they couldn't leave the next crew with a messy station. There were busy spurts during certain times of the day, and right now was one of their slowest times of the day. And when the other coworkers arrived, that was their queue to leave. When finally receiving the OK to go home, Sasuke took his hat off and went over to stuff it in his locker in the back. He currently shared one with that annoying blonde, since he didn't have his own lock yet.

Naruto stared at him as he waited to get his keys out of his locker. "How can you breathe in those clothes? If you move the wrong way, ya might split your pants!" He snickered.

Sasuke turned slightly to give him a glare, obviously not finding it funny in the slightest. "And who was it that gave me these clothes? Blame yourself for making me squeeze into this." It was almost like he did it on purpose. Was it amusing watching him suffer? Did he want him being hit on all day long? Because if so, then he got what he wanted.

"I honestly didn't know what size you wore, okay? You're slimmer than me, so I thought those sizes would work. I tried telling you to go into the fitting rooms, but you refused." He said, shaking his head. What was his deal anyway? Once it was his turn to get his stuff out of his locker, he grabbed the items and locked it shut. "Come on. Let's go grab something to eat. I'll pay!" He offered with a grin.

"Oh?" The raven said, pulling his ponytail out and running his fingers through the silky-long hair. Right now he looked way too much like his older brother, which is why he wanted to hurry up and get it cut. Not that it was a bad thing, but still. He was his own person, and wanted to look it! Thinking about his brother did send a jolt of pain through his heart. What if he, or his parents for that matter, weren't doing alright? He kept having these thoughts.

"I can pick up some Taco Hell for us. I hope you like Mexican food!~" Naruto grabbed his arm when his friend started taking the wrong turn, and pulled him in the right direction. It was easy to lose someone in such a busy city.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. _'I have never actually had Mexican food before. My mother only cooked traditional Japanese dishes...'_ Yeah, his parents didn't like eating out at fast food restaurants, and so he would always come home to a home-cooked meal. Not only that, but he always woke up to the delicious smell of her cooking. That was something he missed a lot, to be honest. Maybe living in the city as a human wasn't such a bad idea after all. It was beginning to hit him on how much he has missed out in life. If only he had come to this realization a lot sooner, rather than refusing to give this lifestyle a chance.

Itachi always loved the dango she made, especially the tri-color ones. Those were his favorite! As for he himself? Well, their mother did have a small garden out in the back of their house. It was mainly for vegetables, and he loved to help her water and care to them. And he would always reward himself with a freshly picked tomato, and would bite down on it like an apple. Sure it got all messy, and he often got the juices and seeds all over his face. His mother was always there to clean him up though. What would life be like, had he stayed in school and lived on in his human form? Would there still be a garden to attend to? Would he still be snacking on tomatoes on a daily basis, and getting it all over the place? Would his mother have continued to cook all of the meals in the house?

"..." Seems as though he was deep in thought about it. Life out in the wilderness was great, yes. You get to see all of the beautiful landscapes, and the true beauty of nature. Not only that, but you're pretty much free to do whatever you want, and to travel wherever you want to. There were no rules or laws to abide to, and you didn't get punished if you messed up on something. Perhaps it was time for a change after all. They will once again get to live among other human beings, like they are also normal just like them. His eyes softened a little when thinking about the possibility. Will he make friends? Will he even...find a lover to mate with? Naruto was out of the question, for he didn't want to ruin what he had with him.

He found himself looking right at him again. _'He's a nice guy. Hn, I wouldn't mind seeing what is hidden under those jeans-'_ His eyes widened when such a thought crossed his mind. No! He couldn't have those thoughts about him. This was the one person he didn't want to end up losing, all because he was stupid and rushed things. Guess they were just going to remain being friends then? For some reason that didn't settle with him. It really didn't help that Naruto was giving off a really nice scent. If he wasn't careful, he would wind up with a raging boner in these tight ass pants of his, which would make things not only super uncomfortable, but also painful. He would be humiliated!

 _'I need to find a mate though...'_ Sasuke thought, frowning now. Soon he will start going through urges that he won't be able to control. And since the men in his kind are able to bare children, he really didn't want to get knocked up with pups that would be unwanted by the father. How would he even explain such a thing to a human being anyways? Will he really have to find another shapeshifter to mate with? What if he doesn't love him? Will he have to really start a family with someone who he doesn't want? What a miserable way to live...

"Hitsugi? Hey, Hitsugi?!" Naruto stepped in front of him and waved his hands in front of his face. A look of concern was on his face as he stared right into those onyx eyes of his. He even placed his hands on his shoulders and shook him a bit. "You okay?" You could even hear the concern in his voice as he spoke.

"...?!' Sasuke flinched at the sudden contact, and immediately pulled away from him. "I said don't touch me." He said a bit too harshly. "Tch. Can't I think in peace.." Maybe that was uncalled for, but he really wasn't thinking. He just hated being touched so damn much! It made him feel sick to his stomach. It...sent flashbacks of his past when Orochimaru touched him all over.

"I don't know what the heck your problem is, but I was just worried for a minute there. You looked upset. Geez, sorry for making sure that you were okay." He scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. Right now really wasn't the time to be arguing, and especially over something as small and silly as this. "It's not like I fricken molested you like the customer from earlier." He had no idea what that sentence did to Hitsugi, and how painful the word "molested" was to him. He didn't know anything about his past, or anything about him for that matter.

He shot daggers at the blonde, even though he had no idea what happened to him as a small child. "Nothing is wrong, okay? Just ignore it and keep walking. I have no idea where this taco place is, so you have to lead the way..." This was such a big city, and there were so many buildings all over the place. Some were so tall, that he wondered what was all in them. Do people seriously work all the way up in the air like that? He didn't know how to feel about that.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, and turned around so that he could continue walking again. "Yeah yeah, I'm on it. No need to be a dick." He muttered under his breath. Sometimes they had a good time talking to each other, but other times they get into arguments like this.

"...Well apparently to that Sai guy you don't have one." The Uchiha smirked. It really was fun to tease the shit out of him, even when they were arguing with each other.

The blonde sputtered, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "T-that aint true, ya jackass! My dick is fairly large, thank you very much!" He huffed out. He placed his hands on his hips, and quickened his pace a little.

Sasuke also quickened his pace, that smirk only widening at his reaction. "How do I know you're not exaggerating? Like you said before, I haven't seen it. So why should I take your word?" He wanted a good answer to his question.

"Why? Do you wanna see it? Want me to strip right on front of you and dangle my shit in your face?" Two could play at that game. What the heck was even going on anymore? Now he just felt so confused. Once they were at the restaurant, he opened the door and didn't even bother to leave it open for Hitsugi to walk on through... So it sort of slammed shut in his face. On the inside he was laughing at this.

The raven scowled when this happened, actually rubbing at his nose. Why did he have to put up with this crap?! Why couldn't have Itachi been the one to bring them all back to the cities? Instead it was all up to him. He yanked the door opened and stepped inside, going over to stand next to the asshole who was already waiting in line. The place had a...distinct smell to it, that's for sure. His strong sense of smell was still there, even in his human form. The people in front of them didn't even know what they wanted, and kept asking what was in specific food items. Already this was starting to irritate him. He was a different case, since he has never been here before... But them? They most likely have.

"Also, are you offering to do a strip show for me? Very classy there, dobe. Who says I want to see your tiny dick swaying in the air?" Oh, it was loud enough for other people to hear, but did he care? Obviously not. He didn't even apologize for saying it that loud either! Instead he went back to smirking, feeling rather proud of himself. They weren't exactly friends yet, so he wasn't worried about a friendship being ruined.

"Asfds-...!" Naruto elbowed the other male hard in the side. A couple of people actually stopped talking, and turned around in their seats to look directly at him. One lady even giggled after staring at his crotch, and measured the possible size of his dick with her thumb and index finger. This made him twitch with anger, and he almost wanted to walk right out of here without ordering his food. Never has he felt so embarrassed before. Maybe this was being taken way too far, and he quickly held a hand up in front of his face. "Shut up. We're dropping this subject, okay?"

Sasuke winced at the blow he received to the side. Okay, so maybe it really would be for the best if they dropped this. They couldn't just keep talking about his dick forever. Things would just get old and boring then. He let out a heavy sigh, and looked up at the menu. "Hn. Just get me whatever you're getting." He said quietly. Things got sort of awkward between them now, and he wondered how they were going to fix it.

"..." Naruto glanced over at him for a few seconds, and then away again to see what the options were. Guess their teasing went too far this time. However, it wasn't too late to fix things. "Look. I just ask that you don't talk about stuff you don't know about, okay?" He quietly asked.

"..." That sounded fair. Plus there were other things to talk about anyways. He gave him a small nod, as they stepped up to the counter. And he didn't say anything as his blonde-headed acquaintance began ordering their food. He had no idea what any of this food was, but didn't question it. If it's good, then it's good. When the lady behind the counter handed him his drink, her fingers brushed against his own very slowly. Yup, here he goes again. Can't he go anywhere without being hit on? He shrank away, and followed Naruto over to the fountain station. Never has he had any of these. Well he wasn't a fan of sweets anyways, so instead he just ended up getting water.

A couple of minutes later they got their food and sat down in the very corner of the restaurant, sitting across from each other in a booth. His dark gaze couldn't help but wander over to the blonde's tray, noticing how many sauce packets he had. And then there was him who had nothing other than the food that was prepared by the employees themselves. Looking back at his own tray, he grabbed one of the "burritos" and unwrapped it. So it was a roll type ordeal or something? He held it in his hand for a good few seconds, just staring intensely at it. Just what the heck was in this thing? It felt sort of heavy and squishy, but smelled good nonetheless. It's just something he has never had before, or rather, heard of. "..."

Sasuke brought the burrito up to his lips and opened his mouth, taking a small bite at first. Although when he did this, he just kept on chewing like it was gum. Part of him just wanted to get all of the flavors mixed around to see if he actually liked it or not. And when he finally swallowed it, he looked right inside the bit that he took a bite out of, and blinked. _'Beans? Cheese? And...rice? What is this sauce, cheese or something? And this white stuff... Sour cream?'_ Well he did used to eat human food up until he was a certain age, so it's not like he forgot everything about it. It was just certain things that he was unsure of. He took another careful bite, slowly chewing it in his mouth before swallowing it yet again. The texture wasn't bad, plus the actual taste of it was pretty good too. It made him wanting more actually!

"Mm. Good..." He mumbled, and then took it upon himself to dig in. This time he was eating much faster than before when he took those small, baby bites. So this is what Mexican food is then? If so, then he wants to eat this more often. Well he didn't think to bring a lunch, and so Naruto had to share his. And to be honest, that just wasn't enough food for either one of them. That is why the blonde himself was already almost done with his first. "..." Now he found himself staring at him, watching his every bite. Even when he would get food on his cheek and had to wipe it off with a napkin... For some reason it was mesmerizing.

It was like he was lost in those blue eyes of his.

Naruto's ears perked up when he heard that, but he didn't say anything at first. Well duh, he was focusing on his own food in front of him! However he did decide to take a breather once his first burrito was pretty much demolished. He took a sip of his soda to wash down the remnants, and cleared his throat. "So, you like this place huh? We should come here more often. The food here is cheap, but really good!~ It's also a nice change from Ichiraku's too, neh...Hitsugi?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Obviously someone was still enjoying their food a bit too much. There was cheese sauce on his chin, but he didn't realize this right away. And here he thought he got it all when he wiped off his face.

"...Pfffft- Ahahaha!" Reaching over to the end of the table, he took out a napkin from the holder and proceeded to use it to wipe off his friend's chin. "You seem to like it a lot. You're getting the sauce all over your face. And here you scold me for being a messy eater. Heh, now you can't throw that in my face anymore." He grinned.

"...Hn. Is that so?" Sasuke smirked. Even though he got some sauce on his face, he still wasn't as nearly of a messy eater as the loud blonde was. No one can compare to him on his level of messiness. His own bedroom had garbage all over the place! Not only that, but he also had clothes all over the place. Some were still clean even!

A bright blue eye winked right at him. "It is! Neh Hitsugi, where should we go next? I kinda don't want to go back home right now. My mom is gonna be pissed that I ate out with you. Usually she gets offended and all pissy whenever I eat out, because it's not her food. Hmph! It's not like her cooking is the only cooking, am I right?" He asked.

The darker-haired male began to unwrap his taco next, noticing the way that goofball winked at him. Was he trying to seduce him or something? "I like Kushina's cooking. It reminds me of my mother's..." He mumbled, before looking back down to blankly stare at the food that was in his hand. Sure this stuff was pretty good, but it was nothing like a home-cooked meal. Nothing was better than that! Eating together at the table as a family, and sharing stories of each other's day... Oh how he missed that.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "I guess. But I have been eating it all of my life, so a change is nice once in a while. Plus I'm using my own money to pay for this food, so she can't complain too much. I'm always hungry anyways, so I can still eat dinner!~" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. It's probably something he shouldn't proudly admit, but oh well. He didn't really care at this point.

Sasuke raised a dark brow. "Where do you put it all?" Now that he thinks about it, he himself was pretty slim. Sure he has muscles, but they were nothing compared to the blonde's perfectly toned body. Not only that, but he had a killer tan on top of it! It went perfectly well with his blonde hair and blue eyes. And when he ran his fingers through those spiky locks, he caught scent of the shampoo that he uses. _'Smells like strawberries. Don't tell me he uses his mother's shampoo...'_ He thought, looking him over once more.

"Ah, well I have always had a fairly large appetite, hehe. Me and Kiba have held many eating competitions... And every time I beat his ass! Oh sweet victory." He beamed, raising a fist in the air. "Did he really think he could challenge the ramen king? I didn't think so!" Obviously a certain someone was very proud of his big stomach. You couldn't tell, since underneath that shirt was a nice six pack. Guess he just has a very high metabolism, and can literally eat whatever he wants and not gain a pound.

Sighing, the shapeshifter went back to eating in silence. Figures those two dorks would hold eating contests. And it didn't surprise him at all that his friend here won every single time, especially when it came to ramen. Was anyone else more obsessed with that crap? He highly doubts it. Now that he thinks about it, his own mother didn't really cook that stuff. Did she not like it or something? Not that he was complaining or anything, because all the other food she used to cook was very delicious. So delicious...that he kept on craving it now. He needed to have it soon here!

They stayed at Taco Hell for another forty minutes, just talking amongst themselves. Still, Sasuke wasn't opening up as easily as the other had hoped for, and he could sense it. It just couldn't be helped. He didn't want to open up too much to this stranger. Okay, so maybe he wasn't a total stranger anymore. The guy had stepped in and saved his life... But he didn't know that the person sitting in front of him was his precious "Bear". Instead he thought it was some random homeless guy who needed his help. For now he had to keep his true identity a secret. And he was going to try and keep it that way for as long as he possibly could. And when they returned back to the apartment, sure enough, Kushina was in the middle of making dinner. You could even hear her softly humming to herself as she walked back and forth, trying to do multiple things at once.

Instead of going in to greet her, they ended up going into their bedroom. It sure felt nice to have his shoes off, and he didn't waste any time in ripping his socks off and tossing them into the laundry bin. He really did need to go shopping for himself, because he needed better fitting clothes. He sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed, his lips parting a little so that he could inhale deeply. So now what? Sitting here and saying nothing will surely get very awkward. He glanced over at his desk, and then back over at him. That was when he got an idea! He snapped his fingers to get his attention, and even smirked. If only he realized what that does to people...

"Give me a haircut." Sasuke blurted out.


	11. Chapter 11

_Naruto rested the side of his face in the palm of his hand as he sat there, tiredly staring at the board in front of him. At this point he had stopped listening to his teacher, and was thinking about going home and taking a long, much needed nap. It didn't help that the person teaching them looked super creepy either! What was wrong with his face? Was that makeup? What guy teaches a class wearing heavy makeup like that? Not to mention he had long black hair, but was pulled back into a loose ponytail. His voice was also different, but in a bad way. This is another reason why he cuts him out so much and starts to daydream. All the other students have noticed this, and always avoid getting too close to him. He was nothing compared to their last year's teacher, Iruka!_

 _No... This man's name was "Orochimaru", and he had a strange obsession with snakes. Last time he tried bringing in one of his pets, the parents were outraged. Apparently it was still venomous, and could have killed someone. If only he had lost his job in the process, but nope. He was only let off with a warning, and nothing else. It was very unfortunate, because they could have used a different teacher. It was almost as if he wasn't serious about his job, and only wanted to creep on people. Sure he stares at the children here in the elementary school, but said kids were more focused on other things... Like playing, and hanging out with each other._

 _But the blonde sure noticed his strange behavior, and even brought it up to his parents one time. They just told him to be careful, and that if anything strange happens, tell them right away. There was just something about him that gave him a bad feeling. What was even more strange, was the fact that the guy sitting next to him seemed to be shaking, glaring at the older man before them. "...?" The two never really talked to each other. Whenever they did have to confront each other, it was to argue. One time they actually got into a fist-fight, and got in huge trouble by their parents. Apparently their mothers were very close friends, but not so much their fathers. They were more strict and stubborn._

 _So it was safe to say that they have known each other for a very long time, but just never got along. 'Why is he shaking?' Naruto thought, as he continued to stare at him. This wasn't the first time that he has acted like this either. Just the other day he limped into the classroom, and seemed to have a hard time just sitting there. It was like he was trying so desperately to get comfortable, a pained look on his face the entire time. And it was almost as if he had been crying, because his eyes were all red and puffy. But Sasuke Uchiha doesn't cry though, right? No one has ever seen shed a single tear, yet he showed up to class that day having the evidence all over his face._

 _Sighing, he reached out to place a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "Hey, you okay? You seem terrified, ttebayo!" Never have they actually had a civil conversation, so this already felt so out of place. And he wondered if the other felt the same way about this._

 _"...!" Sasuke quickly yanked away from him, and even scooted much further away from him. His eyes had gone all wide, like something shocking and horrible just happened. His hand was even placed protectively over his shoulder, like it had been hit or something. He didn't say anything as he just glared at him, his body shaking that much more. Lately he really didn't like to be touched, even if it was small and innocent. It's because every single time someone did that, it only brought back images of that disgusting old man pounding into him with sheer force. Days later he still kept finding blood in his underwear. Luckily his mother hasn't done laundry yet, because otherwise she would have pointed it out and pestered him on what was going on._

 _Naruto threw his hands up in the air, and just blinked a couple of times. "Whoa! Calm down man. What has gotten into ya? Usually you're so calm and collected..." He pointed out. That is why he was so popular. Not only was he "cute", but he also had the personality that all chicks seemed to dig in a guy. It pissed him off to no end, but he didn't bring that up during a time like this. His rival was having a hard time right now, and he wanted to know what was up. This just wasn't like him at all..._

 _The Uchiha moved over a bit more, and turned in his seat to face away from him again. His hands were clasped tightly as they rested on his lap, his dark locks hanging over his face so that you couldn't see the expression he held. "J-just leave me alone, you loser!" He snapped angrily._

 _The other was taken aback by this, and he sat up from his seat. "What did you just call me, you bastard?!" He snapped just as angrily, actually climbing right on top of the desk in front of him and grabbing a hold of the collar of his shirt. He then yanked it forward so that their faces were closer... Much closer. "Take that back, now!" He demanded loudly._

 _"Tch!" Sasuke grabbed at the blonde's wrist hard, and yanked it off of his shirt. "Don't touch me, Naruto!" He really was at his breaking point, and couldn't handle any of this anymore. Why was he so persistent all the dam time? If only their mothers weren't friends, then they wouldn't have known each other for so long. "We are not friends, and we never will be! So stop bugging me with all of these stupid questions, you-"_

 _"Sasuke, Naruto, stop it this instant!" The teacher decided to step in before things got too heated between them. This was his classroom after all. "Do I have to keep you two after class for detention?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
_

 _"..." Sasuke's face paled quite a bit when the teacher said that. In no way was he going to stay after school with him. Sure this idiot in front of him would be there too, but still, what was to stop him? Two small children cannot stop a strong man like that. And that was when he panicked. "N-no... No I refuse!"_

 _Orochimaru seemed to be smirking at this. "I will call your mother, and tell her that you will be staying with me for about an hour. And look, Naruto gets to join you too." Was he laughing? It sure sounded like it. Just what did he have planned up those floppy sleeves of his?_

 _All of a sudden the Uchiha sat up from his seat, and bolted right out of the classroom. And he just kept on running, and running... As fast as his small legs would allow him. Even though he was still in a lot of pain from the other day, he still kept on running. Even when he reached the outside, he didn't stop at there. No...he was going straight home. Enough was enough! No way can he handle being tortured like this anymore. How can one sit there in class, and listen to the same guy who has molested and even raped him? He didn't care about living anymore. His family just had to know what this sick man has been doing to him lately!_

 _That was the last day everyone saw Sasuke Uchiha._

"Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted. His eyes flung open, but all he saw was the white ceiling. His breathing was heavy, and there was even sweat running along the sides of his face. What happened just now? Why was he remembering that time in his life, and in a dream nonetheless? It left him feeling very confused. His hands were even gripping very tightly at the blanket as he laid there, trying to recollect himself. What time was it even? The sun was shining through the window, so it had to be morning. There was nothing but complete silence. For some reason this really bothered him.

Slowly sitting up and running a hand through his hair, which seemed to also be damp from the sweat, he looked around the room. Although his eyes didn't have to wander far at all, before they fall onto the raven who was just sitting there on his computer chair. There was a look of shock on his face as they stared at each other. That's right! Last night he cut the guy's hair. But after doing so, he couldn't help but think that...maybe he did meet him before? He sure did look very familiar, that's for sure! But now that he thought about it, he resembled that little boy in his dream almost perfectly. Their short, black, spiky hair was the exact same! Not to mention the eye color and shape, and the personality... Was this perhaps his childhood rival?

No, that couldn't be it! This was "Hitsugi", who was homeless and needed help finding a place of his own. This just couldn't be him... Yet it probably was. The look on his face didn't help either. It was like he had been caught in a lie. Was that really his name? Or was it a cover up? That day all of those years ago, Sasuke disappeared from his school and never came back. No one saw him anywhere! He was once reported as a missing child's case, and everyone looked everywhere for him. One simply does not forget about that time in their life. Pulling the covers off of him, he swung his legs over the bed and stood up. He then walked over to the darker-haired male, and just stared at him in silence. "..."

 _'This guy also hates to be touched, just like Sasuke. Can this really be him? It was never reported that he died, so it very well could be him.'_ His eyes traveled to his hair, in which now stuck out from the back. It's not like he cut it like that on purpose! Maybe it's because that is how his hair should be? Let's just say that the two could be twins. So to be honest, you couldn't blame him for assuming that this was the boy he once knew. What happened to his family then? Were they still alive, or did they perish?

Naruto raised a fist at him, like he was going to land a hit on him or something... But something stopped him. It was the look in those dark eyes as his entire body shrank back against the chair. "...?" That look! It was the same one that his rival always held during the last couple of months that he was still around. It was like he was scared shitless, but of what? Just what happened to him? Letting out a long and heavy sigh, he brought his hand back down to rest at his side and shook his head.

"To think I have Sasuke Uchiha staying in my apartment..." He finally said, but very quietly at that. But just like that he grew angry once again, and pointed a finger right at him. "Explain yourself! Your real name isn't Hitsugi, so why that name? Have you really forgotten about me? Huh?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Yeah, he also ended up having that dream as well. So this guy really was the same one who was always jealous of him, and always tried to pick fights with him? But every single time he lost. That day he disappeared, he remembered how he got up in his face so suddenly. Thinking about the past made his head hurt, and he held it in his hands. So they knew each other then? Who would have known that they would reunite like this? Plus, how did he not recognize those features right away?! Living out in the wilderness for so many years really has made him forget so many things. He felt like throwing up... He was panicking!

"Why aren't you saying anything? You're acting all weird, just like that day when you up and disappeared. Why won't you tell me anything? We have known each other our whole lives. My mother was worried sick about you guys! She kept trying to get a hold of your mother, and cried so many nights. And ya wanna know what? She came to the conclusion that she actually died!" He was pissed off that the Uchiha's did such a thing to his own family. His mother was so depressed after their disappearance. It was like they fell off of the face of the earth.

"Stop yelling at me!" There was only so much a person could take. "I don't need to explain anything to you. It's not like we are friends." He practically sneered. Why was this happening? Did it really have to be him of all people that he was currently staying at? As soon as Kushina sees him, she will recognize him. Then he will get pestered with even more questions... And he really didn't need that right now. "I shouldn't stay here. I need to go-...?!" A strong, yet warm hand grabbed onto his wrist. It didn't hurt or anything, but still caught him off guard.

"Yes we were. I was such an idiot. Why hadn't I realized it sooner? Of course we were friends, Sasuke. When you up and left... I regretted not talking to you more. I was worried that something bad had happened to you. And honestly, I missed our arguments. I missed the glare that you gave me, or even the punches you gave me. Heh, I know. It sounds pretty crazy, doesn't it?" He said, smiling sadly at him. There was a look of hurt in his eyes, but he didn't notice.

"..." Sasuke's heart was pounding painfully in his chest, and he used his free hand to grip at the shirt that covered it. These were words that he really didn't need to hear. He was perfectly contempt with knowing that they hated each other's guts. "Why? We did nothing but hurt each other, so how can you say stuff like that?" He mumbled.

Naruto let go of his wrist, since he knew just how uncomfortable he got with physical contact. "Wasn't that our way of communicating? We were both too awkward and stubborn to have a normal conversation, so we resorted to bickering at each other. Now that I think about it, all of the teasing that has been going on between us lately... It feels like old times, doesn't it...Sasuke?"

The raven flinched when his name was said by him, and he looked down at the floor. This was wrong. He shouldn't be here. Maybe coming back was out of the question. What Naruto said was the truth. Deep down even he missed those petty arguments. "Hn. I don't need to explain anything to you..." He mumbled.

Those ocean-blue eyes only softened that much more. "Okay, maybe you don't. But I hope that someday you will. Until then, mind staying with me? Neh, I bet all of our old classmates will be happy to know that you're still alive! But they will also be jealous when finding out that you are staying with me."

Sasuke still didn't look away from the floor, and instead shoved his hands into his pockets. "Wishing I had kept that long hair now..." He said almost too quietly for the blonde to hear. At least that hid his identity a lot more. He didn't even think about what it would make him look like. Now he was filled with nothing but regret and anger. To think that they had the same dream, and recognized each other. Was this fate? Were they...meant to be together? It sure sounded like it.

"I'm...sorry, Naruto. I cannot stay here anymore. This is too much for me. I...I need to get out of here." Stumbling over the garbage that was still covering the floor, he put a sweater on and ran out of the bedroom. If this really was fate, then he needed to get away from it. He didn't come here to fall in love. And he definitely didn't come here to reunite with some old classmates, even if one of them was an old rival. _'We're not friends. We just can't be! And we won't ever be anything more than that!'_ Falling in love scared him shitless. And he will continue to run away from it for as long as he possibly could. When he heard the redhead greeting him from the kitchen, he just ignored her and yanked the front door open.

It didn't matter that he wasn't wearing shoes, because he was more used to it this way. For so long he hasn't worn them, and having to cram his feet in them only made them hurt. Not once did he look back. It felt like his heart was about to explode it was beating that much. It was starting to make his head spin, but he tried his very hardest to focus on getting as far away from here as he could. Living here just wasn't an option anymore. No...he wanted to stay away from his past, even if that meant cutting Naruto out of his life completely.

Naruto tried running after him. But as he made his way out of the apartment, that was when he noticed just how busy it was outside. It was like everyone was out today shopping! As his eyes scanned through the heard of people, he soon realized that it was too late. He had lost him. Where the heck was he going? Where will he stay? Was he...really homeless, and without a family? "Sasuke..." He whispered. Why did his chest hurt so much? It was like he was heartbroken, which is weird because they weren't even dating. They didn't even think about love, yet it felt like his heart was been broken into pieces.

His rival had been alive this entire time!

And to think he just got him a job, too. If only he had realized that it was Sasuke sooner. Then maybe things would have turned out differently. Or maybe not. He will never know now. After standing there for another minute or so, he slowly backed up into the apartment and shut the door. And he just stood there, his hand still on the door knob as he just stared blankly ahead of him. Why did he feel so empty? Did he really care about the bastard that much? His vision became blurred with tears, and a few seconds later, they spilled over and streamed down his face. _'Why does he insist on shutting everyone out like this? I finally found him after all of these years, and he left again. Will I even see him ever again? Or was this the last time?'_ He thought, bringing his hand up to wipe away at the fallen tears.

Naruto had been crushing on his childhood rival this entire time, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Back then he didn't have a real reason to hate him. He was just jealous on how popular he was with everyone, while those same people hated him for being an "idiot". Still, he wanted to know why he held so much hurt in those dark eyes of his. Did something happen to him? If so, then that would explain why it was so hard to tell others. His hand slowly slid off of the door knob then, and he slowly turned around to see his mom just standing there.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" The redhead asked, as she made her way over to him. Her apron was sort of dirty, but that didn't stop her from pulling him into a hug. Her husband was still sleeping, since he finally had the day off and could actually sleep in for once. So for now she was in charge of taking care of things around here. "I haven't seen you cry in so long. Did you and Hitsugi get into a fight?" She asked, looking down at him with a concerned look on her face.

Explaining things right now would only make things hectic. So for now he was just going to keep this situation to himself. This meant that he was going to have to lie to his own mother. But what other choice did he have? "Y-yeah, a fight. I...don't think he will be coming back, mom." His voice broke at the end there, and fresh tears began to stain his face. _'Sasuke's alive, but...I'm not sure about the rest of his family. Mikoto might be dead, and I just don't want to burden you with that right now...'_

This caused Kushina to frown. "Really? Well that's a shame. I was starting to like him. Thought maybe he would be your new friend, or something...more." Was that okay to say? Her son never had good luck when it came to relationships that involved love, but she could have seen those two being together. "Where will he stay?" She asked.

Naruto didn't answer though, but instead pulled away and went over to the closet. In there sat a box on the top shelf. From there he took it off and opened it up. Inside were all sorts of stuff from his childhood... One of them being his yearbooks. He pulled one out, and went over to the couch. He flipped through the page until he reached his old class. On top was a picture of Orochimaru smiling creepily, the classmates all below him. And when he found what he was looking for, his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. They were taken at the beginning of the school year, so Sasuke looked a lot happier But months later something happened, and it changed him.

 _'What happened to you, Sasuke?'_

Growing frustrated with all of this, Naruto closed the book and chucked it at the wall so hard, that it created a small hole in it. _'Who am I kidding? You were on my mind every single day for so many years. But when I reached high school, it was like I forgot all about you. Like...my mind forced you out so that I could create room for the people who were still in my life. I continued on with life like you didn't even exist anymore. Is that wrong? Should I be punished? No one should have given up on you.'_ And there it was. Yeah, no one should give up on him. He may push others away, and act cold towards them... But even so, that wasn't an excuse to give up on someone who obviously needed help.

And Naruto was the type to never give up!

That's it. He just needs to keep looking until he finds him. And once he does, he is going to drag his ass back here and force him to live in his apartment. He stood up and grabbed his jacket, along with a hat and some gloves. It was pretty cold out there, and he might be roaming the streets all day at this point. And if he doesn't find him today, then he will continue with his search tomorrow. "Don't get hurt out there, okay? You're still prohibited from going to certain places. Don't forget that, Naruto..." He heard his mother say.

Kushina really didn't want her son going to jail, all because he went outside of the city. So hopefully he will be careful when trying to find his friend. "I mean it! Your father shouldn't have to wake up to a phone call from the police, saying that you are sitting in a cell."

Naruto gave her a small smile. "I know, mom. But someone's gotta bring that idiot back! And I'm the only one who can do that. He has no where else to stay, and will probably freeze to death if not found soon enough. And...and I don't want him going to some stranger for help either." They might take advantage of him. "I will call Tsunade, and let her know that I can't go into work today."

"A-alright. Don't get yourself fired, because if you do-..." She didn't even get to finish her sentence, for her son closed the door on her when leaving. Oh, he was so going to get it for that one. Great, so her son and his new friend were in trouble. How does she even explain this to her husband? For now she was going to try and not worry about them both. They are grown men, who can take care of themselves! "..." Okay, maybe not her son. His bedroom was a perfect example of that.

The so called messy blonde ran down the streets of Konoha, frantically looking around to try and see if he could find anyone that looked remotely like Sasuke. Every time he saw someone with black hair, he would try to get closer to get a better look. Unfortunately it was never him. As the hours went by, he couldn't help but feel defeated. Just where the heck was he? It was like he had disappeared off of the face of the earth once again. It was just like when he was little, and everyone tried to look for him. Why was this happening all over again? This just wasn't fair. Even though his mind and body screamed at him to give up, it was his heart that kept him trudging on.

 _'I always looked up to Sasuke. He was such a cool person! But I could never gain the courage to talk to him normally. Instead I would just grow frustrated, and took it out on him every time. It was me who was the problem, not him. If only I had been nicer to him, then...then we could have been a lot closer. We would have been best friends, even! Instead he has run out of my life once again. And the scary part? I probably won't find him.'_ It was snowing heavily as the temperature dropped quite a bit, which meant that people were heading back inside. But not him.

Naruto refuses to lose him a second time!

 **Author's Note:** Looks like Sasuke ran away again ;~; He can't handle getting close to people, and so he runs away from his "problems". Let's just hope that Naruto finds him~


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke's family were not happy to see him returning so soon! They were seriously counting on him to get them all out of here, and to live a normal life as a human being. However, it looks like that goal was squashed when he came running back to their new den in his wolf form. There was a look of fear in his eyes when he approached everyone, as if he were running for his life. Neither one of them said anything at first, feeling too shocked to come up with words on how they truly felt. Their son, his brother, had let them all down. For the moment they were disappointed, feeling regretful that they had put all of their trust into him, when in the end...he had failed them.

Of course his father was the most upset with this. When he finally said something, he did nothing but yell at him. He even pressed his son against a huge boulder while doing so, making it difficult for him to breathe. Oh, he really was not happy about this at all. Even after all of that, there were still no answers. It was like the young wolf was too traumatized to speak or something, which only angered everyone else that much more... Especially Fugaku of all people! He snarled and barked aggressively at his youngest son, hoping to intimidate him. Unfortunately that still didn't work.

It wasn't until the next morning when he finally chose to speak up, to explain why he was here. Sitting far away from his family, he hung his head low in shame and guilt as he entered his family members' minds. In a way it was like he was too scared to talk. Maybe it was because he felt as though they wouldn't understand. Or maybe it was because he was too embarrassed to explain his relationship with the blonde, and that all this time, they had actually known each other ever since they were fairly little. But he couldn't just keep everything to himself though, that much he knew. There was no way that his parents and brother would accept his silence for much longer.

 _'Mother, father, do you...remember the Uzumaki's?'_ He asked almost too quietly for them to hear. His older brother might even remember them too, since he was old enough to have that kind of memory. But right now he wasn't focused on who did and didn't remember them. What mattered the most to them, was if his parents could remember that time in their lives. They should be able to though, since they were still adults way back then.

Mikoto's eyes widened at the familiar name, and she felt her heart beat painfully in her chest. A low howl even escaped her in response to what her son had just said, and she took a couple steps towards him. _'You remember them? Kushina, Minato, and-...'_ Now it was starting to click in. A part of her recognized the blonde's name, but never gave too much thought into it. It sure didn't help that she has been focused on much more important things lately either, so that definitely did not help the situation. She was in too much shock to continue speaking at the moment, as she just blankly stared ahead of her. "..."

 _'And Naruto.'_ Itachi finished for her. Yes even he remembered who they were. It was hard to forget about such an amazing family like them! Both of their families were once very close to each other, and almost did everything together. They spent holidays, weekends, and even summers doing stuff together. They have known one another for many years! And even someone like him remembered all of that.

Fugaku looked to his wife, and then back at his youngest. _'Are you trying to tell us that...you have been staying with the Uzumaki's without even realizing it? Perhaps that makes sense. I mean, you were pretty little when we still lived in the city. And you tried so hard to forget about that part in your life...'_

Sasuke turned his head to the side to avoid everyone's stares. Why did he have to be so damn stupid all the time? Why did he not recognize that family right away? That distinguishable red hair, or those whisker-marks on that idiot's face... Sure he may have been little when he last saw them, but that still didn't excuse how slow he was on recognizing the very same people who he saw practically every single day. Did he really shut out his past that much, where he forgot about the closest people to them? How...could he have forgotten about his rivalry towards Naruto? How, deep down, they were actually close friends who didn't know how to express their feelings? He really was a failure after all...

 _'So now what? You ran away because you couldn't accept it all? Son, you must go back there and apologize for what you have done! This is the only way that we can get out of here. We do not know anyone else who can help us now. If not, then we will never escape being hunted down by those monsters!'_ They all hated living in constant fear of being killed for their fur and meat. They were not full-blooded wolves, so technically those very same people would also be killing other humans too! This is not how they wanted to die. They deserved to live a much better life than this. Always on the run, and having to hide from everything and everyone that was out to get them.

Why are human beings so selfish and greedy?

His eyes closed for a brief moment. And when he opened them again, he looked back at his father with a sad look in his eyes. _'Apparently they were very upset when we left. Kushina cried over you, mom, and thought that I had died. Part of me didn't want her to realize who I was, and that you were still out there somewhere. It was all too much for me to take in, and so I freaked out and just...ran away...'_

Mikoto just stared at him as he said this. So the redhead was that upset, huh? It wasn't a surprise to her. They were both best friends. Almost like sisters in a way! It was her fault for not informing her of everything that was going on. They all just up and disappeared without telling a single soul. _'I...would like, more than anything, to apologize to her. I miss her so much! But I had to put my child before my own needs. A very terrible thing happened to you, Sasuke. Something that could never be forgiven or forgotten about. I had to get you away from that creep! Even if it meant giving up the life that I loved so much...'_

The younger Uchiha made his way on over to her, and rubbed the side of his head against hers in a way to hug and comfort her. _'I never meant to make you suffer so much, mom. It's all because of me that you all had to give up your lives to be stuck out here. It's weird though. Why him of all people? It could have been anyone else, but instead the person who saved me and helped me recover...was the very same person who I once fought with. Why is that?'_ Never has he felt so confused before!

If Itachi could smirk right now, he would. _'Maybe it was fate that brought you two together again. He could very well be your soulmate, otouto.'_ He teased. But deep down he wondered if such a thing even existed. What if they really were fated to meet up again, and to fall in love? Sounds like a fairy tale, but what if? It wasn't impossible.

The smaller wolf whirled around to face him, and snarled slightly. _'E-excuse me?! As if, nii-san! Why would I want to spend the rest of my life with a loser like him, huh'_ He snapped.

Mikoto was practically beaming with delight now. _'Come on sweetie. Give your mother some blonde-haired grandbabies!'_ Sure she may be teasing as well, but this was something she secretly wanted. To be a grandmother would be absolutely amazing! If they stay here, then her own children might not ever find a mate. And if they don't find a mate, then there will be no grandchildren at all. Period.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. _'I can find someone better. His features aren't even all that great anyways. Why would I want my pups to have his stupid hair? Or his stupid eyes?'_ By now he was just making stuff up to deny any feelings towards the guy. Deep down he loved those ocean-blue eyes, and that messy head of blonde locks... Not to mention his perfectly-tanned skin. Weren't they supposed to be friends anyways? To go further than that would be weird... Right? He just couldn't accept starting a family with him. He can appreciate his looks, but that is it!

Besides...would someone like Naruto even be able to accept his best friend actually getting pregnant just to carry his babies? They wouldn't even be babies, since they will technically have the blood of a shapeshifter in them... Meaning they would also be referred to as "pups" in a way. And they might not even be born as normal human beings anyways, since they cannot control their powers at such a young age. They could very well be born looking exactly like wolf puppies! Now that would freak out a normal person.

But he wasn't normal though.

He shook those thoughts from his mind, and let out a frustrated huff. _'Can we go back to the subject we were on, please? Because I have no idea what to do now. I can't just randomly show up at his place again, and expect things to be fricken peachy! So what should I do, mom, dad?'_ He wanted to hear what they had to say about all of this, and any advice they had in mind. They have been through so much more than him, and could very well have all of the right answers that he was looking for.

But before either one of them could respond, that was when they heard something snap in the distance. It sounded like a twig, but neither one of them were too sure. They did however, pick up the scent of something, or rather someone, very familiar. The sound of heavy boots crunching against the snow could be hard from a great distance away. And what they heard earlier must have been a twig snapping in half due to the owner of said boots. What should they do now? "..."

* * *

"What?!" The redhead practically shouted. Feeling completely and utterly shocked, she wound up slapping the spatula onto the table very hard. It even echoed throughout the entire kitchen, which then silenced both of the blondes that were sitting at the table. Well, her son actually jumped a little in his seat. Judging by the dark circles underneath his eyes, it was safe to assume that he got absolutely no sleep last night. When he returned home roughly around midnight, he looked so defeated and disappointed. Not a word was said out of him as he just went straight into his bedroom. Of course she tried getting his attention by repeatedly knocking on the door, but that clearly didn't work. He ended up ignoring her until finally she gave up and left.

Her eyes just bore into his for a good few minutes, waiting for him to say something else. However as the uncomfortable silence continued, she began to realize that he didn't feel like saying something at the moment. Inhaling deeply and slowly letting it out, she set her spatula down and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you telling me that _the_ Sasuke Uchiha has been staying at _our_ place? How long have you known this? More importantly, how did I not recognize him?" She pulled at her hair in frustration then, as she then paced back and forth. The water on the stove began to boil over the pot, but she wasn't focused on that. No, there was a more important matter on her mind now!

Kushina then snapped her fingers then. "I see! He never had long hair. That's what threw me off. Yes, his appearance changed. This made it hard for me to figure out who he was. But then why did he use a fake name to hide his identity?" She mumbled. Her eyes widened all of a sudden, and she slammed her hands onto the table. This caused a glass of orange juice to tip over, the liquid seeping through the tablecloth. That could just be cleaned up later anyways. "Does this mean that the rest of his family are around here too?! Did he mention anything about Mikoto?!" She asked, getting up in her son's face then.

"...!" Naruto put his hands in front of his face to prevent his mother from getting too close to him. Already she was starting to invade his personal space. This was to be expected though. He knew how close those two once were. It was only natural that she would want to know what was going on with her old best friend. "I...I don't know, okay? I didn't get the chance to ask him anything. The dude freaked out and ran out of my room. I don't understand why though. I want to know why he left without telling anyone, and where he has been all of these years. If he had actually stayed long enough, I would have asked him about his parents and brother. But...he didn't want to talk to me." He mumbled.

"I had a dream about him. It was an event that happened back when we were in the same class. And when I woke up, that was when I put it all together. After giving him a hair cut, I was able to recognize who he really was. I should have still realized who he was though! I just...never expected it to be him, ya know?" He sighed.

Minato smiled nervously. "I hope you're not giving up on finding him. You didn't before, so you shouldn't this time. This time you could very well find him. I would call up your boss and let her know that you have an emergency, and that you cannot come into work today. You can explain everything later. But for now you should just-"

"Tsunade might fire me, dad! I can't just keep missing work like this. And you and mom certainly cannot afford for me to lose my job. You guys are already struggling as it is..." He didn't want his parents to lose their apartment, all because he got fired from the one place that he considered to be his second home. If he were to lose both, then what? He would fall into a deep depression, and wouldn't find any meaning in living anymore. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing his parents in such a state. They deserved only the best!

Blue eyes met with blue, and his facial features softened quite a bit. That was when he stood up and fixed his pajamas, running a hand through his messy hair. Well he just woke up, and didn't get the chance to run a comb through it yet. Not like he cared anyways. This is his home! Plus there was no one else around anyways. "I planned on telling you this during dinner, but I can't wait any longer..." He said, clearing his throat.

"...?" Kushina tilted her head to the side. Just what was her husband up to now? Oh he better not say anything stupid to piss her off! She was already in a rough mood as it is. All she wanted, was to know if her best friend was still alive and doing alright! But it felt as though she would never get the answers to that. "Minato, we are in the middle of having a serious conversation now. I think what you want to say can wait until later..."

He just shook his head at what she said, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "This is pretty serious too though, honey. It involves my job, and my...pay."

Naruto raised a brow at his father. "What do you mean your job and pay? D-don't tell me they are letting you go! You tell them bastards that you are the hardest working person there, and that you should-"

"Naruto, let me finish." The older blonde cut in. There was a soft, small smile on his face now as he looked right at him. It was frustrating how tends to interrupt you, but he wasn't going to get too upset with that right now. He was trying to say something while he still could! "Do you remember how Hiruzen Sarutobi has been talking about retiring for the last few years, Kushina?" He asked.

The redhead blinked while looking right at him. She nodded at what she said. The old guy has been a family friend for a long time now, and so they all got along with him. He was such a kind and caring person, not to mention very generous! "Yes I do. Why, is he finally retiring?" She asked. Good for him though! The guy deserved to have a break after all of these years. This meant he could spend more time with his family!

"Hm. Well, he came to me the other day to talk about it, and who would be taking over his position. Noticing how hard I work, and how devoted I am to his company, he has decided to allow me to take over for him. Starting next week I will be making triple to what I am making now. I will even have a more set schedule! Mondays through Fridays I will be working six in the morning, until six in the evening... And will have the weekends off. Kushina, we can finally get a house!" His eyes practically sparkled with pure joy and excitement while saying this.

A loud gasp escaped her, and her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Tears even welled up in her eyes and instantly spilled over, streaming down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. Okay, so this was pretty big news here! Now she can have her husband around more often. Not only that, but they will be able to live more comfortably. No more will they have to stress over bills, or having to feel the guilt of not being able to afford birthdays or Christmas. They can even get out of this small apartment to live in a bigger house! It felt like things were only continuing to get worse for them, until this just happened. Life really does improve after a while, doesn't it?

Naruto slowly stood up then. Was this really happening? He even smacked his cheek to see if he was dreaming. But the pain of his hand colliding with his cheek was proof enough that this really was real! It was almost too good to be true, and he wanted to ask if he was telling the truth... But his father would never joke or lie about something so serious with them. "Dad..." He whispered.

Minato immediately went over to his wife's side, and knelt down so that he could rub soothing circles onto her back. "He apologizes for giving me such a small pay, and even wants to make it up to us. Using some of the money that he put away into his savings, he plans on taking us out for dinner tonight... On a cruise ship. So you should go through your closet and wear that dress you have been keeping in there. You finally have a good reason to wear it." He whispered.

Kushina responded by throwing her arms around him, and hugged him probably too tightly. Could things get any better than this? "Oh Minato! I don't know what to say. I'm just...so happy right now!" She cried into his shoulder. Her hands gripped tightly onto his t-shirt, so tight that her knuckles were turning white. "We can...afford to celebrate Christmas!"

It felt like the life was being squeezed out of him, but he didn't complain. Nor did he try to pull her away from him. This is something that she needed right now, and so who was he to take that away from her? No, he will let her have this moment. "Hahaha! You're so cute." He grinned, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"..." Naruto just watched his parents as they pretty much cuddled each other on the kitchen floor. So this means no breakfast then? Suppose he can go out and grab something on the go, while he continues his little journey to find Sasuke. His father was right after all. He can't just give up that easily. Things just have to be different this time! Sighing heavily, he turned around and left the kitchen. He was happy for his father, and couldn't even wait to move out of this dump to live in a much nicer, more spacious house! And if he manages to find his old rival, he will drag his ass to go and live in said new place, where he can even have his own bedroom! But maybe his parents could join them too? If they are also homeless, then his own parents will definitely offer for them to stay and get back up on their feet.

But first he needed to find him.

 ***Ding***

"...?" Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket, he saw that a picture had been sent to him from Danzo. What the heck was he doing texting him of all people? Glaring hatefully at the device in his hands, he swiped his phone to unlock it and clicked on the message. When he did this, he opened the photo and just stared at it as it popped up on his screen. His face paled to a dangerous color, and his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. And he gripped so hard at his phone, that he wouldn't doubt it if he ended up breaking it. Never has he felt so angry before.

 **"Time to make some wolf stew!"** The text read right underneath the photo. It was of his precious Bear standing in a circle with his family. Seeing how well the wolf was doing, he wanted to smile. It sucks that he couldn't feel happy, because he was about to be killed for his meat and fur. Tears caused his vision to become blurry, and he quickly made a dash for the door. After sliding his feet into his boots and putting a jacket on, he ripped the door open and ran as fast as he possibly could. Naruto wasn't allowed to go that far outside of the city, but he didn't care about that right now. He will deal with his punishment afterwards.

He just had to make it in time to try and save him.

 ***Ding***

It was another photo. Only this time it was a selfie of Danzo holding a gun in front of him, a proud grin on that ugly face of his. The caption is what set him off into a furious rage, which then caused him to pick up the pace even more. **"I can't wait to watch them squirm while skinning them alive!"** That text message made him feel sick to his stomach, and he felt the bile coming up his throat. But he forcefully swallowed it and kept on running. If he slows down even a little, it could cost Bear and his family their lives. And he just couldn't allow that to happen!

"Hang in there Bear. I'm coming!" He hissed out.


	13. Chapter 13

_'All of you run! I will keep him occupied while you find somewhere to hide.'_ Fugaku decided to take charge, and protect his family with his very life. If it gets them out alive and safe, then it will be worth it. He will gladly give up his life for his beloved ones. Right now he didn't have time to hesitate on the matter. If he doesn't act quickly, then his entire family will be slaughtered by this evil man standing before them. How did they not notice him creeping up on them? Were they really that distracted? It felt as though he had failed them all. If only he had been more careful! But instead this happened, and he might not ever see them again... And it honestly angered him to the point where he was growling deeply, the fur on his back standing up as far as it possibly could. His fangs were barred, and he took a step closer to him.

Mikoto couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he seriously want to fight this man all alone? Yes it's true that he has a gun, but if they all work together on this, then they can take him down! _'Honey, you're thinking irrationally again! We can beat this guy if you just give us a chance-'_ She was cut off by her husband stepping in front of her in a protective manner. He wasn't going to listen to a word she says, is he? Why did he have to be so damn stubborn, and especially at a time like this?! It just wasn't fair. As if she wanted to lose the one man she has loved so deeply!

If Sasuke had stayed in the city, he would have came back to his father, or even his family, gone. There wouldn't even be any traces of their dead bodies either, for hunters usually keep their "prizes". Different parts of them would have been used to help the hunter earn big bucks. This man seriously pissed him off to no end. _'We need to shift back into our human forms! If he sees that we are also human, then he cannot kill us. It will be murder!'_ He shouted at his father. That was the only way to get out of this situation. As the gun was pointed right at him specifically, he took a few steps back and also barred his fangs.

 _'Do not speak such nonsense, Sasuke! That bastard will just go to the government and expose us for who we really are. Do you want to become a test subject?!'_ Because that is what will happen if they expose their true identity. This guy couldn't be trusted at all. Knowing him, he probably has ties that would get them in deep trouble. The wrong people cannot know of their existence. _'I told you all to leave, now! Why are not listening to me?! It is my duty as the head of this pack to ensure your guys' safety! So listen to me right now, and run while you still can!'_

However, they all just stood their ground and stared at him. This time it was Itachi who spoke up. _'If you go down, then we all will."_ And that was when he took off running. Instead of going straight ahead, he decided to run to the side to distract the hunter. As he did this, he noticed that his brother ran in the opposite direction. If they can just buy some more time and confuse him, then maybe they can take him down. If he didn't have that gun in his hands, then it would be very easy to take him on. Unfortunately that was a deadly weapon that can take lives.

Mikoto's eyes widened. What were her precious sons doing?! If they die, then that is it for her. She won't want to continue living on without them. What would be the point? They were literally her everything. _'You guys are being too reckless! He's just going to shoot one of you and go for the other next! This won't work!'_ As she said that last sentence, she noticed that her husband even took off running. Now she was left all alone, while the hunter kept pointing his gun at all three of them, as if trying to decide on which one to shoot first. This was all just a sick game to him, and she just wanted it to stop. What should she even do? She was left behind to just stand there all alone.

There was a loud howl all of a sudden. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it belonged to. Was her oldest calling for help from the other shapeshifters? Oh yes, there were definitely more Uchihas out there somewhere. They come across them every so often, but it has been a good while since they have seen them. They were all related in some way. But won't help come a little too late though? By now she was starting to lose hope. If only some miracle would happen! It seemed highly unlikely by now though. They were about to be hunted down by this sick bastard. It's true though. If they expose themselves in front of him, then they will be tracked down by the government. They will experiment on anything and anyone, won't they?

The first gun shot could be heard then.

It was Itachi. The bullet grazed his cheek, making it a bloody mess as it all came gushing out. Oh it hurt like crazy! However that wasn't enough to make him stop and tend to it. Instead he just kept on running, until finally he reached him. His mouth clamped down onto his leg, and sank his teeth deep into the flesh. Killing people went against their nature, but it was to protect and even save themselves, so it was okay. They won't get in trouble for this. _'Go, father!'_

Hearing his son's demand, Fugaku picked up the pace and lunged right at the hunter, his mouth open and ready to chomp down on the other leg. seems as though he was too reckless when doing this, because he felt something hard slam against the top of his head. And when he looked up, he noticed that the man was pounding the end of the gun right into him. "AHH! GET OFF OF ME, YOU FILTHY ANIMALS!" He heard him yell out in pure agony. The wounds on his legs were going to be pretty nasty. Plus his son ended up getting the one that was still injured on top of it.

He aimed the tip of the gun right at his head then, ready to pull the trigger. A wicked smirk spread on his lips then, and at the very last second, he whirled the gun in the direction of the female wolf. Did they really think that he wouldn't go for the one that was all alone and vulnerable? Oh how wrong they were. His leg may be in a tremendous amount of pain at the moment, but that wasn't enough to stop him. Excitement filled him when he heard the sound of the gun going off, waiting to see where it would hit her.

 _'Mikoto!'_ All he could do was just stand there, and watch in horror as the bullet struck his wife right in the chest. Was it enough to kill her though? Their kind is a tough breed, and they have amazing healing abilities... That didn't mean their bodies were magical, and granted them immortal powers. If they are struck in a vital organ, they are done for. So if it hit her right in the heart, then she is a goner. He flinched when she collapsed onto the ground, anger boiling inside of him.

Itachi's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. Was his mother just seriously killed right before their eyes? _'N-no... Mom!'_ Why did it have to be her of all people? She certainly did not deserve it. Oh how loving and caring she was. She has done so much for them, and now she was probably dead. And it was this man's fault! Never before has he felt so upset.

Fugaku took this opportunity to clam down on the man's good leg, tearing his fangs into the flesh as he tugged at it, tearing out chunks of both flesh and muscle in the process. _'This is why I wanted you all to run! Now look what happened. My wife...'_ Will he ever get to see her smile again? Or to hear her laugh? To...feel her warmth? It felt like he had just lost a huge piece of him. Almost like a part of his own heart had been ripped right out of his chest. Because of everyone's stubbornness, one of them just died. This is what he assumed though, since usually you don't survive when being struck in the chest like that. He could even smell her blood spilling onto the snow. This alone was proof enough that she was bleeding out, and quickly at that!

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Danzo heard someone say. Before he could see who it was, he felt himself being tackled from behind. If it weren't for the two wolves keeping his feet planted onto the ground, he would have fell down face-first. He could feel a fist-full of his hair being tugged at, causing his head to yank back as far as it could. It felt like the hairs were slowly being pulled out of his scalp, and oh was it painful. He grunted in pain, and was about to curse at whoever was doing this... Until he saw just who was doing this to him. His eyes widened in pure shock at this. How the heck did he make it here so quickly?

"N-Naruto, you brat!" He roared. "If you don't get off of me this second, I will kill you too!" As he said this, he even pointed his gun right at him. The blonde may be human, but that wasn't stopping him. He could just hide the body out here somewhere in the forest. No one will have to know about it. He could just be reported as someone missing, when in fact he was murdered and tossed away like garbage.

Naruto grabbed the gun, and with as much strength as he could muster up, he pulled it out of the old man's grasp and tossed it onto the snow far away from them. Unlike him, he will not end his life. This guy deserves to be locked away in prison for his crimes. "Are you threatening to kill a human being?! And here I didn't think you could sink any lower, ttebayo!" He snapped angrily at him. "You piece of shit! I won't let you harm them anymore than you already have, and that's a promise!"

It was a huge shocker that the blonde was here of all places. How did he know about this? And...how did he make it on time? If only he had showed up a couple of minutes sooner, then one of them didn't have to die. Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds, taking all of this in. Who knew that he would be this reckless? He could very well get himself killed in this. "..." Narrowing his eyes, he took off for them. His large paws pounced against the ground as he ran, kicking up snow in the process. Since this man was being held down by his brother, father, and old best friend, this was his chance to get back at him.

 _'I will end your pitiful life!'_ It was time to avenge his mother's death. She was never one for violence, so it made sense that she didn't want to fight. Oddly enough, tears prickled the wolf's eyes as he continued to charge right at the hunter. It felt like he was about to breakdown over having just lost his mother.

The blonde grinned when he saw the oh so familiar wolf. "You got this Bear!" He encouraged. "You can-...UGH!" Before he knew it, he was being flipped over onto the ground. Who knew that Danzo knew how to fight without using weapons? He was thrown onto the snowy ground back-down, and winced at how painful it was. His heart nearly stopped when he saw something shiny being pulled out of the man's pocket, and soon realized just what it was. Since when does he carry a knife on him? Either way, the blade was being lunged right at him... And fast at that too! His hands stretched out in front of him to try and stop himself from being impaled, his eyes filled with fear. "...-"

 _'Oh no you don't!'_ Sasuke leapt high into the air when he got close enough, and literally pounced right on top of the hunter. The weight of his body caused him to fall backwards. And since the other two had him pinned down with their teeth, this caused the calf muscles to literally be ripped right out of his legs. Now standing on top of him, he opened his mouth just enough so that he could rip his throat out. His fangs barely grazed the flesh when he felt something sharp being jabbed into his side. A small whimper escaped the large wolf, and he glanced over to see what had caused him this pain.

"...!" Even he has been struck. The long blade dug deep into his side, the handle just sticking out as it rested there. So this is what it felt like to be stabbed, huh? Being shot must be even more painful, and unfortunately his mother had to experience that one first-hand. There might still be a small chance that she was still alive, but he wasn't counting on it. No one was. Neither one of them wanted to get their hopes up. _'Ah! T-this...fucking hurts like hell!'_

 _'Nii-san! Are you alright?!'_ If him or their father lets go, then the hunter will be free to attack them with his legs. Although what use were they to him, now that they were all torn up like this? Could he even move them at all? Still, they weren't going to take any chances here. All he could do was stare in horror at the knife that was lodged right into his brother's side. He got a sick feeling when it was pulled right out, and nearly gasped at the amount of blood that gushed out from the gaping wound. If he doesn't get that patched up soon, then he could very well die!

Sasuke didn't answer him. Instead he went in for another attack, only this time he was going to be successful with it! _'Before I die, I must...make him pay...for everything you have...done!'_ The wolf clamped his mouth down onto the man's neck, and viscously tore his throat open. But that wasn't enough for him. No, he proceeded to go for his face next. All of that blood came pouring out of the man, ensuring that he was about to die. Still, there was so much pent up anger inside of him, forcing him to continue tearing him to shreds. He bit his mouth off and spit it onto the ground. _'That is for being a cocky asshole!'_ He thought bitterly.

"B-Bear, I think...he's already a goner-" Naruto mumbled as he just sat there, watching with wide-eyes as his former teacher was literally being torn apart. Never has he seen something like this before. Watching someone being killed right before your eyes was definitely a whole new experience, that will most likely give him nightmares. But this is a wild animal though. And they always say that you can't completely trust wild animals, no matter how hard you train them, or how little you get them. It will always be in their nature to hunt.

Hearing the blonde's voice made him snap out of it, and he looked down to see the mess that he had just created. "...!" This was the first time that he has actually killed someone. Killing animals to eat was much different than this. He could even feel the gazes of his brother and father on him, as if judging him. It really was over-kill, wasn't it? He just sat there, frozen, as the blood dripped from his mouth. The taste of human blood was very different, and in a bad way. He quickly got off of him and walked a few feet away, emptying his stomach contents all over the pure white snow.

 _'Don't move around so much! You will only bleed out that much faster. We need to get you to a hospital!'_ It was going to expose them, but this was Naruto that they were talking about. The guy won't utter a word to anyone. For some reason there was just something about him that said that they could trust him. If they don't get help now, then he can die. And if his wife really is still alive, then they really can't pass up this opportunity to save her.

Sasuke almost wanted to laugh at that. _'Do you seriously expect me to shift in front of that moron? I told you, I don't want him-'_

 _'I don't care what you want! I am telling you as your father that you must in order to save your life! To get your mother the help that she needs! And if you won't do it, then I will. And I will tell him everything!'_ He knew that his son wouldn't want him to turn into a human in front of the blonde, because...he doesn't have any clothes. And wouldn't that be embarrassing for him?

"..." Sasuke looked to both his father and his former best friend. When he stayed with him, there was just this welcoming, caring feeling about him. He was also very warm, and kind. But can they really trust him with this? Perhaps he really didn't have a choice in the matter after all. If he waits too long, then he really will bleed out and die, and he didn't want that. He looked to his mother then, wondering if she was still hanging on. Part of him wanted to go over there, but the other part knew that he wouldn't be able to handle seeing her dead. That is what kept him from going over there. His father must also be too afraid as well, since that is his wife.

 _'...Fine. But only because you are practically forcing me into doing this.'_ Shifting into a human in front of another human really wasn't on his agenda for the day. But neither was losing, or possibly losing his mother. His brother was also injured on top of it! His cheek was still bleeding due to the bullet grazing deeply into his cheek. It could have been worse. His head could have been blown off. Slowly turning to face the blonde, he somehow lost his footing and fell over. Was it because he was so drained of energy, and just couldn't stand up any longer? That made sense, taking as how he was losing so much blood.

 _'Fuck it. I can't anymore...'_ His eyes closed, his breathing becoming more shallow as his body frame shrank quite a bit. And when it stopped, it showed a naked young man just laying there in the cold snow, covered in the crimson liquid. It was getting all over the place. Did he care though? No, not at all. He wasn't even sure if he will survive this. The wound was healing, yes, but not fast enough.

Naruto blinked a few times, and brought his hands up to rub at his eyes. Once pulling them away from his face to get another look at the person before him, that was when he realized that he really wasn't seeing things. The wolf he used to call Bear, was actually Sasuke. It has been him this entire time. So what did this make him then? He never knew that such beings even existed. His childhood friend was always able to change into a wolf then? How come he never knew of this? He felt beyond shocked right now, and it led him to be completely speechless at first.

His gaze wandered then. Did that mean the others were his family? Was the wolf that got shot, Mikoto? The one that got grazed by the bullet, Itachi? And the one unharmed, Fugaku? It all made sense, now that he thought about it. How they were all able to up and disappear out of thin air like that. Turns out they have been hiding out in the forest here all of these years. Why didn't they tell him and his parents? His hands were gripping at the snow beneath him. It was so cold that they were beginning to feel numb, but he wasn't paying attention to that.

Sasuke Uchiha was dying in front of him.

"You all can explain this to me later. But...b-but for now I just...gotta get help!" Naruto made his way over to the bleeding male, and reached out to check his pulse. So far so good. However it felt very faint, and thus will need help right away. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't able to get here faster. I tried...s-so hard!" Why was he crying? Big, fat tears streamed down his tanned cheeks, finding it impossible to stop them.

 _'Idiot. How can you cry, when I just exposed my true identity? Shouldn't you...be scared?'_ Well he should at least be confused. Yet here he was, crying for him. It was like he didn't even care at all that his old best friend could turn into a wolf. Why was that? How could he be so accepting? It felt like he was slipping in and out of consciousness. That is why he didn't give a response to anything that he was saying.

Naruto never would have expected that such beings existed. And even though he felt greatly confused right now, he just didn't have the time to sit there and question it. Therefore he pulled his phone out to see if he had enough service out here. It wasn't much, and he will be lucky if he actually gets a hold of someone, but he has to at least try! If he gives up now, then they will die. It was all up to him to save them by bringing them to a hospital. He was trying not to look at Danzo's mangled corpse though. Just the mere sight of it made him feel sick to his stomach.

The sight of blood that covered Sasuke's mouth made him frown, and he reached out to wipe it off. No one can ever know of this, no matter what! That is why he had to try and hide the fact that it was him who killed Danzo with his own teeth. He then dialed his mother's number. If they can bring help with them, then that will be great. But he just wanted them to see what all happened here. He found the guy, yes... But this really wasn't what he expected when finding him. It was very unfortunate that he could not even be happy about this, because someone had to die. And his mother might even die too!

He didn't want to lose Sasuke of all people.

Fugaku, very slowly, trudged on over to his wife's bloody body. There was so much blood pooling out from beneath her, that he for sure thought that she had already died. He sat down next to her and whimpered, pawing at her head. There was no movement though. There was absolutely nothing. That was when he decided to get down on his belly, and crawled much closer. From there he pressed his ear against her chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat. "..."

Itachi may have been injured, but it was nothing serious. He walked over to the blonde, and sat down in front of him. That was when he shifted all of a sudden, not caring what he thought. He was going to be seen naked regardless, so why not do it now? The snow may be cold, but he was used to it by now. As he sat there in his human form, he reached up to touch his bloodied cheek, and let out a small sigh. "It has been a while, Naruto-kun." He murmured.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to speak, that was when he heard his mother's voice on the other line of the phone call.

 **Author's note:** I am HORRIBLE at writing out fight scenes. So please forgive me if this wasn't good enough. The next chapter will be much better ;;w;; I was going to write more, buuuut figured I might as well continue with a fresh new chapter. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto wasn't the only one who was left feeling very confused. When his parents arrived at the bloody scene, they asked so many questions. Of course his mother freaked out, and went right over to him to see if he had any serious injuries too. But even she noticed that there was something off about him. It was like he had seen a ghost; his once tanned skin now a much paler color. And at first he didn't even say anything. There was a look of fear in his ocean-blue eyes, as he just stared long and hard at the man laying before him. By now he had taken his jacket off to try and keep him warm, but he wondered if that was even doing anything at this point. The snow was probably making him feel very numb by now. If the wound doesn't kill him, will the cold? He had absolutely nothing to protect him enough from the freezing temperature. At least in his wolf form he had all of that thick, beautiful fur.

Fur. Sharp teeth. A howl like no other.

Sasuke Uchiha was a werewolf, and so was the rest of his family.

It was all still sinking in as he sat there by his bedside, holding his hand in his own. His grip was firm, and he found himself squeezing it probably a tad bit too hard. The images of what happened earlier kept flashing through his mind. The mere sight of his old rival literally transforming before him... It felt more like a dream than anything. It _shouldn't_ be reality, and yet it was. Somehow this man, along with his parents and brother, were able to shift between being human, and being a wolf. And not just any ordinary wolf either! They were much bigger than your average wolf. Plus the coloring on them were very unique too. Maybe it was because he has never seen a black wolf before, that he could think such a thing. Who knows though?

When his parents found out however, they nearly passed out. They almost didn't believe him! But thanks to Itachi stepping in, they were able to finally believe the fact that the Uchiha's were not normal people. Something that should only belong in fantasy movies, actually exists in the real world. And they have been living among them for many years. How many were out there? Were there even anymore? They might be the only ones of their kind for all they know. And if there are others, where are they? Are they walking around the city, blending in with everyone else? Not that he himself minded very much. As long as they don't cause any problems, then he shouldn't worry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He mumbled. If he had known way back then, maybe he would have been a lot more understanding. That still doesn't explain why the Uchiha's up and left without saying anything though. Just what the heck happened all of those years ago? That day was very clear to him; like it had just happened only yesterday. They were in class together one minute, and the next Sasuke was running out of it, only to never return. A long time has passed since then, yet he never forgot about that part of his life. Everything was so easy back then. They were just kids who were meant to have fun!

Yet things were much more serious than that.

"My otouto had a rough past..." There standing in the doorway, was Itachi himself. A big, white bandage sat on his cheek. Underneath it was the deep wound that required quite a few stitches. Other than that he seemed to be perfectly fine. Making his way over to his brother's bed, he stood on the other side and looked down at him. It has been a very long time since he has seen him sleep in this form, so he was no longer used to it. To be honest, he looked rather peaceful. He reached out to pull the covers over him some more, and patted him on the chest. It scared him a little when he collapsed. And never before has he seen so much blood; especially when it involved the blood of his family members.

Naruto jumped slightly in his seat when he heard that deep voice, and silently watched as he made his way over to the bed. It felt very weird having him here. Last time he saw the guy, he had much shorter hair. It was actually more of a nub, rather than a long, luxurious ponytail. His facial features even appeared to be much more mature, and older. Well that made perfect sense, for he was older himself. He is an adult now! Still, he couldn't help but notice the look on his face. The way he gazed at his younger brother... It was very soft and loving. _'What does he mean a rough past?'_ He thought. That was when he realized that he was still holding onto Sasuke's hand, and quickly let go of it, awkwardly clearing his throat. Great, that was the last thing he needed right now!

The darker-haired male just smiled at that, and simply shrugged it off. For now he wasn't going to think too deeply into that, and decided to continue on with the conversation that they were having. Not that there was much of it, since he only responded to something that he had said... But still, he wanted the blonde to know of his brother's terrible past. Maybe then things will be different between them. And he knew that Sasuke would never tell him, because he is just that stubborn. If only he didn't have to be that way, then it would make things so much easier. He cannot change how he is though, and he has learned to accept that a long time ago.

"I know that everyone looked for us after we disappeared. And we felt awful for creating such a huge mess. We...almost did return to Konoha, but every time we spoke of it, Sasuke would just...shut down. He would shake, and cry, and scream... Not to mention the nightmares he had every single night that kept all of us up. It didn't take long before our entire family was exhausted, worn out..." He spoke quietly. His hand lingered on his brother's chest. It was like he was protecting him in a way.

"In the end we decided to do what was best for Sasuke. And now you are probably wondering why him of all people? What happened to traumatize him so much? None of us like talking about it, especially him. We would rather just forget all about it and move on with our lives... But we learned the hard way that it is never that simple. You can't just choose what you can and can't forget. It just doesn't work out that way. It would be nice, yes, but it's simply not possible. What he went through... It is something that no little boy deserves to go through. No child should be...molested, violated...and _raped_ like that." He said that last word very quietly. And if it wasn't so quiet in the room, then the blonde wouldn't have heard it. But the television wasn't even on at the moment, making everything so silent.

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head. Did he just hear him correctly? There is no way that he heard those words coming out of his mouth just now! His hands twitched as they rested in his lap. If all of that really did happen to his friend, then that would make sense as to why he hated being touched. Now that he really thinks about it, it was rather odd how Sasuke flipped out on him those couple of times he got too close, or even made physical contact with him. When someone goes through something so traumatic in their life, it is very hard to get over it. And it's even worse when it happens at such a young age. Just how much was he going to learn in one day? This whole werewolf thing alone was a lot to take in, and now this?!

He wasn't one to drink, but boy could he use one right about now.

His eyebrows scrunched together to show just how upset he was, and he slowly inhaled, trying to remain as calm as he possibly could. "You were never the type to lie, or make stuff up." He said. "So Sasuke really...went through all of that back then? That...is why he...he disappeared? Who the hell did it? Tell me, Itachi!" He demanded, suddenly sitting up from his chair. The sheer force caused it to topple over. It was a metal chair anyways, so it took a lot more than that to destroy it. "I'll beat their ass to a pulp, ttebayo!" He said with such strong confidence.

Itachi however, just shook his head. "Please don't. You have already gotten in enough trouble as it is. Last I heard, he was locked up in a prison cell for many years. I guess he did this to other children too. I'm just glad that he was put to a stop, before other children were victimized." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I still want to know though. Even if he is locked up, I think I deserve to know. Sure me and Sasuke weren't exactly close, but I still looked up to him. I used to think that he was so cool, and amazing, and-..." Once realizing what he was saying, he cursed under his breath. "I-I mean, well...we were rivals. But weren't we, in a way, also friends? Our families have known each other for a long time. So I beg of you, let me know. I won't be able to let it go until I know who hurt him like that." You could hear the amount of concern in his voice as he said this.

Itachi looked him right in the eyes for a brief moment. So he really did want to know then, huh? It felt like he was already betraying his brother, and could very well lose all of his trust... But he felt this need to tell him. It was like he really did deserve to know, as weird as that sounds. "It was...Orochimaru." He finally spilled. "You know, your teacher back in the day? Didn't he always have a creepy vibe about him?" He kept his gaze on his brother then, finding it difficult to look at the blonde's face. It was like he was too afraid to see his reaction.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" This just couldn't be! Their _teacher_ did this to him?! Naruto grabbed at the sides of his head then, thinking back to those final days that Sasuke was still around. Is that why he wanted to keep them both after school? And why his rival booked it out of the classroom and never came back? Did that sicko plan on using he himself as his next victim? He _did_ ask him to stay after as well. Knowing just how close he was to becoming his little fuck toy did not settle well with him at all, and he quickly ran over to the nearest trash can to throw up. _'What the fuck?! How did I not figure this out sooner? Sasuke was suffering all alone back then. If I had been nicer to him, then maybe...maybe he would have opened up to me.'_

Naruto paced back and forth while pulling at his hair, his teeth gritting painfully together. This was just a lot to take in. Actually, it was too much to take in. The next thing he knew, he was lifting that fallen chair over, and was smashing it against the floor. And when one of the legs bent, he whirled around and aimed at the wall. He did this repeatedly, not caring that there were other people in the room. Not caring that a pair of dark eyes were fixated on him. He just continued to do it over and over again, until he felt his arms being yanked behind his back.

"Naruto, you need to calm down!" Things were getting out of hand now, and he needed to get the situation under control before the medical staff came pouring in. No need to get other people involved in this matter. It was none of their business anyways. "I get it. You're mad that Orochimaru hurt my brother. Trust me, I'm mad too... And so are my parents. We have been suffering with this for a long time now. Even till this day we have to deal with his scars. No one else outside of our family knows this, and it was supposed to stay this way! But I told you in hopes that you could get closer to him."

He looked back at the Uchiha, his breathing heavy due to how much he got himself worked up. "Why me anyways? Huh?! I save and patch up a wounded wolf thinking that it is a rare and unique animal, only to find out that he was actually my former classmate this entire time! Bear is Sasuke, and that is just something I cannot wrap my mind around right now. It has given me a pounding headache, and I'm about to lose my shit!"

Itachi frowned deeply. "I know that it is a lot to take in. But Naruto, it seems as though you and my brother were meant to meet again. You of all people show up just in time to save my brother's life, and he somehow finds you in a big city like Konoha just like that? Isn't it odd how that worked out? I think that...fate exists, and so do soulmates-"

The blonde stopped struggling in his hold then, his body tensing up at what he had just heard. "W-what a minute... You think me and Sasuke are _soulmates_? How the heck do you expect me to be with him anyways? I so much as touched him, and he flipped shit on me. We're supposed to be friends, and nothing more... Right? Fate just...does not exist. It can't. It only happens in fairy tales, and this certainly is not-..." Oh. Why didn't he piece it all together sooner? He let his hands fall down to his sides, and sort of went limp in the older man's hold.

"This world isn't normal anyways. People can fricken turn into animals, so I suppose fate and soulmates can exist." He mumbled. His gaze fell to the floor, making his hair brush over his eyes. "What the hell kind of sick joke is this? There is no way that I can make Sasuke happy. Wasn't it just an innocent fascination, not love? I looked up to him for who he was, and was too young to know what love is. Ah, but...now that I think about it, I did think that he was very attractive when he randomly showed up that night. I had no idea who he was, but there was just something about him that drew me in. It was like...I couldn't control myself, or my urges. I wanted to...feel his lips against mine." He trailed his fingertips along his own lips when saying that.

"...Naruto, you do not need to feel ashamed of your feelings. Isn't it a good thing that you two have known each other for so long?" Itachi had his arms wrapped around his whole body now, since holding the blonde's hands back like that was painful. And he really didn't want to hurt him. But this way he can still prevent him from lashing out again. "Maybe I am trying to push something that could very well backfire... But what would it hurt to give it a try? My brother needs someone to take care of him, and to be patient and gentle. You know, someone who really understands him. I think that, since you were once a childhood friend of his, that he can learn to trust you a lot easier than with someone else."

Naruto nervously bit his lip. Was his fascination really something much more, like love? It can't seriously be that simple. Plus why did things have to be set in stone like this? "It sure doesn't feel like he wants to be something more." He muttered. "We aren't even close friends, so how can we fricken date?"

Itachi just chuckled in response to that. "Ah yes, my otouto is a very stubborn and rude person... But deep down he can also be very caring, and kind. He's just hurting a lot. And he's the kind of person who will never admit to something like that. He won't ever shed tears when he is mad, or frustrated, or even sad... Unless he is pushed beyond his limits. But I know that you would never do something like that. You wouldn't push him to that extent. You have something that Sasuke needs, and that is your ability to never give up. Naruto, he needs to be with someone who will never give up on him. He needs your patience." He believes that this guy can save his precious brother, and to make him feel so much happier.

"And if I fail? Then what, Itachi? It would ruin whatever chance I have at being his friend. I have never dated someone before. No one has ever caught my eye, actually. However when Sasuke disappeared...that is all I ever thought about. Even before all of this happened, I still thought about him. Wondered where he was, and if he was doing alright. Or...if he was even alive. Yet here he is right in front of me, and I'm too afraid to do anything about it." It was driving Naruto crazy! Why was he so hesitant on this? Is it because he couldn't handle the truth? That it was somehow possible that this guy really was his soulmate?

His head tilted slightly to glance at the sleeping Uchiha. Just how long was he going to stay like that for? "So much is happening right now, and it's just...not the right time to be all: Oh hey Sasuke! Yeah, we were meant to be together. So let's get married and have wild sex!" Did he really have to throw in that last part though? His cheeks flushed once realizing this, and he couldn't stop the mad blush that spread across his cheeks. His eyebrow even twitched with frustration, and ye yanked himself out of Itachi's hold finally.

"..." Well that was unexpected. "Hn. I am not asking you to elope and have wild sex with my brother, Naruto." Although instead of getting upset over his statement, he couldn't help but smirk. It was actually pretty funny! And that is why he found himself chuckling. "I just want you to be more honest with your feelings, and try to get closer to my brother. I know what he needs. Ever since I found out that my mother was expecting my mother, I felt this instant bond with him. I always...knew that she was carrying a boy. And I was overjoyed with the idea of getting a brother. So I always wanted to protect him. This is my way of fixing things. He deserves the very best, doesn't he? I have teased him about you, and each time he would get so frustrated. But...it got a reaction out of him that I wasn't used to seeing..."

Naruto's eyes softened ever so slightly. "...When Sasuke ran away again, I thought that I would never see him again. I lost sleep over it last night, and woke up feeling pretty damn depressed. I guess...he's an important person to me. I was a little shithead back then, and I refused to be nicer to him. I was so fricken jealous over his popularity. I tried so hard to get people to notice me, yet he didn't have to do anything to be noticed. He got all of the attention that I wanted. But you know, that wasn't a fair thing to do. It's not like he asked for all of that attention. Clearly he didn't want it."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "Mm. My brother doesn't like being in the spotlight. All of that was in the past though. Things are different now, Naruto. You have this opportunity to change things between you both. I understand your confusion over our true identity. I would feel the same way too, if I were in your position. We're still the same people you once knew back then. Nothing much has changed. So just treat us how you would normally treat others, okay? Don't let our shape-shifting cloud your mind. We are not out to harm anyone..."

"..." He walked over to Sasuke, and slowly lowered himself down so that he could sit on the very edge of the bed. Just looking at him made his heart flutter, and he felt this urge to protect him with everything that he has. "I would never hurt him..." He whispered. It saddened him that his past was still effecting him. Once placing a hand over his, he allowed himself to smile a little. "He's going to push me away at first. You know that, right?"

"I do. But again, you have what he needs... And that is someone who will never give up on him."

"Mm... Urgh." Small grunting noises could be heard coming from the bed, and it certainly was not Naruto. It looks like the patient himself was beginning to wake up! Since he was still doped up on some heavy drugs for the pain, it was probably going to take him a while to adjust to everything at first. It was safe to assume that, especially since he just laid there with his eyes half-lidded, his gaze fixated on the ceiling as if it were something very interesting. He must be trying to figure out where he is, and what happened. The wound on his side was very deep, and it left a pretty big gash. It also required a lot of stitches just to close it up. And since he ended up losing so much blood on the scene, they had to actually give him some more just to keep him alive.

 _'Why...do I feel so...numb?'_ Sasuke questioned in his mind. After a few seconds passed by of him just silently laying there, he finally decided to tear his gaze away from the plain-white ceiling, and over to the two people who were staring right at him. Of course he recognized who they were immediately! It made sense that his brother would be here, but that blonde-haired idiot? It was impossible for him to forget about what happened back in the forest. That is why he looked only at him. It was like they were the only two people currently in the room. Normally he never ignores his brother like this, but this was different.

He knew the whole truth of their existence.

"Mother. Where...i-is she?" He asked in a quiet, raspy voice. Swallowing thickly, he looked around to see if there was anything to drink. Luckily there was a cup of water sitting right beside him, and he slowly reached out to grab it. Once he took a good couple of sips of the delicious water, he set it back down and cleared his throat. His father should be fine, but his mother? Last he remembered, she had been shot in the chest by that lunatic. For all he knew, she was dead somewhere here in this hospital. Remembering his own injuries was bad enough. Yet as he thought of his mother, he couldn't help but feel very sad. If he loses her, then nothing will be the same anymore.

Itachi brushed his brother's hair back and out of his face. Last time he saw him in his human form, he had much longer hair. This is how it should be though. It made him look more like himself, rather than his older brother. It's good to be your own person. "They were able to save her. Apparently the bullet missed her heart. And well, you know of our healing abilities, otouto. She just ended up losing a lot of blood. I don't think they are accepting visitors yet though. Mother...hasn't woken up yet. But she should soon though. Father is at her bedside right now. Has been ever since she got out of surgery."

The younger Uchiha shifted his gaze on over to his brother, and blinked a couple of times. So she ended up living through all of that? Well their mother has always been a really strong person. Their father may have been the pack leader, but she was also a huge help to this family. He let out a sigh of relief, and brought his hand up to cover his eyes. "Tch..." No, he couldn't cry. He just couldn't allow himself to show his vulnerable side in front of this doofus sitting right next to him.

"..." Eyeing the two before him, he took a few steps back and turned around, before making his way over to the door. For now he just wanted to give them both some alone time. "That is all I needed to say. I will come back to visit you, but...I think you two have a lot to talk about. I will let mother and father know how you are doing." He could only hope that Naruto would handle things properly here without him around. _'Don't be too hard on him. He hasn't left your side either...'_ Even in their human forms, they were able to communicate with each other using their minds.

And with that he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Huh?" Sasuke still felt groggy. His eyes couldn't even adjust completely yet. The bright, artificial lighting in this room was almost too much for him. Couldn't they be adjusted or something? Well it's not like he knew a whole lot about hospitals. He wasn't used to them at all, so why would he be educated on them? Knowing that he was all stitched up, he didn't even bother to move. Instead he just laid there on his back, which was fine. He just didn't want to get sore too quickly is all. The only thing that mattered, was that his mom was alive. And here they all thought that she was a goner! No one died today, and that felt really good! "..."

The silence drew on for a couple of minutes, neither one of them knowing what to say at first. It was just an awkward position to be placed in. And when Naruto did decide to speak up and break the silence, he scooted a little closer to him. Not too close as to where he was invading the Uchiha's personal space though. Last thing he wanted, was to be snapped at for getting all close when he hated it. If he talks about something serious right off the bat, then things will only get worse between them. That is why he had to try and lighten the mood a little. But could he do that though? Could he...cheer this guy up? It was worth a shot.

The blonde grinned while looking right at Sasuke. "Ah, ya know... I think it's pretty cool that you can turn into a wolf. It feels like I am living inside of a movie, ttebayo!" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. That is actually how he felt. It really was cool that he could transform into something so beautiful. "I was so upset when you ran away again. Since I never found you last time, it just felt like I wouldn't find you again, you know? But um...if Danzo hadn't of texted me, I never would have known about your guys' whereabouts. Probably...would have bled out and died." He sighed. His grin slowly disappeared, which is something he didn't mean to do. It was just depressing thinking about the whole situation is all.

"Heh. My precious Bear was you all along. Did you...recognize me, even back then when we first met? Like...did you know who was saving you, Sasuke?" He asked. It was just something he was curious about. His blonde hair and blue eyes shouldn't be an easy thing to forget. But then again, he tried so desperately to forget about that part of his life, and now he knew why. He understands completely as to why the Uchiha's up and left so suddenly without telling anyone. Pretty sure they didn't want Orochimaru accidentally finding out where they were hiding, in case he decided to go after them. Now that would just be horrible! He would have probably ended up like Danzo, all torn to shreds.

 _'...Cool? He thinks...it is "cool" to be a wolf? I really don't get him. He shouldn't be taking this so lightly! I'm not normal. And so he shouldn't find it to be something so easy to accept.'_ There were times when Sasuke did wish that he didn't have this ability. Because then he wouldn't have to live in constant fear of being exposed, and hauled off by the government to be experimented on. Even now he hoped that these doctors weren't onto him and his family members. Perhaps he would be tied down to the bed if they had any suspicions? Either way, he just felt weary about the whole thing.

"N-no. I...did not recognize you. Not until I...had that dream..." His voice was very quiet as he said this, almost as if he were too afraid to speak up. Part of it was also because he was on a whole bunch of painkillers, and felt all whoozy. He licked at his dry lips, and reached for the water again. "I ran. I ran...because...I didn't want to accept it. Didn't want anyone...to know that I was still alive...a-and nearby. My...existence is something that I...wanted to keep hidden, Naruto..." He whispered.

Naruto frowned deeply as he listened to him say all of this. So he wanted to keep his existence hidden for the rest of his life? That just didn't sound fair at all! He deserved to live a much better, and happier life than the one he has been living. It's rough out there in the wilderness, that much he knew. "You wanted to keep your existence hidden because of Orochimaru... Right? I know, Sasuke. Your brother just told me everything. How you fled that day from the classroom, because you couldn't take what he was doing to you any longer. You just wanted to get as far away from that man as possible, and couldn't trust living here anymore."

He balled his hand up into a tight fist. "I wish I had known a lot sooner. I would have tried to be there for you. Would have...protected you better. All those times you stayed after school alone with that man, I would have dragged your ass back home to prevent any of that from happening. But instead I ignored it and went home, like nothing was going on... When in fact there was. I never thought I could hate anyone more than Danzo, but I do now. And honestly...I wish I could kill him with my bare hands. Wish I could make him pay for hurting you so badly, because no one deserves that. No _child_ deserves to have their innocence taken away like that!" Clearly he was upset, and that was evident by the tone of his voice, and the tears in his bright blue eyes.

"...!" Sasuke's eyes grew wide. So he knew absolutely everything? Not only of him and his family's shapeshifting abilities, but also his gruesome past? Just what else does he know? And the only person who could have told him, was his own brother. Why would he do such a thing? _'I thought I made it quite clear that I didn't want anyone else knowing about that. So why, nii-san? Why...would you tell this moron of all people?'_ He was honestly speechless at the moment. Just what the heck does he say to something like that? He wasn't expecting his past to be exposed like this, and now things just felt very uncomfortable. "..."

Naruto did notice his reaction to all of this, and allowed his facial features to soften. "Ah, but...you don't need my protection anymore, do you? You're the one who can change into a humungous wolf. An animal that can easily tear through flesh. And you know...I _did_ see you naked. Someone as muscley as you can definitely take him on." He winked. Okay, so now he was trying to lighten up the mood again, taking as how they were both feeling all awkward and depressed just now. And he didn't want that. _'Itachi says that we are soulmates. That is why he told me of your past, Sasuke. But...are we really? Are we...destined to be together forever? I don't know. I guess we will see, huh?'_ He thought, while staring right into this dark orbs.

A deep blush appeared on the Uchiha's cheeks, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "If you're trying to be funny, then you just failed at that!" He huffed out in obvious annoyance. He turned his head to the side, where his hair proceeded to fall down and cover his face. To think that him of all people just saw literally everything! He wasn't thinking about that when he transformed. His mind was obviously elsewhere, since both him and his mother were dying from their wounds. So no, he wasn't focused on exposing his body to everyone. "..."

The blonde snorted, and playfully rolled his eyes. "Maybe I was trying to be funny... But maybe I was also being serious. I'm not going to sit here and take away your manliness by protecting you from everything. However I _will_ be there for you whenever you need me, and that's a promise ttebayo!" He said with such great confidence.

That's right. Sasuke wouldn't want to be portrayed as someone who was weak and defenseless, because he _an_ protect himself! But it would also be nice to have some help every so often. He just never expected said help to come from someone like him is all. "Don't think that you are now my knight in shining armor or something." He muttered bitterly.

This caused Naruto to actually laugh. "Pffft! That's a good one, Sasuke! But nah, I won't be your knight. I...will be the friend that you can lean on whenever you are sad, or feeling upset about something." Friend. That was all they were right now, was friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. If they really are soulmates, then he wanted to take this slowly. He got more serious then, as he turned his body slightly to face him more. He places the palms of his hands onto the bed while leaning forward. "...I will never hurt you. I swear on my life that I never will! Just...just give me a chance, okay Sasuke? Give me a chance to be your friend. Let me in. You won't regret it, okay?"

For now they can just focus on strengthening their friendship, before quickly jumping into bed with each other. And who knows? Maybe Sasuke doesn't feel the same way towards him. Maybe he has already fallen in love with someone else. He could very well want a different guy for all he knows. But if they really are meant to be, then he will just let it happen on its own. Nothing will be forced. Not in the slightest! All he wanted, was the chance to prove to him that not everyone was out to hurt him. "What do you say?" He murmured.

Sasuke stared into those lovely blue eyes for a long minute. He was thinking deeply about everything that was just said, trying to figure out if he really could trust him. Trust was something that had to be earned, normally... But this was different. This guy right here has known him for pretty much his whole life. And it just felt like he really could put his life in his hands. "...Hn. If you hurt me once, then that's it. I won't want anything to do with you ever again, you got that? I'm serious..." He muttered.

Naruto's eyes practically sparkled at his response. So that's it then? He was being given the chance to be there for him? To be his friend, and to help him out whenever he needs it? This was an amazing feeling, that's for sure! He reached out to grab the empty cup from his hand, and pressed the red button so that they could get some service in here. The guy needed to stay hydrated! "I won't let you down, I promise ttebayo!" He smiled fully at him.

This was only the beginning.

 **Author's note:** To the guest who told me to stop writing, yeah...you can kindly fuck off :) I am NEVER going to stop writing, you piece of shit~ So over people being mean, and rude. If you don't like my stories, then get the hell off of my profile. Okay? Not that hard ^^ I already get nasty reviews from another guest. And once I throw MPreg into this story, I will get told to kill myself, as always. So really, what you said means absolutely nothing to me. And for this, I will work on uploading the next chapter THAT much harder. JUST for you! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto's POV**

"Ah, let me help!" Before I knew it, my hands darted out to grab a hold of him. One of my arms wrapped around his thin waist, while the other pressed firmly against his chest to prevent him from toppling over. If I didn't step in when I did, he would have face-planted the tiled floor. This is why I let out a relieved sigh. That sure was a close one! After spending two days in the hospital, both Sasuke and his mother were finally being released. Their wounds were nicely patched up, and have been given medications to help with the pain. What the staff here doesn't know, is that their wounds heal very fast. Unfortunately they both had to slow down the healing process so that no one would catch onto this. If anyone finds out what they really are, then surely the government will whisk them away. And who knows what they will do to them! The thought alone made me want to cringe, but I suppressed every single time.

His body tensed up when I grabbed onto him, but I simply ignored it. "Remember to trust me." I murmur into his ear. There was an uncomfortable look on his face, so I was trying to make him feel better. It is going to be a challenge having to prove myself to him, but I am up for it. I know that it will all be worth it in the end. As carefully and gently as I could, I helped lower Sasuke down into the wheelchair. Being stuck in the bed for two whole days, his legs were probably weak and sore. For now he can't just up and walk on his own like he did before. Sure he got up to use the bathroom, but there was always someone there to guide him over there. I have been here for the most part, so it was usually me. But at night I did go home, so the nurses would have to take over that job for me.

At least with me visiting him so much, I was always able to bring in some really good food. It was homemade dishes from my own mother, and she was always happy to make them for him. Of course I told her how he felt about the meals she prepared, and how they reminded him of his own mother's. This was a huge compliment to her. After hearing that, she has been trying her hardest to make the absolute best meals for him! It's actually funny to watch, because she gets all serious when in the kitchen. Since my father hasn't brought home his first big paycheck yet, we are unable to buy takeout. That is fine though, since this is what Sasuke prefers anyways. Plus it gives her something new to focus on cooking, since he loves traditional Japanese food over anything else.

I couldn't help but grin at how empty the container was. There was so much crammed in there, that the lid almost didn't fit on it. Oh well, at least he is gaining his strength back. I would rather him eat a lot, than to not eat enough. "I made sure to wash my bedding. When we get back to my place, I can help you get into the shower. You'll feel so much better being nice and squeaky clean!~" I said, looking right into his dark and mysterious eyes. Not only that, but I also deep-cleaned my entire room. I don't want his family viewing me as nothing but a smelly, dirty slob. I have to try and impress them if we are to ever become more than just friends. I am willing to try, because what if we really are soulmates?

Guess I will find out.

Once he was in the wheelchair and settled in, he tiled his head to stare up at me. The expression on his face was more gentle compared to all the other times when I touched him. "Hn. A shower does sound nice. I feel disgusting..." He said quietly. For living so long as a wolf, he sure did smell good. Animals don't need to bathe though, so surely he just licked at his fur to get himself clean. That was enough though. Now that he will be living as a human being just like all the rest of us, he needs to take daily showers in order to remain clean and smelling good. I know that he will get used to that routine again. I mean, him and his family did that back when he was little. Surely they will get back in the habit without any issue.

His hands clasped together as they rested in his lap. However, I couldn't help but notice how white his knuckles were turning. Was he nervous about something? Afraid? I went over to grab his bag, and slung it over my shoulder. No matter how he is feeling, I need to make it better somehow. "Neh, how about we grab a coffee later on at the shop? It will be good for you to walk around and get used to those leg muscles again." As I said this, I pushed him out of the room. It was going to feel so nice getting out of here. The air is filled with too much sickness and death. I can only imagine how Sasuke will feel once getting some fresh air. Being stuck in a place like this could be very soul-sucking.

"That sounds nice... But can we grab some of that taco food instead?" I almost stopped in my tracks as soon as he asked that. To be honest, I didn't think he liked it that much. And well, I _do_ have some money in my wallet for it. If we eat off the dollar menu, then we should be good. Besides, the food off of there is usually pretty good. I just hope my mother won't get upset with us for ditching out on her home-cooked dinner for that. I can always tell her that we are meeting up with some other friends from the coffee shop. That way she can't really argue about it. People my age _should_ be hanging out with their friends a lot. But that would require lying to her, and that is something I absolutely hated to do.

A grin spreads on my lips then, and I nod my head. "Sure. That stuff is pretty good, isn't it? It's nice to have some variety in your life, right Sasuke?" Sure traditional Japanese food is delicious, but so are many other types of food. You just have to explore what's all out there is all, because it's limitless. When I made it to the exit doors, that is when I saw the rest of his family. His mother was also in a wheelchair, but at least she looked a whole lot better. The color has even returned to her face! And of course, being the kind person she is, greeted me with a smile. Beside her were Itachi and Fugaku. They were both equally happy to be getting out of here as well.

Guess I will have to dip into my savings to pay for a cab.

Itachi walked up to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you again for taking my family and I in. We promise not to be too much of a burden on you all. And we will be looking for jobs first thing tomorrow! My father has a lot of work experience. I was too young at the time when we chose to live a different life style, but I can adjust quickly. I will find something easy to start out with. My mother was a stay-at-home mom, so we don't have to worry about her. If anything, she can always work at a restaurant. But I'm sure we won't be needing her help financially." He said in that soft, deep tone of voice.

"Look, you guys don't need to rush so much. My father is getting paid a lot better now. Not only that, but you guys are literally just getting out of the hospital. Allow yourselves some time to heal and relax fist. There isn't a time limit, tteabyo!" If we were to do that, then that would be pretty damn heartless. Besides, my parents miss them a lot anyways. My own mother and Mikoto were such close friends all of those years ago. If anything, she won't want her to leave so soon. I think they should focus on rekindling their friendship. As for my own father and Fugaku? Well, I'm not too sure. I think they can become friends too. Although that man seems to be very stubborn as well, so it probably won't be easy.

"I understand what you are saying, Naruto. This is something we have decided to do. We spent far too long living the life of an animal, and need to get back on our food as soon as possible. I especially, am ready to start living this life again. I want to earn my own money, and go back to school." Suppose I can understand his reasoning behind all of this. I just hope that whatever place they end up affording, they won't be moving too far away. I would hate to be separated from Sasuke again. No matter how far away he moves, we could still see each other. We could make it happen.

"Well, I wish the best of luck to you guys. While staying at my place, don't feel like a burden. None of us feel like that, and are actually honored to have you staying with us." I pressed the button to open the doors, and wheeled Sasuke out of the hospital. There was already a cab waiting for us. It's a good thing that it was a bigger vehicle, because otherwise I would have to walk home. Not that I minded it or anything. My place isn't too far away from here. I just didn't want to leave them alone in such a big city. They aren't used to this lifestyle anymore, so certain things might spook them.

"Naruto and Sasuke can sit in the back." Itachi called out. This made my face grow warm. And what the heck was he trying to insinuate here? I couldn't help but glance down at him. When I saw that he was staring right back at me, I stumbled with my footing. Was he thinking the same thing I was? Sometimes it is so impossible to read the expression on his face, or to figure out what he is thinking. He really is a mysterious person. I ruffled up his dark hair to try and lighten up the atmosphere.

"I don't care where we sit. Guess your parents want to be with each other; and Itachi doesn't mind sitting in the front. So... I can see why we would be seated together." I say, while opening one of the back doors. After doing this, I held my hand out to him. Helping him out made me feel happy. It's nice to feel needed. Without even realizing it, I found myself staring at him. Despite not being touched, he had no problem with how I handled him in his wolf form. It still shocks me that he is able to change into such a huge and beautiful creature. This only makes me feel more interested in him. I never would have thought that such a thing was even possible. What else lurks out there in this vast world? Do other mythical creatures exist? I wanted to ask, but now really wasn't the time for any of that.

Sasuke hesitated at first when I reached out to him. But after a good few seconds passed, it seemed like something inside of him changed. And when he grabbed onto my hand, I almost jumped. I wasn't expecting it to be so strong. At least he wasn't shaking, or appeared to be afraid. Instead he wore a blank look on his face as he rose from his wheelchair. He slowly made his way over to me, and then lifted his leg up to get into the vehicle. I helped lift him up so that he wouldn't fall back out. Since our talk two days ago, I feel more comfortable with touching him. Sometimes he mutters something under his breath and protests, but other times he just lets me do it. Does this mean he is getting used to me?

I could only hope.

"Up ya go!" I gave one last push to make sure he was all the way inside the vehicle, before shutting the door. Luckily one of the workers came out to take the wheelchairs from us, so that we could just leave right away. I practically ran over to the other side and got in. It sucks that I have to take money out of my savings, but it will be worth it getting everyone back to my place. Things are going to be sort of cramped for a while, and that's fine. We can learn to deal with it. At least we are helping out some old friends here. I got my seat belt on, and told the driver where we needed to go. It won't cost much, since it should only take roughly ten minutes to get there.

"..." My gaze kept drifting over to Sasuke, even though he was just quietly sitting there. Not once did he look back at me. But come on, the guy wasn't stupid! He could totally sense me doing this. He just chose not to act upon it. It's something I couldn't really help though. Sure his hair was sort of greasy from not showering, and he smelled just like the hospital; but that didn't matter to me. This is still the same person I once knew back when we were younger. It still feels like this is a dream, in a way. And every so often I pinch myself just to make sure that this actually is reality. I'm not sure what will happen with the whole Danzo incident. For now I just don't want to even think about it, let alone talk about it. It's nice that everyone else around me feels the same way, because no one has brought it up, not even once.

"...Are you hungry? Or thirsty? I can see what's in the fridge. Maybe my mom has some leftovers from lunch. It wasn't too long ago..." They were supposed to be released from the hospital a couple of hours ago. Unfortunately thanks to the slow staff, that didn't happen. Something kept coming up, in which delayed everything. It was getting really frustrating. It definitely wasn't easy sitting in that hard chair for so long; but I just endured it so that I could stay by his side. I didn't like leaving him alone. I wanted him to know that I was there for him, no matter what. That I would never abandon him. He's pretty much stuck with me now.

I finally got a response out of him. And after minutes had passed by in complete silence, he looked right at me. "Both. I don't care what I eat. As long as it isn't anything sweet." When he said that, I couldn't help but remember back to when I fed him those dried tomatoes. That seemed to be something he really loved. And I do have some fresh ones back at my place for him to eat. But then what would his family have? Guess it needed to be something that they could all enjoy. As long as it wasn't sweet, huh? That wasn't going to be a problem. My parents don't keep very many desserts around. It's hard enough that my mom doesn't like me eating those cups of ramen.

I can see why she would feel that way. She just wants her family to be happy, especially her very own son. And I _do_ enjoy the stuff she cooks! "I'll see what we have for everyone once we get there. Your parents are sleeping in my parent's room, and they even pulled out an inflatable mattress for Itachi. They will be sleeping on the couches. And, well, you're obviously sleeping on my bed. I don't mind the floor. I can pretty much sleep wherever, heh!" I always got in trouble for falling asleep in class, back when I was in school. Other students would throw stuff at me, or just smack me alongside the head. The teachers always scolded me pretty badly, but I deserved it. I'm surprised I even graduated on time!

"Hn. Does my mother need to brace herself? She got it the worst out of the both of us. And we were forced to slow down our healing process, so she's still weak." We were talking very quietly, so there was no need to worry about the driver hearing us. It just wasn't possible, what with him being all the way up in the front. I also couldn't blame Sasuke for his concern. I shifted my attention over to her, noticing that she was leaning against Fugaku. Her eyes were closed, and she looked somewhat happy. It must be an odd feeling, being in such a huge city like this, and to be riding in a vehicle again. I wonder if they still remember how to drive. They don't even have their driver's license anymore. They basically have to start all over with their lives.

That is going to be hell.

I let out a nervous chuckle, and rub at the back of my head. "I uh... am not really sure. But I can always walk inside first to try and hold her back. My parents were really worried about you and your family. They are going to be super thrilled to see you all again. Don't worry though. I would hope she wouldn't jump on your mother after getting out of the hospital. My mom does some crazy stuff, but she knows better." I explained. Also, I'm pretty sure my father will try to hold her back knowing this. I don't want her hurting more than she already is, and the same goes for Sasuke. They deserve to live better lives. And I wanted to help give them that.

"Neh, it's pretty crazy how we met again. When I thought you were just a huge wolf, I always thought about you. I constantly asked myself if you were okay. I hated leaving you all wounded like that. Now that I think about it... It sure did feel like you were always listening to me. It was like you could understand everything that I was saying. The look in your eyes said it all. So now it sorta makes sense that you gave me such a look. Underneath all of that fur was my childhood rival. I just... wonder if you would have ever told me about this secret of yours. If you hadn't of ran away and got attacked, would you have came back to see me?"

Nothing was said from him at first, and I hoped that I didn't go too far with my questions. A long minute passed by, before he finally spoke up to respond. "I never wanted to tell you about... that. I also didn't plan on coming back to see you. When we got attacked by that man, my family basically forced me into spilling the truth. Hn, I didn't want to transform in front of you. So no, I wasn't happy about how things turned out. However... I really am giving you this chance to prove yourself to me. I think you are doing alright so far. You only touch me when it is needed, and I appreciate that. Don't expect me to turn into a wolf whenever you want. I'm not here to please anyone. This is the life I chose to live now. I might not ever change back into that form..."

That was a real shame. On the other hand I could see why. It's a huge risk turning into something like that. If the wrong person finds him, it could turn out deadly. I'm glad they decided to live out their lives as humans. There isn't much for them out in the wild. Already they have wasted so much of their lives. Now is their chance to turn things around for the better. But if Sasuke is going to be sticking around for a very long time, then he needed to get used to all of my friends. That, and he needs to let everyone from our past know that he's alive and doing well- that he has returned for good this time! This needs to be done in baby steps though. Last thing I want to do, is overwhelm him with too much.

The cab suddenly stopped on the side of the road, which meant that we were at my place. Guess I won't get to tell him how I feel about that until later. I opened my door and hopped out of it, immediately going around to help get Sasuke out. It was nice that he didn't protest. Deep down he knows that he needs my help with this. I held onto his hand the entire time he slid out of the vehicle, until he landed on his feet. His hold was still tight, like he was afraid of being touched like this. I will get him used to it though. I never give up when I set my mind to something. So, I will never give up on _him_.

As he stepped down and got real close to me, my eyes widened. It isn't often that the space between us is this little. In fact, he doesn't allow for me to get this close. But now that he is, I couldn't control my reaction. Something stirred inside of me that I didn't recognize. One thing I knew for certain, was that his lips looked really soft. I wanted to touch them with my own. So yes, I wanted to kiss him. "..." I shook those thoughts from my head, and cleared my throat. Now really wasn't the time to be ogling over him like this. Instead I handed the cab driver the necessary money for the ride, and pulled Sasuke up the stairs. "Just follow me." He called out to the other three.

I shoved the key into the hole and opened the door. The inside smelled amazing! "Well, we're not being attacked with hugs yet." I chuckle. My mom must have gotten so busy in the kitchen, that she didn't pay attention to anyone entering the place. I motioned for the others to come in, telling them to shut and lock things up behind them. It's best that I get to her first and explain things. It didn't matter if Sasuke came with me or not. Although I only got about halfway through, until we were met by my father. He was still in his pajamas and slippers. He really couldn't have gotten dressed for company? This made me facepalm hard.

"Oh hello! It's nice to see you all doing much better. My wife and I didn't really get the chance to talk to you all. Everything happened so fast. And we were so focused on getting you all the help that you needed. We're even more thrilled to hear that the man staying in our home was Sasuke. Our son was really distraught when you guys left. But lately since he met back up with him, he has been really happy." He smacked me on the back when saying that, and I couldn't help but pout. Did he really have to say something so embarrassing like that?

"Dad, come on!" I didn't want my old rival viewing me as weak, or pathetic for missing him so much. Perhaps he already felt that way though. I did cry when he got hurt the other day. He hasn't said anything about it though, and it makes me wonder if it honestly bothered him. I turned my head to look away from them. Yeah, this was just awful. It's bad enough that my feelings are all jumbled up from everything. There is a possibility that we could become more than friends, and that thought alone made me feel super nervous. I wiped my sweaty palms onto my pants then. Having everyone's attention on me was so uncomfortable. I just wanted to crawl underneath a rock and die.

"I see you still have that grumpy look on your face after all this time, Fugaku." My face paled at that comment, and I had to fight the urge to smack him. That isn't a way to greet guests; especially those who will be staying here for a while. I looked to Sasuke, and he seemed unfazed by it. Was I really the only one who thought it was rude of him to say? No one was getting angry, and it honestly shocked me. I guess being the type of person he is, he wouldn't get offended over something like that. It still sounded wrong to me.

"Bahaha! I kid! Let's go in the kitchen, shall we? Kushina is just dying to see you all again!" My father motioned for all of us to go in there. Instead of following them, I decided to go to my bedroom. It has just been an exhausting two days, and I felt so worn out. I had no right to complain, when the others have had it much worse than me. Everyone else is hungry. They ate an early breakfast thinking they were getting out sooner, so I couldn't blame them. All I wanted right now, was to lay down and relax. Plus I need to catch up on some messages. So I can do that while everyone else hangs out in the kitchen.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

Not having that dobe there for lunch was strange. And here I thought he was hungry too. The guy can really pack away the food. It's a good thing that his mother was able to contain herself. But after a while things just got boring, and I didn't know what to say. Our parents were talking amongst each other, and my brother seemed to be enjoying himself. That's just the kind of person he is. For as long as I can remember, he has been very mature for his age. Instead of just sitting there listening to everyone else, I decided to go into the other room. Now that I have been fed and got some refreshing water, I felt so much better. I still needed that shower though. I need to find a clean towel first.

I kicked the door open to Naruto's room. From there I could see him laying on the floor, scrolling through something on his phone. "..." My body didn't move. I blinked a few times, wondering if he was going to notice my presence. I crossed my arms the longer I waited. Was he really that engrossed in his phone? His eyes were scanning over something, and his lips were moving. Is this why he skipped out on lunch? Was to just lay here on his phone the whole time? Sometimes technology really sucks. I walked on over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, but never tore my gaze away from him.

"You're being very sociable today." I joke with him. Before he was talking a lot, and as soon as we got here he up and left to be alone. I never took him as the type to distance himself from people. I always thought he wanted to be with people at all times. Even though he was ignoring everyone, that didn't give me the right to try and see what he was doing. It's for the best that I mind my own business for now, and respect his space. Finally I got him to look back at me. A blonde brow was raised, and he had a strange expression on his face.

"I'm sure my parents were talking about some embarrassing things with yours. I just wanted to avoid that completely. Besides, the kitchen isn't that big anyways. I just saved someone from sitting on the floor... Which would have probably been me. I will snack on something in a little bit here..." He placed his phone on top of his chest, but with the screen facing down. That way no one can see what he is doing, which is smart of him. I rolled my eyes at him.

"They were catching up on other things. Not everything is about you, you dobe." I smirk a little when saying this. My hand slowly reaches back to grab one of the pillows on the bed, and I chuck it right at him. This causes him to flinch, and I can't help but chuckle. It's nice to just let loose once in a way. I'm also grateful for him and his family taking everyone in. This way I won't be the only one staying in a place here in the city, while my parents and brother are still stuck out in the wild. It's just way too dangerous out there, and another Danzo-type person might come back to hunt them down.

"H-hey! Hmph, I know that..." His bright blue eyes bore into my own as he sat up. He chucked the pillow back at me, but I easily dodged it. My reflexes are better than his, and that is something he should know by now. I place it back at the head of the bed, instead of letting it just sit there out of place. I have always preferred for things to be neat and clean. My own bedroom used to be nicely organized. So when I walked in here for the first time and saw how messy it was, I wanted to immediately go into cleaning mode. But I knew better than to do that.

At least there were no cockroaches.

It is still difficult for me to let others in, including Naruto. We have known each other for so long, and he has accepted the wolf part in me. This makes me feel more comfortable around him, but not completely. I still have those trust issues that I developed back when I was a small child, and that is all because of Orochimaru and what he did to me. "..." But this person has been so kind, and generous with me. And when he touches me, his hands are so gentle. Maybe I am just over-thinking all of this, and I should just trust him. Every time I try to get close, those memories flash through my mind, and they're so blindingly bright! They make my head hurt, and I have lost sleep over it a lot.

"Hn." I dug through my pocket and pulled out a dinner roll. It had some pulled pork and barbeque sauce on the inside. But I wrapped it up to make sure that none of it would get onto the clothes I am currently wearing. They aren't even mine, and so I would hate to ruin them like that. It would make me feel bad. "Here. You have offered me food so many times already. It's only fair that I do the same for you." The expression on my own face changes, as I feel a little happier to be talking to him. I have gotten so used to being around him, that now I just can't help but feel a void whenever he's gone.

Was he growing on me?

His eyes were sparkling when he took in the pulled pork sandwich. I'm just glad that my family loved Kushina's cooking. It would be highly offensive if they said they couldn't eat her food, all because they didn't like it, or weren't used to it. But I think my father loved it the most out of the other three. My brother just appreciated eating a home-cooked meal in general. Nothing even needed to be said from him either. You could tell by the look on his face on how much he enjoyed it. Since it was wrapped up, I tossed it over to him. Thankfully he caught it with his hands. "Obviously you're hungry. You should go back into the kitchen and grab more. There's a lot left..."

"Pffft! I'm good with just this. I feel really relaxed right now. I threw some extra blankets on the floor to help cushion it, and boy does it feel nice!" Naruto took the sandwich out of the wrapping, and took a big bite out of it. So he's hungry, but is too lazy to actually go and get the food himself? That certainly sounds a lot like him. I roll my eyes again at him.

"Well I'm going to take a shower then. You can just... lay here and do whatever you were doing. Clearly I interrupted something important." I stood back up and fixed my clothes. This is all I really have at the moment. At least I was given a few new pairs of boxers. That is only because Naruto had recently bought some more, for his other ones were pretty old. It was generous of him to give them to me. Since I'm a tad bit slimmer than him, they are a little loose on me. It wasn't anything to worry about.

I wasn't jealous or anything. Naruto can do whatever he wants to. I'm just a guest here, until my family and I get back on our feet. Hopefully we can earn enough money soon so that we can move out. I don't like burdening other people. "..." Part of me enjoys being here at the same time. I get fed really good food, and treated like family. Plus his bed is really comfortable and smells like him. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I paused for a brief moment. The hell? Did I seriously just say something about his scent? I can't possibly like such a thing, right? There's just no way.

Feeling frustrated with myself, I slammed the bathroom door and locked it. I didn't mean to do it so loudly. It just happened. At least the Uzumakis are forgiving people, and probably won't question me on it too much. "But why did I..." I mumble under my breath. Why do I like his presence so much? It's like all of my problems just melt away when he's around. His aura is so warm and inviting, like he's a big ball of sunshine. We were supposed to hate each other, damn it! Even when we were little, we never got along like we do right now.

As I undress, I make sure to neatly fold my clothes so that they won't get wrinkled. They may not be mine, but I still needed to make sure that nothing bad happened to them. I don't want to have to owe him more than I already do. After that I turned on the hot water and got in. This lifestyle is going to take a good while for me and the rest of my family to get used to. And while we are here, I need to follow Naruto around and learn from him. I can't be thrown out there without knowing enough to survive on my own. It's not like I can live at home forever. I need to live my own life.

I'm not going to lie about my time spent here. It has actually been a lot of fun, and I have already learned a lot in just a short amount of time. But I have always been that way. I absorb information like a sponge, and put it to good use. My grades were always as good as they could get, which made my parents proud of me. Well my father never showed it, but my mother and brother definitely did. I was only in elementary school, so it's not like I achieved anything too great unlike Itachi. My eyes are closed as I stood underneath the hot water, taking in deep breaths as the entire room filled with steam. When we move, maybe we won't go very far. That way we can still see each other. Yeah, that would be nice.

I would like to continue seeing Naruto.

"..." That sounded wrong. We're definitely not dating! I have never been interested in anyone like that, or rather, I never allowed myself to. He is the only person I have allowed to so freely touch me. They send shivers down my spine, and I get this weird tingly feeling deep inside my stomach. If he becomes my mate, then what? Will he accept me entirely? Because he doesn't know that I can bare children. The thought alone might freak him out, and I did not want that. I am also a man! That isn't normal in the human world. Out in the wild there is no one around to question the gender of a wolf, especially of our size. We kept ourselves hidden for the most part. That is, until Danzo found us.

I graze my hand over the lower part of my stomach, sighing. It would be nice to have a family of my own, to be honest. Not only that, but I will start to lose control of my urges very soon here. If I don't find a mate right away, things will turn out very bad for me. I will probably just screw anyone that I see, just to get rid of the painful, burning feeling. And then what? I don't want to lose my virginity to just about anyone. And I definitely don't want to have some stranger's baby either. Naruto was the only one that I trusted such a thing with. But that involves falling for the idiot. Is that even possible for me? For us to be together like that?

I really don't know anymore.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Oh wow it has been over a year since I have last updated this story! I apologize deeply for that. Life has been hectic for me. And this may not be the most exciting chapter, but it's something over such a long hiatus. I hope you all continue to follow this story, because I refuse to let it die! ;;w;; Things will get better, I promise.


	16. Chapter 16

_'When was the last time it snowed this much? Will it ever end? Or will we be buried alive?'_ It's not like Sasuke minded the winter. Living out in the wilderness, it was fairly easy to find a hideout. As wolves him and his family had such thick, warm fur, that the freezing temperatures never bothered any of them. The only frustration that came with all of this snow and cold, was that it became much more difficult to find something to eat. There were times when they would go hungry for a good while. After having lived in that form for so long, they just learned to get used to it. There was no use in complaining over the life they chose to live. At least they won't have to struggle this year, or the years to come. From now on they will be living amongst all of the other human beings. Already they were adapting to things here in the city quite well. But that was no surprise.

As he sat there on the window ledge, he pressed his hand against the cold glass. Apparently Minato found a house that is within his budget, and so they are expected to move out of here next month. This apartment was way too small for two families to be living in, but he couldn't help but feel a little sad. All of this time he has been staying here, creating wonderful memories with his newly formed best friend. It just felt weird that all of this was going to be gone by the beginning of January! Was he still going to share a room with the blonde? Or will there be enough rooms to share one with his brother? He didn't know how to feel about that. What will he do without this wonderful scent? And, oddly enough, he has gotten used to the color orange.

This new place won't be painted, at least not right away that is. Apparently everything is just a basic color. The rooms were either beige, or white. His eyes roamed about the dark room, and he let out a sigh. It was really early in the morning, and no one else was up. And since it's snowing so heavily, the clouds were a dark grey color. This means the sun won't be coming out anytime soon. Was it going to be this gloomy for the entire day? And to think it's Christmas day. As his gaze drifted downward, he couldn't help but notice how Naruto was sleeping. He was on his back, his arms and legs all sprawled out as his shirt was pushed completely up. It didn't help that he was in his boxers, so there was a lot hanging out at the moment. "..."

Sasuke stretched his legs out, sliding off of the window ledge so that he could get back into bed. However, he didn't get underneath the covers. Instead he sat in the middle, and continued to stare at the other with a curious look on his face. How can he sleep so peacefully, knowing what day it is? Even though he has been working at the coffee shop, he still didn't make enough to get him or any of his family anything. There was a tree set up in the living room, but surely it was going to be empty when he goes out to eat breakfast. Perhaps next year they can have a much better Christmas, where they will be able to give each other presents.

His fingers tapped against his leg as he just sat there. _'Why... do I want to see those blue eyes so desperately? To hold his face in my hands, and to run my fingers through his soft, sunshine hair? Why in the world do I want to feel his lips against mine, as we fight for dominance in a hot and passionate kiss? Damn these stupid urges. I need to fight against them!'_ By now his eyes had become shadowed by his bangs, and his hands were curled up into tight fists. This isn't normal. You're not supposed to feel this way about your best friend, right? It doesn't help that he is nearing the time when he needs to mate. Maybe that is why he reacted this way around him. It's not because he holds those kind of feelings towards him. It just has to be because of his wolf side.

If they were to mate, then they would be bonded together forever.

Unfortunately things didn't go as planned for his older brother. For as long as he could remember, both him and Shisui were always very close friends. They did everything together! No matter what it was, they would always seek out each other's approval. And when the big move happened, even that didn't keep them apart. For a good couple of years they would always sneak off to go visit the other. Although it always had to be in the wilderness, so they could only meet up in their wolf forms. Somewhere along the line, they gave in and slept together. It was impossible keeping their feelings a secret any longer, and finally after so long, they were able to be together as lovers instead of just friends.

Their happiness didn't last long after that, and things between them were destroyed. When Itachi unexpectedly wound up pregnant, it caused a lot of issues within the clan. Not only did his father disapprove of him being such a young parent, but he also threatened to kill the boy who knocked up his son. At the time he didn't realize the effects all of the fighting would have on both him and his grandchild. All he knew, was that he couldn't take care of a baby at his age. It just wasn't right. They should have used protection, or should have been more careful about it. Either way, he didn't want them being together.

The first couple of weeks of Itachi's pregnancy were the worst. Not only did he fight with his father a lot, but there was also tension between him and the father of his child. It felt like everything was falling apart. But never did he expect to lose so much. All of a sudden his mate stopped coming around. Every day he waited for him. And as each day passed with no sight of him, he increasingly became depressed. What was he going to do without him? He couldn't possibly do this all on his own. And weren't they supposed to be mated for life? Maybe it was all a made-up thing, just to force people into staying together, no matter how much they fight.

And then one day it happened. Itachi miscarried.

The poor guy woke up in the middle of the night with terrible stomach pains. Since he was stuck in his wolf form, he wasn't even able to go to the hospital. Instead he had to sit through it, and all by himself. He couldn't bare to bring his little brother into this kind of mess. It wasn't even his mess to deal with anyways. If anything, he was just thrown into it because they are brothers. That's it. As messed up as it sounds, it didn't even take long for the fetus to pass through his body. And when it finally came out, that is when he lost it. Despite everything he had gone through, and losing so much in such a short amount of time, he was completely heartbroken. He wanted that baby, because as strange as it sounds, it was the only piece of Shisui that he had left. And now that too, was gone.

No one talks about it till this day. It has been a couple of years since that happened, and it was like it never happened in the first place. Well, to everyone else it was. For Itachi, he will never forget something so important. How can you, when you literally have to carry your lifeless child in your own mouth, only to burry it somewhere no other animal can find. Nothing was ever said from his father. No emotion was ever shown, either. His mother was saddened by it though. In fact, there were even tears in her eyes when finding out what happened. Yeah he was too young to have a child of his own, but that was still her grandchild nonetheless. And he shouldn't have gone through something so painful and traumatizing all on his own.

You wouldn't know he went through all of this just by looking at him. Itachi puts on this kind and gentle smile, which fools anyone into thinking that he has lead a perfectly normal and happy life. Underneath all of that kindness lies a broken person; but he still tries so hard to live his life like any other person. Right now he was working on getting a good-paying job, so that he can help but enough money into the savings that they had all started, along with their father. To be honest, he just wanted to stay busy and keep his mind off of everything that went on back then. That is also why he felt so grateful to be back in the city. At least now he can finally move on with his life.

As for Sasuke, well...

He was afraid of getting hurt like his brother.

His eyes seemed lifeless now. As he thought back to that horrible time, he could actually feel his heart tighten painfully. If he does find a mate, and let's say that it's Naruto himself, would he someday leave him too when things get hard? If that were to happen, then he would never be the same again. As if he hasn't been through enough as it is, and then to add onto that? Yeah, that would scar him for life. When he heard footsteps in the other room, his head whipped over in the direction of the closed door. Who the heck is up and walking around at this time of the day? As far as he knew, Minato had the holidays off now. So it wasn't him getting ready for work.

And then there was a knock on the door, in which caused him to flinch. His eyes widened a bit in response to this. Still, he said nothing. But from what he could smell, it was definitely Kushina. Not trying to sound all creepy or anything, but she always smelled nice. And he _does_ have a great sense of smell. Did she want to speak with her own son? "..." He scooted closer to the edge of the bed then, and brought his foot down to press against the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey! Wake up!" His voice was quiet at first, since he didn't want the redhead to hear him. This got a small reaction out of Naruto. All he did was grunt, and shift in his makeshift bed. Apparently it no longer hurt to sleep on the floor. By now he was more used to it. Guess it helps having so many blankets on the floor to lay on top of. Because of this, he himself only had one to cover himself up with. Judging by the position he was currently in, he wasn't even cold. If anything, he looked warm. The tattoo on his stomach still gets him. What the heck was it supposed to be? He hasn't brought himself to ask the guy.

Sasuke leaned down to get closer to his best friend, and whispered into his ear. "All of your ramen is being thrown out." That was probably a cruel thing to say, but he didn't know how else to wake someone like him up. Darn him for being such a heavy sleeper! Even alarm clocks don't work on him. It was frustrating at times, because his alarm will just keep going off until someone turns it off. Usually he has to get out of bed and step around the blonde, just to shut the damn thing off. And then he can't fall back asleep due to being wide awake. If they do get separate rooms, will he miss going through that every time he has to work an early shift? He won't get to see his sleeping face anymore.

"What?!" Give it to Naruto to wake up from a dead sleep over something as simple as ramen. His eyes were opened wide as he scanned his surroundings. When they landed on the raven, he let out a sigh of relief. There was a smirk on his face, which meant that nothing bad was happening to his precious ramen stash. Those are perfect for days when his parents are out on a date. That way he won't have to try and cook something for himself to eat, which would then result in burning said food, or possibly burning down their apartment.

There was another bag on the door.

"Naruto, I know you're awake! Open this door right now!" Of course she could hear her son's voice. Heck, she could hear everything that he was saying clearly. That is why she felt irritated when he continued to ignore her. It's not like she had something bad to say. What made her feel this way, was that he wouldn't answer the door. How long has she been standing here for now? She checked the watch on her wrist, and began to impatiently tap her foot on the floor.

This made him tense up. "Thanks Sasuke! Ya could have answered the door..." He got up to his feet as fast as possible, and ran over to his door. After flipping the light switch on, he swung the door open and was met with his mother's angry stare. When did she get here? A nervous smile spread on his face then, and he reached back to rub at the back of his head. Well this was awkward. For some reason she didn't remain this way. Instead her expression softened, and she stepped aside to let them both out.

"What? You both can't sleep away Christmas! I don't care that you're still in your pajamas. Come on, we have some gifts to open!" Kushina waved at them both to follow her. Everyone else was in the process of getting out of bed. Neither one of them were used to getting up so early, and that is why you couldn't hear more footsteps throughout the apartment. Even her own husband was having a hard time in doing so, since he really wanted to sleep in. Well he should have chosen a different day to get more rest in, knowing that today is a holiday and all.

Naruto blinked a couple of times, letting that process in his mind. "Gifts? But, mom... we can't afford Christmas this year. I didn't have enough to get everyone something. Only for-" He was cut off by her tugging at his arm. Was this seriously happening? The warmth coming from her hand was enough to tell him that yes, this was in fact reality. If it were a dream, he wouldn't be able to feel anything. They were no longer broke, but his father just got this new position. It takes time to earn enough money for nicer things!

As he was being dragged into the living room, that is when he noticed the presents sitting underneath the beautifully lit tree. It was filled with gold and silver decorations. He looked back at Sasuke, who was silently following after them. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his pajama bottoms. Even his gaze wandered about the room. When was the last time he even celebrated Christmas? What did they do out in the wild, living about their lives as wolves? He wanted to ask him this, but his parents still didn't know of that yet. Yes he will tell them, but only when the time is right. He just didn't know when that time was going to come.

His bright blue eyes closed for a brief moment. This was a lot to take in. And here he seriously thought that they weren't going to celebrate it this year. Just as they were sitting on the couch, that is when the others started to come in. There were some fold-up chairs so that no one has to sit on the floor. Once everyone was in the same room, that is when Kushina spoke up. "I know, I know. We weren't supposed to do this... But I just couldn't help myself! My husband agreed to dip into our savings so that we could afford Christmas with our lovely friends here..." She gestured towards the Uchihas as she said this, and she had a wide smile on her face while doing do.

"We do not expect anything in return. The both of us understand that you don't have much money for yourselves, and even if you did, that's for getting into your own place someday. So please, we ask that you accept our gifts." She turned around and grabbed one of the gifts. It was to her very own best friend, Mikoto. After that she gave everyone else a box. They might not be something expensive and flashy, but it's still something. It's better than nothing. It would just be depressing not being able to do this with their closest friends, right? Plus they deserved it after everything they have been through.

Fugaku received a pair of leather gloves, which fit him perfectly. Mikoto ended up getting a new scarf to help keep herself warm in this harsh winter. Itachi got a thick hat to wear when outside, and Sasuke got a pair of boots. And Naruto? Well, he got a bright orange sweater that she knitted herself. These items were found at a thrift store, but she didn't bother to say that. Instead she was just going to let them think whatever, and hope that they love what they got. It wasn't much, like she said. But at least her and her husband were able to give them something. It's the thought that counts, right?

Mikoto was in tears as she wrapped the scarf around her neck. It's not like they expected nice things anyways. They literally had nothing before coming here. So to get this much meant a lot to them. "W-wow, you both are truly angels! I-... We don't know how to thank you for doing this. These are great..." She said, looking back down to gaze at the beautiful colors. And she could tell that the others were just as grateful. On this day they would still be sleeping, getting read for their next meal once they wake up. Now look where they are at. She couldn't be happier!

Just looking at the sweater made him itch! Naruto knew better than to say something so mean. You could tell that his mother put a lot of time and effort into this, so the least he could do was wear it for the day. He stood up from the couch to slip it on, and pulled it down so that it covered himself up. "Y-yeah, thanks mom... dad..." He said quietly, and then sat back down. He wasn't paying attention when the others said their thanks. Well, that is until a certain someone spoke up.

It was Sasuke. As he rose from the couch, he held the boots firmly in his grasp. His hands trembled slightly, and he had to take a few deep breaths before finally speaking up. "Thank you for going out of your way and spending your hard earned money... on people like us. We already owe you a lot, and now this? It's just..." He felt at a loss for words. That was when he fell silent- his eyes just glued onto the floor as he stood there. A minute went by and still nothing. After what seemed like a long time, he set the boots down and left the room. Neither him or his family were used to this at all. People don't just give them stuff like this, and he didn't know how to handle it.

But he didn't make it to the bedroom. As he passed the kitchen, he couldn't help but notice a nice-sized box sitting on top of the table. For some reason it drew him in, and he had to stop dead in his tracks. He turned around completely, and walked right inside. The wrapping on it was quite horrible, and it was covered in a lot of tape. There was a tag hanging on the side of it, and he got closer to read what it said. "To Sasuke, from Naruto?" He mumbled under his breath. Wait, was this really for him as well? It felt like he was going to pass out. On the other hand, he was curious to see what it was. Why the heck did that idiot get him anything? And here he thought that he didn't have enough money.

Oh how wrong he was.

His hands still trembled, as they now reached out to grab one of the edges. There was a piece of wrapping paper sticking up from all of the tape, and he figured it would be the best place to start out at. He gulped, feeling nervous for some reason. "Idiot..." Sasuke yanked downward to rip a good chunk off. Since there was so much tape, it was taking longer than it normally should. You could definitely tell that the guy never wrapped a single gift in his entire life. But he shouldn't talk though, right? It's not like he has ever wrapped anything either. After it was all off, he proceeded to open the box itself. There was a lot of tissue paper on top, and he simply took it off to get to whatever was beneath it. And when he finally saw the object, his eyes widened.

It was a black pea coat. Sasuke pulled it out of the box and let it unfold before him. "..." The material felt nice against his fingers, and he could tell that it was warm just by looking at it. After admiring it for a good few seconds, he slipped it on and buttoned it up. It fit perfectly. Why did the boots match perfectly with this? Did that idiot and his mother plan this? If so, then that was brilliant. How in the world is he going to repay him for this? It's Christmas, and he got him absolutely nothing. He wasn't expecting this. Not like he has much money anyways.

"Do you like it?" It was Naruto, and he was standing in the doorway. His hand pressed against the frame, while the other against his hip. He couldn't help but look him over a couple of times. That jacket just looked so perfect on him! At the same time he felt annoyed, what with his heart pounding roughly against his rib cage. He has seen a lot of attractive people in his lifetime, but never has he seen anyone like this. It was like he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He wanted to touch him. Maybe that is why he was keeping his distance. If he gets too close, who knows what he might do! And he definitely didn't want to scare his best friend off.

The darker-haired male whirled around to face him. And for the first time in a long time, his face felt warm. This meant that he was blushing, but he just didn't want to acknowledge it. Instead he tried to pretend that it wasn't happening. "Why did you get me something like this? And look, the price tag is still on it! What the hell Naruto?! Even your mother got me something used. You can't afford this. I want you to take this back, and-"

"And what? Get you something that isn't from the heart? That I didn't spend days looking for? That I didn't feel proud giving you? Damn it Sasuke, you need a fricken jacket! You're always going outside without enough clothing on. And a sweater isn't going to be enough on days when it is below freezing. So please, accept my gift. It will seriously hurt my feelings if you make me return it. Besides... it suits you perfectly." The blonde said, before taking a few steps into the kitchen. There was still a decent amount of space between them, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Tch! You can't just go around blowing what little money you have on others." His dark eyes closed then. This coat was really nice, and it would be a shame to return it. On the other hand, it was a bit too expensive for someone like him to be wearing. He wasn't used to owning such nice things anymore. Back in the day their family had a lot of money, but now they no longer did.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Look, just wear the coat and be happy. I'm not taking it back, especially since I ripped up the receipt. Soooo you're stuck with it!" He flashed him one of his goofy grins, and waved at him as he made his way out of the kitchen. Well, he didn't make it very far. All of a sudden he felt him grab his arm and pull him back. This caused him to almost lose his footing. It just caught him off guard by that much is all. That, and he also tends to trip and fall a lot. So it would have been a normal thing for him.

"Why?" He began. It was almost hard to hear what he was saying. If they had been any further apart, he would have had to ask him to repeat himself. "Why... spend that kind of money on me? We're just friends who met up after so long... So why treat me like I'm someone special?" Part of him was fighting to trust this. Although this is something he usually does. Even after everything they have both been through, he still struggled to trust him completely. It's not like he did this to purposely hurt him or anything. He hated being this way too!

Instead of removing his hand from his arm, Naruto just gave him a softer look. "Because you're my _best_ friend! And you are certainly someone very special to me. We have known each other for practically our entire lives! I mean yeah, we weren't so close back then... But now we have the chance to change that. And haven't we been getting closer anyways? I feel like I can trust you with my life. We saved each other, and I'm sure we will continue to save each other as long as we live. I would do everything all over again, just to meet my childhood rival once more. I don't regret anything that I have done for you. It actually scares me, knowing how close I came to losing you forever. Danzo almost took your life..."

Sasuke looked away when he brought all of that up. He still wasn't used to him knowing of his secret. At least he hasn't told anyone. "My brother thinks we were meant to meet up again. I don't really believe in fate, but sometimes I do question our situation. It's odd how we found each other like that, and after so many years had passed by. That is why I am open to letting you... somewhat in. I knew you before, and you never truly hurt me. You're just a weirdo. But I can't help but keep these walls up, even with you..."

"..." Naruto sighed, but still managed to smile a little. He grabbed the hand that was still on his arm, but didn't let go. Instead he just held it in his own. "Take as much time as you need. I'm not expecting you to drop those walls completely. I just ask for you to... let me in every once in a while. I just want to be there for you, and to make sure that you never feel afraid or alone ever again. You went through hell, and I want you to know that such a thing will never happen to you. And if I ever see that rapist in person, I'll chop off his dick and make him eat it!"

A dark brow arched. "Chop off his dick... and make him eat it?" As gruesome as that sounded, he still appreciated the meaning behind it. This guy has his back, no matter what happens. He looked down at himself again, examining how he looked in the warm, comfortable coat. Not to mention the pockets were nice and deep! _'I wish I had something to give him...'_ This really was nice of the blonde to do. It just bothered him that he couldn't repay him. He hated feeling this way.

"That's right! Maybe that would teach him to keep his dirty hands off of little boys. I won't allow anyone else to touch you like that, I promise!" As he said this, Naruto wrapped an arm around his shoulder and brought him closer. To be honest, he wasn't thinking when doing this. And as soon as it happened, he froze. Oh crap.

Normally Sasuke would have pushed him away, and snapped at him with something harsh. This time was different than all the others. When his hand was being held, he didn't try to pull it away. And now as he was stuck in a sort of half hug, he didn't get all worked up. Surprisingly he was rather calm, if anything. Maybe it was because he just got this amazing coat as a present. It would be mean to pick a fight on Christmas day, and that is also why he let it slide for now. Plus he liked his warmth and scent, so why would he want to get away from it? "..."

A small yet noticeable smile appeared on the Uchiha's face. "Thank you, Naruto." Was all he said. And it was to thank him not only for the coat, but for all the things he has done for him. Him and his mother wouldn't be here today, if it weren't for him stepping in. He has done a lot for them all. Not once has he lost his patience with them. Actually, neither have Kushina and Minato. They were all so welcoming and helpful, and not to mention generous. He just wonders if there will ever come a day, when he or his family will be able to repay them for all of this. If so, then that would be very nice. It would help them all feel so much better, too.

"Is everything alright in here-..." Since they both walked off without saying anything, it made everyone worry that there was something wrong; but what Itachi saw before him made him think otherwise. They weren't fighting with each other. It wasn't anything close to that! Here they were, having a moment together in which he probably just ruined. As they looked right back at him, he put both of his hands up. This is something he was hoping would happen. He just didn't expect it so soon, you know? Since things were moving along quickly, he couldn't help but smile a little.

Things for him have been horrible. Not only did he lose his mate, but also his unborn child. And since then he hasn't been the same person. Just because he went through all of that, didn't mean no one else was allowed to be happy. He actually wanted them to be a couple! It's hard to determine what their relationship is at this point. That is why he wasn't going to assume anything, until he knew for sure. For now he will just act like this is a normal thing. "I apologize for interrupting. Ah, I see you got a new coat. It appears Naruto has good taste in clothes..."

Sasuke moved away from the blonde, and awkwardly cleared his throat. "O-Of course we're alright! What made you think they weren't?" It was embarrassing having him of all people walking in on them like that. It's pretty obvious that he doesn't get that close with anyone. What was on his mind when seeing that, he wondered. Hopefully he didn't get the wrong idea about that just now.

"Anyways... This idiot here wasted his money on me. He insisted that I keep it, since he threw away the receipt. So now I have to wear it..." If he expresses how he honestly feels about the gift, then they might look at him differently. Deep down he loved it, and couldn't wait to wear it outside. He already has gloves and a hat, and that must be why he didn't get any from Kushina. He did need the boots though. They will be nice to wear when the snow is deep. Wearing normal shoes just isn't cutting it, since the snow just gets in them and makes his feet all cold and wet. Then his feet get all frozen. At least in his wolf form he was always warm.

The older Uchiha looked between them for a few seconds, and chuckled again. "It's a gift, Sasuke. It makes sense that he wouldn't want you to return it. Would you ask Kushina to return the boots she got you? This is no different. You got that coat because he really wanted to give you something. And it only makes matters worse when you expect something like that out of someone. Just accept it. You can be so stubborn sometimes..." He poked him in the forehead when saying that. This caused his brother to take a step back, and rub at the same spot that he jabbed his fingers into.

"It was very kind of you to get my brother something. He will wear that coat a lot..." Not only does it look nice on him, but he had nothing else that was warmer. The sweater Naruto wore on the other hand, did look pretty itchy. If he had received the same one but in a different color, he would only be able to wear it the one time just to be nice. He couldn't imagine hurting the redhead's feelings like that, by refusing to wear it. At least the hat he got was quite warm, and will be useful on days when it is very cold. He usually doesn't wear them though, since they tend to mess up his long hair.

"I think your mother is going to make breakfast now. Looks like we can't go back to bed yet. We can always take a nap later on, right?" He gave them both one of his kind smiles. It's the same one he always uses- the same one that masks all of the hurt he is hiding on the inside. Well to be fair he is hungry himself. They all should be, since they were woken up so early in the morning here. No one had the chance to eat something beforehand. By the time everything is done cooking, everyone will be starving. It's a nice feeling, knowing that they will be spending Christmas together like some sort of giant family. With the help of Minato's new pay and position, they were now able to eat bigger meals. And it helps that Kushina makes such delicious dishes, too. His own mother offered to help out in the kitchen though.

Naruto rubbed his hands together. "Yes! I'm ready to get my feast on. Ever since this jerk right here threatened my precious ramen, I have been thinking about food!" If his stash really had gotten thrown away, he would have just dug it all out of the trash bin. Well, not in front of his mother of course. That would only anger her more. He would have to do it while she's away in her room, or somewhere else.

Sasuke just stared at him with a blank look on his face. "When are you not hungry, you dobe?" Food did actually sound nice right about now. It won't be an actual feast like the blonde described, but it will still be a meal nonetheless. He couldn't help but notice the smile on his brother's face then. As soon as this happened, he felt a jab go right through his heart. Sometimes he hated seeing that smile of his. It made him think back to the days when he suffered the most. It's not like he tried to act like he didn't care. Every time he tried to reach out to him, he got that much further away from him. It was like he was purposely pushing everyone away, including him. He wanted to be there for him, he really did! But he was too young to properly understand everything. And it's not like he could do anything to make things all better.

Hopefully his brother will be able to heal from this someday. For now they just needed to focus on the present and future. Stressing over the past wasn't going to change things. All of them need to work on bettering their lives, and it wasn't just the Uchihas. Maybe they really were like one big family. It seemed like nothing could split them up, not now after all of the things that have happened. These are the holidays, and they needed to enjoy them at their fullest. This was going to be a wonderful Christmas. It already was.

Their lives were already changing for the better.


	17. Chapter 17

"It's gonna be a new year, Sasuke! Aren't you excited?!" The blonde asked in a cheerful tone. His arms flung around the other male from behind, embracing him with all of his warmth. They were currently outside in the streets, since it was a tad bit cramped up inside the apartment. These past few days have been really amazing for everyone. Not only have they been celebrating the holidays together, but because of this, they were all becoming much closer with each other. It really did feel like they were family. No matter how many years have passed, it felt like neither one of them had been separated. No one acted all weird because of the disappearance, and hopefully things stay that way even when midnight hits. Plus the adults were getting drunk in there, and so those two didn't want to be around that.

Instead they were spending these last moments together.

The Uchiha's dark gaze shifted over to meet with his, and he blinked. "You're going to make us fall..." They were walking on ice here. Sure with his shapeshifting powers he is able to heal a lot faster, but this dobe? It was for the best that they be careful. He really didn't feel like bringing him into the hospital, especially when everyone is so focused on the new year. To him it didn't matter. It was just going to be another year. There was nothing special about it. But then again he never viewed any holiday as important. He wasn't used to receiving gifts, or giving any to someone else. When they left Konoha, he was still very young. At that age he couldn't afford anything on his own. So it makes sense that he feels this way.

Not only did his boots keep his feet warm from all of the snow and ice, but the coat helped keep him warm. The pockets were nice and deep, so most of the time he didn't even need gloves. Even at this very moment he had them tucked away from the cold. His ears were a little red, but it was nothing to worry about. If it gets to be too much for him, then he can just go back inside. They don't need to socialize with the adults anyways. Yes they were also adults, but they weren't old enough to drink yet. Give it another year. "I'm also not in my other form, so you don't need to cling to me..." Meaning, he wanted him to get off. At least this time he wasn't so rude about it.

Getting the hint, Naruto took a step back so that he could give him some space. If that is what he wants, then he can respect it. "Hey! Answer my question. Are you excited for the new year? Come on, you can tell me. Do you have any plans? Anything specific that you want to change? Tell me your secrets," he said while wriggling his fingers in his face. Obviously he was trying to lighten up the mood here. He didn't want him to be all sour when there was just a couple of minutes left of this year. If they go into the new year arguing over something, then what will that show? No, he wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

That was more than one question, but he wasn't going to point it out. Instead Sasuke let out a sigh, and turned his body to face him better. "I'm not necessarily excited. This type of stuff doesn't matter to me. As for my plans regarding my future... I would like to make enough money so that I move out, and get out of your hair. There isn't really anything that I want to change. I'm fine with the way things are... The way _I_ am. There, does that satisfy you?" To get away from the blonde like that wasn't something he was completely sure of. That answer didn't come from the heart. If he were to respond with something more honest, then it would only make him out to look like an idiot.

What he really wanted, was to stay here with him for a very long time. And if that long time were to turn into forever, then that would be fine too. Moving away to only be with his family just didn't feel right to him. At this point he has gotten so used to waking up next to the blonde every single morning. And each time he was either drooling, snoring, or doing both. His shirt was always pushed up, or his boxers were hanging too low as to where his ass was hanging out. Not to mention that beautiful sunshine hair was often so messy, that it made him look somewhat adorable. It helps that his skin is perfectly tanned, which were also paired perfectly with his bright blue eyes.

Damn it. Now he's fantasizing about him again. It can't be helped though! That idiot is attractive. There are times when he gets on his nerves, but that don't change how he feels about him. There's a reason why they are such close friends. Clearly they mesh well together. But after what happened to him, and what his own brother went through with the whole baby and Shisui thing, he just wasn't sure if he could let anyone in. It scared him to death how easy it is to lose someone, or literally everything. That is why he tries so hard to avoid putting himself in that situation. If he gives into his feelings, then that only opens him up to getting hurt. And to be fair he has gone through enough crap in his life.

He found himself staring into those blue orbs. _'I wish I could trust you more. I'm a mess anyways. You don't want someone like that. It will only hold you back. You deserve better, right? Someone who isn't weighing you down with all of their bullshit. A more... normal human being.'_ No one in their clan has even strayed away from the clan to reproduce anyways. There is no telling how their children would end up. A human and a shapeshifter? That is just unheard of. Surely his father would also disapprove of it. He is a near impossible person to please, and the littlest thing sets him off. Till this day no one knows how Itachi's miscarriage effected him. It's not like he has ever said anything about it. And there have been times when they wanted to ask him, but just couldn't. It was too painful of a subject to bring up.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. It's odd how he was being stared at like this, but he didn't complain. Instead he snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Hey, you in there? Anyways... Yes, I guess that does satisfy me. And why are you in such a rush to leave me? It's nice having a roommate! Neh, maybe _we_ can move into a place together. How does that sound? Just the two of us... It sounds great, right? Right?!" He didn't think of the meaning behind that request. In his mind it just sounded really nice, but in reality it meant more than just sharing a place with your best friend.

This caused Sasuke's to widen quite a bit. Was he being serious here? "W-what? That's not funny..." If it's a joke to him, then why was his heart beating faster than normal? His face also felt warm for some strange reason. Since his mind was a mess right now, he didn't think it could be a blush. That is why he didn't try to hide his face. Instead he just stood there, continuing to stare at the other with a shocked look on his face.

This confused the blonde. "I wasn't saying it to be funny. It's just something that crossed my mind. Having you here has really brightened things up. Well, you and your family that is. My mom is so happy, and I really think your dad is warming up to mine. And your brother is so cool! There's no reason why we can't stay close. Plus we've known each other for most of our lives. Doesn't that mean anything? After everything that has happened, we were still brought together. We could have bumped into any other ordinary wolf... But we didn't. It was _you_ , Sasuke. I don't know, I just think that we should stay close. I can continue to help you out with anything that you need, especially if you decide to go back to school."

"..." Sasuke looked away from him. If this is about fate, then he didn't want to talk about it. Would moving in together really be the best option for them? He just didn't know anymore. "Can we not talk about that right now? It's a big decision to make. You can't expect me to give you an answer right away..." He mumbled that out under his breath, but he knew that the other could still hear him.

And sure enough, as soon as he shifted his gaze back over to him, there was a smile on his face. It was a gentle one. His eyes had softened as they stared back into his own. "Take as much time as you need. You don't have to decide on that now. And in the end if you decide not to, then that is also fine. We can still see each other. We will still be friends..." Naruto checked the time on his watch then. It's a good thing too, because they only had a minute left! He grabbed his arm and ran down the steps, but only so that they could get a better look at the sky. There were some other people lingering outside of their homes, but luckily everyone was so focused on themselves.

"Did you ever see the fireworks during this time of year, Sasuke? They always light them off as soon as twelve o'clock hits! Every year I would always come out here all by myself just to see the bright, flashy colors... But now I'm no longer alone. I got you to see them with!" There was that goofy grin again. It's not like he was depressed having to see the fireworks by himself. In fact, he never thought much of it. He was always just focused on going out here and seeing them from a much better view. At least he wasn't the only one who did it. Other people love watching them!

He looked at his watch again. Thirty seconds left.

"Hn. I managed to see them every so often. And if I couldn't see them, I could definitely hear them. Sometimes people light them off in the forests, and they leave their garbage behind. It makes everything smell horrible for a while. Not only that, but it was harmful to some of the animals. So I'm not really a fan of fireworks. I will watch them, but you won't ever see me buying any. They also hurt my ears when too close. However this all seems important to you. I will stay here and-"

"Five, four, three, two, one, aaaand zero!" There was a loud boom once the countdown ended, and it caused both of them to flinch. Immediately afterward the sky lit up with all kinds of different colors. It was only snowing a little, so you could still see them. It's not that he wanted to cut his best friend off. But you only get one countdown before midnight, and he didn't want to miss it. After a few seconds passed of just staring at them, he managed to tear his gaze away to see his reaction. What he saw made his heart jump. In those dark and mysterious eyes of his, he was able to see the reflection of the fireworks in them. That meant he was only staring at them and nothing else.

It was a wonderful sight to see, that's for sure.

Maybe that is why Naruto did what he did. Who knows. Next thing he knew, he was leaning in closer and closer, until finally there wasn't much space left between them. But did he stop there? No, he kept going. It was like his mind had gone completely blank. You hear of people kissing their significant other when the ball drops, but they weren't together. They didn't even know their own feelings, and yet here he was, pulling his own best friend into one. As their lips touched, he closed his eyes and relaxed into it. His hands rested at his hips, since he didn't want him to move away from him. Although that might have been a bad move on his part. Actually, all of this seemed to be really crappy timing.

The kiss didn't last long, and it wasn't because he decided to end it. No, Sasuke did so on pure instinct. This was the last thing he expected to ever happen. What happened to giving him his space? Lately he has been more touchy-feely with him, and he didn't know how to feel about it. Now that has changed, and he honestly felt afraid of what might happen next. He took a few steps back to get away from him, and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "W-what was that for?!" His heart was just racing like crazy, and he felt like he was going to throw up. His nerves haven't acted up like this since the Orochimaru incident; but these were different nerves. He just didn't know how to word it exactly. Was it a good or bad thing, he wondered.

His mouth hung open. Now that he had time to recollect himself, he was able to realize what had just happened. "I..." What should he even say? It felt like he just ruined all of their progress. Never did he want to make him feel this way. Naruto took a step forward, reaching out to him. "I'm..." Why couldn't he say it? Why couldn't he just apologize already for kissing him? Both times he tried so hard to force the second word out, but there was just something holding him back. Was it because he truly didn't feel sorry for it? Was it something he secretly wanted? He hated feeling so damn confused like this.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You're not even sorry. I don't know what's going on in that pea-size brain of yours... But you need to just... You need to..." Now _his_ mind was all jumbled. That was his very first kiss, and he didn't know how to react to it. He never imagined that it would be Naruto of all people. Even though he was acting upset, deep down he felt something else. He jabbed a finger at him then.

"Keep your lips away from mine! Got that?" That came out sounding worse than he imagined it would, and he couldn't help but blush again. After stumbling with his words for a few seconds, he turned around and stomped off. Yup, he really didn't like any holiday. Nothing good ever came out of it. Absolutely nothing. For now he was just going to lock himself up in Naruto's bedroom, and hope that he doesn't follow. He's not sure where he will go, but hopefully not there. He needed some time to himself to really think about what just happened. Once inside the apartment, he slammed the door shut and kicked his boots off.

Why did things have to change?

By the time he made it into Naruto's room, he was out of breath. Actually, it was more like he was panting if anything. And he just stood there for a while, with his back pressed up against the door. His hand gripped tightly onto the door knob, to the point where it was trembling. His knuckles were turning white, and part of him wondered if he was going to break it. Why did he feel so hot all of a sudden? Lashing out on him like that was uncalled for, but he couldn't help it. He just had to get out of there as soon as possible. It was like that kiss stirred something powerful inside of him, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Hot... So fucking hot!" Sasuke released his grip on the door knob, and proceeded to yank the coat off of his body. He tossed it onto the floor in frustration, and began running his hands through his hair. It felt like he was going crazy! Seeing such a precious gift like that on the floor was upsetting. That wasn't cheap! But it was like his body was frozen in place, unable to move from the spot he was standing in. What the heck is going on with him? Will it last long? Or will it soon go away? For the time being he was just going to blame everything on that stupid idiot. Before that kiss he felt perfectly fine. Well, kind of. He has noticed subtle changes within his body lately, but just never paid attention to them.

Meanwhile things with Naruto weren't so great. _'Why did I kiss him? I can't believe I messed up so much! And then I couldn't even bring myself to apologize. What the heck is wrong with me?! Ahhh, he's never gonna forgive me for this!'_ Sitting on the steps, he hung his head low in shame. It wasn't cold enough to make him freeze out here, which is a good thing. Right now he just really didn't know how to fix this. And he didn't want his own best friend to stay mad at him. They have come a long way together, and it would be bad if they were to start drifting apart. He finally had someone to watch the fireworks with, and he had to go and ruin things. That's just his luck.

When he bought Sasuke that coat, it was to make him feel happy. All he wanted out of it, was to see that smile of his. Instead he got all mad, and even wanted to return it. Whatever feelings he is experiencing, he just has to push them back and try to ignore them. It's clear that their feelings aren't mutal. Even if they were, then what? Either way, he didn't want to regret that kiss. There was definitely something there; like sparks or something. Usually that is supposed to mean something, but maybe not for this case. Brushing his fingertips along his lips, he let out a heavy sigh. Why is he such an idiot?

"Did you and my brother have a fight?" Itachi managed to leave the apartment without anyone noticing. The wine bottle he was drinking out of still had a lot left in it, so that meant he wasn't drunk. To be fair this was his first time trying the stuff. They have been living their lives as wolves for a long time now, so he never got to try liquor when he became of age. Plus getting drunk just didn't sound very fun to him anyways. He can enjoy a glass or two, but that's it. Going beyond his limits wasn't an option for him. As he made his way down the stairs, he noticed how silent the blonde was. He received no response. This made him smile a little, as he took a seat right next to him.

I wasn't purposely spying on you both. I heard the fireworks go off, and went over to the window to watch them... Well, that wasn't the only show I got to witness," he muttered. There was no particular look on his face as he said this, so it was hard to tell how he was feeling. The tone in his voice was still as soft as it always has been, and he still wore that gentle smile. This is coming from the same person who wanted them together, after all. It makes sense that such a thing wouldn't upset him.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. How much of it did he see for crying out loud? Oh how uncomfortable he felt. "I-I wasn't thinking! There was something forcing me forward, and I just... couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to. I get it though. He's still not used to any physical contact... But never did I expect such a reaction out of someone. He could have just told me to never do it again. Instead he ran off after yelling at me. I don't know what to fricken do anymore. How can I face him?! Ugh... I'm so screwed."

Itachi didn't mean to laugh. This really wasn't the time to be treating things as a joke. "It's not the end of the world, Naruto. My brother, he... doesn't think about anything intimate. To him getting close to anyone terrifies him. So when you kissed him out of nowhere like that, it really jumbled his mind and feelings. That... or he could be ready to mate." He said this so nonchalantly, and with a shrug of his shoulders. Having been down this road already, he knows exactly what to look for. Although he wasn't going to talk about his own past with him. No one is truly ready to hear something so horrifying. And he wanted to wait and see if him and his brother were going to actually hook up.

When Shisui went into eat, it definitely scared him. He didn't know what to do with his urges, and even pushed him away a couple of times. It wasn't until he understood his own feelings completely, that he finally let him in. Good thing to, because he was literally at his limit when they finally took each other. Sometimes he regrets not holding back some more, because of so, then they would still be together. That, and he never would have had to lose a child. But you can only learn from your mistakes. Wherever he is now, hopefully he feels a tremendous amount of guilt.

"M-mate?! You mean he..." Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence. This was surprising to him. So his best friend needed to bang someone in order to what, feel better? Is he sick or something? This made him feel worse about kissing him like that. "I don't think I can apologize. Wouldn't apologizing mean that I regretted it? N-not that I loved it! But... I didn't hate it either. I don't really know how I felt about it. I'm so confused Itachi..." He hid his face in his hands.

The older Uchiha patted him on the shoulder. "Everyone in our clan goes through the change. My brother hasn't found a mate yet, but will need to very soon. It is why I was hoping you would be that person. I think you are the only person that I will ever trust for him. That is because our family has known yours for a long time now. You are the only one who has actually been there for him. I made some poor choices in my life, and I do not want my own brother to walk down that same path as me. I want him to be careful! But also, I want him to be taken care of. You guys have a strong bond that cannot be broken that easily. I don't even think it _can_ be broken, actually."

Naruto shook his head. "It's weird. I find myself always staring at him; and when he walks into the room, it's like no one else exists. I get this sort of high when with him, and that feeling only intensifies whenever he smiles, or laughs. My mind is mainly filled with thoughts of him, and I try to come up with ways to make him feel happy. His happiness means a lot to me, ya know? My palms get all sweaty, and my heart acts all funny. Sometimes it feels like there is something fluttering in my stomach... Like there's butterflies trapped in there. I like his messy bed hair, and the strange noises he makes when irritated..."

He clasped his hands together, and leaned back a bit. "It feels like I can tell him anything. Even on the days when he is being extra grouchy, he is still there for me. Sure he acts like it's killing him... But that still doesn't change things. I have never experienced any of these things before, so I really need your help Itachi! What do I do?! I don't... want to lose him. I don't want to make that wrong move that will cause him to distance himself from me. I finally have him back in my life, and I just want to be really careful with how I approach things..."

Itachi blinked a few times. Well that was sudden. "You basically just explained the definition of love. If you are going through all of that whenever it involves my brother, then there isn't much left to question. You have fallen for him, and you didn't even realize it." It made him want to laugh again, but he held it in this time. This changes everything. How can they remain being friends, when Naruto feels so strongly? This isn't something he can keep to himself for very long. If only these two weren't so stubborn! They are just going to complicate things.

His blonde eyebrows scrunched together. "I... love Sasuke? Me? Love... _him_?" He was at a total loss of words. How the heck do you respond to such a thing? Those beautiful blue eyes of his were glazed over now. It was like he was in a daze. Using the excuse of not knowing him long enough was out of the question, since technically they have known each other for most of their lives. They were just reunited is all. It doesn't erase their past together. Maybe some of those feelings have been lingering inside of him this whole time, and that is why he was never able to move on with his life. That is why he could never forget about him, and why he always worried about his whereabouts.

Naruto Uzumaki fell in love with his childhood rival.

A deep groan escaped him when it all hit at once. Now he really couldn't face the guy! "My head feels like it's going to explode..." Once saying that, he got back up to his feet. His butt was getting really cold from sitting on the steps for so long. His head tilted back to look into his window. The curtains were closed, but he could still see Sasuke's silhouette. _'So I meant to kiss him then? I did this because of my strong feelings towards him, despite the fact that he wants his space. No wonder he ran off... But can I really be his mate? Wouldn't that mean he'd be stuck with me forever? I don't want to do that to him. He can do so much better than me...'_

"You're staring at my brother. Things will only be weird if you make them out to be. Keep that in mind." He too, stood up from the stairs then. He brushed the snow from his clothes, before making his way back up to the door. "Life is too short. If you really want something, then grab it before someone else does... Before it is too late. Oh and Naruto, happy new year. Make this one better than all the others." With that he disappeared into the apartment. What happens between them is none of his business. All he can do is give them advice, and hope that they listen to it and take him seriously. He can only hope that things will straighten out.

"..." Naruto touched his lips again. It was like he could still feel that warmth upon them. They tingled a little, but it was nothing to stress over. If anything that was a good thing. Can he really confess his feelings? It's easier said than done! Rejection also terrified him. And even though he has never been hurt like Sasuke, he still feared getting hurt. "Why do things have to be so complicated?" Did he really explain the definition of love just now? But that all came from the heart, so what else was he supposed to say? "Love..." He whispered to himself. What a strange thing.

This is supposed to be his best friend. _'Being able to turn into a wolf doesn't bother me. If anything, I think it's amazing! But that just makes me want to protect him that much more. It's so easy for the wrong person to find out. And if that happens, then he will probably have to move far away. If so, then I would have to go with him. I really don't want to be separated from him again. And if he needs a mate that desperately, then... I won't mind being it. I don't trust him being with anyone else either. I don't want him getting hurt by another monster. I'd kill them,'_ he thought.

"No. I'm going to do it. I will face him!" Naruto marched up the stairs and grabbed onto the door knob, swinging it open. He stepped inside and took his shoes off, making sure they were nicely wiped off first before setting them onto the mat. His heart was just pounding away, but he simply ignored it. Instead he went right over to his bedroom. At firs the just stood there, contemplating on what to say. There were many different ways to approach this, and he just wanted to choose the right one. If he messes up his one chance here, then things might be ruined between them for good. They will still be friends, but nothing more than that.

Being with Sasuke like that made him gulp. Guess he really does love him, huh? He inhaled deeply, and finally reached out to open the door. But when he saw that the light was off, he froze dead in his tracks. It was hard to really see anything in the room, but he already knew what was going on. The bastard was already in bed, probably pretending to be asleep. Being faced with all of this made him choke up, and he was unable to speak up. Instead he stood there for a little while. Could he really do this? The longer he stared at his sleeping form, the more he began to doubt this.

No. He couldn't do this after all.

Why was this so hard? Naruto shook his head, and slipped out of his hoodie. He laid it on the back of his chair, and crawled into his own makeshift bed on the floor. It's weird, because he just knew that his best friend was awake right now, and could literally hear everything that was going on around him. That is why once he got into a comfortable position, he didn't utter a single word. Absolutely nothing came out of him. He just closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. This wasn't how he wanted to start the new year. _'What will happen when we wake up? I hope he won't avoid me. We both work the same shift, so we kind of have to talk to each other.'_

If not, then things were going to be incredibly awkward between them.

Sasuke heard the blonde come into the room, and that is exactly why he didn't move a muscle. His lips were also left with a warm, tingling feeling. And just like him, he also kept touching them. Was this a normal feeling? Having him in the same room was enough to make him feel nervous all over again. Great, how is he supposed to sleep like this? It is going to be hell dealing with all of this in the morning. "..." He glanced back to see if his eyes were closed, and sure enough they were. Maybe they both won't be getting any sleep tonight. If only he had the courage to speak up about what happened. Unfortunately he did not, and because of that, all they could do was lay there in silence.

What makes matters worse, is that he was starting to feel hot again. Also, Naruto's scent was stronger than before. Every time he inhaled, he got a nose filled with it. His eye twitched in annoyance because of this. Yup, this was going to be a very long night. _'I really hate this...'_


	18. Chapter 18

Breakfast was very uncomfortable for the two. As they sat across from each other, Naruto couldn't help but glance up at his friend every so often as they ate in silence. Since they got up earlier than usual, everyone else was still sleeping. For him it was a bowl of cereal, since he actually loved sweets. The other not so much, and that is why he just cut up a fresh tomato and ate it plain. This wasn't weird to him. In fact, he thought it was pretty normal coming from a guy like him. Hasn't he always eaten stuff like this? If he remembers correctly, then yes. He's pretty sure that he saw him bringing raw vegetables to school, and just snacking on them. Not once did he ever have any junk food on him. There was nothing wrong with that though, taking as how you _should_ be eating healthy.

This was too much for the blonde to handle. Not only did he hate the silence, but also the awkward atmosphere surrounding them. Did his kiss really effect things between them so much, as to where they can't even speak to each other? If so, then this wasn't good at all, and he needed to fix things soon before it was too late. He swallowed his food, and cleared his throat. What should he even say? It's bad enough that he felt so nervous just being near him! Still, he couldn't apologize for it. If he does, then it would only mean that he regretted having done it in the first place. Since he doesn't feel any regret for such a thing, wouldn't that be giving him an empty apology? Well he certainly didn't want to do that.

His ocean-blue eyes gazed upon the Uchiha's beautiful face. Those features always appeared more feminine to him, but that was never a problem. In fact, he actually liked it. Pale skin that was perfectly smooth and flawless, and hair that was as soft as silk. Not to mention the sound of his voice was very soothing to listen to. And it's a plus that his fur is equally soft when he is in his wolf form. That is why he loved snuggling up against him so much. Not only was he warm, but his fur was like a pillow. "I don't want this ruining our friendship. Yeah I probably shouldn't have done it... Or I don't know... should have asked first? But it happened, and there is no taking back." Like he would take it back anyways. If what Itachi said is true, then he really does love him. He _did_ enjoy the kiss.

There was a brief pause from Sasuke, before he finally spoke up. "You don't kiss your friends, moron. This isn't how I wanted to start the new year off..." It would be cruel if he were to say that he disliked the kiss. That, and it would also be a complete lie. There as a part of him that felt all tingly from it- like he didn't want it to end. Unfortunately his instincts kicked in, and he pushed him away before he could return it. But he didn't want him knowing that. At least, not now that is. For now he had to keep up this charade of not liking it, and not wanting to be with him, when in reality his body wanted him. That may be so, but did his heart want him?

Why do things have to be so damn complicated? His tongue lapped up some of the tomato juice that dripped from his lip. It was difficult keeping eye contact with the blonde, especially when his eyes were so piercing! Sometimes it feels like he is getting lost in those intense, blue orbs of his. _'I'm burning up again...'_ Because of this, he couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. This really wasn't the time. They are supposed to be heading out for work here in a few minutes. He doesn't have time to calm himself down like that!

A deep frown appeared on Naruto's face when he heard this. That is something he already knows. Actually, shouldn't everyone with a brain know that? It's not like he goes around randomly kissing all of his friends. That would just be weird! "Yeah I know that. I don't know, I just... got caught up in the moment. The way you were looking at those fireworks was just... I don't know, amazing? Beautiful?" He wasn't paying attention to the colorful, flashing explosions in the sky. Why would he, when he had someone more fun to look at right alongside him? That is what he also wanted to say, but couldn't. If he were to attempt that, it might make the situation worse; and that is something he definitely did not want to do.

Sasuke arched a brow at this. "Beautiful?" He mumbled the word out almost too quietly. A hand came up to scratch the side of his head. A lot was happening between them lately, and he didn't know what to think of it. How in the world was watching fireworks beautiful? That is what he wanted to know, since it left him feeling very confused. No he doesn't regret watching them with the blonde. And he certainly didn't regret staying up with him for the new year. Of course he still had fun beforehand!

Nodding, Naruto got up from his chair and grabbed his empty bowl. Not only that, but he also grabbed his best friend's plate. "You heard correctly. Just know that whatever I may do or say, it would never be to hurt you. I would never want to do such a thing. I think you have been through enough as it is. Sasuke, it was a harmless peck on the lips. I wasn't trying to get in your pants, if that's what you're thinking. After all the crap you have been through, I would never want to pressure you into anything. Even when I touch you, I have to ask myself if it's alright." As he said this, he lightly patted him on the head. It wasn't to mess up his hair or anything, but rather to help him relax a little.

The expression on his face softened, as he continued to speak. "We have a special bond. I can't really put a word on it yet, and I can't describe my feelings all too well... But what I _do_ know, is that you're important to me. No one can replace you... And I will do anything for your safety, health, and happiness." He also didn't want anyone else to have him in a more romantic, intimate way; but that was something he couldn't say out loud quite yet. It will be bad if he creeps him out even more. At this point he was just trying to focus on fixing his friendship with him, so he can't afford to ruin his progress.

"Hn. You weirdo..." Sasuke said this with the tiniest hint of a smile. It would be a lie if he denied everything that was just said. He too, believes that they have a special bond. How else did they manage to find each other the way they did, and after so many years had passed by? There had to be a deeper meaning behind all of this. As he caught a big whiff of the blonde's scent, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He had to actually grab at his chest to make sure that it wouldn't, even though he knew that it wasn't possible. Why the hell does he want him so badly? This is his best friend for crying out loud! Although he can't overlook how attractive he is.

That sun-kissed skin of his, and that bright blonde hair. Those deep blue eyes that stare into your soul, and those adorable whisker scars on his cheeks. It doesn't help that he has more of a muscular build, either. That just means he works out a lot. Although, he has never seen him hit up the gym. How does he manage to stay so fit, when he eats a lot of junk food? That is another thing that confused him greatly. Someday he will ask him. Maybe he just has an amazingly fast metabolism? If that's the case, then damn he's a pretty lucky person! "You really shouldn't kiss someone with no meaning behind it."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. _'But I did have a meaning behind it. I'm sorry that I can't tell you yet. I wish it were easier...'_ It was like his tongue was tied, making it impossible to spill how he truly feels towards him. Yesterday he marched into his bedroom expecting to do so, and yet he froze. He could have woken him up if he really did fall asleep. It would have been better than spending their moment not talking to each other. Although now that they finally were, it still wasn't the best. They both didn't know what to do, or what to say about the matter. Instead the kept repeating themselves, and that can only go so far.

He placed the dirty dishes in the sink. His mom already had the right side filled with hot, soapy water. This way they can soak in there for a while, making it easier to scrub clean. "Your cheeks are red." That was something he felt like pointing out. It was also to change the subject, since he didn't feel like talking about this right now. All he wanted, was for things to go back to the way they were. He didn't want to feel uncomfortable around his best friend, when they should be having fun instead. It's a new year! They should be doing better than this. _'If what Itachi said is true, then will he get sick if he doesn't mate with someone soon? Is that why he doesn't look so great right now? That would explain why he looked like a tomato himself...'_

As soon as he heard this, Sasuke slapped both of his hands over his cheeks to try and cover them. How long have they been this color? It makes sense though. "I'm just warm. I'll still wear that coat though..." He slid his chair out and stood up. It's not like he can read the blonde's mind. Part of him wishes he could, but that's life. You can't always get what you want. If so, then he would know that they were thinking the exact same thing. His symptoms will only continue to worsen, until he finds someone to give himself to. If not, then it's possible that he won't recover from such a terrible illness. There was no one else in mind. He didn't even know anyone who could take him, other than his friend that was standing before him. But could he really be with him in that way?

He entered the living room the throw his brand new pea coat on, making sure to button it up. After that he slipped his gloves on, and went over to grab his boots. They usually walk to work together, which is fine. It sure beats taking the bus, or paying for a taxi. Sure at times it gets really cold, but at least they're not out in the cold alone. And so far it didn't seem to be snowing out, so they don't have to worry about their hair getting wet from the snowflakes. They didn't even need to wear a hat! Well, that's if they don't mind their ears getting cold.

Naruto approached him as he also grabbed his shoes. He had his own jacket on, which was a bright orange color. "Here. I don't want your fingers to fall off." He said this in a joking way, as he held out a pair of gloves. They were black, since that's the color his friend enjoys the most. That is something he couldn't help but notice. The darker the colors, the better. Unlike he himself who enjoyed brighter colors. There wasn't anything wrong with that though. They couldn't picture the other wearing the opposite colors. That would just be way too weird. And it would make them feel uncomfortable, having to go out in public like that.

"..." Sasuke hesitated for a moment. If he doesn't accept the offer, then he will feel like a total dick. That is why he extended his hand out to take them from him. When doing this, his fingers accidentally brushed against the other male's. It caused a spark between them, and he jolted back a bit. Nothing else was said from them as he just stood there, holding his hand in the other. There was a shocked look on his face. He gripped at the gloves very tightly. "T-thanks..." He turned away from him and shoved them on. It was done a tad bit too roughly, but he honestly wasn't thinking about that right now. He just felt very frustrated with his body. It was reacting in a way that he didn't want it to.

"Let's get going. We can't afford to be late again." Otherwise they will have to hear from Tsunade, and that was never a pleasant experience. He straightened his posture after tying his boots, and walked over to the door, opening it. There was a gush of wind when he did this. It caused his hair to fly back, and he winced. Was it normal for the cold to actually hurt your face? "..."

Naruto's eyes widened when this happened. Not only was he surprised by the raven's reaction, but also he couldn't help but notice how his face was completely exposed now due to the wind. He was able to see his features more clearly. "Ah, right." He fumbled with his own boots and gloves, and rushed on over to his side. Viewing him as beautiful really was fitting after all. The urge to cup his face in his hands, and pull him into a deep kiss was real. If he tries to kiss him again, it might just piss him off to the point where he won't want to stay with him anymore. If that were to happen, then it would make him feel really sad. He would miss sharing his bedroom with him, even though the floor wasn't exactly the comfiest. But he gave it up for him, so in his mind it was worth it.

He will just have to keep his hands to himself for the time being.

* * *

Naruto swung the door open, and helped guide his best friend inside. His balance was off, so he had to wrap an arm around his waist. This was to prevent him from tripping and falling over. Last thing he wanted, was to see him get hurt. "We're almost there, okay?" His body felt very hot. And as soon as he took off his coat, that was when he noticed just how badly he was sweating. His clothes were soaked! It's a real shame that they both had to leave work an hour early, but at least they won't be missing out on too much money. He promised to take Sasuke to a hospital, but deep down he knew better than to do that. If this is something his kind goes through, then there is nothing any doctor can do for him. Plus it would be dangerous for anyone else to find out what he really is. If so, then they might get the government involved. And usually when that happens, nothing good comes out of it.

He didn't want his best friend being experimented on.

Everything was fine when they left the apartment. Not once did Sasuke complain about feeling hot. It wasn't until he started working with all of the hot coffee, did he finally comment on how much he was sweating. You could just see it rolling down the sides of his face. After a few complaints from some of the customers, he was finally sent home. Although he couldn't walk back on his own. No, he needed someone with him in case something bad happened. That is why they both left early. Some of the other workers weren't happy about this, but what else was there to do? Sometimes you really can't help what happens to you medically.

"Come on, up you go!" Trying to walk him back to the bedroom was going to take longer. This is why he settled for picking him up. Naruto carried his best friend right over to the door, and kicked it open. There was no point in locking it, since he trusted everyone in this household. No one has ever done anything suspicious to make him do such a thing. Not like he has much to steal anyways. He doesn't exactly own anything valuable. Maybe his parents, but definitely not him. Well he didn't grow up with a whole lot of money. His family has been working paycheck-to-paycheck for as long as he can remember. At least now they were finally getting a break. They will be able to pay off their bills a lot easier, what with this promotion.

Being the stubborn person he is, Sasuke tried to squirm out of his hold. "L-let go of me! Ahh, it hurts!" He cried out. It's not like he was sobbing or anything; but there were definitely some tears. His dark eyes were swimming in them. A few seconds later they began to roll down his face. It was hard to tell the difference between all the sweat and tears. His body felt like it was on fire, and being touched by his best friend like this was only making him feel that much worse. That is why he was trying so hard to get away from him. If only he knew how much this was effecting him- how much pain this was causing the poor guy.

Now he lay there in Naruto's arms, panting and trying to catch his breath. His face was just as red as it has been for the last couple of hours. "Please, just... l-leave me be." He can't explain to him what his body really needs right now in order to feel better. This won't go away until he mates with someone. And actually, his condition will only continue to worsen the longer this goes on. He just wasn't ready to tell him all of this yet. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to mate with him of all people. On the other hand, there really was no one else to pick from.

This caused Naruto to look down at him in confusion. "Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to get you into bed, so that I can take care of you better. If I put you in a tub filled with cold water, then that might make things worse. I don't really know what to do, but I will do everything in my power to make you feel comfortable." He tightened his hold on him, before entering the room. Since he had no free hands to turn on the light switch, he had to maneuver his way through the dark. It wasn't easy at first, but at least he made it without tripping over anything. If he were to drop him, then he would feel incredibly bad.

When he reached the bed, he carefully set the raven down on top of it. He then ran over to turn the light switch on, and started digging through his closet. "I know it's in here somewhere..." He said this under his breath, which meant he was talking to himself. After basically tearing it apart, he found what he was looking for. It was a small fan that he usually uses in the summertime. He used to keep it on at night during the winter, until his parents finally put an end to it. They said it was a waste of money to use it, when it's so cold outside. If anything, just crack open the window.

Naruto hastily plugged it into the outlet, and set it down on his nightstand so that it could face his sweaty friend. Not really thinking of it, he placed the back of his hand on his forehead, trying to see if he had a fever. But it's so hard to tell when all of his skin felt equally warm. No, not warm. It was actually hot. Was it possible for someone to get this temperature? "I should get you some water with lots of ice in it. That way you can chew on those to help you cool off. I'll see what else I can do for you."

Feeling his hand upon his forehead made Sasuke flinch, and he actually reached up to smack it away. "D-don't... touch me." His voice was so quiet and raspy, that he wasn't sure if he understood what he just said. "J-just go and... leave me alone. You're making this w-worse..." He said this in between deep breaths. Every time that idiot touches him, his body reacts even more. So if he leaves and stops touching him, then maybe he can calm down. Unfortunately he's in a room that's filled with his scent, so maybe it won't be as easy as he was thinking it would be. He also had no idea what to do. "..."

Okay fine, he _does_ know what to do.

It wasn't a hard smack, so it didn't hurt physically. And to his surprise, it didn't hurt mentally either. As a matter of fact, he could understand his frustration a little bit. What upset him was the fact that he was getting kicked out of his own bedroom. Naruto wanted to stay here and take care of him, but that clearly wasn't going to happen. Why was he always being pushed away like this? Of course he had a rough past. That damn pedophile violated him at such a young age, so it makes sense that he would be scarred for life! But on the other hand, he really didn't want to leave his side, no matter how much he got mad and yelled at him to leave. This really wasn't the best time to be arguing with him.

That is why he took a step back, and held his hands up. "Okay, okay. I'll uh... go grab Itachi." Wherever he is. Well they came inside and went straight in here, so it makes sense that they wouldn't see anyone else right away. Sure he could grab Mikoto or Fugaku, since they would know a lot more. That would probably be the best option. For some reason he just trusted the other one a lot more. It's like he's been through more than anyone could ever imagine. There was something in those eyes of his that screamed he was hiding something.

Silence. That was the only response he got. Whether it be because he was in too much pain to talk, or because he didn't want anything to do with him at the moment, was something he couldn't figure out. It could very well be none of those options. All he could do right now, is obey his wishes. If he wants him gone, then so be it. He will grab his older brother. "I wish you would just let me in. You would be so much happier..." He said this quietly. He didn't want to pick a fight with him, not now of all times. He just wanted him to know how he felt is all. And that was the last thing he said, before leaving the room. With the window open and the fan going, surely he should cool off. If not, then he didn't know what else to do for him.

To be honest, Sasuke didn't know what to say. A lot was going on right now, and he was in a lot of pain. Having the fan on him really did help, and he appreciated it greatly. When he gets the chance to, he will have to thank the blonde for all of his help. It's not like he was being rude on purpose; nor did he mean to push him away so much. There were things about him that he didn't know how to explain. They made him feel uncomfortable; and he didn't know how he would react upon hearing said things. He didn't want to deal with his response. He wasn't ready for it. Sadly, he will probably never feel ready for it. He doesn't know how to be close to anyone. It's just who he is.

For now he needs to try and relax, no matter how difficult that is.

It didn't take long to find Itachi. And when he did, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. You could see the concern in his eyes when looking right at him. Now that he was in the living room, he couldn't help but notice what was on the television. _'The cooking channel? Is there nothing better to watch? Unless he plans on cooking, I don't see the point in watching these shows...'_ He just had to pause and give him a strange look for this. However when he remembered why he was here in the first place, he shook those thoughts from his mind. Obviously there were more important matters to tend to.

"Itachi, I need your help!" He began to say. His hands flailed up to express just how serious this was. "Sasuke got sent home early because he's all sweaty. His skin is unnaturally hot, and he says he's in pain. H-he doesn't want me touching him, and he... wants me to leave him alone. Is this what you were talking about? Will he really not get better until he... he..." It was hard to finish that sentence. Until he finds a mate? It's crazy how much this effects their kind, but he wasn't going to question it. He was in no place to judge them. It's not like they can help it anyways. Their bodies go through this, and it's something that happens regardless of what you do.

The older Uchiha sat up from his spot on the couch, becoming more alert than before. This was shocking to him, even though he knew it was coming up very soon here. Seeing him suffering like this will be hard on him, but he has no other choice. It's for the best that he get to him first, before their parents. Their father will only pressure him into doing something stupid that will make him feel very unhappy, whereas her mother will feel all upset about it. They needed to prevent any of that from happening. But first he needs to go in there and check on him. If things are really that bad, then there isn't much time left.

"It appears my little brother is running out of time. If he continues to spiral at this rate, then he could die. His body won't be able to handle it after a certain amount of time, and it will cause his heart to give out. It's crucial for our kind to find someone to mate for life. I know what you're thinking, Naruto... Where is mine then? That is a story I will save for the right time. But just know that I used to have one. This isn't about me right now." He stood up from the couch then. If he explains his story, then it will only be wasting time. Right now they really needed to make sure that Sasuke is alright in there.

"You have to make a tough decision here. I know how hard it is to confess your feelings to someone... But please keep in mind that life is short. And my brother's life will come to an end before he really gets the chance to enjoy his if people are being stubborn about their feelings. I understand how difficult he can be. Trust me, I know... But Naruto, there is no point in hiding from him. Would you rather he mate with someone else that he doesn't even know, just to save his life?" He asked, staring right into his eyes. It was an intense stare, since he really wanted to get the point out there. He wanted him to truly understand what was going on here.

Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets. "I've been trying. You can't just rush a confession! Every time I open my mouth to tell him, I freeze up. It's like I physically cannot say those three words to him. I don't know why, but I just can't. I wonder if it's because I fear losing him. If he knows how I feel, and he doesn't feel the same way towards me, wouldn't that make things weird between us? Would he not want to be my friend anymore? He might not want to spend the rest of his life with me. You don't get to pick who you-"

"My brother likes you. That much I know, at the very least. If he didn't, then you would definitely know by now. He lets you touch him, does he not? He tells you what is on his mind at times, and even laughs at your jokes. I think he has changed since meeting you again, and in a good way. I'm certain that has had a huge effect on his feelings towards you. No one else has been able to get this close to him in a long time. I just ask you to try. I don't want his condition worsening, and I know you don't either. As each day passes, he will progressively get worse. Soon he won't be able to get out of the bed on his own. He will become severely dehydrated, and will be in too much pain to eat."

That made his heart sink. "How do I tell Sasuke that I love him? I can't do this on my own. I've never been good with this sort of thing, ya know? It's not like I want him to be with anyone else, especially a stranger on top of it. I know for a fact that it will only piss me off seeing him with someone else like that. I want him to know just how important he is to me, but he doesn't always listen to me. It's like he's in his own little world!" He ran his hand through his hair a couple of times, as he paced back and forth in front of the television.

Itachi grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him, and smiled softly. "Make him listen. I'm not telling you to pin him down onto the bed, and forcing him to stay in the room with you. I'm just saying that you need to explain yourself, and to not let him interrupt you. When you confess, you need to make it brief. If you say too much, then it might make him feel a bit frazzled, and he doesn't do well like that. We apologize for not recognizing your name at first. Even when you said your last name, we should have caught onto that. What matters is that we know now. Me, along with our parents, really like you and your family. We enjoy being here very much with you all."

He let go of him after saying that, and put his hands at his sides. "It is because we like you all so much, that we would love to have you a part of the family. My father won't ever express that feeling, but my mother will. And I hope that you will do the right thing here, for the sake of my brother. I know you two can be very happy together. So please let me know if you decide to go ahead with this, so that I can help you proceed with the next step. I guess for now I will just try to be there for him. Oh, and another thing... His condition worsens when you're around, preferably whenever you touch him. Keep that in mind the next time you see him, okay? That is why he's pushing you away so much, so don't take it personally..."

"..." Naruto's eyes softened. So he wasn't being pushed away for any bad reasons? That actually made him feel a little better. He let out a sigh of relief then, as he watched Itachi walk away from him. It might be for the best that he spends the night on the couch. That way he won't make matters worse by being near him. He just wanted him to get better! But the only way for that to happen, is to become his mate. Never did he expect his childhood rival to become something like this. It's weird, because he couldn't even complain about it. Well he couldn't just ignore his feelings either. They were very much real, and weren't going to just go away. Not now, not ever.

He plopped down onto the couch, and just stared blankly ahead. It's not like he was paying attention to what was on the television. His mind was racing, so it was like his surroundings didn't even exist. He placed his hand over where his heart was, and looked down at it. "Sasuke..." His voice came out in a whisper, even though there was no one else around to hear him say it. Like usual, their parents all went somewhere for dinner. Well they expected them both to be gone for another hour or so, so he couldn't even blame them for going out. _'I won't touch him next time. I won't even get too close. Instead I will respect his space, while I try to get out my confession. This isn't going to be easy, but it has to be done. If I lose him, then I will never be the same again.'_

Never has he wished for Sasuke to be normal like everyone else, but right now he certainly did. At least that way he wouldn't be going through all of this. He can only imagine how much he is struggling. "I wish I could take away all of your pain-... Ah, but I guess I can. But that requires making a fool out of myself..." He groaned out in frustration when realizing this, and leaned forward so that he could rest his face in his hands. All of this is going to cause him a massive headache. It's only a matter of time before it hits him, and when it does, that is really going to suck. It's not like he's educated on sex. Sure he knows the basics, but he is still a virgin himself. Because of this, he hasn't practiced. He doesn't really know what to do. And it's weird how Itachi was begging him to shack up with his brother.

But he really wouldn't mind becoming his mate. At least then he would be able to make him happy. He doesn't care what Sasuke is. They have known each other for most of their lives, after all. So him being able to shape shift into a wolf didn't freak him out at all. And he wants him to understand that, because it's so important. His gaze shifted over to his bedroom door where both of the brothers were. "..." His heart only sank further the more he thought about things. If he doesn't do anything, his best friend could die. And if he doesn't die, then he will wind up with someone who doesn't even know him. If only he could go in there this second! It was taking everything in him to remain seated here.

This is going to be a very long, sleepless night for the both of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto lost track of how much time has passed. His feet were starting to hurt, which meant that he had been standing in the exact same spot for a good while now. His hand lay flat against the wooden door. Just thinking about talking to his best friend about these strong feelings of his made him feel all anxious and super nervous! It really was easier said then done. If he were to wait too long, then someone else will snatch him up. That is something he really didn't want to happen. No one else can have him! "..." Since when did he become so possessive of him anyways? They weren't even together. Well, not yet that is. Maybe the feelings really were mutual after all. However, he won't know until he goes in there and talks to him. Unfortunately he ended up eating breakfast alone this morning. And last he heard, things weren't looking so great.

Not only did Sasuke have a terrible fever, but he has been puking up a lot. At this point there was nothing left in his stomach, and so it was just bile. Everyone has been trying to keep him as hydrated as much as possible, what with him sweating so much. His windows were all the way open, and the fan was still going. Yet even after all of that, what with having the cold winter wind going through the room with the addition of a fan, it still wasn't enough to help cool him down enough to make him feel more comfortable. Does he need to soak in a tub filled with ice or something? That is something he thought of here and there, but just came to the conclusion that it was a stupid thing to do. Wouldn't that also make him sick in a way?

Back when they were kids, it was so much easier to communicate with the guy. Now that things were so different between them, he almost didn't know what to do and say. That is why he hasn't stepped foot inside his own bedroom since last night. Right now he was all alone, since Itachi had to be somewhere. Said he would explain later, since it wasn't that important compared to his brother's pain and suffering. The parents were out doing their own thing, so he didn't want to bother them either. This meant that the two had the entire apartment all to themselves. Was this done intentionally? Or was it just coincidence? Either way, no one was around to help him through this. Maybe that is what made all of this that much more difficult in the first place.

How does he approach this kind of situation?

 _'If I don't do something quickly, then he could die. And if he doesn't die, then he will have to mate with someone else that he doesn't know. I don't want him to do that. I can't see him with anyone else other than myself. And I definitely don't want to lose him forever, all because I couldn't get the words out of my fricken mouth.'_ If anything happens to his best friend, then he will be to blame. How will he ever be able to forgive himself for something like that? That's right, he wouldn't be able to. He would just continue to live his life in darkness, all because he lost someone very precious to him. Now that he has finally found him again, he didn't want to let him slip right out of grasp again. No, he refused to allow that to happen!

Before he knew it, he had managed to finally push the door open. As soon as this happened, he noticed just how dark it was. You could just smell the sickness in the air, and it made his nose scrunch up. _'No! You can't back out now. This needs to be done, no matter how awkward this is for me.'_ He thought, reaching over to flip the light switch on. As soon as he did this, that is when he saw it. Sasuke was laying on a bare mattress, in nothing but his boxers. And despite it being freezing cold in here, he seemed to be sweating just as much as he was yesterday, if not more. His hair was soaked, and pushed back so that his face was exposed. Just from standing this far away from him, he could hear him breathing heavily. The sight made his heart ache, and he took a careful step forward.

"S-Sasuke? Hey, can you hear me? It's me, Naruto..." He wasn't sure if he could hear him properly. That might have been a dumb question, taking as how the guy can shape-shift into a werewolf. It was just hard to think of something to say at the top of his head. And he couldn't just stand there in silence like an idiot right before him. Before waiting for a response, he took another few steps forward. Why did things have to get this bad? Couldn't he just be happy with his life, now that he is back in the city and living as a normal human being? Him of all people didn't deserve any of this. If only they had some more time to build their relationship, and to talk about their feelings properly.

He almost flinched when those dark, cold eyes locked onto his own gaze. You could see all of the hurt and loneliness in them. This made his hands twitch as they rested at his sides. "I know that my um... presence makes you feel worse and all. That is why I didn't come in to see ya right away. Didn't want to make you worse, ya know?" He said, nervously rubbing at the back of his head. All he got in response was silence though. It was like he couldn't speak. This concerned him greatly, and he took yet another few steps forward. Now he was right alongside the Uchiha, and he was able to see just how bad his condition really was. He really didn't get any sleep whatsoever, huh?

Sasuke gripped at the mattress beneath him, and made a grunting noise. Having the blonde so close to him was only making him feel worse- like his body was being engulfed in flames. "T-too hot... Please, I can't..." If he is only here to make small chit-chat with him, then he didn't want him to be in here at all. The further he is, the better it makes him feel. That only applies to a certain extent though. Even if he were to leave the apartment completely, he would still feel like shit. It isn't easy laying here in a pool of your own sweat. And it doesn't help that this isn't his mattress, either. Now he feels bad for basically ruining it! He felt so disgusted with himself.

Those gorgeous blue eyes softened then, and Naruto took it upon himself to sit down on the edge of the bed. Sure he knew it was bad, but not anything like this. Guess the others weren't exaggerating when explaining things to him. He took the washcloth off of his forehead, and dipped it into the cold water. His fingers were already ice-cold, but he wasn't going to complain. He had no right to. If he could just hold the raven in his arms, then it would warm up his entire body. The sweat didn't gross him out at all. Who doesn't sweat? He isn't exactly the cleanest person himself. And he can always scrub down the mattress if it's that much of an issue. After putting the cold, wet washcloth back onto his forehead, he smiled.

"Remember when you found me in your human form? How I thought you were so attractive? That wasn't a lie. Even after finding out who you really were, that still didn't change how I felt. If I sit here and deny my feelings for you, then what good will that do? You will just... wither away before my eyes, and I will lose you forever this time. And like hell I'm gonna let something like that happen to you, Sasuke!" He grabbed his face, cradling it gently in his cold hands. It probably felt really nice to him. His stare was intense this time. It was like he couldn't make himself look away, no matter how hard he tried to. But oh, he wasn't finished. Not yet, that is.

"Even though we were rivals as children, you were still my friend. We've known each other practically our entire lives! So... wouldn't it make sense to choose me? Isn't better to be with me, rather than some stranger you find just to save your life? I'm sitting here, telling you that I can take away all of this pain and suffering... If you just let me. No more pushing me away. I get that you're a stubborn guy... But so am I. That is why we have been beating around the bush this entire time. No more though, okay?" He then leaned in to place another kiss on those wonderfully plump, soft lips. They were nice against his own, since one was warm, and one was cold.

When he pulled away a couple of seconds later, that smile was still on his face. "I don't regret kissing you that night. That is why I never apologized for it. Obviously it was something I wanted... And liked." His voice was quiet when saying this, but that is only because he didn't want to make the atmosphere between them worse. He wasn't giving Sasuke a chance to really say anything about all of this, and that might be because he was afraid of being rejected. That is a feeling no one gets used to. His hold on his face remained, since it was helping warm up his fingers. Although his face was still really cold, and his nose was starting to run a little.

"You're my best friend! But if we really try to work things out, then we can be something much more. I can give you the life that you deserve. Sasuke, I want you to feel happy and loved. I don't care that you're a guy! And I certainly don't care that you can turn into a wolf. As a matter of fact, I think that's the coolest thing ever! Sometimes I seriously wonder if we really were meant to be together. Why else did I find you like that? I could have stumbled across any other wolf, but I didn't. It was _you_! I know that there are some things that I can't give you, but... we can make all the other stuff happen! I can give you my all. I may not be the greatest person to be with, but at least I try. And I learn from my mistakes quickly!"

Sasuke clenched his teeth together, as he tried so hard not to cry out in sheer pain. His cold hands felt wonderful against his face, but he couldn't say it out loud. But that isn't the only reason why he didn't pull away from him. Part of him actually liked it- liked the distance between them. They were so close to each other right now, and for some reason he didn't want to watch him walk away again. He wanted him to stay here with him. Laying here all alone in the darkness wasn't exactly pleasant. "W-what are you... trying to say, Naruto?" He whispered. Of course he already knew what was going to happen next. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out. Still, he wanted to hear it.

That bright smile became wider in response to that, and he leaned in a little closer. Not too much where they could feel each other's breath, but just enough for them to be comfortable. "I don't know anything about love... But when I described my feelings to your brother, he said it was definitely love. Actually, he said that I had described the definition of it..." He said, chuckling a bit. It was funny now, but before it made his heart race. Basically he has had some time to really think things over. At least now he was finally in here getting things situated. If he continued to stand outside the bedroom door, then that would just be pathetic.

Naruto used the washcloth to wipe away some of the sweat on his face, and placed it back on his forehead where it was before. "I'm pretty sure that I love you, is what I am trying to get at here. And since I feel so strongly towards you, I really don't want to see you hook up with someone else. It would drive me crazy. I'd... I'd hate it! Like hell I want some other guy taking your innocence!" It was odd wording it like that, but it's true. It's clear that his best friend is a virgin, since if he did have sex before, then wouldn't that technically be his mate?

"...!" Sasuke's eyes widened in pure shock. Part of him already knew that he would say that word, but it was a different feeling hearing it out loud like that. Never did he expect him of all people to say this towards himself. To be honest, he doesn't think about being with anyone. That is why he didn't bother trying to find a mate beforehand. And he doesn't even know why time was running out so quickly like this. Did all of this happen to his brother? Well, he was already with Shisui, so it wasn't an issue to be with him in that type of way. He never had to struggle like this. It must be hard for him to witness. If he had seen him like this, he would have felt very sad and useless. There would have been nothing he could have done.

His lip quivered. "Y-you... _love_ me?" This was said barely above a whisper. As weird as it sounds, he could understand why it was so difficult to figure out those kind of feelings. That is why the blonde couldn't outright tell him that he loved him, but instead said he was pretty sure. If he were in his shoes, he would have said the same thing. They haven't been reunited for that long, but they did know each other beforehand. Those feelings were real, that much he knows. And he knows that his best friend wouldn't lie about something like that. In fact, he doesn't seem to lie at all, and that is why he trusts him so much. He trusts him with his very own life!

It's hard to respond to something so powerful. Does he love him back? He too, doesn't know a single thing about love. For most of his life he has pushed everyone away, making it impossible for anyone to get close to him. So how is he supposed to let anyone in? Sasuke is terrified of being taken by anyone, even his best friend. When you've been raped and molested as a small child, it really traumatizes you. "Don't think I can... d-do this. I've already been h-hurt before..." Might as well tell him how he's feeling at this very moment.

Naruto just shook his head. "You're the strongest person I know, and I admire so much about you! Look, I get that it's going to be a little... awkward at first. And we will probably mess all of this up at first, or the first couple of times... But at least no one else will know. It's just us two and no one else. I'm not an expert at being intimate, and neither are you, so it's going to be fine! We'll just laugh it off once this is all done and over with. It's not that serious, Sasuke. Plus you know that I would never hurt you, right? I will be as gentle as I possibly can. And if you want me to stop at anytime, just let me know, okay? I will stop right away. If I do anything to upset you, or hurt you, then... hit me." A punch from him would probably hurt a lot, and that is why he suggested it. That way he won't be the only one hurting.

He grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Have I hurt you yet? Sure I kissed you twice, but that's an innocent thing to do. Did I try to deepen it? Did I... grab you inappropriately? Or tried to force myself onto you? I just want you to get better. I hate seeing you like this. And if... h-having sex helps, then I will do it. I mean yeah you'll be my first, but I'm also hoping that you will be my last... If you get what I'm trying to say here." They will be mates, after all. It's going to be hard not being with each other for at least a long time.

Sasuke looked away. "N-no. You didn't do any of those things to me." Every time he got hurt, the blonde was there to help patch him up and comfort him. And even back when he was in his werewolf form, he was gentle with him. Sure he invaded his space a couple of times, but he didn't know. It's not his fault that he wanted to be so close with such an exotic animal. That is why he never held such a thing against him. It just wouldn't be fair. Plus it felt sort of nice of nice, receiving all of that affection. Of course he could have easily pushed him away if he really wanted to, but did he? No, he did not. Instead he accepted it. It's not like he lost any sleep over it.

He then looked down at their hands, as his was still being held in Naruto's. His grip was so light and gentle, that it made him want to smile. And being the stubborn person he is, he suppressed it. But still, he didn't yank it away. Instead he let it rest there. It was so cold due to the temperature in the room. Any other person would be freezing their ass off, but not him. _'His body is covered in goose bumps, and he's trembling slightly...'_ Despite this, he was still trying his hardest to make him feel better? That guy just never knows when to give it up, does he? He scoffed at this realization, and shook his head. It's odd how he manages to ignore all of the disgusting sweat that covered his body. It was like he didn't even care at all.

"Sasuke, please. I may have made new friends along the way, but... But you have always been my closest friend! And I never gave up in looking for you! I knew you were out there somewhere. I worried sick about you. Not a day went by where I didn't think about you. I mean yeah, I didn't recognize ya at first, and I apologize for that... On the other hand, you had long hair when we first met up in your human form. So you really can't blame me for not seeing you underneath all of that. But when you did cut it off, and I had that dream, that is when I was finally able to piece everything together. And I'd be damned if I lost you again!" His grip on him tightened only a little, since he really didn't want to risk hurting him on accident.

It felt like his fingers and toes were going to fall off, but he wasn't concerned about that. His mind was only on Sasuke's well-being, and nothing else. It was like he didn't even care what happened to himself he was so focused on his best friend. And his stare was still just as intense as it was before. "I would be happy, spending the rest of my life with you. I'm not saying I was depressed before, necessarily... Yeah I had my moments, but it was nothing anything serious... But when you came back into my life, that is when I felt the happiest. It was like I felt... whole again, ya know?"

"..." Sasuke stared into his eyes then, as he tried to figure out what to do here. Maybe he was over-thinking all of this after all. What other option did he have anyways? If he doesn't mate, he would be at risk of jumping some other dude's bones. That would mean that he'd be stuck with said stranger. And if he doesn't do that, then he will eventually die. His organs will begin to shut down, and then soon, he will lose his life. When he really thinks about it, it's just not worth it. Plus he really does trust this idiot more than anyone else that isn't family. He couldn't ask for someone better, and he truly meant it. It's just hard viewing your childhood rival and best friend like this. However, it is something that he needs to get used to.

He bit down on his lip, and let out a painful grunt. "T-take me then. I don't... want to die yet. I can't!" It isn't possible for him to express his feelings right now. If he really does love the blonde, then that is definitely something that he can't openly say. Perhaps he will have to talk to his brother as well, and see what he has to say about it all. Itachi is an expert with this type of stuff, in his opinion. Well he did have a mate at one point. He was even pregnant! Although that is something he will never bring up. The word was sort of taboo in their family. It hasn't even been brought up since he lost it. No one knew what to say about such a tragic and traumatic thing. And the poor guy had to deal with it all on his own. He can only imagine how that all felt.

"B-but! Use protection, o-okay?" Sasuke has seen the box of condoms in the dresser drawer, but just didn't say anything about it. Why would he have so many of them anyways? And when did he buy them? Either way, he just felt grateful that there was some on hand here. The very last thing he needed right now, was to be taking care of a snot-nosed baby. That would be a very uncomfortable situation to be thrown into. Neither one of them know how to be parents in the first place. Plus they can't even afford such a thing on top of it all. So it's for the best that they be careful with this. Also, he wasn't ready to explain that part about him quite yet. He didn't want to be viewed as a freak, even though he already felt like one.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, but just shrugged it off as he got off of the bed. "I don't have any diseases, and I know you definitely don't... But I will wear one anyways, since that is what you want." He would do anything for him at this point. Part of him wanted to feel absolutely everything, and now he was going to be held back by wrapping his shit in rubber. Oh well, it wasn't the end of the world. After taking the box out of his dresser drawer, he took one out and examined it. Did he even get the right size? Hopefully he did. If not, then this was going to be very awkward for the both of them.

"Like I said, I'm no expert with this sort of thing. I can only do what I know, so I hope I can manage to make you feel good... At least a little bit." He said this with a nervous smile on his face, but that soon vanished as he made his way back over to the bed, where he knelt down on. His eyes roamed over his body, stopping at his crotch. There, he could see just how hard the guy really was. _'He must be in a lot of pain and discomfort because of this...'_ It's kind of hard to jerk yourself off when you feel so heated like this. His hands were gripping at the mattress again, which meant that it was getting hard to keep it all in. But that was going to change though.

Naruto just had to do this quickly so that he can warm up. Taking his clothes off wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. Hopefully he doesn't turn into a literal ice cube by doing this. If anything, he can just try to snuggle against his best friend for warmth. "Can I... touch you? I mean, well... can I start? I don't want to startle you." He rubbed the back of his head while saying this, the condom resting in his other hand. For now he just wanted to take things slowly, and to be as gentle with him as much as he possibly can. This wasn't going to be easy for either one of them, and he wanted this experience to be somewhat enjoyable for them.

For once in a good while, Sasuke's eyes softened. _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I'm glad this is happening with someone like him. I trust that he won't hurt me too badly during all of this...'_ His heart jumped a little when he looked down at himself. Oh, that's right. His problem down below needed to be taken care of first. A blush spread across his cheeks then, and he gave him a nod. "Y-yes. Go ahead..." He doesn't know what to expect from all of this, but at least they were taking things slowly.

Cold, tanned hands slid up the raven's perfectly smooth and warm legs, making their way up to his thighs. From there he paused for a brief moment, but only so that he could massage them. As he did this, he dipped his head to steal another kiss from him. This time, unlike the others, he received one back. Both of their eyes were closed while relaxing into it. "..." Feeling a little daring, he slipped his tongue into his mouth. At first he felt his entire body stiffen at this, but that is only because he wasn't expecting it. Luckily he still didn't pull away, and instead allowed his tongue to wrap around his as the kiss deepened tremendously. Now _this_ is a kiss right here!

When he felt those warm arms wrap around his neck, his body let out a shiver. It felt amazing whenever their skin made contact, but that is because whereas he was cold, his best friend was incredibly warm. It just meshed so perfectly well with each other. But since he managed to distract Sasuke with this heated kiss, he allowed his hand to slide up further, and further, until finally it touched the fabric of his boxers. This wasn't enough to make him stop though. No, why would he? Besides, he got permission to touch him like this, so he didn't feel guilty going about what he had planned in his mind. And so with that he pulled them down a bit. _'I have never done this to another guy. I hope it still feels nice to him...'_

Naruto carefully wrapped his fingers around the Uchiha's erect member, and paused for a moment to allow him to adjust to this feeling. That is when the kiss broke, since they did need to breathe and all. It would be bad if one of them were to pass out from lack of oxygen. "I'm going to relieve you first, okay? You can't enjoy anything being stuck like this. Look, you're already leaking... " He said this quietly as he just stared down at it. His thumb lightly grazed the head of it, as if in a teasing manner. Nothing about his best friend grossed him out. Even while touching him like this, he wasn't hesitant about it. As a matter of fact, he was already enjoying himself. He loved the face that his best friend was making. It was like he was trying so hard to contain his moans. Hopefully he will get more sounds out of him! He wanted to hear them. He didn't want him to hold back.

With the same gentle grip, he began to pump him.

"Ahh!" Sasuke gasped at the feeling. He writhed slightly beneath him, and closed his eyes tightly shut. The last time he was touched like this, was when that damn perverted pedophile raped and molested him. However unlike that time, this actually felt good. There was not an ounce of fear in his body, and for the first time, he was able to relax a little more. Things were going smoothly so far. It also helps that no one else is around. His brother wouldn't tell him where he was going, and his parents disappeared to go eat breakfast with the Uzumaki's. They seem to be getting closer, which is nice. It's good that both of their parents are becoming such close friends again.

Naruto blinked a couple of times as he just sat there, frozen in his spot. When he pulled away his hand, he opened his mouth. Nothing came out at first. For the moment he felt sort of speechless. _'He came so quickly. Should this really surprise me though? He's been holdin' it in for so long. I guess I shouldn't blame him. It's not like he can control what his body all does.'_ Plus he was already at his limit to begin with. So when he started touching him like that, of course he was going to release right away. It's not like he started out with a limp dick. It doesn't end here though. There was still more to do, and he needed to get going so that his body will warm up. His fingers were starting to go numb, due to it being so cold in here. It doesn't help that it's so windy out, either.

"S-sorry, I..." Sasuke was silence by a finger being pressed against his lips. The look on the blonde's face said it all. There was nothing to apologize for. The blush on his face deepened when noticing how much he came. His hand was covered in it! Well that's what happens when you hold it all in for so long. "Ah, Naruto... P-please! I-I need you!" The fire inside of him only grew because of this.

His eyes widened. Hearing him beg like this was a huge turn-on. In fact, there was a tightness in his pants, and he needed to get them off. Acting quickly, he slid off of the bed to start taking his clothes off. Right now he really didn't care where they landed. They can just be picked up later after all of this is done and over with. His shirt and pants were thrown into a pile right alongside him, which were then followed with his socks, and eventually, his boxers. They were both naked, which was going to make this experience much more pleasurable for the both of them. He didn't even care that he was getting everything dirty with the raven's cum. His clothes can just be washed anyways.

Naruto crawled on top of him once he was finished, and gave him a warm smile. "It's going to hurt, no matter what I do... But at least I can lesson the pain for ya! I'm going to prepare you, so that nothing will tear." He may or may not have looked into gay porn after stumbling across him. It was only one video though. He got too paranoid in someone catching him, and so he put an end to that. At least he managed to learn a thing or two from it. Since he wasn't expecting this to happen, he really wasn't prepared. Sure he had condoms, but he didn't have any lube. In place of that, he will just have to use his own saliva. There was nothing wrong with using something like that. He has to work with it, since there was nothing else to use. His parents might have some, but he would rather die than to use their stash. It would just be highly disturbing to him.

The thought alone made him want to cringe.

Once his fingers were coated in a thick layer of saliva, he brought his hand down to Sasuke's entrance. Judging by the size of it, he could tell that this was going to really hurt. This is the last thing he wanted to do, was cause him more pain! But if he doesn't do this, then he will lose him. There was no backing out of this now! Besides, he sort of wanted this. Okay, maybe it was more than that. Either way, this needed to be done. "I know you feel all gross and hot, but you still look pretty amazing!" Give it to someone like him to pull off looking attractive, even under a situation like this. That is how it has always been though. No matter what he does, or what he wears, he still manages to look amazing.

As he opened his mouth to respond to that, he felt something cold enter him. This caused him to flinch. "I-is that your finger?! Naruto, get that out! W-what are you doing?!" Unlike his friend here, he had no idea how two guys have sex. On the other hand, it wasn't just men who enjoyed anal sex. Guess he just didn't know anything about being intimate. Unfortunately that moron wasn't listening to what he was saying, because it felt like he had added in a second finger. Not only that, but they were pushing in and out of his entrance at a fast pace. It just felt so gross to him, having someone's wet fingers in there like this. But if it means that he won't tear, then maybe it will be worth it in the end.

When he saw that stupid grin on the blonde's face, his eye twitched with annoyance. "W-what's so funny? This isn't-... Nnrghhh..." Sasuke winced as a third finger was added. Before it wasn't necessarily painful, but now it was. Not by much, but it was still there. How is it going to feel, having his long, thick member enter inside of him? Just thinking about it made him want to back out; but that just wasn't an option here. This had to be done. So far he wasn't enjoying himself. The kiss was great, that he can't deny! But this?! No, he wanted it to be over with.

After this went on for another minute or so, Naruto finally pulled his hand away completely. "I told ya, didn't I? I don't want you to tear. This is very important to do in order to prevent somethin' like that from happening! You know that I don't want to inflict pain on you. And if you ask me, I think it worked. I should be able to ease myself in much easier." He leaned back to grab the condom packet. Being very careful as to not damage the product, he opened it slowly, making sure that condom itself wouldn't rip in the process. Once he was successful with that, he pulled it out of the package.

He has never put one on before. Shit.

It's a good thing that Naruto was naturally getting turned on by all of this, because otherwise it would be a challenge putting a rubber on something so limp. He simply rolled it onto his length, and didn't stop until enough of it was covered. The quality felt nice, right? He can't compare it to any other condom, since this is literally the first time he has taken one out of the package and put it on himself. "That wasn't so hard, neheh!" He said, chuckling. Now that he was all wrapped up and ready to go, he grasped it and inched closer. Why did he feel so nervous? His heart was just pounding away in his chest, and he was pretty sure that his best friend could hear it. Do those dog-like senses exist, even in this human form of his? That is something he has been meaning to ask him, but never found the right time to do so. Plus he's just a forgetful person in general.

Sasuke just gave him a blank stare in response to that laugh. _'I can't believe I'm mating with a complete moron!'_ Although he wasn't one to speak, since he didn't know as much as him with this kind of stuff. Clearly he was more educated. But was he ever going to admit to such a thing out loud? Probably not. When he saw him get closer, his body tensed up again. This is it. This is really happening. He still couldn't believe that this was all happening with his very own best friend. Once he plunges into him, it will be too late to turn back. For some reason he didn't seem to mind anymore. He wanted him- _all_ of him! His body yearned for his touch. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, still savoring the taste from that kiss. "..."

Why did he taste so good? And yes, he could hear everything. The sound of Naruto's heart beating like that made him stare right at his chest; and before he knew it, his own hand was reaching out to touch it. Now with the palm of his hand laying flat against the tan skin, his facial expression relaxed. The thumping feeling helped calm him, as odd as that sounds. "You're an important person to me too, Naruto." He said this in a whisper, but he was certain that his best friend could still hear him. How else was he supposed to express his feelings? That is something he has never been good at.

It confused him a little as to why Sasuke placed his hand on his chest like this, but he didn't question it. Instead he placed his own over it. The look he gave him was gentle and loving, and he leaned in a little closer to him so that he could kiss his forehead. "I know I am. You just have your own way of expressing it." He said this with a wink after pulling away from him. _'You're not ready to say those words back, and that's fine! It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'm here to stay, so you better get used to me!'_ A blush appeared on his own face then, as he brought both hands down to push his legs further apart. He gulped at the mere sight of it all, but didn't let it show how nervous he really was.

Instead he still wore that goofy grin of his.

The blonde inhaled deeply, and slowly released it as he grasped his member. He pushed the tip against Sasuke's entrance, letting it enter a little. "Just remember, it's gonna hurt no matter how much I prepare you... But I think it will be replaced with something much better. That is what I believe, ya know!" That is why he kept hesitating so much. If he wasn't so afraid to do this, then he would have been fully inside of him by now. This is a person who has been raped before, so he really wanted to take it easy here. It would make him feel bad if he were to go too fast, and wind up hurting him more. It's not like he was desperate or anything. That is why he is able to control himself so much.

When he saw him give the OK with a simple nod, Naruto pushed himself in even more. Okay, so this wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. _'Damn it! He's so fricken tight. How the hell are you supposed to do this? Is this even normal? It feels like the walls are gonna suffocate my dick!'_ It was a silly thing to think of, and he knew that. Since he was in the middle of this, however, he couldn't help but freak out a little. It was almost impossible to push his way through to get all the way in. "Ugh," he grunted out. For the time being he wasn't enjoying himself. This was almost torture, if anything!

Sasuke gasped out loudly in pain. "Ah! W-wait, this isn't right! It hurts too much. Pull out! Pull out! Ahh!" As soon as he said this, he shook his head. No, it was too late for that. This needed to be done! It just slipped out, since he was in so much agony right now. It felt like he was being torn in half. His hands gripped at the blonde's shoulders to keep him in place, as he tried to give him a look that said to keep going. It was actually hard to speak like this. _'Now I remember. I was just a small boy when I was raped by an adult, so it hurt much more than this... But things are different now. My partner is the same age as me, so it won't be so bad this time. I just need to tough it out. I really hope this doesn't last long...'_

Just as Naruto was going to pull out, he noticed the look he was getting from him. "..." So he doesn't really want him to stop? If he wants him to, then he can say it again. For now he was going to continue, since he wasn't one-hundred percent sure on the matter. As he continued to push into his tight entrance, he didn't hear any protests anymore. Sure he could tell how much pain the raven was in, but that wasn't enough to make him stop. They have already come this far, so it wouldn't make any sense to change their minds. And he honestly didn't want anyone else to be his mate. In his eyes they really are soul mates; and he was going to prove it to him.

Once he was finally in completely, he paused for a few seconds to allow Sasuke to adjust. "My feelings for you are becoming clearer now. Seeing you like this, it has really made me realize a lot of things. I won't let anyone else have you!" That sounded possessive, but he didn't care. No one else can come between them. Even if they were to try, he wouldn't allow it to happen. They know each other better than anyone else. Their parents are probably going to be really shocked when they find out what all went down between them; or maybe they won't. Even if someone doesn't approve of them being together, he will get them to change their mind.

"I promise to never give up on you!" He vowed strongly. A couple seconds later he began to move within him. His thrusts were slow and gentle at first, since he didn't want him to tear. It's for the best that Sasuke gets used to this first, and allows his body to adjust to something so large. _'I won't let anyone else hurt you, you got it?! I will take care of you. Even if you try to be stubborn about it, I will still be there for you. I hope you realize that this isn't a one-time thing. My love for you isn't fake, and I definitely know what I am doing. I have... made the right choice with you.'_

The Uchiha moaned softly. The pain was still there, but he was starting to feel pleasure behind all of it. When he heard that promise, it made his heart jump a little. That is all he has ever wanted, was for someone to never give up on him. That no matter how broken he is, or how much he is hurting, that there will be that one person who will always be there for him to help pick up the pieces. "Ah! Mmf... F-faster!" He demanded as loudly as he could. Maybe they really can make this work after all. Plus he trusts him, so that means a lot in itself. As he stared up at him, he got this tingling sensation deep inside his stomach. Why does he want to be kissed again?

No, he didn't need to wait for him.

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows, and leaned in so that he could capture those lips with his own. He could tell that this shocked the blonde, and it made him want to smirk. Instead he continued on with the kiss, and even brought one of his hands up to place against the side of his face. When doing this, he could feel the texture of each scar against his fingers. His whiskers always did interest him. Till this day, he still doesn't know how he got them. For as long as he can remember though, he has always had them. Even when Kushina showed him a baby picture, he had them. It is something that he has heard him complain about. If only he knew just how lovely they looked on him.

Naruto practically melted into the kiss. The fact that he still managed to thrust so fast into his best friend, made him feel very proud of himself. Never did he expect to do that _and_ to kiss at the same time, _while_ being successful at it. "Cum with me." He managed to whisper in between kisses. Their tongues danced- sliding and curling against the other as they continued to make out. His hand slid down without warning, and grasped at his partner's member. It was sort of limp, but that wasn't going to last long. His fingers glided along the long shaft, as he tried to turn him on a bit.

He was probably pushing it, trying to do three things at once. Was that enough to stop him though? No. No it was not. Since he was going to be reaching his limit very soon here, he had to act fast. "Mmm. You feel so nice, Sasuke. S-so warm!" Finally after what felt like forever, he was beginning to actually sweat. This meant that his body temperature was going back up to where it should be. He no longer felt like an icicle.

This was almost _too_ much pleasure for him. How is he supposed to handle all of this? Not only was he moaning like crazy, but he was also squirming underneath the blonde's hold. Eventually he had to break the kiss due to all of this, and he couldn't help but curse under his breath. "I-if that is what you... want, then f-fine! Ah!" How can he deny him something like that? Just by looking at him, he could tell just how much he was enjoying all of this. He was actually having fun with this!

Little by little he could feel his dick becoming more erect. It definitely helps that his hand felt so damn good against it! It didn't even take long before he was reaching his own limit. "Ah! N-Naruto, more!" Before he could give him the chance to respond, he leaned back in, baring his fangs at him. That is something he has never done before. He is able to transform certain body parts of his into his wolf form. For this, he chose his teeth, and that is because they had a purpose. His eyes even seemed to be glowing, as he sank them deep into his best friend's shoulder. It was to mark him. _'No one else can have you either. They would have to get through me first!'_

"F-fuck that hurts! What are you doing?!" His bright blue eyes widened in slight shock and horror. This is something he never expected to happen. It's not like he was drinking his blood or anything. In fact, he was letting it drip down his chest. It trailed down his stomach, and onto Sasuke. What the heck was going on? And here he thought everything was going fine. Guess it wasn't. Is this some weird wolf thing that he needs to know about? Well either way, it was creeping him out a little. It wasn't enough to turn him off though, thankfully.

He placed his hands on his chest, and forcefully pushed him away. When he did this, he saw all of the blood on his lips. And he even cringed when he licked it away with his tongue. Shaking his head, he continued with his thrusts. He was so close, and he didn't want to ruin their time together by questioning him too much. Once he releases, then he can pull out. "S-should have warned me first!"

Sasuke wasn't a vampire, so why would he drink his blood? But the other half of him was a wolf, so technically he has tasted fresh blood before many times. What else did he eat in the wild? Tacos? "I was marking you as mine. We're mates now, aren't we? So, no one else can have you... If they so much as touch you, I will rip their head off." It wasn't an empty threat, either. He wasn't afraid of killing for something, or someone he loved and felt so passionate about.

"..." Okay, that makes more sense. But who knew that he would become so protective and possessive over him? Before he didn't want to be closer than best friends, and now all of a sudden that changed. _'I shouldn't be surprised. I think just about anything is possible now. Heck, werewolves might not even be the only creatures out there that exist, other than humans. I have to be more open about things now.'_ He didn't say anything else after that. It just wasn't worth discussing, what with him being so close to releasing and all. They can save this conversation for later, when they aren't fucking each other. Right now just wasn't the time and place for such a thing. He was always up for learning more about his best friend.

Naruto's thrusts became a bit more rough the longer this drew out, but that is because he was trying to end it. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself, because clearly he was! But he was running low on energy. This is his first time having sex, so he wasn't used to it. Odd, because usually he has more than enough energy. After another minute or two passed with him just doing this, he finally came. Right as he was doing this, Sasuke managed to do the exact same thing. Just like how he wanted, they both released at the same time. This made him feel a little better. He needed something like this, since that bite seriously hurt like hell. It was going to leave a scar, too. But maybe that was intended? If it was to mark him, then it would make sense that it would scar. That way it will never vanish, just like their bond.

The two just laid there for the moment, as both of them tried to catch their breath. Sasuke wasn't the one thrusting into someone, but it still wore him out enough to make him feel completely and utterly exhausted. And it didn't help that he already didn't have much energy to begin with. Since yesterday, he could feel his energy levels draining slowly. His eyelids were growing heavier the longer he laid there. Why couldn't he keep them open? It felt like he hasn't gotten any sleep in weeks! "So... warm..." He panted. His body was no longer sweating like before. It was like all of his symptoms had disappeared altogether. Was it because they finally mated? Was he finally going to feel some relief?

Sasuke wanted to ask this, but instead ended up falling asleep. He was out cold.

Naruto blinked a couple of times. "Eh? Hey, you okay?!" He shook his shoulders to try and wake him, but that did no good. After that failed, he pressed his ear against his chest to see if he could hear his heart beating. Luckily it was, so that was a huge relief. So he fell asleep on him? Why did he find this to be funny? "Man, you really are something. I'm gonna chew your ass out good when you're awake!" This was a joke though. He was going to do no such thing. It wasn't his fault anyways. When people are that tired, they tend to fall asleep that fast. Maybe it's because he himself isn't a normal human being either, that he is able to withstand something like this much longer than the average person.

Since they were finished here, he pulled out of the Uchiha and took his condom off. "..." Well this wasn't good. After stressing so much over wearing protection, it wound up breaking in the process. He could even see the cum dripping out of his entrance, which meant that the sheer force of his release broke it, and most of it got inside of him. Since he has no STD's, and neither does his best friend, they had nothing to worry about. He just needs to clean himself up when the time comes to wake up and get out of bed. For now he was just going to leave it be. He simply wrapped it up in a tissue, and tossed it into the trash bin that was alongside his bed.

After doing that, he flopped right next to Sasuke and just stared at him for a brief moment. When he finally got his breathing to calm down more, he wrapped his arms around his body, and pulled him much closer. Now that they were both warm, it felt so much nicer being here in this room. Plus he's just way too lazy to get up and shut the window. The fan still blew on them, but it's fine. There was enough body heat to share between the both of them. For now he was just going to enjoy being this close to him. _'You will never disappear from my life again!'_

Little did he know, was that it will be Sasuke who will be doing the chewing out part.

* * *

"Finally, a break." Itachi mumbled, as he took a seat at one of the tables. It was near the window and away from everyone else. Right now he just wanted some peace and quiet. It was very gracious of the Uzumaki's to open their home up to him and his family, so of course he appreciated the hospitality very deeply. That wasn't the issue here. Sometimes it just felt a tad bit too cramped up in such a small apartment, that he had to get out and have some alone time. Could you really blame him though? He doesn't even have his own room. It gets tiring not having any privacy whatsoever. The only time he is able to be alone in that place, is if he is in the bathroom. Even then, someone is bound to need it eventually. If he didn't lock the door behind him, then people would be walking in on him taking a shit, or using the shower.

Now that would be extremely awkward.

Bringing the hot coffee to his lips, he took a careful sip. Unlike his younger brother, he liked to add cream and sugar to his. Not too much to the point where you couldn't taste the coffee, but just enough to where it wasn't all bitter and gross tasting. With that he ordered a serving of the tri-color dango. After setting his cup down onto the table in front of him, he picked up a skewer of them and plopped one into his mouth. It was the pink one that he ate first, and he absolutely loved it! _'Just like how I remembered them...'_ There was a faint smile on his lips as he thought this, since he really did miss these. They were his favorite, after all. And they are even better when served with something sweet to drink, like the coffee!

"Mmm!" The Uchiha bit into another dango, this one being a green one. Before he could even swallow that one, he shoved the white one into his mouth as well. Both of his cheeks were puffed out quite a bit, making him look like a chipmunk. Once realizing that he probably looked ridiculous, he couldn't help but scan his surroundings. The person closest to him was three tables away, and she had her back facing him. That meant she couldn't see him, unless she were to turn completely around in her chair just to see what was going on. Even then, it's not like she had eyes on the back of her head. His gaze drifted over to an older couple next. They were sharing a cup of hot green tea, the husband reading the paper as they talked amongst each other.

If he manages to embarrass him, at least it will all be worth it. It was better than staying in the apartment, and sitting around on the couch all day while watching tv. This way he is at least going out, and being around other people. Sure it's not like he planned on talking to anyone, but it was still something. Back when he was in school, he never said much. In fact, he was the kid who always sat at the back of the classroom. He never really said much, unless the teacher called on him, or some other student tried to talk to him. Usually they found him to be way too boring to talk to, what with him being so intelligent and all. If he had stayed in the city long enough to graduate, he would have definitely graduated sooner than his class. He could have been working on a degree right now! But he wasn't going to hold something like that against Sasuke. It wasn't his fault that his teacher decided to be a disgusting piece of trash, that wasn't even worth existing.

Sometimes he tried to act like he was invisible. That he didn't exist.

Not only did he behave shy, but he also had a naturally quiet, deep voice. Some people found it difficult to understand him at times, but he always gave it his all. There was no one there that necessarily disliked him, besides a few of the jocks that got all pissed off over the women fawning over him. They didn't like how smart, attractive, and likeable he was; but they never hurt him. Sure they have tried a couple of times, but they were quick to learn their lesson. Neither one of them bothered him ever again after that. They just silently hated him. This is something that never got to him though. It was just a waste of time to worry over something so silly. There were more important matters to stress over. Being popular is a thing that he never wanted. He didn't like the attention.

And no one ever respected that.

While chewing away at the dango in his mouth, he decided to turn his head so that he could people-watch. However as soon as he did this, he locked gazes with someone very familiar to him. It was someone he wished to never see again in his life. Unfortunately this world can be very cruel, so things don't always go according to plan. "...?!" Itachi stood up from his seat, and began to choke a little on his food. He used his fist to slam against his chest a few times, trying to get it down his throat. The whole time this happened, said person never left their spot. It was like they were frozen in time- their eyes all wide in pure shock and confusion. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't tear his gaze away from them. His heart thumped painfully in his chest, as the memories from his dark past resurfaced- flashing through his mind.

"S-Shisui?!" It came out barely above a whisper. Part of him was afraid to speak too loudly. Of course he pondered what would happen if they were to meet again like this; and each time he drew a blank. How would he react? What would he say? What would he _do_? His stomach churned awfully the longer they stared at each other, and he had to slap a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from throwing all of his stomach contents up. And here he was hoping that his previous mate had moved far, far away from this place. Has he been here the whole time? Or did he just recently come back? Either way, he didn't want to find out. He didn't want to talk to him. How does one even leave a situation like this? If he runs into the bathroom, then that will only trap him in a place where there is no one else around.

Right now Itachi honestly didn't know what he was capable of doing. If an actual fight breaks loose between them, then it could expose their true identity. It is hard for his clan to control themselves when enveloped in such rage, sadness, and pain. _'Look at him. The jacket he's wearing looks expensive, and brand new. His hair is covered by a warm hat, and his fingers are protected by leather gloves. His skin is healthy looking, and there are no bags underneath his eyes. Did he ever lose out on sleep over me-... No, us?! The way he's staring at me... I don't like it. I want it to stop. Why can't I look away?! I hate this! I need to get away from here, but how?!'_

Panicking, he ran over to the door and pushed his way through it. As soon as he saw an opening for him to disappear into, he began running in the opposite direction. And he ran as fast as he possibly could. His heart was thumping much more at this point, and he seriously wondered if this was going to cause a heart attack. _'I just wanted some peace and quiet! Was that really too much to ask for?!'_ Now he was wondering how his parents and brother were going to react to this. Hopefully his father won't set out to try and injure him, or worse, kill him. Yeah Fugaku didn't want them having a baby together, but the guy still broke his son's heart beyond repair. It's not like he's a robot, who is unable to feel human emotion.

Shisui was shocked, that's for sure. That is why he stood there like that-unmoving. The mere sight of his former mate made him feel a certain way, and he didn't know how to describe it. He brought a hand up to grip tightly at his jacket, right where his heart was. Well he wasn't with anyone, so what happened to their baby? Did he end up having a boy or a girl? This is something he has thought a lot about over the years. There were times when he wanted to go out and find him, and to apologize for leaving so suddenly like that. But every time he planned on going back there, he chickened out. He just felt like there was nothing left between them! Seeing him in person like this again made him think otherwise. Was their bond really still there somewhere, buried deep? Could it be fixed, even after taking so much damage?

No, he couldn't let him disappear. It wasn't over between them yet.

That is when he took off running after him. If he lets Itachi slip through his grasp, then he might not see him ever again; and that was something he really didn't want. Actually, he missed him like crazy. He's been plagued with nightmares of their child dying, and it made him want to see him or her that much more. Didn't his own son or daughter deserve to know who their father is? Shouldn't they at least meet him once, and then decide if they want him in their life? Back then he was young and stupid, only thinking of himself! Now however, all of that has changed. He was no longer the reckless teenager, but rather a more mature adult.

Doesn't everyone deserve a second change? Shisui has made a lot of mistakes, but he has learned from them. Never would he even think of hurting him again like that. If they were to get together again, he would hold onto him and refuse to let go. It was pretty ballsy of him to think this though. Who says they were getting together? Even if they manage to speak to each other after all of this time, it might not end in his favor. He might just get pushed away permanently. "..." He wasn't ready for that. All he wants to do, is be there for his previous mate, and to help comfort him. What if he has already met someone else? Has he already been replaced? Or was there no one in his life at the moment?

"Itachi! Wait, don't go!" He shouted loudly, as he tried to push through the crowd of people. The streets were getting busier, now that everyone is trying to get to school and work. A lot of people were out getting breakfast, so the restaurants and tea shops were packed. Normally he isn't a rude person, so being so forceful with these people made him feel somewhat bad. On the other hand, he was doing all of this for the sake his bond with someone very important to him. Now that they have finally found each other, he just had to apologize, and maybe make up for it all. There wasn't anything he could do to make things all better, but he can at least try. Wasn't that worth anything?

The younger Uchiha picked up the pace as soon as he heard this, and took a sharp turn into an alleyway just so that he could try and lose him. "..." He jumped behind a dumpster to try and hide his appearance. Once hidden, he slid down the brick wall and hugged his knees to his chest. _'Why did he follow me?! I don't want anything to do with him! If only he could take the hint, and just leave already.'_ The worst part? He still loved him deeply. That is why it hurt so badly when seeing him. It was like he was falling in love with him all over again, and that is something he didn't want. Why can't he feel any hatred? Because of him, he lost their child. If he had just stayed and helped him out, he wouldn't have stressed out so much.

Their child would be here today.

Itachi slumped forward so that he could hide his face in his arms, and let out a frustrated sigh. This never would have happened if he just stayed home! Look what that did to him. Now he doesn't feel comfortable walking about the streets of this city. Things sure were more simpler out in the wild, weren't they? He didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone he knew. There was so much land to roam about on, so it was kind of rare to see another shape-shifter. Usually they just stumbled across normal wolves, and that's it. Now he has to worry about coming face-to-face with other people he doesn't care about.

"I can smell you miles away, you know." It was Shisui, and he was standing before him with his arms folded across his chest. This is something everyone in their clan should know. That is also why it was pointless to try and run away from him. Even if he went back to the apartment, he could have still followed his scent all the way there. Then he would know where he is staying, and who is all there with him. This way they are all alone. No, he doesn't plan on doing anything weird to him. He didn't even want to say anything that will worsen the situation between them. It is really strange seeing him up close like this. His hand just itched to reach out and touch that soft, beautiful hair of his. That was always one of his favorite features on him.

At nights he would just lay there, and run his fingers through Itachi's long hair. No matter what, it always felt so silky-smooth to the touch. "Itachi, please. Just give me like... five minutes. That is all I'm asking. After that you can walk away from me." He said this in a much softer tone of voice, since he didn't want him to get the wrong idea. It wasn't possible for him to feel mad about the situation. If anything, he deserves whatever is thrown at him. All he wants, is to clear things up between them once and for all. Didn't they both deserve that much? And if after that he doesn't want to talk to him anymore, then so be it. He will leave him be. But he can't just leave when there is still a small chance. He can't help but feel hopeful over this.

Itachi was afraid to look up at him. Even he wasn't sure what he was going to say to him. If he tries to run away, then it will only prolong their suffering. This needed to be done and over with right now! After sitting there in complete silence for a minute, he finally titled his head back so that he could give him his full attention. "..." Still speechless. It has been far too long since they have faced each other like this, and he didn't know what to do. If only he had someone to turn to for help! Unfortunately it was just the two of them here in this dark, cold alleyway. He even shivered a little, since his ass was pressed against the icy ground. Despite this, he still didn't get back up on his feet. No, for now he was just going to sit here where he felt more safe and comfortable.

"What more is there to discuss? You knocked me up and then left. Now can I go?" For as long as he could remember, he admired Shisui- tried to be like him! In his eyes, he was the strongest, coolest person ever! And when they confessed their love for each other, that is when it felt like his life couldn't get any better! It was like he had everything he ever wanted. But when he got sick and sensed the baby's heart beat, that is when it clicked in his mind that he was expecting. At first they agreed to stay together, no matter what his father tried to do. Seems as though only one of them was strong, and it was he himself.

Now it was Shisui's turn to sigh. This really wasn't going to be easy at all, was it? No matter what is thrown at him, he just has to take it and work around it. "You think I wanted to leave you? Itachi, I couldn't fricken breathe with your father constantly threatening to murder me! It made my anxiety go up, and I didn't know what to do! I didn't want you to fight with your own father like that! I mean, clearly he hated my guts for getting you pregnant. What else was I supposed to do, just stick around and continue to make everyone miserable? I wasn't welcomed! Did you ever stop to wonder how _I_ felt about all of this? How much this has effected me? I have always thought of you and our child. I wanted to be a father. Sure I was young, but that didn't matter to me. I was so ready to start a family with you... But we weren't exactly allowed to be together happily..."

He crouched down in front of him then, and gave him a very small smile. "Do you really think that love goes away, just like that? We _mated_ , Itachi. There will always be that special something between us, even if you truly hated me. However, I don't believe you feel that way towards me. You're not capable of hating anyone. Your heart is too pure for something so dark. You have a gentle soul, and are a very kind-hearted person. That is one of the many things that I loved about you! When I left... It broke me. I thought I would never be able to pick up the pieces again. Even after all of these years have passed, I still haven't moved on with my life. I think about you both every single day! So when I saw you in that shop back there, I felt relief... Relief that you were still alive, and doing well. Nothing bad had happened to you after all!"

Itachi forced himself to look away from those piercing eyes of his. It's true though! His feelings for him were still there, buried deep inside of him. They could very well resurface again, and he wasn't sure if he wanted that to happen. "You keep mentioning a child that doesn't even exist anymore..." When saying this, it came out shaky. His hands clutched at the sleeves of his jacket, and he fought so hard to keep the tears back. Talking about this really hurt. Everyone around him knew better than to mention his traumatic past. But to someone who didn't know what happened, he couldn't really blame him. It's not like he was there when he miscarried. And who the heck would tell him? They didn't even know where he was, so it just wasn't possible!

The older Uchiha's eyebrows scrunched together then. What did he mean by that? "I'm pretty sure you were pregnant when I left. Any shape-shifter could hear our baby's heart beat. It even had its own scent. There's no way I dreamt all of that up. I know I hurt you, but you don't have to hide my own child from me. I deserve to-" He was silenced with a cold glare, and he leaned back a bit. Well this was very unexpected. He didn't even know that his former mate could make such a look!

"You don't deserve anything, Shisui. If you had stuck around to help me get through that pregnancy, then I never would have miscarried! I waited for you every single day... And I sat there, waiting for hours for you to return! Yet, you never did. I felt so lonely and depressed, that eventually, all of that caught up with me. It was too much on our unborn child, and my body rejected it. I had to give birth to our lifeless child, with no one around to help me! I had to bury it all on my own!" There it was. The tears finally spilled over, and ran down his face. Normally he doesn't cry, but this was a touchy subject to talk about. Since then he has been hurting, but was just very good at hiding it.

Shisui's heart broke all over again.

Now it makes sense why he found him sitting all by himself, rather than with their child. That's because their child died a long time ago. Thinking about something so small and innocent dying because of him was almost too much. He shifted so that he was kneeling on the floor now, and placed his hands flat against the cold ground. This whole time he didn't know. If he had just stayed and fought to be with Itachi, then this never would have happened. It was all his fault, and there was no fixing it. A sob ripped through him suddenly, and he slammed his fist against the ground. "I'm so sorry!" There were no apologizes that could make up for this, but he had to say something.

"W-when I found out you were pregnant, I got so happy. I was excited to watch you grow with our child, and to take care of you both! I... I wanted to be the best father. For all of these years, I yearned for someone who no longer belongs in this world. I so badly wanted to meet them someday. I just knew that he or she would be so beautiful, and strong just like you! I never would have imagined that something so horrible happened to you both. I should have been there. I should have fought harder to stay with you. I-I'm a coward, who doesn't deserve to live. It should have been my life instead!" You could hear the hurt in his voice, and it was very much real. Who wants to lose their own son or daughter? Not any normal person, that's for sure.

"...!" Itachi was shocked at this reaction. Although, should he really feel that way? Those times they spent together after the pregnancy was announced, he was always there for him. He would rub his stomach whenever it ached, and would bring him delicious food whenever he was hungry. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, the guy would have been an amazing father. They will always wonder what could have been. His lip quivered then. The more he thought about it, the more his heart hurt. "You're such an idiot, Shisui. I didn't care what my father said about you, or _us_ for that matter! Weren't we supposed to be mates? Yes we were very young, but it was still _our_ lives. We could have done anything we wanted. And I believe that my father would have eventually came around. How can you deny your own grandchild, even after it's born?" He said this quietly, and slowly reached out to touch his shoulder.

Never has he seen this man in so much agony.

"I don't like saying this, but... I thought about you every day too. Every single time you popped up in my mind, it only angered me. Till this day, I still can't believe you left us when we needed you the most. The beginning of every pregnancy is always risky. You're at a high risk of losing the baby, so any stress isn't good for either of us. And as much as you have hurt me, I know that you honestly didn't want anything to happen to it. Back then you were so happy to hear that you were going to be a father. I knew that it was something you seriously wanted. I just wish you had talked to me about your feelings first. We could have done something about it. We could have went away until the baby was born, at the very least. By then things would have definitely calmed down with my father. You would have even been accepted into our family..."

He pulled his hand away after saying that. "My brother has found someone. For now he doesn't really know his own feelings, but they were childhood friends. I feel like he is going to mate with this guy... This _human_. And I just hope that he won't hurt him how I have been hurt. No one deserves to go through a miscarriage, and to lose their lover..." Since the ground was getting too cold for him, he finally stood up. As he looked down at Shisui, he had an unreadable expression on his face. Sometimes it is hard to read what he is thinking, or how he is feeling.

Shisui gasped a little as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes were all swollen and bloodshot, due to all of the crying he was doing. This won't bother him though. Something so trivial just wasn't important. "I still love you! More than anything, I just want you back. I know I don't deserve anything! You were right when saying that, believe me I know. I understand how much I have hurt you, and there is nothing I can do to make things better... But Itachi, we were always together. You always followed me around, and clung to me. I always... always liked you. Of course that turned into love. How could it not? How can I be with someone else, when you're literally the only one for me?"

Itachi's eyes saddened. It's true, he didn't want anyone else either. It just wasn't possible. No one else has interested him. Not even close. That is because they are soul mates themselves. "How do you expect me to trust you again? What if I wind up pregnant again, and you leave me when things get tough? I can't go through that again. If that means being alone for the rest of my life, then so be it, I will. It's better than going through all of that heartache again."

Shisui took this opportunity to stand up as well. Now that they were even closer than before, he reached out to grab his hands. Unfortunately he froze halfway through, and let them fall back to rest at his sides. He doesn't have the right to touch him. "I have a great paying job, and a spacious apartment with two bedrooms! If you were to wind up pregnant again, I would take you in and take care of you. I would use up all of my vacation time for the birth of our child, so that I wouldn't miss out on anything. How can I not want a family with you? I hate being alone. I miss your warmth, your scent, your... everything. God Itachi, I miss you so much! I want to be a father. I want a family to come home to. I want my mate to welcome me with open arms, and kisses. I want..." He hid his face in his hands, and continued to cry.

"S-stop crying. I can't take it..." Itachi placed a hand over his own eyes. Everything that was just said from him made him feel a certain way. His stomach felt all jumpy, and his heart was racing. Was this something he wanted? Does he give him another chance, so that they can both finally be happy? Can he even have another child? After losing the last one, he might be closed off to wanting to go through that all over again. But if they were to start a family together, they should get married first. They will be living their life in their human forms now, so might as well act like one.

"Itachi, I love you! I love you. I... love you..." Didn't he at least deserve to mourn for the loss of their child? Everything was hitting him at once, and he didn't know how to handle it. It's hard to stop crying when you feel so strongly about all of this. It's not like he left because he didn't want either of them anymore, because that was far from it. In fact, it was the complete opposite. He worked so hard to better his life, so that someday if he met up with him again, he would have a place for him to call "home". Now that he has finally found him, things might not go according to plan. He might very well lose him forever, if he doesn't step up and do something about it.

Itachi removed his hand once hearing that, and just stared at him. Nothing was said for a good minute, but that is because he didn't know how to respond. When he did finally say something, it was loud enough for him to hear clearly. "Give me some time to think about it. Part of me still doesn't trust you, but the other part of me wants to be with you again. I just... need a few days to figure out what to do. I'm so confused, and I need to talk with my brother about it." He needed someone to vent to about all of this. At least he will know where he's staying, since he can just sniff him out. So that was a good thing.

Shisui raised his head up, and used the back of his hands to wipe away at his tears. That sounded reasonable, right? At least he wasn't getting rejected. Well, not entirely that is. "Y-yes, that's fine! Take all the time you need! I'll be waiting for you. I always have been. Nothing will ever change that. I'm a doctor at the hospital here, so you can just find me when you have come up with a decision. Ah, I'm still in training though, so no surgeries for me yet..." This seemed to cheer him up a little, and you could tell by the look on his face. He took a step forward then, but still kept his hands to himself.

"Itachi, just know this... I can give you everything. Throughout the years we have been apart, I have truly grown into a much better person. And I definitely don't make the same mistakes twice! This time I can face your father without any fear, and fight for you... For us. I promise to never give up on you again if you forgive me. I was a dumb teenager back then, but now I'm a grown adult with responsibilities. I've changed, and for the better... And I can make you the happiest person, if you allow me. I will leave you be for now to think things over. So for now, I will say goodbye. I just hope it isn't forever. You're my soul mate, Itachi. There is no one else for me..." He gave him a somewhat sad smile when saying this, and he stepped back a bit so that he could turn around. With one hand in his jacket pocket, he used the other to wave at him.

"My love for you will never die, even if you were to hate me."


	20. Chapter 20

When Sasuke first opened his eyes, he had no idea what was going on. His vision was a bit hazy, and his body ached. Not only that, but he felt sticky for some reason. It wasn't until his eyes locked onto a sleeping blonde right next to him, that he was finally able to recall what had happened the day before. Did they really sleep for _that_ long? "..." He blinked a couple of times, trying to get everything to focus. The window was still open, and oddly enough, he shivered. There was still a warmth surrounding him, and that was because he had fallen asleep in his best friend's arms. The mere thought made him blush hard. Although, this only deepened when those words echoed in his mind. Ah that's right, this man was in love with him. Everything that had happened wasn't just some dream, but in fact happened in reality. What is he even going to say to him once he wakes up? That is something he hasn't figured out yet.

Did he love Naruto as well? It was a feeling he didn't know anything about. How does one even figure something like that out in the first place anyways? To him it seemed impossible, but maybe it wasn't after all? All of this caused him to sigh in frustration, and he slowly pulled himself out of his embrace. As soon as he did this, he felt much colder. His gaze slid over to the clock that sat on the bedside table, and his eyes widened. It was five in the morning. They literally slept away the whole day yesterday! At least he no longer felt like he was burning alive. In fact he felt pretty good, other than the lower part of his body hurting. That was to be expected though, after what had all happened. He was the one who bottomed, not the other way around.

"Hn. You idiot..." His hand reached out to touch one of his whisker-scarred cheeks, as he allowed his fingertips to trace along them. Will he ever get over how amazing these things feel? Since no one else was around to see any of this, he smiled a little. Now that his mind was cleared up, and he was in no more pain, he was able to reflect on everything that has happened ever since they found each other again. Is it true that they are soulmates? His lips parted slightly as images of their heated kiss popped up in his head, and he found himself leaned down further and further, until their lips were only an inch apart. He could feel his warm breath against his face, and his eyes closed. Was he happy? After all of these years of feeling depressed, and hatred towards those who have hurt him, was he actually able to feel this way? Was he allowed to? It felt almost too good to be true.

But it was.

Naruto is real. He is able to touch him, and hold him. His lips lightly grazed his, as his hands were now delicately cupping his face. "You could love someone better than me. You do realize that, right?" He whispered. The covers only covered half of his body, so he was able to admire the beauty of his perfectly toned chest. The way his soft, blonde hair fell over his face as he peacefully slept was also something he couldn't help but stare at. This sight was just so pure to him, and he never wanted it to go away. Unfortunately he will wake up soon, and he will have to put up those walls once again. If he lets him in completely, then he will only be asking to be hurt again. As soon as he saw the mark he made on him, his whole body trembled slightly.

Oh. Right. They have officially mated. If he can't even trust his own mate, then how will this ever work out between them? That would be cruel of him to do. However, trusting people just wasn't something he was good at. Never has he felt so conflicted. He pulled away to get out of the bed, but was stopped when something wound around his waist. Looking down, he noticed that it was a tanned arm that belonged to a certain someone. It wasn't tight or anything, but firm enough to the point where he couldn't get out of it. This made him freeze in his tracks, and he tilted his head slightly to peer down at him. "Naruto. What are you doing?" He asked, that smile on his face now vanishing. It was replaced with his usual neutral expression. Also, how long has he been awake for? How did he not notice this? His heart was beating faster now. Still, he wasn't going to allow himself to blush at this. He just couldn't.

His eyes were only half open when he gazed up at the beautiful raven. Now this is something he can get used to- waking up next to this lovely sight. "Where are you going? You haven't given me my morning kiss yet. You were so close," he murmured, winking at him. Okay so he was awake for about the same time as him, but he chose to keep his eyes closed. The way his fingers gently stroked at his cheek almost gave him away, but when their lips almost touched? He for sure thought that he was going to cave. Naruto couldn't help but look him up and down as he laid there, his hold still on him. It was like he didn't want them to separate ever again. He felt this strong attachment to him now. Yeah, he definitely loved this man. He will do anything for him and his happiness, and no one else can have him.

He pulled Sasuke closer to him, but only so that he could place a gentle kiss into his side. "Your skin is so soft. It's like porcelain. How is someone so... perfect? I can't get enough of you..." As he said this, he planted another kiss into his side. This person right here now means the world to him. If anything were to happen to him, he would be absolutely crushed! He would never be the same again. That's just how it is, and he was only speaking the truth. Didn't he deserve that much at least? He could kiss him all over, every inch of his body, and still not feel fully satisfied. It was like he literally couldn't get enough of him. Yesterday was the most amazing experience for him, and it was something he will never forget.

The Uchiha's eyes were now hidden underneath his bangs. The gentle kisses felt nice, and he didn't want to stop him. Part of him knew that they couldn't just remain here for very long. The others will begin to wonder what's going on in here, and he really didn't want to explain any of it. Actually, he's surprised that no one came in to wake them up. His brother knew better than to barge in here. Well he sort of planned all of this anyways, so perhaps he wouldn't do anything to disturb them. Their own parents though? How did they feel about all of this? Surely their own father was just fuming over this. It was hard to tell what his mother would feel like, since she doesn't say much as it is. Usually she just keeps to herself, and sides with her husband.

What about Naruto's parents though? Surely they were curious about all of this. Why weren't they here, banging on the door? _'Don't tell me they wanted us to hook up too. They don't know about the whole mating thing. They don't even know what my family and I are... Will they approve of us being together now? Or will they want to kick us all out? No, they aren't like that. They would never do something so horrible. They don't have a mean bone in their body.'_ He didn't realize how long he had been staring down at the blonde in silence, until he heard him clear his throat. His face flushed all of a sudden, and he quickly turned away so that he couldn't see just how red his face had gotten. Damn it, why did this have to be so embarrassing?!

"Are you able to... say it again? What happened last night, you know, you don't have to be tied down to me. I can break the mark I put on you. Just say the word, and I will do it-" He was cut off by Naruto practically tackling him to the bed. His eyes widened when his mind went to a dark place at first, but when he saw that nothing was happening, he calmed down a bit. Even though he has been so gentle with him, the scars from his past still remain. It seriously messed him up. As he stared at him, wide-eyed, he couldn't help but notice the look he was getting from him. It was like he was looking right into his soul. He gulped, feeling nervous all of a sudden. What was this feeling? Why couldn't he push him off? It was like he was stuck, yet his hands and legs weren't pinned down. As a matter of fact, his hands were resting on the mattress, so there was nothing holding him down. He could very well get out of this position if he wanted to.

Yet he didn't.

"I spilled my heart out to you yesterday, and I meant every bit of it. Sasuke, I love you! I have no problem saying it. I will say it a thousand times if you want me to. It won't change a thing about our bond. I'm your... mate, and I'm proud to say it. Just like how I will never abandon you, or harm you physically or mentally. If someday you choose to leave me, then so be it. But... if I can prevent it from happening, then I will. I will fight my hardest for you, ya know!" He ducked his head so that their foreheads were pressed against each other's. Being close to him just felt so right. He didn't feel uncomfortable, or awkward at all. It felt natural being like this with him.

Sasuke bit down on his lip. There was just something about hearing him say those words that really stirred him up on the inside. His heart felt like it was in his stomach. There was no taking any of this back then, huh? His best friend really has fallen in love with him. "..." He brought both of his hands up so that they could rest in the disheveled blonde hair, and he gently combed his fingers through it. For some reason this felt natural to him as well. If there really is such a thing as soul mates, then he must be his. He just has to be. Who else would it be? He didn't even care that they were both still naked. Actually, he was enjoying seeing that much more of his best friend. Looks aren't everything, but it definitely helps in a relationship.

Relationship. They are together now, aren't they?

There was a sudden sharp pain in his stomach, and he gasped loudly. "Ah!" His hands gripped tightly onto the blonde locks, as if for dear life. What the heck was going on? Sasuke squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the pain worsened. It felt like the room was spinning. Great, this was just another thing he didn't need happening right now. And here he was trying to actually be close with the blonde. Instead he flung him off, and sat up in the bed. Sweat began to form on his face, and his breathing became heavy. It was like he was struggling to breathe, when in fact he was just in a lot of pain. Even when his best friend hit the wall, he didn't so much as flinch.

Naruto grunted when his back made contact with the wall. That was the most unexpected thing to happen. It was like someone had flipped a switch in him, and he snapped. "H-hey, you okay? You don't look so good..." And here he thought that this was all finished, but apparently not. Just how much longer does the poor guy need to suffer? Wasn't it supposed to end right after they mated? They had sex yesterday, and yet he was in pain all over again. This didn't make any sense to him. Should he get help? Since neither one of them were wearing any clothes right now, that wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. They need to fix that right away before doing anything else. He watched as the raven slowly sat up from the bed, and he immediately went over to his side. If he loses his balance, he wants to be there to catch him.

This was far worse than his aching body. There was a churning, stabbing pain deep within his stomach, and he couldn't figure out what it could possibly be. As he placed both of his hands over his stomach and looked down at himself, that is when he saw it. There, trickling down his inner thighs, were remnants of what happened between them yesterday. "..." His mind went blank. Even his eyes appeared lifeless as he just stood there, continuing to stare at the liquid as it traveled further down his legs. Finally after a minute of pure silence, he reached a hand down to check just how much there was. When he felt nothing but wetness, his heart sank. Wasn't Naruto wearing a condom?! He could have sworn that he put one on. If so, then why were his fluids inside of him?!

"What... the hell is this, Naruto?" He asked as calmly as he could. Holding his hand out, he made sure that the blonde could see what he was talking about. The stuff was all over it. His heart was racing away in his chest, and it felt like he was about to throw up. Since the condom didn't work, the worst came to mind right off the bat, and it made him feel terrified. Hopefully it wasn't true. Anything but that. Part of him secretly wished that it was due to having sex, but deep down he knew that wasn't it. There could only be one explanation. He doubled over in pain again, and it was so severe that it brought him down to his knees. Why do these things keep happening to him of all people? What did he do to deserve this?

Naruto frowned deeply. Although as soon as he collapsed, he was at his side in seconds. With one hand on his back, he used the other to grab one of his hands. It was the one that was dirtied. "The condom broke after I released. I didn't want to wake ya, so I... figured you could just clean yourself up later on. I swear I don't have anything to worry about! I can go to the hospital right now and prove it to you. I would never-"

"So you knew yesterday, and didn't say anything?!" Sasuke snapped. His voice got a little louder when saying this. He winced at the pain still in his stomach. Since he was filled with anger, he wasn't exactly thinking clearly. This lead him to push his best friend away from him quite roughly. It didn't matter to him that he fell back. Not that he got hurt in the process, or that he got offended. His body was going through yet another change, and it was one he never wanted to go through. Well, one that he especially didn't want to go through for a long time- not until things were more planned. Now however, that has all changed. This was happening whether he liked it or not. He was starting to regret all of this. If they had just been more careful, but no. They were both being reckless. Perhaps they should have waited another day or so. Even if it meant suffering like that, he would have done it if it meant none of this ever happening.

He wasn't ready for this at all. What should he do?!

That was uncalled for. "What the hell is your problem? I'm only trying to help out. Clearly there is something wrong with you! After everything we have been through, why you are you just now deciding to push me away? Are my feelings too much for you?! Because I can tone it down. I won't say I love you until you're read for it. Just... J-just stop acting out like this! Please, Sasuke... You're in pain." He held his hand out to him, but it only got smacked away in response to it. It felt like he was going to lose him if he didn't do anything; but what should he do?! How does he make him feel better?

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You've done enough. I don't want you to touch me ever again!" He slowly stood back up and grabbed his clothes, going right over to the door. Once he gets dressed, he will be leaving the apartment for the rest of the day, or maybe even a few days. All he knows, is that he needs to get as far away from here as possible. His teeth grit together at the mere thought of what was going on inside of his body. One thing he didn't tell the idiot, was that he was able to bare children. That is why he wanted him to wear a condom so badly. Guess there was no point in that, because it still ended this way. He yanked the door open, and turned to face him one last time.

This was all too much for Naruto to process. He got back up as well and just stood there, staring back at him. "W-wait, you're not... seriously leaving again, are you? After I just got you back, and after what we did... After I confessed to you, this is all you have to say? Why do you keep doing this to me? I just promised to-"

"I don't want to talk to you right now. I need... time. So just leave me alone!" Sasuke slammed the door shut behind him, and ran into the bathroom. At least no one else was awake, because otherwise they would have seen him completely naked. As soon as he was in there, he locked the door and threw on his clothes. His worst nightmare was coming true. He wasn't even ready for kids. If only he had something to break- to help release some of this anger and regret. After cleaning himself up as much as he could, he bolted for the front door. His boots weren't even tied, and his jacket wasn't buttoned as he left the apartment. It just didn't matter to him. He needed to get out of here. It felt like he couldn't breathe.

He was panicking.

Naruto would have chased after him, if he wasn't naked himself. It's a real shame that he didn't get dressed fast enough, because as soon as he left his bedroom, he heard the front door opening and shutting. "..." If he just sits here and waits for him to return, then that might not ever happen. What if he runs away forever this time? His hand lightly grazed the bite marks on his shoulder, and it made him shiver. This is his mate. He can't afford to just let him go. Not this time. Even if it takes weeks- months, he won't give up searching for him. That is why he ran as fast as he could, not even caring to throw a jacket on first. Instead he just quickly slipped his boots on, and left just as quickly. It was slippery out, but that didn't hinder him. Instead he just kept going, and going.

Once again he was gone. Nowhere to be seen. This made his heart ache. "SASUKE?!" He called out. Why did it hurt so much? Usually when people say they are heart broken, they don't mean literally. What gives him the right to keep walking out of his life like this? As soon as he finds him, he is going to drag him back no matter how much of a fight he is putting up. He won't let what happened yesterday be all for nothing. It was so cold that he couldn't feel anything, but that was fine. If he keeps this up, then he should be sweating soon. _'What caused all of this anyways?! I would love to know. Everything was fine before. It wasn't until he was in pain... Just what is going on with him?'_

There is something Sasuke wasn't informing him on, and he wanted to know. He ran down the sidewalk, and didn't even wait for the signal to run across the street. Even if he gets hit by a car, he will just get back up and continue running. Nothing will stop him. "SASUKE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouted, looking around frantically. Why did it feel like he was getting further and further away from him? It was like his heart was being squeezed tighter, the longer this went on. Finally after a while he had to stop to catch his breath. Leaned up against a street light, he focused on trying to calm himself down. He felt warm, but his face and fingers were definitely numb from the cold.

He honestly felt like crying right now. His best friend had slipped out of his grasp once more, and there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe he changed back into his wolf form, and ran off into the forest? If that's the case, then he needs to go over there next. At this point he was just sick and tired of chasing after his best friend. Why couldn't they just be happy together already? Didn't he choose to spend the rest of his life by his side? Now it felt like that damn jerk wasn't listening at all. Either way, he needed to let him have it. He can't keep doing this, when it is hurting him so badly.

"S-Sasuke, why? I don't want to lose you again." Tears welled up in his eyes then. He just couldn't take this anymore. A sob ripped through him, and he turned around to punch the street light as hard as he could. Since his hands were numb from the winter cold, it didn't even hurt when he did this. Well, for now it didn't. Once he warms up again, it was definitely going to hurt a lot. He just didn't seem to care at all. If anything, he doesn't want anything happening to his best friend, who is still technically his mate. They have known each other for most of their lives. Why can't he figure him out after all of these years have passed? He didn't even know that he could shapeshift into a big, beautiful being such as a wolf until recently!

How much did he not know?

"You're looking for Sasuke Uchiha?" A voice suddenly said. It came out of literally nowhere, and it made him jump from where he was standing. He used the back of his hand to wipe away his tears, before facing the man who said that just now. Right away he noticed how dark his eyes and hair were. Not only that, but his skin was also pale. These were features that- No. They couldn't be. But what if this person is also a shapeshifter? Neither one of them said that there weren't others out there. His mouth hung open as he just stood there, staring at him in confusion.

"...Ahahaha! I didn't mean to spook ya!" The man took a step forward, and bowed his head slightly. It's not that he found the situation to be funny, because it wasn't. He could tell that this guy was suffering a lot, and he just wanted to help him out. Not only was he yelling out a familiar name, but he also reeked of him. He didn't need to see the bite marks to know that those two had just mated. In this form he is still able to smell everything. Unfortunately this will make him late to his job, but hopefully his coworkers will understand.

"I apologize for intruding, but my name is Shisui Uchiha. You are his mate, yes? Then I do not need to hide my existence from you. Although I haven't changed into that form in many years, so I forgot what it feels to run around on four paws." He chuckled when saying this, and took a few steps closer towards the blonde.

Naruto eyed him suspiciously. "Y-you have the same last name. I'm guessing the Uchiha are all a clan of... shapeshifters?" He asked, not moving from where he stood. Why should he be afraid? He was giving off only good vibes. When that earned another chuckle from the other male, he sighed. Still, he didn't expect to ever meet another one of these people. Just how many are there? Or was this it? He shoved his hands into his pockets, since he was beginning to feel slightly awkward. It was hard to think of what to say at the moment, since this was a lot for him to take in.

A gentle smile appeared on the Uchiha's face, as he nodded. "You are correct. Our clan has... shrunk. Only a few remain here and there. We all know each other quite well; and as a matter of fact, I was Itachi's mate at one point. We started out as childhood friends. Heh, that guy followed me everywhere. He wanted to be just like me! And then one day, he confessed his love for me. I will never forget the mad blush on his cute face, ahaha!" His laughter died out shortly after that, and his facial expression became more serious.

"But I destroyed things between us by being an idiot. It sounds like you are trying to find Sasuke? I hope you didn't do anything to upset him too much. He has always been grumpy, and stubborn. I remember him getting mad at me every single time I took away his precious brother. We both wanted to spend time with him. It was like we wanted him all to ourselves. Unfortunately there was only one of him, so he had to choose at times..." His eyes slid down to the bite marks on his shoulder. He couldn't see them through his shirt, but he could definitely smell them. Sasuke's saliva, mixed with the dried blood. That wasn't the only thing he could smell though.

"What happened between you two? I might be of help to you. With my nose, I can sniff him out," he explained. Sasuke won't want anything to do with him, but at least he will be able to reunite these two again. He knows what it is like, to lose the one person you love more than anything else in the whole world! And he didn't want it to happen to this guy as well. Just by looking at him, he could sense the good and innocence in him. There was no need to question his intentions involving the younger Uchiha. That is why he felt so trusting towards him. Whatever is going on between them, hopefully it can be fixed.

Naruto blushed when asked that. "W-well, it's kinda complicated. You see, Sasuke, he... was in so much pain. Apparently he needed to mate, or else he would die? So I had to figure out my own feelings, before agreeing to such a commitment. I still don't understand a whole lot, but what I did know, was that I couldn't let him die. So we... ya know, mated and all that fun stuff. During all of that, I realized my feelings for him. I had fallen helplessly in love with him, and it took me up until that very moment to figure it out. Everything was going great! Even when we woke up this morning, we were holding each other, and being affectionate." He looked away from him as he continued to speak, and kicked at a chunk of ice.

"That is, until he started hurting. I'm not sure what exactly was causing him so much pain, but his whole demeanor changed. He went from kind and loving, to mean and hateful. He even went as far as to tell me to never touch him again." It's odd how Shisui and Itachi are no longer mates. He didn't think it was that easy to break things off like that. Just what happened that caused them to split up? He heard that he had a mate before, but he just never thought much of it. This guy seemed to be so nice, and caring, and funny. It's hard to believe that something terribly wrong went down, to the point where it split them up. Will that be himself and Sasuke? He was starting to doubt their bond now. If those two couldn't last, then how will they?

His eyes saddened. "He got so angry, all because the condom broke. It's just a small mess to clean up. I never asked him to do the laundry. I will pay for it with my own money, so he doesn't need to freak out so badly over it! Next thing I knew, he got dressed and ran out of the apartment. Sasuke has done this before. He's damn good at running away from his problems. It took so long for us to find each other again, and I just... don't want that to happen. I don't ever want to lose him again! So please, Shisui, can you really help me?! I just have to find him. I-I have to make sure that he's alright. He didn't look so great when he left."

"..." Shisui's hands twitched as they rested at his sides. Oh no, this didn't sound good at all. If this is really happening to him, then he can see why he got so upset. It looks like he didn't tell this guy anything. He has been left in the dark about the whole men being able to carry a child to term thing. This made him want to facepalm hard, but he didn't. Instead he inhaled deeply. If he freaks out, then it will only make the situation worse. For now he needed to remain calm, and level-headed. _'If he's knocked up, then Itachi will also flip out. I have to make sure that he makes it back safely. If anything were to happen to him, then...'_ He shook those thoughts from his mind.

"It is not my place to say what is going on with Sasuke, but know this..." He grabbed the blonde's arm, and tugged at it. "We need to find him as soon as possible. It isn't good for him to be out here, all alone, and in the cold. The sooner we find him and bring him back inside, the better. And just know that you need to be understanding, no matter how ridiculous it may be. Something very... serious is going on with him, and even though he won't admit it, he needs you the most right now. No matter how hard it is, you must never abandon him. I mean it! You will regret it for the rest of your life. Hang onto him for as long as you can. Don't do or say anything stupid enough to ruin your bond with him. So when you find him, bring him into your arms and never let him go. I mean it, uh-"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," he replied quietly. So he _is_ going through something, and it sounded huge. But whatever it was, this guy couldn't tell him. Apparently it wasn't his place? If it is to help him though, he should be able to. This only frustrated him more than he was before. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Just what happened between you and Itachi? Or are you not allowed to tell me that either? I don't know if I can trust you after all. You're hiding an awful lot from me."

Shisui sweat-dropped. "Look, you will soon find out why I couldn't say anything. I'm sure if you ask Itachi, he will explain more to you. Ah, but it will probably bring him a lot of heartache. I hurt him... terribly. So much so that it made him lose something very precious to... to..." To them both? This whole time he thought he had a child with him, and here he didn't. Said child had died soon after he left his mate. He gave the blonde a pleading look, and tightened his hold on his arm.

"Don't make the same mistake I did! I don't want Sasuke to go through what Itachi did. We have to find him, and bring him back home!" Maybe he should leave his former mate alone after this. He gave him the option to think about it, but what was there to think about? Wouldn't it be foolish to trust him again, after what he did to him? As much as he wants them to be together again, he knew that it also won't work out. When this hit him, he covered his mouth with his hand. Losing him once was already bad enough, but for a second time? It was his own fault for literally chasing him down the street, and forcing him to talk to him. If he had just left him be, then he wouldn't be feeling this way.

Hearing all of this made Naruto's eyes widen. "Whatever you did... I'm sure you can be forgiven for it. People make mistakes, ya know! No one stays the same. You said you made this mistake when you were just a teenager? Well time has definitely passed since then. I'm sure you are no longer the same as you were back then. And Itachi is a forgiving person! You shouldn't expect him to stay angry at you. Don't be so hard on yourself, okay? Everything will be alright. Once we find Sasuke, you can go talk to him and-"

"You don't understand," Shisui interrupted. There was an empty look in his eyes. No one will ever understand what he went through, and how much he regrets his past decisions. His mistakes cost them both their baby's life. When he looked right into those blue eyes, his own were filled with tears. He didn't deserve forgiveness. If Itachi can find someone else to be with, then that might be for the best. It will hurt like hell for him, but oh well. That is what he gets for abandoning his mate when he needed him the most. Because of him, their child died. It never got to experience life to its fullest.

"No one will ever understand what it's like, being the person who caused your mate's miscarriage! All because of what? Because I wasn't ready? Because I was afraid of his father?! What kind of excuses are those? Huh?!" It felt like he was losing it. Did he finally snap, after all of these years? It wasn't his place to say anything, but then he realized that it truly didn't matter anymore. It's not like he is a part of their family anymore. Once he helps find Sasuke, he will disappear from their lives for good. That is going to take him moving out of the country altogether. He will have to say goodbye to his entire life here, and move on with a new one.

It's for the best, after all. Wasn't it?

Naruto took a step back. "B-but wasn't Itachi your only mate? Why are you talking about miscarriages? It's not like men can-..." What is wrong, and what is right anymore in this world? People can apparently shapeshift into werewolves, so who was he to say that men couldn't get pregnant? If that is what really happened, then no wonder things were destroyed between them. Forgiveness won't be as easy as he thought it would be. How can you mess up that bad? It's no wonder things ended the way they did for them. And then that is when it clicked in his mind. If he is able to carry children, then does that mean it's the same for all the other members of the Uchiha clan? Can both men and women get pregnant?

If so, then Sasuke-

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no! S-Shisui, did I just... Oh god..." No wonder he ran out of the house fuming. Now he can see why his own mate doesn't want him touching him ever again. If that's the case- if Sasuke really is carrying his child now because the condom broke, then he really needed to find him, and fast. He didn't know what to say, to be honest. It was a lot to take in. He just figured that if he married a women, she could bare his children. And if he wound up with a guy, then they could adopt. All of that has changed, because his mate who is a guy, is quite possibly pregnant because of him. He banged his forehead against the street light post a couple of times, swearing under his breath.

"Why the hell didn't he just tell me? If I had known, then I would have been more careful. I would have fricken told him right away that the condom broke! I-I need to find him. If I can't, then I will lose not only my mate, but also my own... c-child..." It felt strange saying that. Trying to imagine himself as a father was damn near impossible. What are they going to do about this? They don't even have their own place. Their jobs don't even pay well enough to afford a baby. Even so, he has a lot of help. They _both_ do! For as long as he can remember, he has always wanted a family of his own, and he wasn't about to let that be ripped away from him.

"You are going to help me find him, and _then_ you're gonna get on your hands and knees and beg Itachi for forgiveness! We both messed up here, and need to make things right. I won't abandon him though. That is one thing I refuse to do. And if things get tough, then we will push through it. And if he manages to forgive you, then you need to step things up and be there for your own mate. You need to swear on your very life that you won't ever leave him again!" A baby. That is what him and Sasuke were having. A little human being, that was going to be the perfect mixture of them both. This made his heart skip a beat. As crazy as this sounded, he sort of wanted it to be true. He won't mind starting a family with him at this age. He just wants everyone to be happy.

He wanted to make _Sasuke_ happy.

Shisui shook his head. No, he wasn't going to beg him for such a thing. He's pretty sure that their lives will be much better without him in it. All he does is ruin things. "It's too late for me... But it isn't for you. I can still track his scent down. It's actually very strong, which means he ran off in this direction-" He pointed to the right, which lead to the busier side of the city. They will have to push through everyone just to get through on time, but that shouldn't matter.

Naruto's gaze followed in the direction where he was pointing at, and walked over to the edge of the sidewalk. "It's never too late. Don't think about what everyone else will think of you, or what they have to say. Just focus on how Itachi feels, and what he wants. If you love him that much, then focus only on him. I'm sorry that you lost your child like that, but... maybe you guys can try again in the future! Now that I know this is possible, I want, more than anything, to raise my son or daughter with Sasuke. I'm not gonna question why this is happening so fast. I'm just going to blame it on the whole werewolf thing, and have you guys explain everything to me later!" Normally it takes weeks for a woman to experience morning sickness, but his mate was experiencing stomach pains the next day. Will this also be a shorter pregnancy as well? Or will it be longer? He has no idea.

"Come on Shisui! Lead the way, and we will fix all the crap we have done to them!" He won't ask Itachi about any of this. Losing a child has got to be very painful, and he didn't want to cause him any of that. When he does finally find Sasuke, he really is going to hold him closely, and probably won't let him go for a long time. Hopefully nothing will happen to either one of them in the meantime. If so, then he will be crushed. _'Things aren't always so permanent. In order to heal yourself and move on, you need to learn to forgive. Once you are able to do that, then that is when you can finally experience true happiness.'_ He glanced over at the Uchiha as he thought this. When they finally got the signal to go, they both ran across the street quickly, darting through the crowd as they tried to get over as quickly as possible.

"I'm coming for you, Sasuke!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** I haven't uploaded anything in a couple of months. Not only that, but this chapter isn't as great. I really wanted to write, and figured I should really update this lol. Next chapter will be more... juicy xD I know that there are some out there who hate Shisui right now. They think he doesn't deserve a second chance. Trust me, I get it. But if it really bothers you that much, then I highly suggest you stop reading this story, because I love Shisui and Itachi together as a couple. They are going to be in this story a lot from now on. I get that what he did was super shitty, but again, he's not the same person he once was. And if you can't accept that, then I'm sorry. I can't please everyone, you know? This is my story, and I have certain plans for this. I have for a long time now, and these two are a part of it. Sasuke, stop being a little bitch and come back home! e_e Also, Sasuke's pregnancy was never going to be normal in the first place. He's a shapeshifter. Sooo, things will be different xD


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto's heart was beating hard against his rib cage. His fingers have gone completely numb, and his face was actually starting to hurt due to the cold. Despite all of this, he had to keep running. He just couldn't give up on finding his mate. If so, then something bad might happen to him in this condition of his. When he left the apartment, he was clearly in a lot of pain. Was it because his body is trying to adjust to the sudden pregnancy? If that's the case, then he couldn't be out here all alone in the cold. If anything were to happen to him, then he would be absolutely crushed. They were finally becoming close with each other, and he didn't want to lose any of that- He didn't want to lose _him_ of all people. There was a tiny, innocent life growing inside of him, and it was created by both of them. The thought made his head spin. At this age he was going to become a father, yet for some reason he wasn't terribly upset about it. Is this because he was ready?

In his mind he was picturing a heavily pregnant Sasuke, and boy did he look amazing. His hand gripped at his shirt, right over his chest. It was like he was trying to clutch onto his heart. A grunt escaped him, and it sounded like he was in pain. "I will find you!" He muttered under his breath. This is his best friend, whom he has known for most of his life. Obviously they were meant to be together, or else none of this would have happened. When he lost him all of those years ago, it felt like he couldn't take it. Oh how wrong he was, because now was the time that he wouldn't be able to handle losing him for a second time. It felt like they have been running for ages, even though it has really only been a few minutes. Apparently his scent was getting stronger the further they ran down the sidewalk, but it was just a matter of actually getting there fast enough in order to catch him.

Shisui glanced over at the blonde, and noticed just how red his face was. "..." Oh that's right. Normal people get cold a lot easier than his kind. It sure didn't help that he wasn't wearing a jacket. If they don't hurry up, then he will be at risk of getting frostbitten on his hands, or face. "Tch! Sasuke, what are you doing?!" He picked up the pace then. They can't afford to be out here for too much longer. If it comes down to it, he will try to send him home and continue the search himself. At least that way he will be alright. Unlike him, he can endure this winter cold. There were people looking at them strangely, but he simply did not care. They were on a mission, damn it! He wasn't sure what he was going to say to the idiot.

Sasuke might royally bitch him out, and tell him to get lost. Oh, he could only imagine how pissed off he is at him. The hate will definitely be real, because he hurt his precious brother. Just thinking about it made him cringe. Well whatever is thrown at him, he will deserve it. He himself felt like the biggest piece of shit for what he did to his own mate. That is also why he said that it was too late for him. The other night he begged Itachi for forgiveness, but why? It won't change anything. They lost their child, and it was all his fault. There was no changing that. He was a fool to try and get back together with him, knowing what he had all caused.

There was no changing the past.

At least he is doing something good before disappearing from their lives. Guess he will have to transfer hospitals, wherever he chooses to go. Either way, he couldn't stay here. Bumping into his former mate every so often will only cause him more pain, and he definitely did not want to do that to him. The poor guy has been through enough as it is. He didn't want to hurt him ever again! "He can't change into a wolf until the baby is born. That's just how it is. I have no idea why. If the baby was conceived in that form, he also wouldn't be able to change back into a human until it is born. We don't have to worry about searching for him in the forest, because it's just not possible. This also makes him an easy target, because he can't use any of his... powers against anyone who goes after him. This isn't good at all, Naruto."

This made his eyes grow wide. The situation just grew ten times more dangerous. He winced as a jab went right through him. Sasuke can't properly protect himself and their child right now. As if he wasn't already worrying about him like crazy, and now this?! He too, picked up the pace. Sure this whole pregnancy thing wasn't planned, but that didn't mean he wanted anything to happen to it. For as long as he can remember, he has always wanted a family of his own, and that didn't change even now. Sure they are still quite young, but that didn't mean they couldn't raise a kid together. He just can't allow anything to happen to either one of them. If he loses just one, then he will be broken. It's not something you can fully recover from, and Itachi is a perfect example of that one.

"C-could this day get any worse?!" He didn't even realize that his eyes were glowing red- his whiskers growing more defiant. Naruto wasn't exactly normal either. Shapeshifters weren't the only abnormal beings that existed in this world. Try being cursed with a fox demon before even being born! This is something he never got the chance to explain. His mate deserved to know this side of him. If he could just find him and bring him back home, then he would tell him. He would tell him everything he wanted to know. Since he was growing more and more impatient, the anger inside of him was bubbling away. He felt angry over having allowed him to escape once again. If he had just been quicker in getting dressed, then none of this would have happened. He should have just walked out of the room in just his boxers.

There were so many things he could have done differently.

"N-Naruto, your eyes-!" The Uchiha was in pure shock upon witnessing this. Just what the heck was going on with his face? It looked so inhuman. Was he being possessed by something? There was something about this that didn't feel right. Just who the heck is this guy? His gaze remained on the blonde's face, studying every detail of those red eyes, and those more defined whisker marks on his cheeks. With all of the weird stuff he has seen in his life, this definitely took the cake.

Since he was lost in his own deep thoughts, Naruto didn't even realize what was going on with his own face. When it was pointed out to him, he brought a hand up to touch his face and flinched. Looks like he accidentally let his inner demon slip out. Crap, this wasn't good. If the scars weren't so dented, he wouldn't have been able to feel anything due to his fingers being frozen. "I-..." What does one even say about something like this anyways? Not wanting anyone else to find out about this, he had to stop running so that he could close his eyes. Once he did this, he focused on his breathing. Right now he just needed to calm down, before the wrong person finds out about who he really is. It would be deadly for him if that were to happen. He can't allow anyone else to find out about his demon.

The very demon that caused him hell growing up.

When his heartbeat slowed down, he reached up to touch his face again. Luckily this time his scars felt different than before, which meant that those demonic features had gone away. His eyes slowly opened then, and he let out a frustrated sigh. Because of this, it caused them to come to a complete stop. "Shisui, his scent?" He said quietly. His gaze remained focused ahead of them while speaking up. For now he was just going to pretend that none of that happened. There were more important matters to worry about, like finding his pregnant mate. Who knows where he is right now!

 _'I will protect Sasuke and our unborn child, even if it means letting the demon in me slip out in order to do the dirty work for me. You hear that, Kurama? Don't let anything happen to them. If you do, then I will find a way to kill you!'_ He didn't wait for a response. Instead he followed after Shisui as he took off running again. It sure is a good thing that he didn't pester him with a bunch of questions. If he had tried to do that, then it would have seriously enraged him. Now that his face was back to normal, he felt a lot more comfortable. Blue suits him a whole lot better than red. At least, that is what his mother always told him. Although she said something similar to that, when he mentioned wanting her beautiful red hair. Apparently the blonde hair suits him a whole lot more. Oh well, he didn't have a problem with his appearance. Sure the whisker marks get annoying, but he has been referred to as "adorable" many times because of them.

He can't complain too much about them then.

They turned the corner as they reached the end of the street, and pushed through a group of teenagers. "Excuse ME!" Naruto snapped. Normally he isn't this rude. If this had happened any other time, he would have apologized. That's just the type of person he is. However right now he only had one thing on his mind, and he wasn't going to stop before reaching it. He could hear them all cursing at him, but he paid no attention to them. And they weren't following them, so they had nothing to worry about. Guess they lucked out this time. Normally when you bump into people, they get all upset and demand an apology from you. Yeah, that wouldn't have happened in this case. He isn't afraid to fight people. He will plow through just about anyone in order to get to his mate.

Sasuke, his mate, who was hunched over in the middle of the street and in obvious agony. The light was red, so he shouldn't even be there in the first place. Why did it feel like he was still so far away? It sure didn't help that the streets were slippery. This made it very difficult to run at a faster pace. In fact, he ended up sliding a little as he tried to make it to him on time. And sure enough, there was a car speeding through. It didn't plan on stopping, because the driver had his cellphone plastered to the side of his face. He had his other hand somewhere else. Was he trying to reach for something? Clearly he didn't have any of his hands on the steering wheel. He wasn't paying attention at all.

This made his heart jump. "SASUKE, MOVE!" He shouted as loudly as he could. Instead of listening to his demand, he fell to his knees. His arms were wrapped around his stomach, and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Was he really in that much pain, that he couldn't use his legs and run away from the middle of the street? He literally collapsed right in front of a car that is speeding. If he gets hit, then maybe he will survive it. Being a shapeshifter grants them an amazing healing ability. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for their baby. If he gets hit in the right place, or he lands wrong, then he will miscarry. He didn't want him to go through something like that. After everything he has been through ever since he was a small boy, he deserved to finally be happy.

Naruto wanted to protect that happiness.

One of them had to take the hit, and he wasn't going to allow it to be his mate. "SASUKE!" He screamed when finally reaching him. Again, only one of them could be saved. They both can't make it out of this one this time. With all of his might, he shoved him away from the ongoing car. A good thing too, because any later and it would have been too late. This was proven by the car ramming right into him as soon as Sasuke tumbled away from it. As soon as he felt the impact, everything went black. He didn't even know how high he flew into the air, or how hard he hit the concrete road once falling back down. He didn't know that, in the process of getting hit, he managed to break a few ribs. And when he fell, his leg broke in multiple spots. You can't feel anything when you're unconscious, but maybe that's a good thing. Blood slowly dripped from his mouth as he just laid there in a crumpled mess.

Shisui was horrified by the scene before him. Did that seriously just happen? Deciding to act quickly, he ran right over to the blonde and checked his heartbeat. It was faint, but still there. "Shit!" He dug through his pocket and pulled his cellphone out, calling for help immediately. "No one touch him until the paramedics arrive! I'm a doctor, so don't worry!" He shouted towards everyone who had stopped to stare. It made him feel sick to his stomach when he saw a couple people filming the accident. He wanted, more than anything, to rip their phones right out of their hands and break them. But if he leaves his side, then something might happen to him. He needed to stay by his side until an ambulance arrives, and who knows when that will be.

"Ugh!" Sasuke coughed as he slowly sat up. It hurt being shoved like that, but it was nowhere near as painful as getting hit by a car! When he saw the blonde laying there in a bloody mess, he placed a hand over his mouth. He gagged a few times at the mere sight of it. This was his damn mate for crying out loud! It's all his fault that this happened. He didn't expect him to go this far for him. It's weird, because he should have. The guy loved him! It was like his entire body was frozen at first. Not a single part of his body moved an inch. "N... Naruto?" He said just barely above a whisper. No, this couldn't be happening. This had to be some sort of nightmare.

Nothing else seemed to be in his field of vision. He didn't even notice Shisui sitting right next to him, calling for help. All he could see was the one person who he never wanted to lose. If he dies, then what will happen? He can't raise this baby by himself. It felt like his heart was literally breaking into pieces. "Ah! Nnrghhh...!" He doubled over in pain then. This was all too much for him to handle. That idiot just saved his life, when he didn't even deserve it. It should have been him instead! But no, he got shoved away just in the nick of time. Was it normal to feel this amount of pain? Or was it because his mate was dying before him?

Dying. Never being able to see that bright smile, or to hear that goofy laugh of his.

"N-Naruto, don't... go..." He placed the palms of his hands on the ground, and began crawling over to him. They weren't far apart from each other, so he made it to the blonde's side in no time. His face was so pale. That beautifully tanned skin of his was gone. There was blood all over his lips, and it ran down the side of his cheek since he was laying on his side. With shaky hands, he cupped his face in them. He knew better than to move him, but at least he could do this. The driver of the car had gotten out of his car at this point, and was yelling at them for being in the middle of the road. He hugged the blonde's head against his body, pressing his face into his stomach. No one else mattered to him right now, and that is why he was able to block out the bastard who was still yelling at them.

"You can't... go anywhere, okay? I need to... tell you something important. So don't you dare die on me!" Sasuke wasn't one for crying in front of people. Well, he doesn't like to cry period. He always tries his hardest to hold it all in. Anyone who knows him would be shocked to see what was going on with him right now. There were tears streaming down his face, and he looked completely broken. His eyes were filled with pure sadness and hurt, as he held onto his lover's body for dear life. He was planning on coming back to the apartment. All he needed was some time to clear his mind! And what makes matters worse, is the fact that he treated Naruto like garbage before leaving. He told him to never touch him again. If he dies now, then he will never be able to forgive himself.

His cries only got louder, until it turned into an ugly sob. Even his own family has never heard such noises come out of him. "You idiot! Why?!" No he wasn't really calling him an idiot. He just didn't know what else to say in this situation. He grabbed both of Naruto's hands, and noticed just how cold they were. Not wanting them to get frostbitten, he held them in both of his as he tried his best to warm them up. It didn't help that his body was trembling. Where were all of these tears coming from? It was almost never-ending. He didn't even care that his blood was getting all over his clothes. These were nothing compared to the worth of his mate.

"I'm s-so sorry, Naruto! I did this to you!" He cried out. No normal person would just stand in the middle of the road. As he was trying to cross, that same sharp pain pierced right through his stomach, and it made it impossible to continue walking. Why else would he fall to his knees? Of course he could see the car coming right at him. He just couldn't muster up the strength to get out of the way in time. Because of this, Naruto took the hit instead. He can't survive something like this, can he? In his eyes he was just a normal human being. He didn't know of the demon lurking deep inside his mate. That is also why he didn't know of his amazing healing abilities.

Shisui's eyes saddened. Watching this, and having to hear him cry like this was a lot. "Sasuke, you need to calm down. It isn't good for you and the baby. If you lose this child, it will only change you forever. You will... never be able to recover from it. He isn't like me at all. Unlike what I did, he will actually stick around to help raise it. I can tell just by his aura, that he isn't one to give up. Look how far he went in order to find you, and bring you back home." He placed his hand on the blonde's chest again, just to make sure that his heart was still beating. It was still just as faint as it was before, so at least his condition wasn't worsening. He was still alive! He just needs to hang in there until help arrives.

"He knows. I told him what happened between... Itachi and I, and why you chose to ran away from him. He understands how scared you must be. I mean sure he was shocked to hear about the whole pregnancy thing, but he wasn't mad about it. He didn't even question it. Instead it made him more determined to find you. I think... this is what he truly wants. So you can't let anything happen to that baby. It hurts like hell, losing a child. My heart still aches from hearing the news about my own..." He said quietly. His former mate never got the chance to experience his pregnancy, and the joys of meeting their baby for the first time. Instead he had to mourn its loss so early on.

Sasuke was finally brought back to his senses. His crying died down a little, but not completely as he lifted his head up to stare at the other Uchiha. As soon as their gazes locked, his own eyes narrowed. "What the hell are _you_ doing here? And what gave you the right to tell him something so private?!" He sneered. The hate in his cold glare was real, that's for sure. It was like he wanted to reach over and strangle him to death. It should have been him to tell him the news, not this bastard who abandoned his precious brother. And here he was perfectly content with never having to see his face again.

This was to be expected. After all of these years of being gone, it wasn't a surprise that he was beyond angry with him. That glare of his sure did send chills down his spine, and he couldn't help but sweat-drop a little. "I have been working on getting my life together for Itachi. I was in a very dark place for a long time, and I even turned to drugs for a while. I was so depressed, and thought of suicide many times-"

"I don't care! What you did to my brother... You deserve to die!" He snapped. So what if he was struggling, and got messed up on drugs? That didn't matter to him. There wasn't an ounce of sympathy for the low-life scum that he is. His glare darkened that much more, and his grip on the blonde tightened a little.

"You are right though... Naruto is _nothing_ like you. I don't know what I was so afraid of. Not everyone is a-" He was cut off by two men running up to them. They had a stretcher in their hands, and they got down on the ground to get closer to them. His teeth were grinding together as he fought back another wave of insults, and swear words. This wasn't over.

Shisui flinched when he heard that, and he turned his head to the side to look away from him. Did he really deserve to die? Maybe so. His hands were clenched into tight fists as they rested in his lap, and he sucked in a deep breath of air. "I would have rather it been me, than my own child. I would give anything to have him or her back. Not a day goes by when I don't regret it. Those two were always on my mind. When Itachi told me what happened, I was so... so..." He stood up then, tucking his cellphone back into his pocket. It wasn't necessary to have it out anymore.

"I understand that you hate me more than anything, but right now we need to focus on getting Naruto to the hospital. I promise to fix him up to my best abilities. It would be wise not letting anyone else work on him. Your mate has something hidden inside of him as well... Something that the wrong people cannot find out about. No one else can work on him but me. So until I am done working on him, you need to learn to forget about everything and just focus on being there for him." He then walked over to the ambulance, and peered inside of it. It would be the two paramedics, Naruto, and them two. Being so cramped up like that was going to be very awkward and uncomfortable, but they couldn't worry about something so trivial during a time like this.

Sasuke was getting ready to mouth off to him again, when he felt his mate being pulled out of his grasp. He gasped when realizing that this could very well be the last time that he holds him while his heart is still beating. _'He's hiding something from me? What could it be? Something so dangerous that only Shisui can work on him... Impossible. He would never hide something like that from me, right? Naruto, I swear you better make it through this. I promise to never yell at you again! I promise to never make threats, or to run away. If you live, then I will keep my promises. I won't ever take your love for granted again.'_ He brushed a gentle hand over his lower stomach, and frowned. This baby just can't be fatherless.

That is something he could never accept.

He stood back up when Naruto was being carried away, and followed after them. Guess he will have to forget about his hatred towards his brother's former mate, if it means healing his own. After hopping into the back of it, he took the spot right next to him, and grabbed his hand once more. His gaze was locked onto his face, and he had to fight the urge to caress it. _'Losing you will feel like losing a piece of me. My heart will be split in half. You pushed your way in, and now you want to leave me?! Like hell I'm going to let that happen! I won't leave your side until you open your eyes. I won't let you endure any of this alone, Naruto! I honestly can't imagine myself with anyone else. You... really are the only one for me. Guess I fell hopelessly in love with you too after all.'_

Now bent over his body, Sasuke placed a kiss upon his lover's lips. He didn't care about the blood that had dried over them. All he wanted, was for him to open those ocean-blue eyes of his, and to see that blindingly-bright smile. He would give anything to see them. _'I promise to love you forever if you wake up.'_ He thought, while never breaking the kiss. None of this was Naruto's fault. It's not like he knew the consequences of not using a condom, or having one break while releasing inside of him. At the time when he realized that a baby was forming inside of his womb, he was so upset that he couldn't think clearly. That is why he said all of those horrible things. Hopefully he will get the chance to make up for them.

This just can't be the end of their bond.

Shisui felt around his chest to see how much damage has been done. So far he could feel two broken ribs. "If we are not careful enough, one of his ribs can puncture a lung. We need to keep him as still as possible until arriving at the hospital. Once we take him into the ER, we need to check if there is any eternal bleeding." He hooked him up to a monitor to check just how bad his heartbeat was. It almost looked like he was struggling to breathe, but that could be because of the broken ribs. He was trying so hard not to stare at both him and Sasuke, because it was such a heartbreaking scene. The way that he was kissing him made him really miss his own mate.

Why didn't he try harder for Itachi's sake? For their _child's_ sake? He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind. Now really wasn't the time to be thinking about his own problems. "Throw another blanket over him. He's frozen!" He ordered one of the paramedics. They were almost there. Just a little bit longer. At least his heart hasn't stopped, so that was a good sign. But he won't stop worrying until they are in the ER, and he has him all patched up. His gaze slid back over to them both, and he wondered just how long Sasuke was going to kiss him for. "..."

These two deserve better.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Here's some more drama and angst! Lol poor Naruto just can't catch a break, can he? But sometimes it takes something like this to bring two people closer together~ ^^ Sasuke, calm your tits! He's trying to save your man! e_e


	22. Chapter 22

Upon arriving at the hospital, it took a bunch of people to hold Sasuke back. That is because he wasn't allowed to go into the ER room, where his mate was going to be operated on. Being separated from him like this was so painful, that he could barely even stand it. What if he dies in there, and he isn't by his side? Wasn't he supposed to stay with him at all times, no matter what? So then why did he allow these people to keep him away from him? As he sat there in the waiting room pacing back and forth, he could feel the eyes of his parents, his brother, Kushina, and Minato all on him. It was like they were watching his every movement for some reason. It's not like he cared about any of that right now. Nothing else mattered to him. Every so often he would mutter something under his breath, but no one could make out what it was. They all just thought he was going crazy.

Finally after a while of just watching him do this, Itachi stood up and walked over to him. He placed his hands on both of his shoulders to get him to stop, and gave him a serious stare. No one knows what happened between them. All they knew, was that Naruto got hit by a car. It's odd how he wasn't wearing a jacket, hat, or gloves. "You smell different," he said quietly. Having already been pregnant himself years ago, he kind of already knew what was up, but decided to try and get it out of him anyways. He wanted to hear it from his younger brother just to confirm it. When he pushed the blonde to mate with him, he never expected _this_ to happen. Whatever happened to using a condom?! Nothing can get past their noses, after all. And he should have known this when being in the same room as them.

The younger Uchiha's eyes widened for a brief moment, before he turned his head to the side to try and avoid his intense stare. It wasn't surprising to him, to be honest. Of course he of all people would be able to notice such a tiny detail. He looked down at his stomach, and sighed heavily. What was he supposed to say to that? "Naruto and I, we are... not ready for this. If he doesn't make it through this, then what the hell am I supposed to do?! I can't do this on my own, Itachi. I refuse to!" His voice shook at that last part, and he had to grind his teeth together in order to prevent himself from crying like an idiot. He felt very emotional right now, and that was only because of everything that has happened recently.

He lowered his head, as if in shame. "We can't afford a baby. Wouldn't bringing one into that kind of environment just be bad? And if I carry it to term, I won't be able to give it up. I would get too attached to it. What should I do, Itachi? Getting rid of it would be wrong, but at the same time, might be the best option..." He hated saying that. It felt like he was getting stabbed right trough the chest. Just thinking about having his own baby removed was painful. Does anyone know what the right answer is? Or is it just one of those things you need to figure out on your own?

Itachi stared at his brother with a sad look on his face. If only he wasn't going through something so tough like this. "No one is ever really ready for a baby. You're both adults, who can make their own decisions; but just remember this: You are not alone. If for some reason he doesn't make it through this, you've got us. And that baby would be the only piece of Naruto that his parents have left. So, they would also help take care of it. Let's say that he does make it through this... Does he want a family? Sasuke, you can't just make this decision on your own. You _both_ created it. If he were to lose a child that he wants, wouldn't that break his heart?" He asked, removing his hands from his shoulders.

"Take this advice from someone who never got to hold their own child alive. You will feel empty, and regret for ending such an innocent life. No one can tell you what to do, but you also have to take into consideration that others will love this baby... And I know you will too. I understand how scary it is, but at the same time, Naruto would never abandon you. I just know it. Try talking with him about it, and find out how he feels. He pushed you out of the way, didn't he? You would definitely survive something like that, but your guys' unborn child? In reality he wasn't just saving you. That is also something to think about. If he didn't want it, or didn't care, he wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to step in and do something like that." He doesn't want his brother rushing into anything that he will regret.

He grabbed Sasuke's hand then, and guided it over to the lower part of his stomach. "It doesn't matter whether or not it is a clump of cells, or looks like a baby... It is still alive, is it not? Deep down you must know how much of an amazing father Naruto would be. He's the kind of person who has a lot of love to give. And if you ask me, I just know that he would smother that baby with a lot of love and affection." As he said this, he couldn't help but smile. It was his brother's decision, but no one would want him to go through with it. Everyone will want him to have this baby, because it would be loved by literally everyone.

"And don't worry about father. I will deal with him if he gets on your case too hard. Don't let anything he says get to you, okay? This is _your_ life now. You both have every right to start a family. If you really get rid of it, you will regret that decision... And there is no going back from such a thing. I don't want you to be sad, Sasuke. I want you to be happy, and being with Naruto makes you feel that way. I can see it on your face. Having this little one will only bring you two closer to each other." He was sure of it. How could it not?

Sasuke stared at his hand for a long minute, before pressing it against his stomach. He did so gently. Why was his brother so smart all the damn time? To be honest, he does make a good point. His mate wasn't only protecting him from that car, but also their child. He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. This still wasn't going to be easy for him. _'I know that Naruto has a lot of love to give. This baby would have the best father. If everyone is so willing to help out, then maybe... it won't be so bad. Can we really do this?'_ There was no turning back from all of this after all. Even if he gets rid of it, his love for the blonde will still be there. They will still be mates. You can't just fall out of love so easily like that, and he wouldn't want to anyways.

A baby. A being that is half him, half Naruto. A cute, chubby human being that they created together, who loves them both more than anything. That is what he will be carrying until it is born. As it grows, so will he. "Ah. This is so much to take in..." He was beginning to feel light-headed. Not only that, but his stomach also hurt quite a bit. Was everything okay? Or was the stress getting to him and his baby? If he has a miscarriage, then that will seriously mess him up. It would also mess his brother up for having to witness such a horrible thing all over again. He gripped at his shirt. The only person who can check him out is Shisui, but he didn't want that man touching him.

But how else will he know if his baby is alright?

"Bleghhh!" Out of nowhere Sasuke threw up all over the place. As he was lurched over, he gagged, before being overwhelmed with another wave of nausea. This brought him to his knees. Well, the morning sickness was kicking in. That must be a good sign, right? Or maybe it was just the stress of everything? It was hard to tell. He immediately looked down at his pants, and luckily he saw no blood on them. That is a good sign.

Itachi jumped at this. That really did come out of nowhere, huh? He can't allow any of the doctors to take his brother away. If they do, then they will find out what is causing this. And once they figure out that he's a pregnant man, then they will want to dig deeper as to how this is even possible in the first place. "C-come on, let's get you into the bathroom." Their parents were at his side then, and they were trying to pester them with questions. After picking his brother up into his arms, he gave them a blank look.

"Let me know if... Shisui comes out." It was still hard to talk about him. His parents didn't want the guy working on Naruto, but who else would have done it? Apparently there was something else going on with the blonde, that no one here in this hospital should find out about. When he tried asking what it was, he got shoved away by one of the nurses, stating that he needed to stay back and wait in the other room. For now he just needed to take care of his brother. Since he was once pregnant, he knows what to look out for, and how to take care of him.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Having two children of his own, he already knew what to look out for. His son not only smelled off, but he was also showing signs of pregnancy. What also gave him away, was how he was touching his stomach. Perhaps leaving those two alone was a bad idea after all. They should have never allowed it. He expected them to just mate, not to make a baby in the process!

Mikoto grabbed her husband's arm. "Sweetie please, don't. We all know what happened the last time..." It was hard to talk about. The agony their son went through during that time was still fresh in her mind, and she didn't want their other son to go through the exact same thing. If their son really is expecting, then they needed to be there for him, rather than scold him. Sometimes it really is just an accident. Plus he didn't look so good on top of it. All of this was too much for him to handle.

"Sasuke, does your tummy hurt? I can get you some hot tea," she offered in that gentle voice of hers. This is their grandchild, so it only made sense that she didn't want anything bad to happen to it. She reached out to brush his hair to the side, since it was covering his eyes, and smiled softly.

This infuriated him. "Mikoto please! Don't coddle the boy. What he has done is wrong. How are they going to raise a child in such a small place? Where will they get the money? Now really isn't the time for this. I'm sure there is some other family out there who can't have children of their own, and would love a-"

His wife silenced him with a cold stare. "I hope you are not suggesting that he give our grandbaby up to some stranger. Listen here Fugaku! I won't let you drive him to depression like you did with Itachi. It was also our fault that he lost his baby. If we had just been there for him instead of being angry, then maybe he wouldn't have been as stressed out. I won't allow another one of our son's to go through that heartache. So please, don't say anything you will regret." Or rather, do anything he will regret.

Sasuke buried his face into his brother's chest. It was embarrassing being carried like this, but there was no other choice. His legs felt too weak to walk all the way to the bathroom. Seeing his mother stick up for him made him feel a certain way, but it was good. "Tea sounds good, mother. Thank you..." He muffled against his chest. It felt nice having her support in this. Not only hers, but also his brother's. When they tell Naruto's parents, they will also have to explain their existence as shapeshifters, and that wasn't going to be easy at all.

Itachi didn't wait for another response from either one of them, as he started walking down the hallway. Seeing their mother like that really was nice. It's true that them being angry at him definitely didn't help with his condition. He just didn't want to say anything, because he didn't want them to feel so guilty about it. Yet here they felt that way anyways. "Someone will clean the mess up, so don't worry about it. We're going to get you cleaned up in the meantime..." It was only a matter of time, before he puked his guts up like that. His body is trying to adjust to the baby. This involves his insides shifting around to make room. The pain doesn't last too long though. He should be fine in the next day or so.

"If Naruto dies, then it will be my fault. How will I be able to live with myself? How will I... be able to look at my child, who will resemble him so much, and not feel pain? I just want to talk to him so badly. I want to apologize for being such a damn idiot! Why do I always have to fuck everything up?!" When he was placed on the floor after entering one of the stalls, he leaned over the toilet and gagged again. Guess he was going to be in here for a while. At least the bathrooms in hospitals are clean, so he didn't have to worry about kneeling in someone else's piss, or rubbing his face against any of it. It smelled like straight up bleach in here, so that was reassuring.

Itachi locked the door behind him, and leaned against it. "Shisui will save him. I at least have that much faith in him. After everything he has done to me, it's the least he can do to somewhat make things better. If he didn't care, then he wouldn't have helped Naruto find you. Don't forget that he has always liked you. He had a lot of fun competing for my attention. I guess to him you're still family. As much as you might hate hearing this, it's probably the truth." When he sees him, what will he even say? He only caught a glimpse of him from afar, but even so, they still managed to lock gazes. It was like they were magnets. Well, they never broke their connection to each other. They are technically still mates in a way when you think about it.

This is something he really didn't want to hear. "Hn. _I'm_ family to someone like him? I don't understand why you continue to stick up for the bastard. After what he did to you, he deserves to rot in hell. It's easy for him to act like nothing happened, because he wasn't there when you lost your baby. He didn't notice the damaging effects it had on you. Even till this day, going through something like that has changed you. Don't expect me to-...!" He lurched forward to empty some more of his stomach contents. Guess now really isn't the time to be discussing this. It is going to be hard holding a conversation, if he keeps puking like this. This just needed to hurry up and pass, so that he can be back out in the waiting room. He didn't want to miss a single thing.

Itachi immediately knelt down at his side, and placed a hand on his back. From there he rubbed small circles onto it to try and get him to calm down. He never gave his answer yet, as to whether or not he forgave him. And he certainly didn't know about getting back together with him. It's hard going back to someone like that, but at the same time, they really were just teenagers. So much time has passed since then. On the other hand, he was hurt so badly during that time. Will his scars be too great for forgiveness? He had absolutely no idea. All he knows, is that he has to see him one more time before giving his answer. Just once is all it will take. They needed to have a deeper talk about everything that has happened, rather than freaking out in the streets.

 _'Everything will be okay. They just have to be...'_

* * *

As Shisui made his way to the waiting room, his heartbeat quickened in a not so good kind of way. Now in his blue scrubs and white coat, he nervously ran a hair through his messy dark hair. At least he didn't get in trouble for being late to work, since he was clearly with someone who had been seriously injured in a car accident. Even if he did get in trouble, he wouldn't have cared very much. That is because his patient was more important than that. There was no internal bleeding, and none of his vital organs had been damaged. As for his broken bones? His two ribs were already starting to heal, as well as his leg which had been broken in multiple places. This made him wonder where he was getting these amazing healing abilities from. Obviously he isn't a shapeshifter, but his eyes turned a glowing red. It wasn't just that. The whisker marks on his cheeks even changed.

Whatever it was wasn't normal at all.

As the waiting room came into view, he gulped. He hasn't seen Itachi's parents since that day all of those years ago. It's hard to tell how they will react upon seeing him. His younger brother still hates his guts, and he can see why. It's not like he ever expected forgiveness out of him. What he did really was horrible. As he sat there in his seat sipping his tea, he couldn't help but imagine life with his own mate. They would have been so happy together, raising their son or daughter. And who knows, maybe there would have been another little one running around. He winced at the thought, because it actually hurt to think about the one they lost. It could have easily been avoided, and that's what made it worse.

Looking at Sasuke made him think of his past with his mate. Things were so easy back then. When he found out that he was expecting, he got scared, but he promised to stay by his side. Unfortunately that didn't last very long, because as soon as Fugaku found out, he made all kinds of threats towards him. Instead of running away like a coward, he should have stood up to him and vowed to take care of Itachi like he should have from the very beginning. "..." His gaze hardened when realizing this. He can't allow people to walk all over him anymore. Damn it, he's a grown man for crying out loud! Just because someone threatens him, doesn't mean he should just take it. Instead he needs to learn to fight back.

When he approached the family, he held a more serious look on his face. This is his job. Allowing personal matters to come in between that would be very unprofessional of him. He cleared his throat before speaking up. Being in front of Itachi like this made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, but he simply ignored it. This wasn't about them right now. He will stay a little bit longer. And if he is needed throughout Sasuke's pregnancy, then he will stay. Anything to make up for all the crap he has done in the past. As soon as he pops that baby out though, he will be moving away. He won't burden his former mate anymore. It really was too late to fix things, and that is something he should have realized sooner.

He had his chance with Itachi, and blew it.

"Naruto Uzumaki is in recovery now. He sustained a couple of broken ribs, and his leg broke in different places. When the car hit him, it got him right in the side. And when he fell, he landed on his leg, which caused it to break that way. As I opened him up, I saw no eternal bleeding. There was no damage to any of his organs, either. There weren't even any complications throughout the surgery, so he is going to be just fine. If you wish to see him, I suggest one at a-..." No, that isn't good enough. Normally the rules state only one family member at a time when getting out of surgery, but this case was different. He will have to bend the rules for them.

He shook his head. "It's a small room, so I suggest his parents and Sasuke going in there first. And then in a little bit if they want to, Mikoto and Fugaku can go in there. I can bring in a few chairs for you all to sit in." They weren't the most comfortable chairs, but it was better than having to stand for a long period of time. The beds weren't that big either, so only so many people can sit on the edge of that.

Sasuke stood up as soon as he heard that. "Which room is he in?!" Instead of waiting for a response, he took off running. For now he will have to rely on his good sense of smell to figure out which room they stuck him in. It wasn't easy, since there are so many people in this damn hospital. Since he got a good whiff of his blood earlier, he was able to really pick it out this time. As he ran down the long stretch of hallway, he noticed one of the nurses leaving a room at the very end on the right. She smelled like his mate, which meant that she was just tending to him. This made him run faster, as he grew more anxious to find him.

Itachi on the other hand just sat there, staring at the man he once loved. Or did he still love him? It was hard to tell. But as Naruto's parents got up to follow after his brother, he shifted a little in his seat. This really was an uncomfortable position to be in. Why did he have to look so amazing in those clothes? Now that he has grown and matured, he was even more handsome than before. The lighting hit him in all the right angles, and he had to fight the urge to smile. "So..." He honestly didn't know what to say. When they last talked, things were a mess. Now that they were calm and in a more quiet area, it was easy to remain level-headed. He was able to think a lot more clearly.

This really wasn't easy. He took a step forward, and noticed how Fugaku glared at him. This made him tense up at first, but then he remembered that he can't let people tell him what to do. "If your brother needs to be examined, then let me know. I'm the only one who can do it. I-" He could feel someone touching his arm, and glanced over to see who it was. It was one of the nurses who had a huge crush on him, and you could tell by the way she was looking at him with those large, green eyes of hers. They were practically sparkling as she gazed up at him.

"Shisui, can you help me with a patient? I can't hold him down by myself, and he's giving me a really hard time!" She puffed out her cheeks while saying this, all the while still clinging onto his arm. He is always the first one she turns to whenever she needs help. Would anyone be shocked to hear that she has fallen for the hot doctor? There was still so much about him that no one knew, and it made him come off as mysterious. That is one of the qualities that turns her on when it comes to men. Since she doesn't actually know much about him, she had no idea who these people were, or their ties to him.

The Uchiha blinked, letting out a nervous chuckle. Looks like they won't get to have their conversation after all. His eyes saddened for a split second, but he was quick to fix it. "I have other patients to tend to. Um... just page me if anything happens with Naruto. I would like to know when he wakes up." He looked at Itachi one last time, right into his eyes, before turning around and walking off. Walking away from him again made him feel angry. If only he could tell him how he honestly felt! When were they going to get the chance to have such a deep conversation anyways? And what else was there left to say?

Itachi stood up as soon as he turned his back towards him, and he reached out. _'Shisui...'_ Yeah, this probably wasn't going to work out after all. Seeing that woman all over him made his blood boil though. Why did he feel this way, when things were over between them? It was possible for them both to find a new mate, but at what cost? Their connection has yet to be officially broken. They are still tied to each other in a way, and if he sleeps with someone else, he will automatically know. Just imagining him with someone else made him want to yank that woman off of him. They were over the day he walked out of his life, right? If so, then why did it hurt so much witnessing this?

They have always been close, even when they were children. He would follow Shisui everywhere, and tried to be just like him. He aspired to be cool and talented just like him. When they got together as a couple, it was the best feeling. As he watched him disappear from the waiting room, he felt a throbbing pain in his chest, and he clutched at it. _'What do I say to him?! Is it really too late? Shisui, I don't want to see you with anyone else. I don't want some other person making you happy, and making love to you...'_ He slowly sat back down in his seat. His eyes appeared to be lifeless as he just stared off into the distance, right where he last saw his former mate.

Mikoto could see how much her son was struggling, and wished she could do something to take it all away. It took everything in her not to say anything towards the man who caused him all of this grief. She wasn't an idiot though. Seeing that woman flirting with Shisui must have stirred something inside of him, and he didn't know how to handle it. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Yeah, she didn't even know what to say at this point. Part of her will never forgive him for what he has done, but on the other hand, it wasn't up to her to make decisions for him. If he can't be with anyone else, then that is up to him. It is his life, not hers, nor Fugaku's. The same can be said about Sasuke. Itachi deserved to be happy too. So instead of saying anything, she just silently sat there. "..."

Sasuke could sense the other two coming up behind him, but that wasn't enough to slow him down. Instead he ran even faster into the blonde's room, ignoring the fact that there were still people in there, and grabbed a hold of one of his hands. There was a tube going through his nose and down his throat, which was to be expected after getting out of surgery. He was also hooked up to an IV. So far his heartbeat appeared to be normal, which is good. He took it upon himself to sit down on the edge of the bed. This way he will be able to relax more. Being next to his warmth and scent always did help him calm down. As he sat there gazing at his sleeping face, he couldn't help but smile sadly.

When Naruto's parents entered the room, he kept his gaze on only him. "Shut the door and lock it," he instructed quietly. They were going to find everything out eventually anyways, so might as well fill them in now. The only bad thing is that he can't prove anything as of right now, so they will have to take his word for it. That might be easier said than done, unfortunately. When he heard the door shut, and the sound of it locking, he let out a shaky laugh. Maybe he was finally beginning to lose it.

"Your son wouldn't be here right now, had I not ran away from him. Do you know why I ran? Why he was so determined to save me from that oncoming car Minato? Kushina? Take a wild guess." There was no way they would be able to guess it. This was the only way he knew how to explain things though. It sure doesn't help that he wasn't good at talking to people as it is. He listened to their footsteps getting closer to him, but he still didn't tear his gaze away from the blonde.

It was Kushina who spoke up first. "I heard yelling, but I couldn't make out what was being said. I'm guessing you two had a fight? I just don't know what it was about. As for why he pushed you out the way? Well, that's just who he is. He would never allow anyone to get hurt like that before him. It didn't surprise me when I got the phone call, but I was still devastated. No one wants to hear that their own child got hit by a car, and is being rushed to the hospital for surgery..."

Minato nodded in agreement. "You're a very precious friend to our son. It only makes sense that he would save you. I just... don't get why you were in the middle of the street. That's the part that gets me." If it wasn't his turn to cross the street, then why was he just standing there when he wasn't supposed to? This confused him greatly.

Again, Sasuke chuckled. It didn't sound normal, but rather strained. He didn't even notice the tears trickling down his face. "I couldn't move from the amount of pain I was experiencing. You're right that Naruto wouldn't allow anything to happen to me, because that's the kind of person he is... But that isn't the only reason why he saved me." He slid his free hand down his stomach, letting it rest right where his baby was forming- _growing_. That is when the tears flowed more heavily down his face.

"I ran away because I got scared of what was going on inside my own body. You see, I wasn't the only one that was saved... But also our unborn child. If I got hit by that car, it would have most likely died," he continued to explain quietly. It was hard talking about this towards people who know nothing about his true identity. Naruto looked so frail right now, and he hated it. It was making him feel all emotional all over again, and he hated it so much. Crying is a sign of weakness, right? At least that is what he was taught.

The redhead's eyebrows scrunched together. "Aren't you a boy? We don't mind at all if you two are together in that way, because we sort of saw it coming anyways... But to go as far as claiming to be pregnant? Come on now, Sasuke. We would like to know what really happened between you two. We won't get upset. People fight, and it's perfectly normal. Minato and I have our fair share of arguments, trust me. We wouldn't have lasted as long if we didn't-"

"I can turn into a werewolf. Actually, my whole family can. The wolf that your son protected from being hunted down was in fact me. I'm the reason he almost got sent to prison. After being raped and molested as a child by Orochimaru, my family and I decided to go away and live out our lives as wolves. That is, until Naruto popped up out of nowhere. So... I'm not normal. None of my family is. I can have one of them prove it to you, or better yet, Shisui... My brother's old mate who abandoned him when he got pregnant. There is no baby to prove for that, since he unfortunately miscarried soon afterward," he explained in a monotone voice.

After a few seconds of pure silence passed by, Minato finally cracked. He let out a strangled laugh. "Don't be silly. Men can't get pregnant; and people certainly cannot turn into werewolves. That's just absurd! There's just no way... Right Kushina? You don't believe any of this, do you?" He asked. Deep down he didn't even know how sure he was when saying that.

Kushina looked right at him. "Look at our son, Minato. He's not... normal either. What if all of this really is true? How can we deny him being pregnant if his stomach starts to grow, and he's suddenly giving birth? What if one of them transforms before us? Then what? When they got attacked back then, I shouldn't have let it go. Mikoto healed so fast, and so did Sasuke! I knew it wasn't normal, but I just chose not to pry too much into it. Instead I just acted like it was nothing, and moved on... But maybe we shouldn't have done that." If he really is carrying their grandchild, then they needed to be more careful with him. It explains a lot, actually.

"When you fell ill, was it because of the whole wolf thing then? What was wrong with you? Last I checked, you two weren't together like that..." She said, walking up to him. Her gaze was intense as she stared down at him, even though he wasn't even trying to look back at either one of them.

Sasuke scoffed. "I didn't want to accept it. My brother pushed us together, because he believed we were soulmates. When I fell ill, it was because I needed to mate with someone. If I didn't, then I would have grown weaker and weaker, until I lost my very life. That is when your son stepped in. It made him realize that he loved me. So, maybe we really were meant to be together after all. Either way, I couldn't turn him down. I needed him. But... without my knowing, the condom broke. I didn't know until this morning when I woke up. My pregnancy will only last four months, rather than nine. It is why I'm already experiencing symptoms. When I threw up earlier in the waiting room, it was because of my morning sickness."

Minato grabbed at his hair. "So you all can turn into wolves and carry babies, despite being men? Why were we left in the dark about this for so long? We wouldn't have told anyone. Who would believe us even if we did? I might still be in denial until you start showing, or I see one of you turn into a... a wolf..." He muttered that last part.

He finally glanced over at him, but didn't say anything at first. It makes sense that he would feel this way. It is a lot to take in, and he currently didn't have any proof of anything that he was saying. "I guess with time you will learn to believe me. I cannot change until the baby is born. That's just how it is. But I'm sure Itachi or... Shisui won't mind proving it to you. But then you will have to see them naked." He snorted when saying that. He can only imagine the horrified look on their faces when seeing something like that.

Kushina stared at him for a minute. "Do you love our son? You already mentioned him loving you, but... how do _you_ feel? Can you raise this child together as a couple? Or do you only view him as a friend?" She wants to know what state their relationship is in. If they bring a baby into this, it could effect him or her in many different ways. It all depends on how close those two really are.

Sasuke wiped at his face. "When he got hit by that car, and I saw him just laying there in the street, that's when I realized just how important he really is to me. Living without him just isn't an option anymore. I need him for all sorts of reasons, but mainly to help keep me sane and happy... and loved. He makes me feel loved, and wanted. He makes me feel important... Like I actually matter in this cruel world. No one else has ever been so gentle and patient with me before, and I appreciate that more than words can ever describe. Your son is quite literally my world now. So to answer your question... Yes, I do love him. I haven't gotten the chance to tell him that yet, but I'm sure he already knows. Sometimes words aren't necessary to know how one is feeling."

He brought Naruto's hand over to rest against his stomach, and he smiled ever so slightly. "Knowing him, he probably already loves this baby. I wouldn't put it past him. And here I was afraid he would leave me. I always call him the idiot, but it's me who is one. I'm the biggest idiot around..." That smile was still there as he said this, so he was perfectly content with it. He didn't mind admitting to such a thing, because it was the truth. As soon as he wakes up, he is going to vow to never hurt him again. Instead he will give him only love, since that is what he deserves.

Minato eyed him as he did this. When did they get this close? Was it really because of this whole mating thing? Or did they begin developing feelings for each other beforehand? It was hard to tell, and maybe they will never know the answer to that one. "We have always viewed you all as family. Actually when you all moved in, we started viewing you as a second son. Ah, but it would be wrong of us to view you as such now. We're seriously going to be grandparents?" He has no idea how this process will work. How will the baby come out? Does he have the necessary parts for it? Or will it need to be surgically removed?

Sasuke leaned in to place a kiss on his mate's cheek, and nuzzled it a bit. "We owe you guys a lot for taking us in when we needed it the most. Without you, we would be homeless, or still struggling to survive out in the wilderness. Because of you... this was possible. I was able to fall in love with your son, and... create a family with him." It felt strange saying that. He never thought those words would come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be hogging him all to myself." It was hard getting up from the bed and letting go of his hand, knowing how long he has waited to see him. There was a sad look in his eyes as their hands separated. His own instantly felt cold, but he forced himself to take a step back. Just as he was about to turn around and allow them to take his place, he felt someone grab his arm. His eyes widened at the feeling, and he looked down to see what was going on. He was met with the purest of blue eyes, and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

"N-Naruto?!" He gasped out. Next thing he knew, he was being pulled closer towards the bed. How the heck did he wake up so soon? Usually when you get out of surgery, it takes a while for the anesthesia to wear off. Not only that, but he also shouldn't have the amount of strength that he currently has. All he could do was stare at him with shock, since all of this has really caught him off guard. When the heck did he start waking up? He was left feeling completely speechless. Still, he was beyond happy to see him like this, regardless of the situation. He has been waiting so long for this moment. It was only a couple of hours, but it sure felt a whole lot longer than that.

But nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

As he was being pulled forward, he had to place one hand on the pillows to prevent himself from falling over completely on top of Naruto. "What are you-..." When he saw his lips pressed against the lower part of his stomach, it was like a million butterflies had exploded inside of it, and they were all fluttering around in there, trying to escape. His cheeks had grown warm due to the blush that was spreading across his face. And when he pulled away slightly, he placed a gentle hand over the exact same area. The loving look on his face was almost blinding, but he still couldn't look away. He was in awe over all of this. This is his baby too, and so he had every right to touch him there. Not that he minded anyways. It actually felt nice.

Naruto wasn't done. Oh no. He made sure to place a few more kisses onto his lover's stomach; and when he was finally finished, he looked up into his dark eyes with a smile. "When I fell in love with you, I just figured we would adopt someday. I was content with that. Now that you're actually carrying my baby, it's a whole different feeling... And I don't want to lose it. I want this more than anything, Sasuke. A-and... I will protect you both from anything if you will allow me to-... No. I _will_ protect you both! I would gladly jump in front of another car, if it meant saving you two. I would do anything... L-literally anything for the family we have created. You're right, perhaps I really do love this baby... But is that really so wrong, to love your own child?"

His eyes became all watery as he said this. "I wanna watch you grow with our child. I wanna... take care of you when you're sick, and all achy from being big. I'll even learn how to cook for you, because our baby deserves the healthiest of food! I'll do whatever it takes. N-no matter how tough things may get, or how scared I will be, I won't ever leave you. I promise to always stay by your side, Sasuke! I'm sorry about the whole condom thing. If I had known... Ah, well if I had known that this was even possible in the first place, then I would have talked about our future. You would have known that I have always wanted children of my own. So, we would have eventually wound up in this position. It just would have been further down the road... But we can make this work. Together we can do anything!"

"...!" Why was he so good with his words? Sasuke just can't believe he has found someone so perfect for him. With his hand still on the pillow to keep his balance, he used his other one to cover his eyes. "I thought maybe you wouldn't want me, because of what I am. I figured you wouldn't want to be with someone who can turn into an animal. And that too, Naruto... This baby will also be a shapeshifter. Are you really okay with that? Are you ready to deal with that? It won't be normal. It will be a-"

"A baby. That is what it will be. Who cares if it will be a shapeshifter? I fell in love with you knowing what you are, did I not? Just because you're different, doesn't mean you don't deserve to be loved. And besides... I'm not normal either. So stop acting like you're some sort of freak, because you're not!" He huffed out. If it takes saying he loves him a thousand times for it to get through that head of his, then so be it. He will do it in a heartbeat. And each time he will hold him in his arms, and refuse to let go until he's feeling better.

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath. "Naruto, stop. Your kind words are..." He couldn't stop the tears from falling onto his mate's soft, blonde hair. When will he be done crying? This wasn't like him at all. This must happen when you hold them in for so long. They just keep gushing out, until finally there isn't enough energy left to cry anymore.

Feeling those tears against his head caused him to flinch, but it didn't bother him. It just caught him off guard is all. "Shhh. Our baby can sense everything you're feeling. I don't want you both to be sad..." He understands that it hasn't taken the form of an actual baby yet, but he didn't care. That didn't stop him from treating it like one.

Kushina grabbed her husband's hand, and squeezed it tightly. Never has she seen two people look at each other the way they are right now. The love between them was so deep, and pure. This only made her want to believe that soulmates really do exist. They would be the perfect example of its existence. It felt like they shouldn't even be in here for this, but they didn't seem to mind at all. It was like they had forgotten they were in the room with them. "We should give them some privacy," she whispered.

That is also something Minato could agree on. Nodding at his wife, they made their way over to the door, and quietly slipped out of the room. It was locked, but luckily undoing it wasn't too loud. Once out, they returned to the waiting room. Guess they will just see their son in a little bit. Those two needed to talk some stuff out with each other. Plus he was still in shock over everything. When they took their seats, he couldn't help but stare at the other Uchihas. "..." Yeah, he can't look at them the same way ever again.

"Come here. There's enough room for you to join me," Naruto whispered while patting the empty space next to him. He honestly just wanted his mate to lay down and relax. If he doesn't stop stressing out so much, then it could pose a danger to their child. He even moved over a little more, which unfortunately caused him some pain. Instead of complaining about it, he simply brushed it off. Also, he's not as big of an idiot as everyone makes him out to be. Of course he noticed his parents leaving the room. As much as he wanted to see him, he wanted to be with the person he loved more than anything else. This is what they both needed.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to take him up on the offer. Walking over to the other side of the bed, he carefully crawled into it, getting underneath the blankets. Once he was in there, he got on his side and snuggled up into the blonde. He laid a gentle hand over his chest, not wanting to hurt him with his broken ribs. "Naruto, I... There's something I didn't get the chance to tell you. It's not easy for me to say, so bare with me here..."

He wrapped an arm around his lover, and just smiled while looking at him. "What, that you love me? Yeah, I already know. Plus I heard you say it when explaining everything to my parents. I was awake. I just... couldn't open my eyes right away. So you don't need to say it if you don't wanna. It's enough for me." He understands the type of person he is, so he wasn't going to push him into doing anything he was uncomfortable with.

Hearing this made Sasuke tense up at first, but he soon relaxed. There was nothing to feel so nervous about. Besides, he deserves to hear it face-to-face like this. It may be hard for him to say, but he was going to do it regardless. After everything that was just said between them, it was only right to do this. And part of him wanted to say it anyways. "Naruto, I honestly, really, truly... love you. I-I love you so much..." There was nothing wrong with saying it twice. At least, that is what he believed. It was better than not saying it at all.

Naruto placed a kiss on the top of his head. This right here just felt so right- so _natural_! He couldn't ask for anything else, for it already felt like he had everything. Hearing him say those words made him feel unbelievably happy, and it made his smile grow as wide as it could possibly go. "I love you too, Sasuke. I'm glad you're my soulmate," he murmured.

"Don't run away from me anymore. You go that? No matter how upset or frustrated you are, you come to me. If you are hurting, or feeling confused, you come to me. If you don't know what to do, you come to me. I will always try my hardest to fix whatever is bothering you. Don't you ever forget that. If for some reason I am going through something, even then, you will always come first. Nothing comes before you and our child." He felt so protective of them both, but wasn't this a normal feeling? If anything happened to either one of them, he would lose it. The demon in him would rampage, and there might not be any stopping it. Hopefully that never happens.

Sasuke closed his eyes, relaxing into his mate's warmth. At least now he didn't feel like a literal human ice cube. "Naruto... thank you." His happiness was right here in this room. This was all he needed: His mate, and their baby. He's glad that he wound up with someone as pure and innocent as him. As for him not being normal? Well, he will just ask him that another time. For now he just wanted to get some sleep. It has been a long day, even though it wasn't even noon yet. It sure was exhausting, going through all of this in such a short amount of time.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Woooo! I love me some good fluffy goodness~


	23. Chapter 23

"Mm. Warm..." That was all he could feel right now. All of the pain he was in before no longer existed, as he found himself hugging the closest thing to him more towards his body. It was like he never got into that accident, and broke a few bones. You would never be able to tell by the way Naruto was clinging onto his mate. Being in such a comfortable position, he almost never wanted to wake up and move from this spot. Unfortunately things just don't work that way. As his bright blue eyes opened slightly, the first thing he saw was something black. As his vision slowly adjusted to his surroundings, that is when he realized what it was. No wonder he was roasting! Not that he minded, because before he was freezing his ass off. At least he didn't get frostbite on any of his fingers, or face for that matter. That would have been horrible.

At the time he was only worried about one, or rather two people, so he didn't think to bundle up before heading outside into the winter cold. Now that his beloved Sasuke was here and in his arms, he never wanted to let go. Leaning in closer to him, he brushed his dark hair to the side in order to place a kiss upon his forehead. His skin has always been so perfectly smooth and soft, so he couldn't help but want to touch it all the time. It felt like silk. Everything was finally okay, wasn't it? No more getting mad and running away, or stressing to the extreme. "..." His hand found its way over to his mate's stomach, where he proceeded to softly rub at it. It felt different compared to yesterday, but he didn't want to say anything.

It felt hard, in a way. This didn't put him off on touching it, obviously. There was nothing wrong with his body. All he could hope for, was that their baby was alright in there. With all of the stress he was under, it wouldn't surprise him if it did effect their son or daughter. Maybe it wasn't enough to do any damage? Guess he will have to ask Shisui to check him out, just to make sure that nothing is wrong. If he were to miscarry, wouldn't he have already done so by now? There was no blood on his pants, and he wasn't writhing in agony. Instead he was just sleeping peacefully alongside him, as if nothing happened earlier. This made him smile a little.

 _'I don't want to see you cry anymore. Please be happy, Sasuke.'_ The longer he stared at his face, the more he wanted him to wake up, just so that he could hear his voice. Was this how he felt earlier when just getting out of surgery? Waking him up would be pretty selfish of him though. That is why he was remaining silent, even though he had to pee really badly. Getting up would only wake him up, and he didn't want that. On the other hand he couldn't just stay here, and risk peeing right here. As long as he doesn't think about it, then it shouldn't become a problem. Even if it hurts, he will push it to the back of his mind.

He just wanted him to get as much rest as possible.

 _"Heh. I can sense our baby. Kurama, is this your doing? Are you giving me this ability to help put me at ease?'_ He asked, closing his eyes. The two have never been close with each other. In fact while growing up, he hated the demon's guts, and even wanted him dead. Earlier when running after his mate, he went as far as to threaten to kill him! That wasn't right of him to do, but at the same time, his mind itself wasn't in the right place. Not once has he sat down and tried to talk with the very being he shared his body with.

 **"Keh! Only because I don't want to hear you crying. A piece of me is inside that child, so do not fret. It will take a lot more than stress to get rid of it,"** the fox demon responded. It's true that they have never gotten along, but part of could see why. Since when have humans and demons gotten along? It was only natural that they would hate each other like this. What's new? For all of his existence, he has never gotten along with a single human being. Well, not since his very first host; but that was a long time ago. Humans have changed a lot since then.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. _'What do you mean a part of you is inside my child?! What did you do Kurama?!'_ His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. This couldn't be good. His gaze shifted down to his mate's stomach, and his hand twitched. Why was this happening? The last thing he wanted, was for his own son or daughter to go through what he did. He wouldn't put this burden on anyone, especially not his own child. The demon inside him sighed, as if in annoyance, and that caused his eyebrows to furrow.

 **"Calm down you brat! I'm still here, am I not? Besides, you should be thanking me. Without my powers, your baby would be toast."** At least that is what he was assuming. To him humans are such fragile, weak beings. Clearly this Sasuke guy was stressing out a ton. In any other normal pregnancy, such a thing would have been very harmful to the unborn child, but in this case it was different.

 _'Thank you?! I can't believe you have the nerve to-...'_ He didn't know how to finish that sentence. Was it really all thanks to his demon that Sasuke didn't miscarry? Did putting a piece of himself into the baby really save its life? If so, then he really couldn't argue with that. At least it was alive, and doing well. That is when something else came to mind- something that really made him feel curious.

 _"Kurama, why? I get that you hate my crying... But that can't be the only reason why you did this. Are you... seriously trying to help me out, because you like me? If so, then why would you go so far for me? For my child, who you don't even know? I have always yelled at you, and pushed you away... Yet you went as far as to do all of this for us?'_ Perhaps this was too much to ask out of him. The least he could do was try though. There was no harm in asking. There was a long silence, before finally, the fox demon spoke up with that deep voice of his. They haven't talked to each other like this in a long time, and now suddenly he decides to pop up? It was just odd.

 **"Humans always push us demons away. It's in their nature. What you have done all of these years is only normal. I just simply don't want to hear you grieve over the loss of your child. It's annoyingly loud whenever you cry. Maybe now I can have some peace and quiet."** Why would he care about this brat anyways? There was nothing special about him. Nothing at all. He didn't have anything worthy to provide him. It did feel strange talking to him like this though. The last conversation they had didn't end so well, and that is why they went so long without talking.

Naruto sighed, but he couldn't stop the small smile from spreading on his lips. Give it to the demon to hide his true feelings like that. What he doesn't seem to remember, is that he is very good at seeing through people, even beings like him. "Thank you, Kurama. I owe you big!" It was only a piece of him, right? That shouldn't be so bad. And if it is really helping the baby out, then he can't complain too much. It really was better than nothing. What he doesn't realize, is that he accidentally said this out loud, rather than saying it in his mind like he always does.

"Kurama? Who is that? And what do you owe them for?" It was Sasuke, who had clearly just woken up from his slumber. He was still trying to wake up, but he couldn't help but hear what his mate just said. There was no one else in the room with them, so that meant he was talking to himself. Why would he be talking to himself like that? At least his stomach wasn't hurting anymore. Did that mean his body was finally relaxing the way it should be? Well there was nothing else to stress over, so it would only make sense.

"...!" This caught him off guard. Did he seriously just say that out loud? Oh he was such an idiot! Wasn't he supposed to tell him about this anyways? Now was the perfect opportunity. What if things don't go so smoothly though? Sure his mate wasn't normal, but at least he didn't have a demon sealed inside of him. Instead he was just able to transform into a werewolf. There was nothing demonic about that.

"Naruto, you're acting weird. What's going on with you?" He sat up in the bed, and ran a hand through his hair to try and smooth it out. Not like it got that messy anyways, for there wasn't any room to roll around. Instead he stayed perfectly still in his lover's arms the entire time. His stare was intense, yet curious at the same time. Whatever was bothering him, he wanted to hear about it. Weren't they supposed to be there for each other during times like this? If there isn't any trust in a relationship, then it is bound to fail sooner or later.

He didn't want to be shut out. Not now when they have been through so much.

Guess it really was now or never. Naruto remained just laying there, as he stared up at the ceiling. There was a blank look on his face as he responded, but that is only because he didn't know how this was going to effect their relationship. You really did need trust in order for things to work. If you can't tell your partner anything, then it will only cause problems. And those problems will only get worse the longer you're with that person. He grabbed his hand in hopes that it will keep him calm, and he squeezed it gently.

"Remember earlier when I said that I wasn't normal? You didn't think much of it, but it in fact held a lot of meaning behind it," he asked quietly. His gaze never left the ceiling. He didn't want to see the reaction on his face when explaining his situation to him. He just wasn't ready for that yet.

The Uchiha slowly nodded. "I do. But looking at you, I don't see anything wrong. You look pretty normal in my eyes. Unless there is something that my eyes can't see. In that case, it must be hidden deep," he muttered, allowing his gaze to roam over the blonde's body. He did this a couple of times. It was like he was trying to see if he missed anything. Still, he couldn't find anything.

Naruto snorted. "You mean to tell me that you can't see the... fox demon residing inside me?" When he tore his gaze away from the ceiling to look at his mate, it revealed his piercing red eyes. His whisker makers also became larger, more defined. This meant that the demon's powers were leaking out, but only to a certain extent. He only allowed so much to escape, since he didn't want to literally lose his mind and wind up hurting someone. If that were to ever happen, he would never be able to forgive himself for it.

When their gazes locked, he felt a chill go down his spine. Those beautiful blue eyes were gone, now replaced with something more dark. It wasn't easy taking all of this in. What the heck was he talking about? A fox demon? The only one he could think of, was a nine-tailed fox demon that he once read in an old story. It was a book that he read as a child, but he didn't think it was actually real. Was this the same one that possessed his mate? If so, then that is just wild. There was no dying it, because the proof was right before him. How else did his face change like that?

Did he think that was enough to scare him away though?

Sasuke laid his hand over one of his mate's scarred cheeks, and he ran his thumb over one of the marks, noticing how deep they were. So this is how he got them then? And here he thought they were from an accident, or it was just some weird birth defect. His whole life he has always wondered how he got them, but just never asked. He just felt like it wasn't his place to ask, and that if he really wanted him to know, then he would tell him. Now that the secret was out, he didn't even know what to say. He stared into those red eyes of his once more, only this time he didn't feel that same chill. Instead he was calm.

" _You_ are not a demon though, Naruto. You two are separate beings. If you're afraid of me viewing you differently, then think again. My feelings are still the same. I just wish I had known sooner. I'm also in no position to complain about that, since I never told you I was able to bare children. Guess we both kept something from each other, huh? I'm glad everything is being laid out in the open like this. Besides... I like these whiskers of yours. I miss your blue eyes though," he said with a gentle smile.

Naruto's eyes softened. "So if I told you a part of my demon slipped inside our baby, then what? That it's because of his powers that our baby is even still alive, and doing well?" He asked this almost too quietly. It was like he was afraid of being heard. That piece of information was a lot to swallow, and he could only hope that he won't take it the wrong way like he did at first. Hopefully he won't be upset with him. Even he didn't know of this until just recently, so he couldn't have told him even if he wanted to.

"..." Sasuke didn't react at first. You couldn't tell whether he was upset, sad, or happy. That's because he didn't know how to feel about this. With all the stress he put himself through, he probably should have miscarried just like his brother. If this demon really did save their child's life by doing that, then how could he get mad over that? It only shocked him that a being of his caliber would do something like that for a mere human baby. He placed both of his hands over his stomach, and just stared at it. Not only will it be a shapeshifter like him, but it might wind up with his mate's whiskers.

Absolutely adorable.

"As long as no harm comes to our child because of it, then I won't mind. What matters is that our baby was saved. I wasn't sure what state it was in, but I just tried not to think too much about it. I didn't want to make things worse by adding on more stress than my body and the baby can handle. You have to keep in mind that nothing is normal, Naruto. What is normal anyways? What defines that? _Who_ defines it, I should ask," he corrected himself.

"So, looking at me like this doesn't bother you? Don't I resemble a demon with these features? Everyone else has always been afraid of me... Even my own parents didn't know what to do with me at first. Kurama was originally sealed inside my mother, but he managed to switch hosts while she was still carrying me. I-I was born like this. They didn't know if he was going to take over, and so they were always on guard. They had never taken care of a baby like me before. I'm just lucky that it never happened, but imagining how bad things could have gotten... How I could have so easily lost myself... I just..."

A strong pair of hands grabbed at his shoulders, and his head jerked up to meet with his lover's gaze. His vision was blurred, and that was due to the fact that his eyes had welled up with tears. All of this was causing him to become emotional, and he hated it. Weren't they supposed to be done with all of the tears? "S-Sasuke?"

So it's true then. This demon was in fact the same one he read about as a child. The name alone proved it. Knowing how powerful the fox demon is was definitely scary, but he wasn't worried about it. "But you didn't. The person sitting next to me is Naruto Uzumaki, and no one else. I understand that things were tough for you, but that is no longer the case. I'm not the only one allowed to be happy, you know. Your happiness matters just as much... And being with you, and creating this baby together has really changed me. I can't thank you enough for that. If it weren't for you both, I would have been stuck in that same darkness I have been in for a very long time..."

Sasuke squished his cheeks together so that he looked like a puffer fish, just to try and lighten up the mood. "You are still the same dork I have always known, and fell in love with. Now stop blabbering about being evil. You're the complete opposite of that. You are... light itself." He then leaned in to crush his lips against his in a passionate kiss. This baby was never going to be normal anyways, and he accepted that. There was no changing his mind now. It was too late for that. They are a family now.

"..." That was really sweet of him to say; and it was something he needed to hear. His eyes slowly changed back to their original blue, and his whisker marks went back to normal, as he kissed him back just as deeply. His hands found their way in his soft, dark hair, as he pulled him in closer. This whole time he has been worrying for nothing, and now he felt like an idiot. Well, a bigger idiot than he already is. To be compared to light itself was a lot to take in, but he couldn't afford to get all emotional again. Instead he focused on what was happening right now. This was a much needed kiss.

They didn't even notice that there was someone just outside the door, listening in on their whole conversation.

It was Shisui himself. His eyes were wide, and his fingernails were digging into the skin of his arm. In his hand was a clipboard, but even that had cracked due to his tightly he was gripping onto it. The legendary nine-tails was sealed inside that boy?! No wonder things didn't seem right with him. Those glowing red eyes, and those whisker marks should have been enough to click in his mind. Unfortunately it took having to eavesdrop on those two in order to find out what was really going on with him. Normally the Uchiha have never gotten along with the demon.

As a matter of fact, they have always controlled Kurama for their own selfish needs. How the heck is he allowing Naruto to be with one, knowing this? Does he see something different in his mate? If so, then what is it? Maybe he just knows that Sasuke isn't a bad person after all; but is that really enough for him though? And the fact that he went to such great lengths to protect a human baby really blew his mind, because that baby is half Uchiha itself. It has the blood of his enemy running through its veins. Just what was going on here?! Either way, he didn't like it.

"You're bleeding-" Hearing that soothing, deep voice made him jump from where he was standing. His hand flung to his chest due to being frightened like that; and when he saw who it was, his eyes only widened that much more. The blood from his arm dripped down his scrubs, but he didn't care. It was like he had completely blocked that out from his mind, for there was something much more important to focus on. There, standing before him, was his former mate; and he was all alone.

 _They_ were all alone.

His mind instantly turned to mush. He would have asked why he was here, but then he remembered that his brother and Naruto were in the room right behind that door. That is why he moved aside, and gestured towards it. He hung his head low, since he found it difficult to stare at him for longer than a few seconds. Every time they locked gazes with each other, the past would flood through his mind, and it would break his heart all over again. There was only so much he could take, and he was already at his limit. "I suggest knocking first." Those two were probably making out, due to the fact that things went completely silent between them. Might as well warn him before walking in on something like that. Talk about awkward.

Itachi looked him up and down. Boy was he a mess. The guilt was eating away at him, wasn't it? This isn't what he wanted though. "Raise your head, Shisui. I didn't come to see them. I want to talk to _you_." His stomach was twisting and churning from all the nerves he was currently feeling, but he tried not to pay it much attention. That is also why he tried to keep the straightest face possible when talking to him. If he lets it slip on how he honestly feels, then this won't work. His former mate will worry too much about him, and their talk won't go anywhere.

"Are you trying to run away from me again? After everything you said the other night, I honestly thought you were done... Yet here you are, avoiding me like the plague. What are you so afraid of?" He pressed, taking a step closer to him. If it was his father, then he needed to get over it. Fugaku will never change. It's just how he is. He's set in his own ways, and everyone else just needed to work around it.

"Looking at them... Seeing them all lovey-dovey, and happy, and super close just... makes me think about us when we were like that. I miss that... so much. I want it so badly that it hurts. It _hurts_ , Itachi! That should have been us, damn it!" His hands balled up into fists, as he was trying to hide the fact that they were trembling.

"And it's all my fault. I abandoned you when you needed me the most, and look what happened because of it. I didn't know how to come back. What would I have said to you? I continued to fall deeper and deeper into darkness. I lost everything because of it. The only thing that helped to numb the pain, was getting high. If I wasn't high, I was drunk. No one wanted to hire someone like me, and so I wound up homeless. It took so long to get myself clean... And I only did it in order to get you and our child back. I focused on becoming a doctor to help afford a place of my own, so that you would have somewhere to move into. It's why I got a two-bedroom apartment. I thought that we could share a room, and our child could have the other one. Never did I think that it actually died."

He sank to the floor before him. "I loved that child. I looked forward to meeting it once I got my shit together. Now that I found out that it didn't get the chance to live... I just can't take it. I can feel myself slipping back into that darkness again, and I don't know how to stop it. Expecting you to forgive me was wrong, and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have chased you down like that, and forced you to talk. I was being selfish, only thinking of myself. But you were right in front of me, and I just... couldn't let you go again. Now I have finally realized that, perhaps... some things just can't be fixed."

"..." Itachi crossed his arms over his chest. The blank look on his face was now replaced with that of sadness. Never has he seen him act like this before, and it was honestly heartbreaking. He didn't know any of this. This whole time he has been struggling that much? Why didn't he tell him this before? Maybe he was ashamed of it. Or maybe he just didn't know how to explain it. Getting into drugs definitely changes you, and he was glad that he managed to get off of the stuff. Hopefully the same can be said about the alcohol. How broken is he? Looking at him like this, he could tell that it was pretty bad.

"Who decides what can and can't be fixed? I told you to give me some time. If I thought we couldn't fix things, then I wouldn't have said that. I do not want you to relapse. You have worked very hard to get where you're at right now, and I don't want any of that to be ruined all because of what happened in the past. Do you honestly think that my feelings for you magically went away? If they did, then I wouldn't have... hated seeing that woman all over you." He muttered that last part while looking away from him. It was an embarrassing thing to admit, but it had to be done. They can't afford to hold back on anything- not when their bond is hanging on by a thread.

"All these years I thought you moved on with someone else, and had forgotten about me. I expected you to have a family with someone else, and yet here you are... Struggling to get by because of everything that has happened. Knowing that you still love me and our child is enough. I'm sorry it didn't make it. You would have been a great father. You showered it with a lot of love when we found out about it. I remember the things you said to my stomach. Yes I say stomach, because it hadn't even formed ears yet." He said this with a slight chuckle. Till this day he still finds that to be amusing.

"I remember you saying how excited you were about it's existence, and that you couldn't wait to hold it in your arms. I remember you going on about how beautiful it will be, and that you hoped it would get my eyes. If you didn't love our child, then you wouldn't have said those things in the first place. You wouldn't have touched my stomach so gently." They were in their wolf forms, so Shisui technically thought those things. But he had his nose pressed against his stomach, so he was talking to it in a way. The words just didn't come out of his mouth, but rather in his mind. It still counted for talking to the baby, since it was a shapeshifter as well.

"When I lost our child, I vowed to never put myself in that position again. I couldn't go through another huge loss like that. I was content with seeing everyone else having kids of their own... Until I found out about my brother's pregnancy. For some reason it made me feel a certain way... Like I craved to carry a baby once more. But can I really put myself through that again? Can I... trust you to not abandon me like you did before? Being with someone else is out of the question. I can't connect with anyone else like I have with you, and that is because... you are my soulmate. It would be wrong of me to give up on you, especially since so much time has passed by. People really do change, Shisui..."

Itachi got down on the floor in front of him, making it so that they were more level with each other. "I would like for us to start out slow. It's _because_ so much time has passed, that I need to get used to being with you again. So much has happened since we were last together, and so we need to focus on getting to know each other all over again. I want to know more about you being a doctor, and what life was like going to college. I want to know where you live, and what places you enjoy going to. I have missed out a lot, and would like to get caught up. How about it, Shisui?" He asked, holding his hand out to him. There was no point in holding a grudge anymore. It just wasn't healthy. It's much better to learn to forgive and move on. Although in this case they will be moving on _together_.

Shisui stared at the extended hand. Was he being serious right now? How the hell can he be so damn forgiving? When he mentioned wanting to carry another baby, his heart fluttered. Could he really do that to him again? At least he wouldn't abandon him like before. He would actually stick around to take care of them both. But for now he wanted to start out slow, and that is something he can do. It's better than not getting a chance at all, and losing him forever. _'Even after everything, you still consider me to be your soulmate? Is that why we found each other again, is because we were destined to be together? I don't deserve you... But I don't want to give you up. I couldn't stand it, seeing you with someone else.'_

"T-there will always be a hole in my heart over the loss of our child, but... but I can love another. If you can honestly trust me again, then I will swear on my life that you will never go through something like that again. I would never leave you. It really is true that people learn from their mistakes. I'm a different person than I was years ago, and I would like to prove it to you." He grabbed Itachi's hand then. Starting out slow will be nice for them both. This leaves no room for being pressured into doing anything. Besides, they weren't going anywhere. They had a lot of time to focus on their relationship. Plus he won't let Fugaku get in the middle of them like before.

Getting Itachi back will be the best thing that has ever happened to him.

The younger Uchiha pulled his hand forward. Once it was close enough to his face, he stuck his tongue out and lapped it over the small wound. This will prevent it from getting infected, and will help it to stop bleeding. "No one else can tell us what to do anymore. Things between us will be better, actually. We are adults now. If anyone disapproves of us, then so be it. I will make them be civil with you." Even if it is his own brother, he won't allow him to be mean towards him anymore. This is his life, and no one else's. He deserves a shot at happiness too, and this man right here was the key to that. Moving on with some other guy just wasn't an option for him. The thought alone didn't even settle well with him.

Shisui is the only person for him, and that's that.

"C-can I... hug you?" If they are starting out slow, then they can at least do this much. It's not like he was asking for a kiss, or to grope him. There was nothing wrong with an innocent hug. It's just been so long since he has held him in his arms, and he missed that feeling. It was also for the best that he ask for permission first, before doing anything to him. He didn't want to touch him unless it was okay with him. This was the only chance he was getting, and he didn't want to mess it up. For now he needed to work on strengthening their relationship. He looked so incredibly gorgeous, especially in this lighting. His hair has also gotten longer. He can't wait to touch it.

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at that question. "Don't be afraid to touch me." He yanked him back up to his feet as he stood up, and got much closer, closing most of the space between them. They can't just feel all awkward around each other. That will get them nowhere. Starting now they needed to act like an actual couple if they want things to work out.

"..." Shisui smiled softly in response to that. Could he blame him for being afraid? It is going to take a long while to heal. He still feels as though he doesn't deserve any of this, but he will take it. He will give it his all to make Itachi happy once more. And if he wants to try for another baby, then he will give him that. He will give him anything. First they need to work on themselves. It would also be nice to get married first. They can do things properly this time. After staring into his eyes for a few seconds, he stepped forward to wrap his arms around him. The embrace was gentle, as he was trying his hardest to be careful with him. He was treating him as if he were made of glass; and he just held him there for a while. Yeah, this is what he really needed. Maybe now he can finally live his life the way he should have.

This felt really nice. Laying his head on his shoulder, Itachi wound his arms around his mate. He almost forgot this feeling, and how amazing his scent was. If this is the wrong thing to do, then he will quickly learn his lesson; but he won't know unless he tries. If in the end this doesn't work out, then they will go their separate ways. However, it felt like that wasn't going to be the case this time. The way he was being held in his arms, it was almost like he was clinging to life itself. _'I hope I made the right decision. Please, just let us be happy again.'_ He tightened his hold on him while thinking this, as if refusing to ever let go. His love for him never went away. All he did was bury it. It was all he could do.

"Itachi... Itachi, I'm sorry. I can tell you this for the rest of my life if you want me to. I don't ever want to lose you again. It would kill me! I can only repair myself so much..." He whispered this into his ear. People were already staring at them funny, but he honestly didn't care about any of that. His most precious person was in his arms, so nothing else mattered.

"No more apologizing. We are moving on now, so no more grieving over the past. This will be a new chapter in our lives. So, Shisui, relax. I'm not going anywhere as long as you stick to your promises. Don't waste this second chance I'm giving you." He doesn't want to see him all sad anymore, and hearing him constantly apologizing for what he did back then will only make him remember it all over and over again. He honestly didn't want to think about it anymore. They are to live only in the present, and to focus on their future. That's it.

* * *

 **Author's note:** RIP MY FINGERS. Okay, so no more chapters for now. I need to give my hands a break. I was supposed to be Christmas shopping, but instead I had the strong urge to write again lmao. Thank you for all of the kind reviews. It helps motivate me to write faster!~ ;w;


End file.
